ALIENATED- A Bella Swan Alien Kidnap Adventure
by KezzySparks
Summary: Bella Swan meets Ed Cullen on an alien planet in this magic-infused thriller. Ed is a human kidnapped at a very early age, but Bella has only been recently shipped. Bella is sold to an alien lord who deals in body parts and is fated to be slaughtered. Ed temporarily saves her and the two bid to escape, but can they survive the massive manhunt that follows?
1. Chapters 1&2

**Bella** and **Edward** meet on an alien planet in this alternate universe thriller. Ed was kidnapped by aliens long ago as a toddler and has since been living with the alien family that bought him. He's now a full-grown young man.

Bella has left Forks and is now a socialite and successful entertainer in New York City. One night while she is entertaining her legion of fans, aliens raid and she is spirited away in a magic-induced deep slumber. She wakes up in a strange land, her hands and legs bound, and is being sold to an alien lord who deals in human body parts.

Isabella is fated to perish but she will meet with Ed, who immediately likes her, and the two plot to escape. Will the two star-crossed lovers survive the massive manhunt that follows?

Chapter 1

Guide to some non-English words in this chapter:

 ** _Aha_** : an alien lord or esquire.

 ** _Qmalo_** : The country on the alien planet to which Bella is taken.

 ** _Qmalians_** : Natives of Qmalo.

Please note use of the word **_Purchase_** _:_ Qmalians sometimes use it as a noun describing the victim they have bought at the market.

1.1

Misty bands of gray light swirled into Bella's brain like smoke entering a broken window. Everything seemed fuzzy. She groped for certainty. ' _My name is Bella. Sure, I am a woman. I got breasts. I have a face with a nose and a mouth._ ' She wanted to touch herself as she murmured those words but her hands were bound.

Phantom sounds droned in her head. A meaningless blend of tones ranging from bass to treble. Her left ear whined. She felt like she was being transported on a wave, like she could suddenly be thrust into a void. Time and distance lost meaning, everything merged into one hopeless fog.

In time, her eyes opened without her bidding and the gray shadows that'd been whirling in her head shifted to the corners. A new world fixed itself before her, hazy in areas, but not so blurred as to prevent her making sense of it.

"She is awake," a strange, hollow voice echoed. "Now, _Aha_ , you can take a good look at your purchase in her conscious state."

"No need to worry," another of those scary voices replied. "She is the correct blood type and that's all I need. She will relieve the pressure on my organ waiting list."

'Organ wait list?' Bella shuddered as those words tore into her confused brain.

Before she could let out a scream, a flurry of movement broke. Heavy and light boots grinding and squeaking on bare concrete. A hand grazed her face then flopped to her shoulder. Its touch was pure ice, as though the hand were that of a monster who'd just emerged from a pile of snow.

"It's time I got going," that gravelly voice spoke again.

A few more beams of light pulsed into her eyes, and then everything went dark. Time and distance again became one thing that was just plunging and plunging.

She battled to stabilize her senses. 'How the hell did I get here?' she asked herself. 'And for that matter, where in hell is this place I'm calling 'here'?'

Still struggling, she raked her brain for memories. Scenes from what she could hazily recall as the last four hours of her regular celebrity existence played back in snowy vignettes: the limo ride from the glitzy hotel to the entertainment venue. The throngs that greeted her and her entourage as they emerged from the gleaming sliding doors of stretched Lincolns. The walk over the red carpet, into the seductively lit venue. Little had she known…

"Help me lift her. I have to be on my way," that ghostly voice reverberated once more.

1.2

'Organ wait list,' the words still rang in her head as that sensation of rough, cold hands holding her returned. Now she was being raised but that didn't last long. Her body was soon slammed onto a surface, tendrils of pain plowing into her like blows from a hammer. She blanked out for a moment, but as the shock was ebbing away and she was wriggling and straining to regain her sanity, she won for herself some compensation: her vision returned in full. She no longer glimpsed mere shadows and hazy balls of light, but full figures of objects and ornaments. Presently, an image of a nasty-looking mustached man filled her vision. The man's head was closely shaved and he had scary grey-yellow eyes. He wore robes which made him look religious. His skin was a sickly pale orange, and that gave him a ghost-like look.

"Where the hell is this?" Bella flung her bound hands at the man. "And, who are you?" She resisted being rude at first hoping to get some sympathy.

"Call me _Aha_ Ishobad." A crooked smile came over the man's pudgy lips. "Welcome to Qmalo. Enjoy the ride. It's your last."

"My last…; what the fuck do you mean?"

The man did not answer, only exposed more of his teeth in a smirk.

"Let me go," she barked. "I don't care about your Qmalo."

"No, I can't let you." The man erased his crooked smile. "Because you are mine."

"Me; yours? Are you crazy?"

"Yes, I just bought you. Weren't you awake when I sealed the deal?"

"Screw that, it's stupid."

"Get used to it," the strange man retorted. "You're now mine."

"To hell with you. I'm going." She tested the ropes tying her.

"Earthling, be reasonable," the brute growled. "I have a long list of patients waiting for organs."

 _Organs_? The word sent needles of fear into Bella's stomach but she fought it. "Be serious." She jerked in the bondage. "You aren't making sense."

The man looked at her as though she were stupid. "You will get to see, soon, tramp."

Courage had been building in Bella, but now it drained away as she realized how resolute the monster was. The man turned his face away from her, fetched a set of keys from the pocket of his robes and started an engine.

' _Damn, I'm stuck inside a vehicle._ '

"Stop, don't go." Bella again flexed her arms against the cord tying her wrists. "Get me out of here." The cord was too tight, though, and it bit into her skin.

She kicked her legs against the rope strapping her ankles. That one wasn't too tight, but it still didn't come off.

"Don't even bother. You got no way."

Hopeless, Bella slumped back onto the uncomfortable surface.

The vehicle started moving, and then gained speed as its engine got louder. The floor she lay on creaked and heaved. Soon the man pulled a lever and the vehicle leaped into the air. The roughness of the motion made Bella's stomach turn.

They nosed farther up, and in a while it became clear there would be no quick return.

She lay back. As she became stiller, more images from her last hours in New York City streamed back into her consciousness. She saw herself getting into the club on Manhattan's glitzy 10th Avenue, all dressed for a night-long gig in a glinting outfit with chains and sequins and studs. On her head she had her signature kitten ears, and on her feet two long, pointy heels. Then the music clicked in and she wowed the crowd. Just like she loved doing. Just like she got paid a million a gig to do. Then probably just one sparkling hour down the line, the music suddenly went dead. The lights blinked and the whole club went dark. For a moment, she and the audience thought it was a joke meant to scare everyone, but soon learned it wasn't, when strange noises began to emanate from the ceiling and from backstage. The doors flew open. Fans began to scream with fear…

Chapter 2

 ** _Jove_** : The God of the Qmalians.

2.1

Laboring on one of the balconies of this castle-like home, a young man of about twenty-two or twenty-three (he wasn't sure which) tried to visualize the person his Qmalian master would be bringing back from the market. Ed did not know how to feel. While it might be nice to glimpse someone human like him, he didn't wish anyone kidnapped and then bought. The secret abducting of people from earth was something that troubled Ed much. He hated it. Being someone who had been stolen from earth at an early age, he always prayed that the evil practice would end. Deep down he wanted to help that come true, but then he lacked the power. He was just a servant and couldn't do anything to his bosses.

His master had left home early this afternoon to go to the market where a plane full of humans had been off-loaded. The person whom _Aha_ Ishobad wanted would be biologically special, for his master was looking for a not so common, if not rare, blood type.

Ed thought about all those who'd been captured and shipped. Almost all would suffer. Many would be enslaved and end up working in terrible conditions in mines, factories, farms and households. Some might become guinea pigs and be forced to participate in drug and medical experiments. The worst would be those unlucky ones who would be killed so their organs could be harvested. A bloody business his master sometimes engaged in.

' _Dear Jove,'_ Ed felt especially sorry for the person his master was going to bring. He or she would be slaughtered in no time. That was something no one deserved at all.

Although he couldn't explain the source of the thought, Ed kept wondering if the unlucky person would not be a sister, niece, brother or nephew of his. That would be a very cruel thing. His eyes moistened. It was at sad times like these that Ed thought about his family, which he'd been robbed of. Were his mother and father still alive far down there on earth? How many other children did they have besides him? Did his siblings suffer the same fate as he? Maybe one could be alive on this horrid planet, slaving for some Qmalian lord. Or they could have been killed for organs.

Ed did not want to think about it anymore. He dipped his mop into a bucket and started scrubbing.

2.2

As they flew, Bella again struggled to free herself. The rope tying her hands was impossible to loosen, so she gave up on it. The one tying her ankles, however, was a bit slack and she worked on it. While her Qmalian buyer was busy with the controls, Bella worked her legs and feet, wiggling, angling, twisting and squeezing until she got her feet out. Her shoes came off, too, in the process. The Qmalian only looked back and frowned but did not take any action. Now using her legs and feet as leverage, she pushed at a seat in front of her and then managed to sit up. She now could see better. This was a real plane after all, though somewhat of a rickety design. The only two seats available were at the front, with nothing at the back. Where she sat on seemed like a cargo hold of sorts.

The plane's windows were low and Bella could see outside. They were flying over a lightly populated area, probably the outlying areas of a large city. Bella could see individual houses and estates. Animals she couldn't properly make out grazed in the fields. If it wasn't that she was captured, she might have thought this was a beautiful alien world.

The small rumbling thing later descended, then landed. It coasted along a gritty runway then halted before a dark station-like building. The strange man, whom Bella hazily remembered had called himself something like _Ah_ Isoband—what a crazy shitty name, or was she messing it—turned off the key and the engine groaned to a stop.

The place was noisy with air traffic, but a cacophony of voices did filter in from the outside. Bella could pick out mostly male croaking, but she also heard the frenzied shout of a female. The language spoken was a broken kind of English, or it could have been something else, but strangely she could understand most of it.

"Tramp, you have already untied your feet, so slide toward the door," _Ah_ Isoband half-rose and reached for the rope tying her hands. He tugged at it. "By the way, this is Egodad, our capital."

"Don't bother me," Bella gave the man a bitter stare. "I need to go. Cut this off."

"No, tramp. Out like that." _Ah_ Isoband opened his door and jumped out. His shoes thudded on the pavement. In a moment the door she'd been previously thrown through was opened.

"Now you come out. And don't test my patience."

Although she didn't know where she'd been taken to, and wanted to be flown back, Bella already had had enough of this crappy plane. She couldn't wait to get off. Furthermore, outside, someone with a merciful heart might come to her aid.

Getting up was a struggle because her hands remained bound. _Ah_ Isoband grabbed her by the arms and dragged her. That was unnecessary; she'd wanted to come out by herself. "Don't treat me like this," she said as her bare feet tasted the hot, uneven asphalt. She glanced back at her heels. "Get me my shoes, you bastard."

"Tramp like you, you think you deserve them. To hell with the shoes; let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are," Isoband wrapped his hands around her neck, by way of a threat. He then shoved her. "You are not a boss in this country."

"Monster, stop this before I scream," she braced her legs.

"That won't help." The alien started to pull at the cord, which caused Bella enormous pain at the wrists. "See, now I will beat you up.".

Bella had no option but to follow. As she was being hustled away, she took a better look at the _thing_ they'd come in. The plane, if you could call it that, looked very unusual. It had a small fuselage, and very short wings but its three wheels were huge. Its tailpiece was clipped as though one of the plane's engineers, after assembling the tail and fin, had later decided to just saw off the part.

While they walked, she also kept surveying the small airport. Not that she liked what she saw, but the act gave her a hopeful feeling, as though this were a place she soon would come back to and then fly home. Several planes similar to that of this _Ah_ Isoband bandit were parked nearby. A particularly bigger version of it was wheeling towards the runway.

The building closest to them was hangar-like, with multiple floor-to-roof openings on its front side. Several other structures, of a more compact design and all painted blue, took space beyond the wide pavement. One had a small tower with several antennae on top.

"Tramp, don't waste my time," The Qmalian tugged at the rope. "What are you looking at?"

Bella had had enough of this. Enduring pain, she steadied herself and halted. Surprised, _Ah_ Isoband turned back to face her. He stared at her with exasperation.

"Where the heck you are taking me?" she faced up to him, her voice packed with anger.

"Just walk," _Ah_ Isoband started pulling at her again, this time by her T shirt. His fingers gave her that icy tingle once more.

"I don't want to come. I have family."

"You will have to, now don't let me flog you," he retrieved a whip from his robe's pocket.

Bella ignored the whip and looked around. Where could she run to? Who could she turn to for assistance? Misty—her cat she left in Manhattan—would by now be freaking she wasn't home. It hurt Bella to see nothing could help.

"Now I really am at the end of my patience." The Qmalian raised his whip.

Resigned, Bella started walking.

They reached the end of the tarmac and then turned into a sidewalk. She still looked for somewhere to escape to. Small unkempt bushes with numerous wild flowers bordered the walkway on each side but those offered no refuge. Before she could find anything, they'd reached a parking lot. Bella searched around for lot attendants hoping to scream for assistance, but she saw no one. Before she knew it, the Qmalian had commandeered her to an orange pickup with a covered lockable back.

 _Ah_ Isoband fished out the same bunch of keys he'd used in the plane.

He unlocked the truck's back door. "Get in."

"No, I'm not."

The brute took hold of her by waist. Bella tried to push him back, but couldn't. The Qmalian held her tighter, then started to lift her up. Bella braced her legs, but the Qmalian was so strong, she found her feet coming off the ground. Soon, again like what happened with the plane, she got thrown in. The truck's floor was bare metal and the hardness sent shots of pain into her body.

"Stop, I want to come out."

The Qmalian slammed the doors shut.

She flailed her legs and tried to kick at anything she could, but nothing yielded. A bolt in the door-lock clicked into place.

She shook her head. Was this the end, perhaps not. She flailed and kicked some more, but like she knew, nothing happened. Soon the only other loud sound she could hear, apart from her panicked screams, was the droning of an engine.

Was this the final leg of the journey to her death? Or had she already died and was headed to hell? Oh dear me, now what would happen to Misty in her locked penthouse. Wouldn't the lovable feline be starving by now? And what, too, about her mother in Forks. Had Renee heard? Was she tearing her hair off looking for her. Would they ever be reunited, or was that last dinner in Seattle the last…


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3.1

Ed chose the highest balcony that faced the driveway to be his last one to clean. His master could be arriving any time with his _purchase_. He wrung his mop and wiped the polished concrete. In a while he'd finished and decided on a short rest. He leaned on the railing, facing the front.

"Ed, what are you still doing out there? I have more for you to do," a Qmalian woman, the chief maid, called him.

"I'll be in shortly, madam Narnia."

"All earthlings are very lazy, and you are just like them."

Ed knew better than to answer back. Although Narnia was a worker here like him, she was far more senior and had the distinct advantage of being Qmalian. Today was already a bad day for earthlings, and he didn't want to complicate matters further by arguing with anyone.

He looked down below. The view was so familiar to him. The front portion of the estate's fence was broken by a gleaming steel gate held between two sturdy marble pillars. A driveway ran through the gate down to the road. Beside the gate a small but cozy guardhouse stood.

Across the road, a red terra cotta roof of a neighbor shimmered, only slightly shaded by the scattered tall trees in the yard. The day was quiet and only the slightest traffic flowed. It wouldn't be hard to spot his master's orange truck from a distance. Just then, as he was thinking whether it would be a man or woman his master would bring, he saw from afar a blob of moving color and he recognized it. Before long his master's truck was indicating to turn off the road.

The massive gate slid open, creaking under automatic control. _Aha_ Ishobad drove in. Ed's heart beat; a murder was going to happen. Or maybe not. Perhaps by some lucky turn, his master had not found someone with the blood type he was looking for and was therefore returning empty-handed. It warmed his heart to imagine that.

The truck stopped in the driveway and the engine was turned off. His master got out. _Aha_ Ishobad was alone; normally he would be with his assistant who would help in case a purchased earthling tried to become violent. The fact he was alone caused Ed's heart to warm up further. Perhaps the _Aha_ indeed had not found a suitable victim. Which would mean someone had been saved of instant murder.

His master, for a short while, stood facing the road. Ed wondered what he was thinking. _Aha_ Ishobad then turned and started walking toward the back of the truck. Alarm ignited in Ed. _Master must indeed have brought someone_. He sucked in a pained breath. There sure could be a purchased human inside that mobile metal cage. The balcony Ed stood on was high enough to allow him a partial view of what lay behind the truck. _Aha_ Ishobad now stood behind the back door. His arms moved and then the doors popped open. The sound was actually loud enough to startle Ed. Ishobad's hands seemed to grab at something and he pulled. Out came — Oh _Jove_ — someone. A kidnapped human!

Not long after, the action had moved to a point where the truck's body no longer partially obstructed his view. The _Aha_ emerged, hustling a thin but tall woman who walked barefoot. The woman seemed confused, and in pain.

"A lady, dear _Jove_ ," Ed muttered to himself. "Sir, please don't."

Ed shuddered again as he thought of his family. That tall woman could be his sister or niece. Could even be his mother, for he couldn't see the woman's face clearly and so couldn't tell her age from this distance. What could he do? Would he let this cruel act go ahead even if it turned out he wasn't related to the woman? No, he would try something. He'd go down, pretend to welcome his master back, and then see if he could intervene somehow.

Almost in panic, he dashed across the balcony floor, and burst into the door. Weaving past arranged tables and chairs and couches, he shot into a hallway. Soon, he was flying down a staircase, crossed another floor at ground level, and then was out through a side door.

"Master, you are back." Ed struggled to control his hyperventilating as he thought of a way to put his plans into effect.

"Can't you see I am?" _Aha_ Ishobad's tone was dismissive. He stopped walking, though.

Ed removed his gaze from his master then directed it to the seized woman. Her hands were tied with a rope. Her face and eyes looked puffy. Welts and bruises showed on the uppers of her arms, and more on her wrists. Despite the horror she was going to face, the earthling, though, looked unbroken.

Ed felt a pang. This was too cruel. Whether she was his relative or not, he would try and help.

"Sir, will you let me take care of her for you?" Ed asked. "I know the procedures," he lied.

"Since when did a dull earthling like you learn the processes?" the _Aha_ again barked a dismissal.

"From books I read, my _Aha_." Ed bowed.

"I hate it when servants get ahead of me," growled the lordly Qmalian. "Alright, lead her to the prepping room." Ishobad let go his hold on the rope.

Ed thought what to do. This was a risky thing, and the chances of actually succeeding very tiny.

After his master had disappeared into the house, Ed took hold of the rope. "Follow me," he said to the lady, in the gentlest tone he could master. "And thanks for remaining calm."

"What?" the woman snapped. "You think you can just do whatever you want with me?"

"Take it easy." Ed's voice assumed a greater firmness. "Don't make things worse than they already are."

The woman didn't respond, only started walking behind him. They came out of a passage, then crossed the huge backyard garden heading towards the series of buildings at the back. The prepping room was in a laboratory tucked in between some small, medium-quality servant-houses. They reached the lab's door. Ed wondered if what lay inside wouldn't horrify the woman to a point of insanity. "I'm not an enemy," he tried to calm the captive in advance. "I actually mean to do a little something for you." He hoped his words would be received as genuine. "I'm also from earth like you, and I feel sorry for us."

"Sorry for us — are you crazy?" The woman turned her face up at him, her pretty features marred by confusion and hate. "Don't lie to me. I know what you are going to do."

3.2

 _I'm not an enemy…_ Bella replayed the words the strange young men who'd taken control of her said. The young man looked much like a normal human being.

Bella regarded him with anger and awe. If he truly wasn't alien, what was he doing in this world?

"Let's get inside. Please stay calm," the young man said.

Bella wanted to fight him but then in an instant she thought against it. Her hands were tied anyway, how could she pack a punch. She stepped in. A weird smell of chemicals and drugs engulfed her. Crosses and religious cloths were hung on the walls. It felt like she'd been walked into something that was an eclectic combination of a hospital ward, prayer room and drug den.

A bed with red sheets and red blankets but without pillows or a cover bed was centered in the space. Beyond it, to one side, was a cabinet with old books, and then to the other, a red metallic door layered with an oily moisture. A table and then a sink filled with glasses of indescribable shapes completed the strange litany of objects inside.

What she saw scared her much, but she paid greater attention to the young man.

"Sit on the bed."

"I'm not going to sit on that." Bella remained standing even though her feet burned. She eyed the man to see what he would do. The man looked as confused as she.

"Don't let me abandon you," he said. "If I call the lab assistant, you are gone my friend."

Bella wouldn't obey him just yet, but she gave his words a thought. Maybe he was goodhearted and really meant to be helpful. She didn't trust him fully, but she'd talk to him and ask the questions burning inside her. "Excuse me, are you really human?"

Before the young man answered, she analyzed him further. The guy had all the regular human features to him, a straight rather than bulbous nose, and toned skin which looked white rather than orange. His hair was sandy-ginger, not the rough rusty color of those Qmalians she had already seen. The most interesting, though, had to be his eyes, which were deep green, unlike the shades of orange typical of the inhabitants of this place.

"I already told you I'm from earth." The man's voice had that distinct Qmalian accent, but lacked the cold harsh hollowness.

"You are?" An unknown confusion and anger began to take hold of Bella again. "And you live with them, these murderers and killers."

"Yes, I live with them." The young man was agitated. "But I don't do like they do."

"Liar; you kidnap and kill people. Like they all do here."

"I've never killed anyone."

"Let me go then; if you are not a murderer, untie me and I leave."

"Calm down please. Won't you?" A note of... sadness passed over the man's handsome face. "If I let you out, that will make things worse."

"So, what are you going to do?" Bella held her bound hands up to the man. The man smiled at her. His lack of cruelty surprised her and that made her more confused. Could she trust him? Or was he trying to just calm her and then strike without a moment's notice.

"Alright, I will untie you but don't dare run away."

Huh, that was something.

While the young man worked the knots, Bella gazed further at what was inside. It was all so scary. The combination of red blankets and strong smells made it feel like she was in a morgue, only warm rather than freezing. The walls were painted orange, with numerous decorations and symbols depicting snakes, and lizards, and bats, added in black. Then of course there was all that creepy religious paraphernalia, including strange-colored cloths, and crosses and books with weird covers. What had to be worst, however, was that behind the red-painted, moisture-covered metal door a bizarre whirring sound emanated.

"This must be a killing room." The fear rose again in her. "Take me away."

3.3

Despite the possible coming horrors, the excitement of having met a fellow earthling built up in Ed. And even though the woman was proving difficult to calm down, he felt a deep growing connection with her. He liked her. She was magic. She put him in touch with things he had had lost, his mother, the sisters he only fantasized about…

He would try to know more about her. "What is your name, my sister? I don't want to keep calling you earthling. It's just too rude."

"Why do you want to know my name if you are going to kill me?"

"Relax, sis, no one is killing anyone yet. Let's get to know each other. Tell me your name."

"My name is Bella, if that will help make your bloody work easier."

'Bella.' Ed relished the name. It sounded like one reserved for princesses.

"And you, murderer, who are you?" Bella glared at him.

"My name is Ed," he said eagerly.

"And you aren't an alien, a brute, a killer?"

"I'm none of those things." Ed wondered why Bella would remain so suspicious of him despite that he had already explained his background to her. "Look at me. Do you see anything orange or alien on me?"

"Ed, indeed. What a fiendish name." A bitter smirk appeared on Bella's lips. "It really is a murderer's."

"Not me, Bella. Not me."

Were all the women of the earth this saucy? Was it a trend? The more Bella was rude to him, however, the more Ed liked her, the more she mystified him.

Now that she at least was answering his questions, Ed thought this was the best time to discover if there was any blood relationship between them. The idea to ask had entered him even before she arrived, but now that he had seen her, the curiosity ran even higher. The outcome of the inquiry wouldn't influence his decision to rescue her, though. He was going to try his best for her whether she was his relation or not.

"Could we by some chance come from the same family?" he asked. "Could you have a younger brother or cousin who disappeared long ago, as a tiny tot?"

"I don't have any relatives who are in the business of kidnapping and killing people."

"I mean in your extended family did you ever lose a boy in mysterious circumstances, let's say what, twenty years ago?"

"I have already answered your question." Bella gave him again another of her bitter smirks.

Oh how lovely those lips were in spite of the venom they sometimes spewed. The skin of them was so pink and so delicate Ed thought he could see tiny blood vessels running underneath. He was going to like Bella in spite of her sauciness. In fact he was going to love her. He did not see anything wrong with that. Although she had refused to enter any discussions regarding possible blood links, Ed did not think she was his sister or close niece, so loving her would be in order.

"You know what?" He pulled his lips back into a smile. "I'm going to like you no matter what you think or do." Ed had never said those words to any woman, had never imagined he ever would, and it made him ecstatic to say them.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

4.1

 _I am going to like you no matter what you say or do._ The words carried soothing tones but Bella wasn't about to be fooled. "To hell with you," she snapped.

She tried to give him a hateful gaze. He didn't seem bothered. She scowled. He smiled. It bothered her the strange young man—Ed, he'd said his name was—had a real warm side to him. And he had a charm that was as magical as it was disarming. Bella, though, wasn't going to waste any time developing feelings for him. She had no respect for people who lived in the same household with murderers.

"Now, Bella." A strange look of concern registered on Ed's face. "Let's cool our tempers and start on something very important."

"Like what?" Bella didn't want to be calmed. "Why don't you just get on with the job that your killer of a master tasked you with?"

"My master didn't task me with anything; this is all my initiative," Ed's voice had some exasperation to it. "I want to make things a little easier for you. Trust me." A light gleamed in his green eyes.

"Why don't you just go ahead and murder me like you have to. I'm sick of it all."

"I will need you to take off your shirt."

"What!" she cried. "Do you now want to rape me? Is that how you treat your victims here—abuse them before you kill them?"

"No one is raping anyone." A note of pleading colored Ed's voice. "I would like to check your body for certain marks that could greatly help your cause."

"I don't have any stupid drawings on my body." She paid him another scornful stare.

"Will you then do what I asked?" His imploring look at her was equally strong.

How crazy this young man was; no amount of hate could deter him. She might have to do what he asked. Before obliging him however, she gave him a warning eye that said she was no pushover. "You people are a barbaric lot," she said as she reached for the hem of her T.

4.2

Qmalians were very religious, and they believed in signs and symbols. At the religious school for slaves and servants Ed had attended, he'd been taught how to recognize certain images and respect them. One or two of them drawn on a captive could cause the victim to be spared extreme cruel treatment. Ed hoped he might glimpse something like that on Bella. The odds were so little, though, because if Bella had had something inscribed on her, _Aha_ Ishobad would have already seen and taken appropriate actions.

Bella began to remove her T shirt. Ed did not know how to feel as he observed her. On the one part there was this sense of anticipation that he might glimpse the symbol he was looking for, one that would improve his chances of rescuing her. Yet on the other, there was this anticipation to see bare female skin for the first time ever. He liked Bella despite her sauciness; and seeing her undress made his blood pump harder in his veins.

"Face away from me," he said as Bella tossed her glinting T onto the bed.

The beauty of her skin was complete torture to his eyes. For a man who'd never seen even just the image of a naked woman, whether on TV or in print, this spectacle was a pure revelation. For a moment, completely lost in awe, he forgot about the mark he was looking for and just stood there transfixed.

"Hey, when will you finish?" Bella shot him a backward glance.

"I'm only just starting." Ed craned his neck toward her back and began checking. Of course, there was nothing his eyes could light on. His heart sank. The life would soon be snuffed out of this beautiful body unless a miracle happened.

"No luck with the back." Ed felt the pain in his own voice. "Now give me your front."

Bella turned around. Her bra covered her breasts. There couldn't be anything drawn underneath that intimate piece of clothing, no use asking Bella to remove it. He gave Bella's exposed front a cursory search. Only bare skin greeted him. How sad. Bella, with all her beauty, was going to be killed in less than a couple of hours.

4.3

Bella sensed Ed's eyes lift off her. The young man staggered back and sighed. She felt his dejection and knew his hopes had been dashed. Her breath hitched in her throat. She hated herself for having unwittingly allowed her hopes to be raised by this stranger she had no business trusting.

"Are you done?" she heard herself ask involuntarily.

"Yes," Ed's voice cracked.

"Any luck?" How crazy it was she continued to hope.

"Sadly, no."

"Damn it." Bella sighed. Why did she ever allow this? Why did she for just one stupid instant let herself imagine this helpless young boy might actually come up with something? Now he just stood there, helpless. "Give me my shirt, don't stare," she snapped again.

"I'm so sorry." Ed bent to picked up the T from the bed.

Jesus, how she hated him. How much she disliked his useless calmness.

"Now let me go." She yanked the T shirt from his hands.

"No, don't." Ed held her arm.

Bella wanted to wrestle him and run away but the touch of his hand somehow weakened her.

"Let go my arm," she said, regardless.

She felt exhausted and knew she couldn't fight him. Even if she hadn't been tired, realistically she still couldn't stand against him. Ed was slender but strong, with tawny muscles that suggested considerable fighting power. If he wanted, Ed could detain her in here for as long as was convenient to him.

"I said let go my arm." She still was going to give of her best, however.

Ed released his hold.

"I'm dressing up to go." She smoothed her T. Surprisingly she didn't put it back on in a hurry. The thoughts on her mind overwhelmed her. Where would she run to? This was so sickening.

"Bye, I'm out of here." She started for the door even though she wasn't fully clothed yet.

"Hold it for a minute; I'm thinking of something."

4.4

A very hazardous, if not totally suicidal, idea had begun to flash in Ed's head. He could fraudulently inscribe a symbol of his own on Bella. With a chance, that could work, although his life would be in peril if it was discovered.

"What fucking other thing are you thinking?" Bella halted.

"Please, just chill."

Ed tried to remember the most important of the symbols. It'd been a long while since he'd been to school, and he had a hard time recalling as he had not paid much attention to the subject. He might have to find a book on it. For now, though, he'd let Bella know of the idea. "Could I please ruin your beautiful skin by drawing something on it?" he asked with a measure of hope.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Bella stared at him.

"All I need from you is a yes or no, and we take it from there."

Bella changed her gaze from consternated to deprecating, but didn't say anything.

"Okay good. Don't go anywhere." Ed patted her on the shoulder.

Only the fastest action was needed. _Aha_ Ishobad could come down any minute to see if Ed had completed the necessary preparations. Or the lab assistant could pop in to do the bloody job.

"I'll be back." Ed dashed out, closing the door behind him.

The sun had turned down the western horizon and it shone into his eyes. This idea was criminal and truly hazardous. Now indeed could be his last time to see the sun in relative freedom, if things did not go well.

As he sped along the beaten pathway, Ed for a moment found himself wondering if it was worth it. Could he risk ruining his life for someone who essentially was a stranger? Wouldn't that be foolish heroism? Why not continue with his wretched life and let the unlucky meet their fate? No, he decided he wouldn't do that. Bella needed him, and he'd answer to that need. This was the moment not just to rescue a fellow human, but to bring salvation to his own tortured self. He thought again of his mother back on earth. How much had she suffered when she discovered him missing? What of his father? What about all the other families who'd lost a member, or members, to this cruel Qmalian practice? Yes, it was time he did something to hurt his master's business.

Ed's dwelling was a shack built a ways down the path from the lab. It was the furthest of any livable outbuilding from Ishobad's main house. His path cut through neatly-cut grass. Several manicured shrubs were scattered in the yard. It was also Ed's job to tend to all these gardens. The grasses and flowers almost knew him by name—knew him as Ishobad's loyal servant, but now things were going to change.

His door had no lock on it. He pulled the worn thing and entered.

Already beginning to miss Bella, he started searching for his drawing pens. He liked that girl, truly adored her. Her manner of speaking was particularly enchanting. Did all humans on earth speak with that rich lilt? Was that how his mother or sisters talked? Did they have the same kind of bold attitude? Bella had brought with her a whole world he'd long lost. And she was pretty—it'd be a pity to lose her.

Wasn't it fortunate that years ago he had decided to save a couple of his drawing pens. Coming out of slave school he'd never imagined he might ever need to use them. A servant only worked with his hands doing manual labor; drawing and writing was for the bosses. Now a single great chance to use a pen had presented itself. The only thing to worry about now was if the pens he had were color-fast, and as good as the genuine ones. He also wasn't sure if he had the right color for the symbol he might need to draw. A mistake on colors would sell his counterfeit away too quick.

His battered stand-alone closet had three drawers in a vertical stack. The first two did not yield anything. Now he was onto the bottom one. There wasn't much inside that, just a few pieces of paper and… He shifted the papers to one side. Great, there was a pen in there; not the couple he'd imagined, but at least just one. He grabbed it. It was a purple. His heart skipped a bit; what color had he been hoping for, blue, green? He scratched his head. What was purple good for by the way?


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

5.1

Now that Ed had left the room the air grew gloomier and even more hostile. Bella realized she wanted Ed near her even if she didn't trust him too much yet. He was the only soul here who had at least shown some compassion. And come to think of it, he was the only thing that looked human she'd encountered ever since this tragedy began. He didn't look bad, either; and he'd said he was working on a plan that could help save her. That was good, although she wasn't going to fool herself into believing he had the capacity to totally liberate her.

Ed was taking long in coming back. Bella wondered where he could have gone to. The gloomy air in here freaked her. And the litany of murderous, cult-like symbols didn't help. She calmed herself by closing her eyes and trying to forget it all. That helped her mind a little. Her body still felt exhausted, though, and parts of it ached from the long journey and rough treatment. Against her own spirited reluctance, she allowed herself to lay down on the hard bed. The act brought her further relief, but before a nap could steal her, she was jolted by the sound of heavy footsteps outside. Her pulse raced. That didn't sound like the way Ed walked.

The door opened and a vicious-looking Qmalian man who wasn't Ishobad peered in. The man's ugly eyes landed on her, and he scowled. Without saying anything the man then turned away and closed the door. Bella listened with fear. Where was Ed? Had he abandoned her? Was he ever coming back, or was she now on her own again?

The Qmalian man opened the door once more and Bella saw him better this time. The skin of his face was orange like that of every alien here, but his had deeper shades of red around the cheeks and cheekbones. His arms were strong and sinewy, and in his right hand a large, sharp knife dangled, tied to his middle finger by a string that went through an eye in the handle. The knife's blade gleamed menacingly silver. The man looked ugly and dangerous.

"Where is Ed?" The brute swung his knife and Bella went chill.

Her voice stuck in her throat.

"I don't expect you to be able to say," the man fiercely answered himself. "I will be back soon, though." He banged the door closed and Bella, with some relief, heard his footsteps recede.

A few cold minutes went by and then the door was creaked open again. Bella's heart jumped once more, but it settled when she realized it was Ed walking in.

"Are you alright? I feared for you," Ed sounded genuinely panicky.

"You took so long." Bella sat back up.

"It's okay, I'm now back," Ed tried to smile, then his face became grim. "Did that man—Slasher, say or do anything to you?"

"No, not too much; but he scared me to death."

"He's a terrible one, for sure. He is the assistant of the _Aha's_ I tried to warn you of."

"He's totally evil."

"Yes I agree, but let's forget him." Ed attempted another smile. Soon after, his face became serious again. "Did he examine you, though? Did he check your back?"

"No, he didn't touch me."

"That's alright if he didn't. It means we still have some chance with our plan."

Bella didn't know the exact details, only knew Ed was going to draw something. She hoped Ed would clarify without her asking.

"Alright, now let's buy you time," she heard Ed say as he fished from his pocket a strange-looking marker-like thing. He dangled it in the air. "I hope it works. Now, please lay back down."

Bella shuddered. Was Ed a cult member? What was he going to draw on her with that mean-looking pen?

5.2

Ed held the marker in the air as a cloud of doubt descended on him. What if someone popped in while he was busy faking things? Slasher had just been in here, enquiring; wouldn't he be back to find out what was going on? That thought terrified him. An unusual sweat moistened his brow.

Bella lay still on the bed with her back turned up. Ed observed her breathe. It would be a tragedy to call this plan off and abandon her after having raised her hopes. Yet carrying on with it was like courting death. The moment his marker touched that skin, his fate and hers would forever be tied. No backtracking would be possible after that. Would he chicken out now and try to preserve himself? No, he decided. Bella was human. And so was he. He'd promised he'd be there for her, and that was how things would always be. He loved her, too. And that was a thing worth dying for.

"Hope what I produce will be convincing…" remarked Ed, speaking more to himself.

"Just try."

Ed brought the pen down to the back of Bella's shoulder. Momentarily, his mind blanked and his fingers trembled. He'd since figured with the color purple he could draw a rosette symbol on her, one very much worshiped by Qmalians. Trouble now was he couldn't recall the rosette's exact look. Was it six- or eight-petalled? And was there a circle around it? _Jove_ , why were things going this way?

"Still waiting," a hint of impatience laced Bella's voice.

"Give me a sec." Ed scratched his forehead hard. ' _Oh yes,_ ' he exclaimed as the exact image he was trying to remember flowed into his head. A six-petalled rosette shape, enclosed in a thin outlying circle. That would make Bella almost a holy thing, an elemental. She would become untouchable by _Aha_ Ishobad.

Bella remained still on the bed. The right strap of her bra partly ran over the exact patch of skin Ed wanted to emblazon the symbol on. He would ask her to loosen the bra, but any possibility of seeing a naked breast or two was not the intention. Saving a life was. Not that he'd pass the opportunity to see a nipple or two, though, if it came. At twenty-two or twenty-three he was now a full-grown man, but up to now he had never seen up close and personal a woman's breast.

"Please undo your bra," he said in a voice free of hidden agendas.

"You untie the clasp," Bella muttered.

Ed worked the fastener and the straps came loose. He pulled the right one completely off. His pen now came down like lightning. It bit into the skin and oozed rivers of purple ink. ' _Rosette, don't disappoint me_ ,' he sang as he stroked.

Owing to his lack of experience, it took longer to finish. Each minute that flitted by made the risks of getting caught higher and higher. Eventually however, it was time to brush in the finishing touches.

"Wait for the thing to dry before you put your shirt back on," he said even as he started to worry whether the little diadem he had added on top of the circle would be acceptable.

"Will do like you say," answered Bella in a grateful-sounding voice.

"Good, now I'm on to the next part."

5.3

It was now time to inform his master that the _purchase_ had a symbol on her. Probably the riskiest part of the plan, Ed thought, before he took a step out of the prepping room. A shiver entered him but he fought it. He padded to the outside.

The utmost tact was needed if this fraud was to ever have a chance of succeeding. He shouldn't rush things, only to regret it later. The first thing he'd do would be to get rid of the pen—this was so important. Should this thing ever blow up, like it most likely would, the pen would be the first thing to sell him away if it be discovered on him. Without it, he'd have some room to argue the rosette was genuine. Absolutely no one should see him dispose of the marker.

Ed scanned the backcourt then dashed across the grass, aiming for the back. He turned left at the end of a line of shrubs then reached the fence. ' _Your job is done, buddy_ ,' he threw the drawing tool over into the ravine.

He lingered behind the bushes for a while, weighing things, but more importantly giving the ink on Bella a chance to dry. Should the _Aha_ order someone to do a quick verification or decide to come down himself, it was critical that there be no fresh smell of ink anywhere near Bella. And even if the symbol might look new, the absence of any telltale smells would greatly help conceal the fraud. He prayed to the _Jove_ to speed up the drying.

After a while he began taking the steps towards his master's main house. The moment had arrived. He'd deliver his first big lie to the _Aha_. Out of the shrubbery, he gave the backcourt a quick scan, then strode toward the mansion. It didn't take him long to reach one of the rear doors. Before he reached for the handle, that pesky doubt began to trouble him again. What if the master, upon purchasing Bella, had checked her? _Aha_ Ishobad was not a very observant man, but then suppose he had bothered to just look and had found no symbol. What a surprise it would be to have Ed come and say he'd discovered something like it on her.

Bravely, Ed opened the door. His heart pumped as he took the first step up the staircase. His master sat on his favorite third-floor balcony that faced the south. _Aha_ Ishobad was still draped in his favorite orange robes. His pointy Qmalian ears jutted away from the sides of his bald head. He was not a man to play games with. Ed struggled to find a way to begin.

"The earthling has the purple rosette on her, my _Aha_ ," he hazarded. "And a royal diadem, too."

"What, earthling servant, are you telling me?" his master turned a perturbed face at him.

"She's food for the Gods." Ed scrounged for the appropriate term.

"Is that so?" Ishobad put a thoughtful hand to his jaw.

"Yes, sir. You know I have never lied to you, and wouldn't start now." Ed felt hot. He remembered the feel of the pen, and his fingers twitched. He stole a glance at them to see if he hadn't spoilt them with ink.

"What a thing, don't tell me," something like confusion or disbelief registered on _Aha_ Ishobad's face. "Now what am I going to do regarding the organs."

"I don't know, sir. Your decision," Ed bowed. A good amount of hope flowed into him; It hadn't previously occurred for the _Aha_ to check Bella. This was a good chance.

Ishobad caressed his beard incredulously. "I still find it hard to believe."

"You have to, _Aha_. I saw the symbol with my own eyes."

"Really? Why did it take you so long to report?"

"It took me a while to subdue the _purchase_. She is particularly feisty, that one. Really elemental." Ed felt himself sweating again.

"I still don't think you saw right. The people who sold her to me would have said."

Ed bowed again. "Yes, sir, my eyes can't be lying to me."

"Okay, servant, go now. I'll confirm it myself." A note of anger had risen in the _Aha_ 's voice

This part had gone well, Ed thought. The next, though, would be very difficult. If Aha Ishobad came to verify things, would he be fooled? Ed hoped so, but it was a long shot.

Now he had to go; he bowed once more.

"Stay there; where is Slasher?"

"Must be working in his quarters." Ed stopped.

"I may want to use him, instead."

"Up to you, _Aha_ ; but for now what do I do with the _purchase_ —the elemental."

"Take her to your shack and detain her there. Make sure she doesn't try to run away, but also feed her as needed. I will decide on the next step."

"Alright, sir. I will do as you say."

5.4

 _Aha_ Ishobad stood up from his chaise thinking what his servant had informed him of. How had he failed to do a check? How could he have forgotten to perform such an important step?

In truth, though, his mistake had been to over-rely on the word of the dealers. It was their duty to inform buyers of any material fact regarding the abductees they were selling. Ishobad knew, however, that that didn't absolve him of his responsibility to do a diligent inspection. His need to satisfy his clients' organ needs had caused him to concentrate on blood type only. Yet he should have been a bit more prudent. Next time, he'd certainly avoid taking things for granted.

Before condemning himself totally, _Aha_ Ishobad searched for further extenuating circumstances. Elementals were so rare, and he couldn't have ordinarily expected himself to come across one. ( _The Qmalian process of deciding which human was elemental and who wasn't was actually complex. At the time of capture, the kidnappers sensed a certain underlying human spiritual force in the person they were abducting. The physical build of the victim did not matter, only that special innate energy. Once the kidnappers detected it, they would then inscribe a special symbol on the abductee. Back in Qmalo, the victim's fate would rest on that inscription.)_

'It doesn't happen very often, so, I'm excused.'

The important thing now was to prove that he'd indeed made that mistake of overlooking things. Ed could be wrong. He might be taking a common tattoo for an elemental symbol. Ishobad should go and see for himself. And he should avoid sending someone else—in case the symbol was genuine and then his mistake of omitting to check would be known to too many people. That would be embarrassing. Ed should remain the only person knowing.

He stood from his recliner, and padded toward the doors. As he was entering, a new thinking began to percolate his mind. Wouldn't he look like a fool in front of Ed should it turn out the purchase actually had the symbol on her. His reputation in the face of his lowly servant would be tarnished forever. Better to call off the verification than face humiliation. Furthermore, Ed had been to slave school for many years and was well-schooled in Qmalian ways. Could he easily mistake a common tattoo for a royal symbol? No, he couldn't. And even though earthlings were generally a daft creation, Ishobad didn't think Ed would be that dumb. A rosette was just so distinctive, no one should mistake it. _Aha_ Ishobad stopped walking toward the staircase and padded back to his balcony. He was going to work things out differently.


	5. Chapter 6

6.1

Like before, Ed was gone a while. Bella longed him to return. She hated the fact she'd already become dependent on him, but knew she had no other option. The room still smelt of deathly chemicals; the killing symbols still hung. Ed was the only person who wasn't being hostile.

As she thought when he might be back, the lab's door was soon sent flying open. Bella imagined it could be Ed, but the suddenness of the action made her tense. She glanced toward the doorway.

In, jumped that same vile man wielding the same humongous knife. "You should have been tied the ceremonial sash and sedated by now," Slasher menaced. "Ed doesn't know what he is doing, and is going to pay for this."

Tendrils of fear sped underneath Bella's skin. "I have the mark. Your… coworker, Ed, found..."

"What mark? You lie." The man made wiggling movements with his hand, his knife dangling. "And Ed is not my coworker. He is a lowly servant, and just another stupid helpless earthling like you."

"Sure, I have the purple rosette symbol," Bella offered. "I'm elemental. Check it, if you think I lie."

Things were going too fast and in the wrong direction. What else could she say to calm this fiend? It flashed in her head that inviting him to check could be a big mistake. The inscription might be too fresh to seem authentic. Worse, the man might actually smell the recently-applied ink.

Slasher shuffled forward. "Where is the inscription, you pathetic horrible liar?"

Bella grabbed the neckline of her T with her fingers—which had begun to sweat. She pulled it down her shoulder. The mark was on the back, so she had to turn and face away from the man in order that he be able see. Fear seeped into her as she imagined Slasher might just let his knife fly on her while she wasn't looking.

His hand grabbed the neck of her T and then dragged it down further. She nearly suffocated under the action. A course palm landed on the spot Ed had inscribed the symbol. Then a finger scratched… ' _Is this the end._ '

A sudden force pushed her away. Bella slumped onto the bed.

"This is fishy," Slasher snarled. "I'll get to the bottom of it," he stomped out.

6.2

Ed knocked and then slipped in.

"Second part is now complete," he tried to sound glad. "The _Aha_ now knows of the symbol."

"What did he say?" Bella looked to him with concern.

Ed found it hard to lie. "He will come and verify himself, or he will send someone else."

"And then what will happen after that?"

"It will all depend on whether he believes the symbol is genuine or not. The good thing at least is that he didn't reject it outright. We are lucky he failed to check when he bought you. That's the idea I got."

"What if he doesn't believe the mark is good?"

"Forget about that for now. Let's go to my cabin."

"I'd like to, but to do what?" Bella stared at him again with puzzled eyes.

"Important thing is you are spared death for the while. Please just follow me."

Bella stood up from the bed. It gladdened Ed's heart to see her do that. No one purchased by Ishobad ever walked out this door alive.

It had all been lucky guesswork. Ed had never been involved in his master's business, never done any prep work on a victim. In fact he had never been in this room while actual prepping was being done. He didn't spent any time in here, except when he was needed to perform cleaning duties. He thanked the stars for making his master believe he could do something he'd only read a little about in slave school.

Bella took a step toward the door. Ed took her hand for a moment. He couldn't believe this was happening. He shuddered to think what would have happened had Ishobad handed Bella over to Slasher.

 _(_ _If things had gone the normal way, Slasher would have tied Bella to the bed, then draped her with a religious sash while uttering ritual prayers over her. After that, he would have injected her with a drug that rendered her unconscious. From there, via the red door, he would transfer her to the Room of no Return, where Aha Ishobad, a former army surgeon, would operate on her and harvest whatever he wanted to. The rest of her would be disposed in a fitting way.)_

Ed was first out the door. He looked around. "Don't worry, you may come out."

Bella looked at the setting sun as though she couldn't believe it was real. How beautiful she looked in those golden rays. The skin of her face glowed with such prettiness, Ed wanted to fall to his knee and worship her. This wasn't the time to do that, though.

They traced the cobbled pathway that ran around the backyard garden. Bella's feet seemed to ache. Her ankles were partly swollen and the scratches and bruises on them looked severe. How harsh this system of kidnapping humans was.

Although the _Aha_ had instructed Ed to take Bella to his shack, Ed still didn't want Slasher to see him do so. The _Aha's_ assistant might demand to take control of her, and that could cause things to change in a drastic way. Ed prayed that Slasher remain in his quarters.

"You have a house here?" Bella asked as they trudged.

"Not a house, but just a small dirty cabin."

The cobble track ended. They branched onto a narrow dirt path toward his shack. Ed had left the door partly open.

"We've arrived," he said. Uttering those few words of welcome made him very glad. He was taking a human into his dwelling for the first time ever. And not just any ordinary human, but the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life…

6.3

Bella wanted to fly into the cabin and lock the door forever. She didn't care what she'd find in that small non-descript building. All she wished was to escape the cruel world of these evil Qmalians.

Ed held the door for her. "Please get in."

The words were gold to her. She jumped in. The lights inside were on, even though the sun hadn't set. A small living space invited her eyes to wander. Ed had no couches but a tiny table with two small unpadded wooden chairs. Bella ventured deeper. She felt so different in here.

"Need some air?" Ed motioned. "I could leave the door a little open."

"Lock it please if you can." Bella didn't care for any fresh air, even though in here was a tad humid.

She appraised Ed's dwelling further. To the right of the tiny living area was a kitchenette with a sink on a small counter. To the left was a made-up bed. The walls were bare plaster. She didn't see any cult-like symbols anywhere.

Ed closed the door—which had a small latch on the inside. The click of the latch's bolt made Bella feel safer despite she knew this cabin was no fortress.

"Take a seat. In the chair, or on the bed, your preference."

Bella's legs pained her. It'd be good if she could rest them. "I think the bed will do." She trundled toward it and sat. The mattress did not have much depth, but was still comfortable to her bum.

"Want any food?" Ed glanced at her. "The _Aha_ said I could feed you. And I would like to make you the heartiest welcome meal ever."

Bella began to feel hungry when Ed said that. She didn't know how long she'd gone without eating, but all the time she was with Ishobad she never felt anything. A meal, though, would take too long to prepare and she wanted to know if there was any possibility of escaping from here soonest. That was the most important thing. Not that she was too afraid of being killed, but she wasn't just going to let Qmalians do whatever they wanted without her trying to do something for herself. Ed had at least done a good job of temporarily saving her. "Thanks, for the offer," she said, "but food is not the uppermost thing on mind right now."

"Really, aren't you hungry?" Ed pressed. "Since when did you last eat?"

"You know what, I'm good." She regretted disappointing him. "For now, can we just talk."

That seemed to puzzle Ed. "What would you like to know?"

"A lot," she answered. "The first being to find out if there is any way of leaving this place."

"Leaving—as in running away?" Ed snorted as a note of helplessness passed over his face. "That's a real tough one."

"You mean it's sealed—this damned place?"

"Real tight, I'm afraid. By now I guess they've already turned on the electricity to the fence."

"What a stupid thing."

"Yes I know, but don't sweat too much; we will come up with a plan when it's time."

That satisfied her, but only up to a point. Even if Ed had another strategy, how long would it take to implement? Ishobad might be coming. It'd be good to know how things could go. "Give me, then, your honest view of things?" she blurted.

Another note of pain, or was it fear, registered on Ed's face. "One step at a time, Bella; you are safe with me for now."

"Isn't Ishobad on his way?"

"Said he'd be, but don't worry I did an expert job."

"I believe you," she nodded. "But, should he accept it, where exactly does your rosette take me?"

Now something really dark and scary took control of Ed's face.

"You are supposed to be handed over to the church, but before that happens, believe me, we will have worked another trick."

"I see you point," she faced up to him. "But let's say the new trick doesn't work—what does the Qmalian church do with those who have been given to it?"

Ed wrinkled his face as if an invisible hand of torture had slapped him. He rearranged his visage into a silent grimace.

"What is it, Ed? Is there a problem?"

"Oh I forgot something, but… but it's nothing."

"What do you mean. You look strange."

"Bella, for _Jove'_ s sake can we please just leave this alone for now. I will make us some dinner."

6.4

' _Damn it. How could I have failed to realize…_ ' Ed nearly slapped himself. In his haste to save Bella, he had forgotten one very important thing. In a few days it would be Big Saturday, a day when the Qmalian First Fruits ceremony would be held, and that didn't make Bella's fate any better. The rosette made her perfect sacrificial material; she'd end up burning at the altar.

"You still look very scared," Bella snapped him out of his nightmare. "What's wrong?"

"The Qmalian church practices human sacrifice."

"Human sacrifice, oh dear me."


	6. Chapters 7&8

Chapter 7

7.1

' _Jesus Christ._ ' The feeling of safety Bella had just begun to enjoy in this little cabin drained out like liquid from a pierced can. ' _Qmalians still do that evil thing_.' This was terrible. "You mean to tell me Qmalians are still that savage and backward?" she voiced, even if she still couldn't believe it.

"It's very stupid." Ed was angry.

"How barbaric?" Bella shook her head.

"They are worse than that, s***" Ed suppressed an expletive. "But don't worry, we haven't run out of tricks."

Bella raked her mind. Something that had been buried in her began to rise to the surface. Although it couldn't save her, an explanation was clicking into place. Qmalians truly were barbarians, and of the highest order. Gosh, how had she missed this, initially? She should have realized it the moment she woke up and was up for sale. And she should have realized it, too, when Ishobad shoved her into a plane and said he would slaughter her; yet in both cases she hadn't. Her view had been that Qmalians were cruel but still relatively civilized. Jesus, how wrong she'd been. They weren't even anything close to that.

She searched for reasons she failed. There could be several, but chief among them was that she'd all along been too dazed and could not analyze anything in depth. Or it might be that Ishobad, specifically, misled her by making his intentions seem noble, and she thought all Qmalians might be like him. He said he wanted to slaughter her to obtain organs for transplanting, and strangely she'd understood that. Organ transplants were commonplace on earth, too, even though killing someone for the sake of a body part was forbidden. Yet if Qmalians abducted humans so as to harvest organs, that could be considered reasonable to an extent. Taking one life to save another: an argument could be made for it. But certainly not human sacrifice. Just killing and burning up a person for the benefit of some imagined God; no, that was uncivilized. In fact it was worse than anything she could imagine.

She sat silent as she reflected on this sorry situation. Certain things now weren't adding up. A question began to gnaw at her. If Qmalians were as backward as their practices showed, then how were they able to fly to earth in their planes, or rockets or whatever, kidnap unsuspecting people, and then escape back into space? How could an uncivilized society raid a more modern, civilized one? On her way from the market she'd been very observant and had keenly looked down at the city of Egodad and had not seen even a single spectacular thing to suggest Qmalians were more technologically advanced than humans. The cars and trucks she'd seen parked in the airport lots all looked like bad imitations of what America made in the sixties. The plane she flew in with Ishobad looked simple, almost like it was just a big toy. How could things be like that? No, a backward society shouldn't be capturing humans secretly and spiriting them away. Unless of course they had something special they used. Something not technological, but still very powerful. Something like… MAGIC! Yes, magic it had to be. Powerful spells that made the Qmalians hard to see—so they could do whatever they wanted on earth and escape back unseen! Ed had said he'd been stolen as a child. Many others might also have been. And no one on earth had ever reported seeing aliens come to kidnap anyone. That surely could only mean they were using magic. And if this whole business of abducting people had to be stopped, that magic had to be found and destroyed…

"You know what," she gave Ed an insightful stare. "You and I are victims of some cruel spells."

"What, Bella, I'm lost."

"Magic has a lot to do with how we were brought here. That can only be the explanation."

A grin of complete mystification took hold of Ed's lips.

"Qmalians are not technologically more advanced than humans is what I mean," she elaborated. And now that she'd spelt it out, she strangely felt more enlightened. "These crudes hardly could stand against the armies and police forces of the earth. They use magic to help them capture people. They cast spells."

Ed looked impressed, but evidence of something troubling him also showed. "Even if they do use magic, how does knowing that help us?"

"We must find the evil and destroy…" Bella offered, but then she couldn't finish because she realized how helpless her situation was. The Qmalian Big Saturday, like Ed had later explained, was only days away, and Ishobad hadn't even come to check the symbol yet. Like he had told Ed he would…

7.2

' _We find the magic and destroy it…'_ Ed found the idea so absurd but he didn't want to let Bella down.

"That would be a great and noble goal," he lied calmly. Indeed, what suggestion could be weirder than this? How could anyone find and destroy magic? What was magic, anyway, to begin with? "We start working on it tomorrow," he added, still hiding his incredulity.

"We could start right now." Bella was fired up. "We could run away and try to find the source of the evil. Imagine all the human lives we could save."

"Great idea, pal. But remember I told you of the impossibility of a quick escape."

"Nobody would see us if it got darker. We could climb the fence and go."

"Remember, I said the fence is electrified at dusk. We might only be able to try our luck in the morning, when the power is turned off."

"Huh," Bella exhaled. "Doesn't the guard at the gate go to sleep, and we can sneak by?"

"Girl, your life is very important to me. You look terribly exhausted. Please take a nap while I cook us some food."

Bella didn't answer. She lay back on the bed, shed a tear in one eye and was soon snoring.

Ed set about cooking. He was going to make her something extra good, something as special as the ingredients he had could allow. He fetched Qmalian okra, onions and navel tomatoes and then made a soup. In a pan he fried pieces of eel fish, and then he boiled some rice. Even as it got hotter inside, he kept his door closed so the sweet smells of frying fish and okra soup would not easily drift out. Some Qmalian loitering in the gardens might pick the aromas and start to wonder why he was cooking such a special meal to feed a condemned earthling. ' _Why is he treating her so special?_ ' they might want to know.

While waiting for everything to cook, Ed gave a thought to what Bella had said. Now some things started to come into his head. He really didn't know anything about magic, but he recalled _Aha_ Ishobad saying something like: ' _We are a great creation, the finest that Jove made. We know how to work miracles that bring us greatness_.' And then without being bidden, he would mutter that if anyone wanted to know the source of Qmalian powers the first place to visit would be the Shrine of the Departed.

That never made much sense to Ed and he'd never bothered to find out. Mostly he imagined his master was just gushing like the proud man he was. And being only a servant what could he realistically have done about it, even if he learned something at the shrine. Very likely not much. But now since Bella had hinted at magic, Ed thought perhaps he should have just gone and checked things out, even if in the end he couldn't do anything.

He knew the Shrine of The Departed very well. It was a sacred complex comprising a few buildings of different sizes situated near the western outskirts of this vast city of Egodad. The shrine had no fence around it, but its backyard flanked an immense forest of bushes, and trees, and an almost-impenetrable undergrowth which ran down to the banks of the Egodad River. A narrow winding street ran along the front of the shrine, and on the shrine's sides was each an old cemetery with crudely marked graves. Ed knew the area well because it had a lot of river-side cottages, and _Aha_ Ishobad had one of his own not a very long distance from the complex. Ed would frequently be taken there to do some hard work around.

' _The Shrine of the Departed, really,'_ Ed mused. Could it hold the clue to this thing that Bella called magic? It was hard to imagine, but now they would have to visit it. The odds of getting to it, though, were next to nil—even without mentioning the need to get out of here alive first. And, boy, was that any easy thing. It certainly didn't seem so, for who knew what the dark night could bring…

Chapter 8

8.1

The crow of a rooster from a neighboring estate woke up Slasher. His ears were somehow very sensitive to animal or bird sounds, and the distant bark of a dog or squeal of a raccoon could rouse him just as easily as something going on underneath his bed.

Slasher rubbed his face to sharpen his mind further. Something had troubled him all night, condemning him to temporary insomnia—it'd been well after midnight when sleep was able to steal him. If the purchase had had a rosette, how come _Aha_ Ishobad had not been made aware of it at the airport market? Why was such an important symbol completely ignored, only to be discovered by a lowly servant. No, this whole thing smelt of fraud.

And now when Slasher thought about it, Ed's behavior yesterday had been downright suspicious. Since when did he start to involve himself in the glorious organ business of the _Aha'_ s? He was merely a servant and had never been involved in prep work. Did he even know the incantations involved, the rituals? Why was he willing to prepare another human for slaughter? And, good heavens, who instructed him to go looking for symbols?

Slasher recalled what he'd seen of the rosette. It had been placed in the correct position, but there still were some things not right about it. For starters, it hadn't seemed well-aligned—and the diadem should have been much closer to the circle, not well above it. That alone should have alerted him to a possible fraud, but he gave it the benefit of the doubt. Now his mind had been opened and he knew everything: that rosette had never been there when the earthling was bought by the _Aha_.

' _It is completely fake_!'

It was still a little dark inside. He rose and turned on his light. His humongous, ceremonial battle knife that he liked to wield was leaned against the west wall. Its blade gleamed in the lamplight and Slasher smelt blood. Human guts, gore and death. This job ought to have been done yesterday and master's clients would have been very happy people.

"I have to let master know we have a cheat," he spoke loudly to himself.

Slasher washed his face, then brushed his teeth. Since he was going to talk to the _Aha_ about a critical issue, he thought he would dress himself more appropriately. He took off his pajama bottoms and put on ironed grey work pants—which he then topped with a light brown shirt. He finished off by draping himself in an orange duster that made him look like a medical person, but then, being a lab assistant, he wasn't far from being one. Lastly, he slid his feet into his sandals.

He wouldn't take his battle knife with him to the main house because it could look like a threat. Leaving without it, though, made him feel small, because that knife caused him to command a lot of respect from his juniors here, of whom Ed was the lowliest.

Outside, the sun was only just beginning to pour its rays onto the face of the planet. Shadows of trees and buildings fell on the ground in awe. The weather today was on the cooler side, very different from the heat wave that Qmalo had been under just days ago.

Quietly he galloped across the court, aiming for the mansion. He didn't need a key to enter the _Aha'_ s abode; he was almost a family member here. What he couldn't do, though, was to just go past Narnia's sleeping room and go to wake up the _Aha_. He had to consult Narnia first, a requirement that always irked him because Narnia was something vastly inferior to him, never mind she was also Qmalian. He knocked on Narnia's door, and out came the grand maid in her sleep garments.

"Can you please wake up the master for me? I have something very important to discuss with him."

"What is it?"

"I have good reason to believe he and I were tricked by Ed."

"What trick? Is that stupid boy really capable of anything?"

"The symbol on the earthling purchased yesterday is not genuine."

"How do you know?"

"Where is Master, I have no time," Slasher growled.

"I'm sorry he had to leave last night for an important church conference. Preparations for this weekend's festival… Big Saturday."

"Alright, I will deal with it myself, goodbye."

He barreled downstairs and then out. His quarters were only tens of yards away, and not a very long distance separated it from Ed's cabin. He would get his battle knife first. Ed was a weakling but if Slasher wielded his favorite weapon things would be easier. Much much easier.

8.2

Bella was the first to wake up. She drew in a sharp breath to greet the morning that'd arrived. They hadn't come last night to get her, and she had God to thank for that. And she had Ed to thank, too. She wondered where she would be had he decided not to intervene. Parts of her would be in freezers by now, what a terrible thing.

Reddish-orange rays of sunlight passed in through the gaps around Ed's meagre curtains. Must be a few minutes after sunrise. She surveyed Ed's dwelling. Everything was tranquil, and the air in the room smelt of sleep. She got that relative feeling of being welcomed again.

'Poorly furnished but cozy,' she remarked to herself.

Asleep beside her, Ed let out a big breath. He rolled his eyeballs but the lids remained shut. Bella had never seen such restful  
sleep in a man. And Ed just looked so handsome in the morning light. His sandy-ginger hair was short but his eyebrows were thick. A one- or two-day stubble showed on his chin. His lips were firm and his jaw square, just the kind of young man she might have wanted to hang out with had things been okay.

She wondered what charm Ed had worked on his Qmalian masters that caused her life to be temporarily spared so easy. Under the harsh control of _Aha_ Ishobad yesterday, she'd almost given up on thinking about fighting for her life. All she'd wanted was for the end to come quick and in a respectable way. Now she was still breathing, and she wasn't far from the arms of a man she might want to spend the rest of her short life with.

A pane was missing on one of Ed's windows and suddenly through the gap a small breeze blew. The curtain was whipped and it lifted, allowing more of the ambiance outside to wash in. A bit of fresh air was good but Bella got from the small gust a sign that things could change any moment. Time was moving with each miniscule second that passed, and the future remained uncertain. Although she had had a good sleep, last night she went to bed rightly concerned the church people might just come and take her. But even though they hadn't, each minute that ticked meant something could happen. Continuing to remain here wasn't wise at any rate. They just had to leave.

And gone, they'd be soon anyway, according to what Ed had said. Bella weighed things. Although she couldn't wait, she didn't think her escape would solely be about saving her own skin. She would go on a mission and fight to save others as well. Ed had spoken of a big Shrine where—supposedly—some important Qmalian secrets were housed. And that talk, even though its authenticity remained unproven, raised her hopes, making her imagine if she could live long enough she could go and find that secret that soon would save the human race from Qmalian pillage. That was a thing worth dying for.

She sensed the prospects. All that hope could be lost if they continued to wallow here. She didn't want to miss getting to the shrine. Briefly, a thought to escape alone took control of her, but soon another said she didn't know how to get there. Going alone might even might be a bigger risk, so it would be wiser to let Ed handle everything. He knew this place and its security apparatus better than she.

Her mind kept roiling, and she sank deeper into conflict. Maybe she must wake up Ed right away, and say let's go. The situation was just too critical—quick action was justified…

Just as she was fighting with herself like that, she heard a flurry of sandal-like steps. Her heart began to beat. Momentarily somebody banged on the door.

"Ed, I want to come in," an angry-sounding voice boomed. The door was shook, and it cracked as if battered by a wind. The latch almost popped.

Panic swept through Bella. "Ed, wake up. Someone is breaking in."

Ed emitted a confused grunt and then he awoke, his sighing accompanied with whimpers as if he'd been in a nightmare.

"Ed, I command," the harsh voice shouted even more angrily. "Wake up; open the door."

"Hold it, Slasher," Ed stood up half-bravely.

Bella saw the fear in his eyes. That vile man had come back. She wanted to help Ed but didn't know how.

Ed spun and reached underneath the bed. For a second he felt around, then retrieved something that looked like a baseball bat but wasn't quite as polished. He tucked the bat-like thing between his mattress and toe board, effectively concealing it.

Just then, the latch gave in and the door flew open. In, jumped Slasher.

"I was going to open, sir. What is all the rush for?" The dread in Ed's voice was palpable.

"You tricked me and the _Aha_ yesterday. Now I'm wiser; my eyes have been opened," Slasher barked. "That symbol you spoke of cannot be genuine. This is unforgivable trickery."

Ed gestured, hiding his panic. "But you examined it for yourself, sir."

"I have to see it again," Slasher advanced. His eyes lit on Bella. "What!" he glared at her as though she were some animal. "She is sleeping in your bed! This is impossible." His jaw fell. "To think I would never have seen it."

Ed remained silent.

"Tell me." Slasher grabbed Ed's shoulder. "Ever heard of a servant who sleeps with the purchase he is supposed to be guarding from escaping. This is sacrilegious," he nearly stuttered. "Ever heard of a shepherd who slept in the same bed with the lamb that was going to be slaughtered."

"I'm sorry, chief," Ed's voice betrayed torture.

Bella shivered.

"This is confirmation enough, stupid boy. You are a trickster and a fraudster, just like all earthlings are, a worm that bites and corrupts the body that hosts it."

"No, chief. Just look at the rosette again."

Slasher bent down toward Bella. "Turn over that side, tramp." His rough hands peeled the sheets off then grabbed the neck of her T, pulling it to below her right shoulder. A horrible smell emanated from Slasher's mouth, something like rotten fish and perhaps sour wine. Bella almost chocked as the T's fabric tightened against her throat. The same hands as yesterday pored over her back. Moments passed during which Bella thought she'd be strangled.

"Oh _Jove_ , it's fake, I knew!" Slasher's exclaiming filled the room. "The ink is not genuine. This is scandalous."

Bella thought if she continued to lay on the bed that would be the end of her. If she could turn in a sweeping motion and slap Slasher right in the eyes, she might be able to disable him to an extent.

She need not have bothered though, because just as she was figuring out the best angle of attack, she heard a mighty blow. In an instant, the rough hand that held her became slack. A pained cry exploded out of Slasher's mouth. He crushed to the floor.

"It's all done," Ed said, letting out a long breath. He swung the bat a second time and slammed it down on Slasher's prostrate body. "Now we can go. Let's start packing, quick."


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

9.1

"Great job," Bella hurled herself off the bed.

"We have so little time." Ed threw the bat onto the floor.

Bella ecstatically glanced at the broken door. "Can't wait."

"I, too." Ed scrambled to put a shirt on.

"But, just a moment," Bella's eyes fell on Slasher. "Mustn't we search him fast?"

"For what?" Ed wondered.

"He could have clues as to that magic we spoke of last night."

"Oh that," Ed remembered. He didn't know if Ishobad's assistant would have anything helpful. Slasher, though, always kept a small journal. "He keeps a notebook."

"I'll take it," Bella leaned down on Slasher and rummaged through the fallen man's pockets. She emerged with a much-worn 3"x 4" faux-leather bound booklet. She held it like she would start reading.

Ed didn't think they had the time. "We'll scan it later."

Bella handed him the journal, and Ed put it in his backpocket. "Now we must pack."

Bella nodded, and then looked at herself. "I need to change clothes. These ones will sell me out fast."

"Smart thinking." Ed hadn't imagined that. He opened his stand-alone wardrobe and fetched a khaki shirt and long pants, and a wide-brimmed bush hat to go with.

Bella hurriedly took off her shorts and T, and put on the shirt and longs.

"Add this," Ed gave her a knit gray jersey. "Nights out can be cold; we don't know where we will end up."

With speed, Bella donned the jersey.

"Good, now for some food packs." Ed knew he was stretching his hopes too much. They might not even get far before they got caught, and carrying all those tins and bags of supplies might be unnecessary. Still, he gave Bella his duffel bag to hold while he threw in the little tins, packs and sachets he had. Into the same duffel bag he dumped a few of his own clothes.

"Let's not forget yours." Ed helped Bella gather into a backpack the sequined T and shorts she'd come in from earth. Bella slung the backpack onto her shoulders.

"Okay we are almost done. Now let's get cash." Ed lifted his mattress and retrieved wads of notes—which was all the money he'd saved ever since being promoted to a paid position. Again, their freedom might not even last to a point where they might be able to buy anything. Still, he just couldn't leave his life savings behind. He stuffed the notes into an old wallet.

"I don't have shoes," said Bella, gaping at her bare feet.

She certainly needed to put something on. The journey to the Shrine might not be an easy one. They might have to run away from police and hide in forests and Ed couldn't expect Bella's soft bare soles to weather the harsh terrains of Qmalo. "Alright, jump into these." He didn't have any female shoes, he just fetched his own spare boots.

Before Bella put on the visibly-oversize boots, Ed stuffed some old socks into them.

Bella slipped her feet into the boots. "They feel…good enough."

Now it was time to work the final details. Ed calculated that if they left Slasher unconscious in this room and simply closed the door, it could be hours before he was discovered. By then, if lucky, they might be far.

"Are we done?" Bella tightened the backpack straps on her shoulders.

"Yes, but let me first do a quick check."

Ed grabbed his duffel bag, got out, and gave the surroundings a brief look. Sunlight glinted from the east and was reflected off the windows of the main house. The vast backcourt appeared empty; no one was working on the loans.

"It's okay," he beckoned Bella even as he realized the backcourt's emptiness was no guarantee of an easy escape. A pair of interested Qmalian eyes could very well be watching behind those shiny windows, and one little suspicion…

9.2

"Okay, here I come." Bella jumped over Slasher and landed near the door. She stepped out.

She took in the air, filling her lungs, in case she and Ed needed to run for it. Smells of good food hung in the air; someone had already started to cook, but Bella hardly had the time to make sense what it was.

Actual running was out of the question—they began the escape in measured strides. Bidding to flee in daylight made Bella uneasy. Had they done this last night, she'd have felt better. The backpack she carried and the duffel bag that Ed held were major giveaways, and it would take only one hostile person to see them, and then all hell would break loose.

They took a beaten path that skirted several tall shrubs. The direction of their travel was away from the _Aha'_ s main house.

After they'd passed the taller shrubs and the little path had ended, some confidence began to wash into Bella. A permanent escape could still not be guaranteed, but she thought it was now possible to leave this damned place. She might live a while longer, and hopefully be able to meet up with some earthlings enslaved here and share her story. She turned back and glance at Ishobad's main house. A vivid picture of the hell-hole might be worth keeping. The _Aha'_ s massive abbey was built into an intricate shape, divided into eastern, western and southern wings. The eastern and western wings were three stories high but the southern was only two. Numerous balconies jutted out of the walls.

"Can't get enough of the prison?" Ed whispered.

"You don't know how much I wish to be out of here," she murmured back.

"Let's turn this way, then."

They cut across more swathes of trimmed scrabble. Ahead now was the boundary fence, fronted by a line of tended bushes. Bella felt just like leaping over.

"Hope they have turned off the electricity," Ed cautioned.

Bella's heart beat; Ed had informed her last night of this. High voltage electricity could be very dangerous. She hoped whoever was responsible for turning off the power at sunrise had already done so.

Ed turned behind a bush and approached the fence. "Okay we will make our way through here." He put his duffel bag down, knelt, and then listened.

Bella knew a little about electric fences; they produced a faint hum when powered.

"Hear anything?" she leaned toward the wires but with care.

"No."

"Very good."

All along she'd thought they might have to scale the tall blockade, but it seemed Ed had other ideas. He retrieved from his pants pocket a rusty side-cutters and a pair of pliers then tapped the fence.

The intention was obvious—Ed began to cut a hole into the tightly knit wires. It took him a good deal longer than Bella imagined because the strands were tough. By the time he had carved out a reasonable size gap, Ed's brow was wet.

"Now you can squeeze through." Ed motioned at her as he wiped away some of the perspiration.

Bella took off the backpack then crawled in. Before Ed followed her, he pushed both bags out. Bella picked them up. Ed then squeezed out the gap and joined her on the other side.

"Whew at last," he gave her a hug.

The air outside the fence tasted different, risky but freer. They now could start working on a better plan, rather than concentrate only on escaping death. Bella stole a moment to glance at the bulge of Ed's pocket which contained Slasher's journal. They needed to learn about Qmalo's secret practices. She hardly could wait to leaf through the little book.

For the umpteenth time, Bella sized the chances. The stakes against them were far too high, and the odds miniscule. For starters, the belief itself that Qmalians used magic to steal humans was still just that—a mere conjecture. Nothing was confirmed yet, and there was nothing evident in sight. And even if the Qmalians used magic anyway, how could you fight against it. Without possessing any superpower, yourself, how could you go against something as invisible as magic, and then hope to destroy it.

Now that she'd started analyzing the situation, more surfaced. The technicalities she'd already foreseen weren't the only hurdle. Actual dangers surrounded them from all angles, and they had very limited ability to fight them. Here were only two humans, of piteously little power and knowledge—hoping to win against a huge and powerful system in its home country? What a mountain to climb. Only fools would delude themselves into believing they would succeed.

A plane buzzed in the air not so far above. Some Qmalian blocks on their private business, Bella knew, but just the sight of it alerted her again to the perils present. Ishobad could already be looking for them. The dense forests surrounding them teemed with a myriad of hostile creatures, and who knew what could befall them.


	8. Chapter 10&11

Chapter 10

 ** _Mshikashika_** _:_ a large flea and produce market.

 ** _Efe_** : a kind of travel permit.

 ** _Inxo_** : a type of heavy Qmalian truck.

10.1

From behind the fence, Ed gave Ishobad's estate one last look. From now on it would be success or death. Ishobad wouldn't be his master anymore, but would be looking for him like an enemy to be destroyed.

"Now which way to go?" Bella glanced about.

"The safest way out of the woods to the road," Ed said, off the cuff.

It sounded easy but wasn't, what with all the perils waiting for them. "Let's go," he clutched his duffel bag.

The ravine they had to navigate smelled of rotting leaves, humus and wild blooms. As a young boy Ed had once walked or played alone in these back woods. Some of his saddest times when he thought of his family on Earth where spent here.

They began the trudge. Numerous coyote and wolf trails ran underneath the boughs. The ground fell to a stream that ran behind the neighborhood's back fences.

"Where is this road you spoke of?" Bella asked after they'd gone for half an hour.

"To the south of here," Ed pointed. "It shouldn't be too long."

They continued their walk, their boots making noises in the undergrowth. It was another half-hour before the forest thinned and an outline of snaking pavement became visible.

"We should be able to get something here," Ed said with a sigh as they reached the road. "Hope we don't have to wait for long."

The road looked peaceful and little morning traffic flowed by. Ed peered at the distance wishing the kind of ride he wanted would come soon. This wasn't a major road, and no transit bus would ever pass through here, but Ed hoped a farmer might just drive by and they would wave him down and then ask for help.

"What's going to be our first stop?" Bella asked. "Are we going straight to the shrine."

Some practical considerations Ed hadn't given a thought to had since surfaced in his mind. He blamed himself for not having shared them with Bella as soon as they'd come to light. "We will start with a place called _Mshikashika_."

"Oh right," Bella cooed. "Is _Mshikashika_ the shrine?"

"Actually not." Ed knew Bella was anxious to get to the holy place, and he again blamed himself for not explaining some of the requirements regarding travel. For them to journey freely, they needed some kind of travel validation called _efe_ , issued to them by Ishobad. It was a rare thing in Qmalo to see earthlings going about without permits if they were not in the company of their master. Police or the neighborhood security could stop you and ask difficult questions. Ed actually knew where the _Aha_ kept several of those, but it wouldn't have been possible to get them without obtaining a key from Ishobad himself. And they wouldn't have dared ask. Not with what they'd done. And certainly not with the intention of escaping.

So, now they had to find a way of getting the _efes_ , even fake ones. Presently, for them to be standing here without any was a big risk.

"I forgot to tell you we need travel validation," Ed clarified.

"How so?" Bella was surprised.

"Because it's the law."

"I see," said Bella. " _Mshikashika_ must be an office, then."

"Absolutely not." Ed knew he now had to give everything. "Normally, we should have been given permits by Ishobad, but you know how impossible that was. _Mshikashika_ is our only hope. It's a vast market and just about the only place I know it's possible to obtain things fraudulently."

"Really?" Bella was still puzzled. "But wouldn't it be too risky to go to a market at this time? Won't there be too many people there?"

"We have no other option unfortunately," Ed answered, "We just have to get our _efe_ s there."

How hard it would be for Bella to understand how things worked in Qmalo.

"Suppose I don't want to get this _efe_ ," she asked. "What then happens to me?"

"Then you risk getting questioned and detained." Bella's stubbornness irked Ed. "We are fleeing, remember. You don't want anything that suggests you are running away from your master."

Ed didn't think Bella particularly needed to be reminded of how perilous their situation was. She knew what they'd done to Slasher. She knew the consequences of the rosette on her shoulder. Big Saturday and its sheer cruelty was only days away, for _Jove's_ sake. "You still want to get to the shrine, don't you?" Ed reminded.

"Yes, I do?"

"Then we follow the law."

What Bella had pointed out earlier, however, that the marketplace would be crowded and not be safe was a good point. The risks were high, but with no way out. Going about without _efe_ s would be far hazardous over time than a single risky journey to a crowded market.

Ed now concentrated his eyes on the road. Several cars passed by, but he thought it wise not to wave them down. If just standing by this road without permits was a risk, then asking for a ride from any kind of stranger could even be worse. Only a farmer in desperate need of labor might understand. Ed prayed such a farmer might soon drive by.

As he was praying like that, a truck did eventually appear in the distance. Its make was _Inxo,_ a type very popular with Qmalian vegetable growers. He waved it down. For several moments that made Ed anxious, the driver appeared like he would just pass without stopping, but Ed eventually heard the groan of shifting gears. A labored squeal showed the driver had applied his brakes but the laden truck wouldn't stop as quickly as wanted. It only got to halt when it'd driven past them by many yards.

"We need your help, sir. Please be kind." Ed was first to rush to the driver door and ask. "Are you by any chance passing through _Mshikashika_?"

"Earthlings, where are you from?"

"Please, sir. Just help us."

"Jump into the back, but you are going to have to help me unload."

Chapter 11

 ** _Gaafas_** , or singular ** _igaafa_** : A teenaged Qmalian volunteer security force.

11.1

Bella got help from Ed climbing into the truck's open back. Ed followed soon after. Despite that she was scared about getting caught, anticipation ran high in her. "This might be a good chance," she mused to Ed as the truck gathered speed. "I hope we discover something meaningful."

"And be able to do some real damage," Ed agreed.

Now that they were on the way, Bella found herself thinking again about the exact nature of magic. The phenomenon frightened as well as perplexed her. How did magic exactly work? Was it something you could see or discover? Did it exist in a single place? Probably not, she imagined. Very likely you could never pin magic to a single location. And you could never see or weigh it. But then if that was the case what then were they going to do at the shrine. Wasn't the journey going to be fruitless?

Bella thought not to bother anymore with difficult questions. She'd see things as they encountered them. She sat back against a raised panel and let the wind buffet her. Her battle was not with nature, so she took off the hat Ed had given her and let the draft sweep her hair. Only very few clouds floated above, and the day was bright, her first morning in space. She observed the diverse Qmalian landscape flit by. Trees, grass and rocks seemed to race back into the distance.

She continued to observe. Much of what she noticed mimicked life on earth in some way. It was as if this was a parallel universe, but there were also some intriguing differences. The direction, for example, from which the sun was climbing the skies mystified her. She'd observed this the moment she stepped out of Ed's shack. And she'd meant to ask, but the urgency of their situation had prevented her—what with all the hazards that escaping from Ishobad posed. Now perhaps was the best time to.

She tapped Ed on the shoulder. "Which side is east, here?"

"That one," Ed pointed to where on earth would be the west side.

How surprising. "The sun never moves that way on earth. Everything here must be flipped back to front."

"Which way does the sun travel on earth?" Ed was equally curious.

"Very much in the opposite direction," she answered, but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe this sun was not the same one that people on earth saw. Maybe she had travelled billions of kilometers and the earth was now only a distant memory. Perhaps she should ask that, too. Maybe Ed had a clearer understanding of the position of this planet relative to earth.

"You got any clue as to how far we are from home?"

"I wish I exactly knew," Ed shrugged. "From what I've heard, though, it doesn't take too long to get there."

"We must try to learn that as soon as we get the chance," she said as another wave of anticipation flowed into her. It was a stretch to imagine one day she could make it back to earth, but she found it hard to resist the feeling this was the beginning of a long journey to a better place.

"The most important thing is that we don't get caught." Ed shook her out of her dream.

The reality of Ed's statement actually jolted Bella back to reality more than she imagined. She wanted to curse Ed for acutely reminding her of the grimness of their situation. Big Saturday was approaching with every inch movement of the sun. This ride was their first in relative freedom; it could very well be the last.

11.2

Several minutes later, Bella decided she wouldn't let Ed's wariness ruin her temporary sense of well-being. She forgot the dangers in the wind and immersed herself once more in the Qmalian landscape. The geography was interesting, and there was so much variation to be observed, particularly between neighborhoods and locales. The estates not far from that of Ishobad had been as plush as that of the _Aha_ , but now, further afield, things had changed. They now were passing through an area with small farms, and the farmhouses were mostly squat and nondescript. Some fences looked pretty much broken.

After the farms, they entered an industrial area. The buildings were mostly old and many looked rundown. Some actually had paint peeling off, or had broken windows. Some factories even had tall brown grass growing on their yards. The suggestion of poverty and dereliction mystified Bella. She wouldn't have expected this in a country where people had the ability to go to earth and raid.

She looked again. Only far out to the north did some good tall buildings stand in the sun.

"The famous downtown Egodad," Ed pointed after noticing her observing.

Bella wasn't overly impressed. Most of the city's tallest buildings did not look like they'd be more than ten stories at the most. None of them gleamed to show they'd been finished using expensive, high quality paints. There absolutely was no glint of exquisitely-tinted windows. Egodad, for all its power and mystic, had nothing to show more than the average city on earth. New York was way way ahead of it.

That, though, was not to say Qmalians didn't have anything going for them. She looked to the sky and saw many small planes flying in different directions. That probably was the only aspect Qmalians did better at than humans. They knew more about aviation and had more flying machines. The fact that she had been brought here was also a testament to that prowess.

The _Inxo_ rolled into a suburb, a poor-looking one. How different the dwellings here were from the executive-style estates of _Aha_ Ishobad and his ilk. The houses were squat and cramped together. Not a single grand one stood. All of them were painted a varying shade of an uninspiring gray.

Bella noticed, too, other signs of poverty. Roads were damaged, and the streets branching out from this main one were narrow and dirty. Qmalian children playing outside made baffling noises. None of them showed any sophistication associated with wealth. Most wore clothes that betrayed their parents' financial stress. Lawns were brown, and in a poor state. Bella was now more convinced than ever that Qmalians were not more economically advanced than any of the richer societies of earth. She concluded more emphatically that it was only because of magic that their kidnappers were able to secretly land on earth and spirit away victims.

The planes whirring above kept fascinating her, though. The number of them was so high she could not reconcile it with the evidence of poverty she was seeing on the ground. Something must be very wrong. A backward society shouldn't be able to put so many planes in the sky. It probably wasn't technological prowess that enabled Qmalians to have so many flying machines. It must be magic, rather. Yes, magic, it had to be. Before signing off on that, however, she thought she just must confirm with Ed.

"How much do you know of those little flying things?"

"Not a heck of a lot, I'm afraid."

She let him be. It wasn't his area of expertise.

11.3

"We are now rolling into _Mshikashika_ ," Ed announced as the buildings on the roadsides changed from squat housing to shabby apartment blocks, and then dirty commercial.

Soon, they were hurtling toward a huge fenced off area, with lots of sheds built inside. A blend of bad smells assaulted Bella's nose as the truck decelerated to a slow crawl. She checked for the source. The rotten odors emanated from several humongous garbage bins outside the market sheds. In the bins were yellowed cabbages, discolored apples, shriveled red and green peppers, as well as all manner of trashed tomatoes, oranges, potatoes, carrots, and every other vegetable or fruit you could think of. The sulfurous reek of decaying onions was particularly revolting.

The driver stopped by the main gate, paid a fee to a collector, and was waved through. As they rode in, the smell from the bins became less of a concern than the prospect of their capture in here. The place was so well-populated it seemed _Aha_ Ishobad himself might just jump from somewhere and say hey come back and answer for the crime you committed.

Bella regarded the sea of orange faces. From everywhere it seemed hostile eyes stared back at them. Among the multitudes, she saw slaving humans, too, but this was not the time to go and talk to them and share stories. It was touching, still, to at least glimpse faces from earth, no matter how downtrodden. Bella wanted to do all she could to liberate them, and now understood why Ed had risked so much the moment he laid his eyes on her. The slaving scenes were just heartrending. Her case, she had to admit, was however far worse in that she faced death, unlike those laboring souls who at least had some life to live.

The zoo that _Mshikashika_ was continued to unnerve her. Even the driver and his mate who'd seemed safe bets now represented a threat.

"I'm starting to feel queasy," she intimated. "Aren't they going to sell us out."

"I hope not."

The _Inxo_ lumbered in the laneways between the market stalls. The truck's route wound and twisted leftward and then rightward and then left again. It was only after a while that the diesel-powered thing came to a halt near a large shed. Bella observed her surroundings. The shed was actually vast, made up of an expanse of shiny corrugated metal roofing sheets supported by pillars of concrete that jutted out of a cement floor. Adding support to the roof sheets was an understructure of interconnected steel members bolted to the pillars.

Ed was first to jump off. He helped her climb down. Having her boots firm on the ground did not help Bella recover from the jitters of having so many hostiles around. Strangely she wished she had remained on the truck.

The driver turned off his engine and came out. He walked a short distance and then spoke to two men who appeared to have been waiting for him. As she kept watching him warily, Ed gave her a rather heavy nudge.

"Don't worry about the driver, but be careful with those." He discreetly pointed to a group of stern-looking, uniformed young Qmalian men and women.

"Who are they?" Bella was awed. The group were so young, in fact, you could be forgiven to think they were boys and girls just out of high school.

"They are called _gaafa_ s," Ed appeared uneasy with them around. "Or if it's just one, it's _igaafa._ "

Ed's uneasiness unsettled Bella. "What do they do?"

"A teenaged volunteer security force," he said. "You find them almost everywhere the public gathers in large numbers. They are an important source of information, and help, for the police."

' _I don't like the gaafas,_ ' Bella muttered to herself. ' _Oh God please take me away…'_


	9. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 ** _Kwachuu_** : The currency of Qmalo.

 ** _Nsuka_** : a warbird.

12.1

Deep down, in a brain that didn't seem to be his anymore, Slasher heard a sound of a bird play. A song of the _Nsuka_ , that rare Qmalian warbird. " _Wake up, gallant warrior,"_ he supplied the words he knew. A mild terror seized him. Was he waking up from the dead? Had he been in a big battle somewhere—because the _Nsuka_ mostly sang to the dead and the dying, urging them to rise and continue with the fight no matter how hopeless the situation. He attempted to move his limbs and felt a great pain, one that he couldn't tell where it started from or where it ended. That surely had to be due to a blow taken during a fight, a battle that happened somewhere he couldn't remember.

" _Rise warrior, go_."

Slasher struggled to open his eyes but the cave of darkness he was in was too immense. He tried to rise. His whole upper side was under the grip of a paralysis that he couldn't shake himself out of. Everything seemed so grim. None of his senses seemed to be working, except only those for hearing and feeling. " _Wake up, gallant warrior_ ," the _Nsuka_ still urged him on—and in a tone that was almost matronly—as if she were a queen singing, commanding her princely offspring to keep on fighting.

He fought his eyelids once again and one peeled off at last. Hazy vignettes presented themselves before him, all gory, like the tortured images of a battlefield. Something glowing flew toward him but in an instant it flamed out. What the heck was it?

As things got a little clearer and the whirling in his mind slowed, he now glimpsed not a battlefield but a concrete floor—and he lay on it. He must be in some room, because bordering his vision on one end was a plastered wall rising up and up. He didn't see the top of the wall because to get a better view he had to move his head, and that was painful.

Struggling, he managed a slight turn of the face and then light filled his eye, the rays so strong and so pure. Yes, that had to be an open door; and those wood risers going up from the floor were certainly jambs. Which room was this? Had he been captured and imprisoned? Maybe not. Maybe he actually was in a hospital, but then again no—because he should be in a bed not on the floor.

Looking for further clues, Slasher let his one eye rove. He then caught the glint of something familiar...yes, that was his battle knife. The sight of it, even though the pain blanketing him was still intense, filled him with a new energy. That knife was holy. It was the greatest thing ever made. His heart broke when his eye blinked shut for one moment and he lost his view of it. The ache did not last long, however, for he regained his vision, glimpsed the steely blade and bone handle once more, and the brave bloods surged in him. ' _Rise and shine, warrior_.' What a holy call. _Nsuka_ sure ought to be heeded. Slasher should gather himself and reach for that weapon. Nothing would stop him. Not the smell of congealed blood in his nose. Not even the wounds.

He heaved and began to crawl forward. Pain seared his upper side as his injured muscles and ligaments cracked into motion. A weakling would have stopped right there, but Slasher didn't. He fought on and finally with his good left hand clutched the bone handle. Oh how good, the emotion of it. How great it was to feel like a crusader holding on to his sabre. How fulfilling it was to listen to the sweet song of _Nsuka_ while gazing at a cold steel blade with only one functioning eye.

The light from outside increased in brilliance and illuminated all the dark corners of his dazed mind. With that came good reasoning ability and a clearer focus. He immediately became wary. Things might not be as well-set as he imagined. Danger could be waiting out there. That foe who dealt him this blow could be waiting somewhere behind that light.

Slasher's mind whirled. Who was this enemy he had in mind, or the one he fought with? Who felled him like this? Hazy clues flowed in from all angles but he just couldn't pin the identity of the assailants. "Dear _Jove_ ," he prayed. "Please tell me. I need to know who, and I need to get ready."

As he coaxed the heavens like that, an inspiration cracked in. The earthlings! Yes, it had to be them! The two scoundrels, Ed and the _Aha_ 's _purchase_ , sure had done this to him. Damn the two. He was going kill them. He'd start looking for them right away.

The resolution filled him with an unknown energy. He'd get out of this damned room and go searching. He flexed his muscles and started crawling toward the door. An intense pain and dizziness took hold of him once again but he struggled on, urged by the _Nsuka_. Not long after, he managed to get his head out. He rested a bit. The air outside was sweet and promising. It was now time to drag his whole body out. He again heaved himself, but as his upper half landed on the door-step, another searing pain-wave engulfed him. Oh _Jove_ , this one was dark and disabling. He fought against it, but found himself being sucked right back into that infinite black cave. One that felt almost like a grave…

12.2

"Let's keep helping the driver and his mate," advised Ed as their fears due to the _gaafa_ presence increased. "That way we don't draw too much attention."

Bella acknowledged him with a nod.

They had to keep on unloading anyway, because they'd promised that as payment for their ride. First to come down had been the bags of cabbages that'd been heaped to the rearmost section of the truck. Now they were onto the tomatoes. Bella thought her hand muscles would give when she hefted the bags. She was not used to this kind of work. Surprisingly, she matched Ed by lugging the bags and arranging them in tall mounds on a monstrous table.

The middle section of the _Inxo_ 's bed held sacks of potatoes and each of those was heavy.

"Climb up and then drag them to the back," advised Ed. "I'll do the heavy lifting."

Bella jumped in and started dragging the potato sacks, bringing them to the rear. Ed picked up the sacks then stacked them on another table. Bella had never labored this hard in her life. She cursed the God who'd allowed her to be brought to slavery like this. Such a life wasn't worth living. She wondered how Ed had been able to handle it almost daily. She was happy, though, to have him here with her. She shuddered as she imagined where she'd be now had she never met him.

Last to come down were the crates of bunched carrots that they'd been sitting on top of. Each crate was made of wood, with handles on the side, the whole thing then covered with a tight plastic lid. Bella strained to lift the crates and hand them to Ed who was on the ground. The wood handles were rough and left Bella's hands chapped. She sweated, and saw Ed do the same. Her wrists and ankles now pained her. In less than an hour she had had enough of a taste of how slaving for Qmalian bosses felt like. She again felt sorry for Ed. His life must be very painful. Her thoughts wandered, too, to the living conditions of the other earthlings enslaved here. Life must be a real hell.

As they worked, Bella kept her eyes trained on one male _igaafa_ who seemed to have taken a particular interest in them. The young Qmalian had all the alien looks to him, pale orange skin, a bulbous nose and mean, tight lips. His hair was rough and yellowish and there were some things unusual about his face. A large scar on his forehead made him particularly scary to look at, but the worst had to be that his eyes seemed misaligned, one eye appearing higher up the face than the other. Bella secretly decided she would name him Tilt-eye.

She nodded at Ed to look at him.

"Don't stare too much," cautioned Ed.

She tried to follow Ed's advice but the instinct to stare was hard to resist. She'd seen disfigured people before but tilted eyes were something from the green.

After lugging the last crate, Bella came down from the truck. She stood close to Ed but still stealing glances at Tilt-eye.

"He is seriously giving me the creeps," she whispered.

"I'm wary of him, too." Ed shushed her. "but its not his face that bothers me. See what's under his belt."

Bella glanced at the young alien's waist. A personal radio was tucked to the belt. Fear sped underneath Bella's skin as she beheld the communication device. If a report of their escape was made, that thing could help spread the news fast.

"It's getting scary," she poked Ed. "Why don't we just sneak away."

12.3

While still under _gaafa_ scrutiny, they labored for another quarter of an hour rearranging the carrot crates, and then later, to Ed's partial relief, most of the _gaafa_ group walked away to another section of _Mshikashika_. Only the strange-eyed one with a radio still lingered.

"I call him Tilt-eye," Bella now with a grin whispered to Ed, as the _igaafa_ looked aside for a second.

"What a name." Ed also grinned, even as he realized he was also nervous about him.

Just then, Tilt-eye set himself in motion, rushing after his mates.

"Whew," Ed sighed. "Now we can sneak away. If we delay we might be given more work."

"Sure let's," Bella gave him a furtive thumbs-up.

The driver wasn't looking; they dashed away. This part of _Mshikashika_ was particularly busy and Ed knew if the driver lost sight of them for one instant, he would never see them again.

"Where do you get the _efe_ s from?" Bella sounded over-eager.

"Quite a walk from here," Ed responded. "There are shops at the south end."

They wound in between stalls, crossing from one vast shed to another, until they came to a series of small buildings. This part of the market wasn't so populated and the hazards could be less, but before Ed could start breathing freer, Bella again alerted him. "See, there's more over there."

Ed looked and saw another small group of _gaafa_ s.

"We don't have the _efe_ s yet." Bella shivered. "What if they take notice?"

"Let's try a change of direction," Ed concealed his fear in a brave tone.

The walkway they'd been taking would have led them right into the youthful police; Ed prayed his intended change of direction was going to help. They turned leftward, but as they did that, two alert _gaafas_ , a male and a female, noticed and started following them, though at a distance.

"Let's run for it." Ed wasn't sure what could happen. They quickened the pace, then behind some buildings broke into a run. They weaved their way between garbage bins full of metal waste, before breaking into a dirty alley. Before long, they turned a corner and burst into a shop.

"This is the place," Ed announced, panting.

They stepped inside. All kinds of grinding, welding and milling noises filled the air. Ed picked up smells of burnt iron, heated waxes, and evaporating lubricants. Metal particles, dust, rags, pieces of wire and indeed every other kind of shop debris were strewn on the floor.

He strode to a table where a respectable Qmalian man in protective glasses sat behind. Bella followed behind him.

"We need your help sir," Ed spoke in a fast Qmalian accent. "Please make for us two good _efe_ s."

"Earthlings where are you from? Who is your master?" The man seemed hesitant.

Ed brought out his wallet. "I and my pal here are out looking for work. We don't have a boss at the moment." He fished out some Qmalian _Kwachuu_ s and handed them to the man.

The man took off his glasses, greedily nodded as he pocketed the cash, then stood up to give some instructions two workers in the shop.

Outside, through a dirty window, Ed noticed a flash of green, and knew the two _gaafa_ s hadn't just been following casually, but were actively looking for them. The _gaafa_ s had now located the shop. This was getting bad. Ed saw that Bella noticed, too. They needed somewhere to hide fast. The Qmalian shop owner sensed their nervousness. Ed fished for more _Kwachuu_ s. "Can you please give us somewhere to wallow while we wait?"

"Whast you running away from, earthlings? he accepted the _Kwachuu_ s again hesitantly. "Ok come on over."

He ushered them into a small, dusty, finishing booth. The air inside had the strong chemical smell of stains, paints and all kinds of solvents. An overhead door with two small and extremely-dirty observation windows hung over them. Ed and Bella stood inside as the man pressed a button and the creaky door motored downward. Dimness took over as it closed; the observation windows admitted only very little light.

Ed pestered his eyes to adjust to the poor illumination. As he looked through the small windows, he again saw flashes of green. Sounds of a heated conversation trickled in. The Qmalian shop boss was gesticulating pleadingly at the _gaafa_ s.

Ed took hold of Bella's hand. "Let's retreat into the corner."

Good thing, the booth wasn't lit from inside; otherwise the _gaafas_ peeking from outside would have seen them and demanded the overhead door be opened. Ed held on to Bella as he heard sounds of more arguing. Eventually, though, the shouting match died and the flashes of green vanished. Ed breathed another sigh.

The shop owner did not come back to open the door and they had to stand in there for a very long while. Ed worried about Bella; could her legs endure this agony for too long? He felt sorry for her. What fate had conspired to bring her to this evil place?

They waited and waited. It was after perhaps forty minutes and counting, when Ed finally heard the click of a switch. A motor whirred and then the door started creaking upward.

"You can come out." The shop owner presented them with two shiny metal crescents, each with two drilled holes through which a thin but rough metal chain was strung. "Now you be careful, goodbye."

Ed handed one efe to Bella, as they headed toward the door. "Wear your slave necklace," he joked.

Bella twisted her lips in a grin but it seemed she had other concerns. "You think those young buggers looking for us will respect this?" she looked at her _efe_ as though it were something that couldn't protect her.

Ed thought about it. The two _gaafa_ s were still a concern. They might not have gone, but could just be hiding nearby, waiting to pounce…


	10. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

13.1

Seated in the Qmalian Privy Council chamber, _Aha_ Ishobad allowed his senses to wander outside—where great things were going to happen. He could almost smell the sooty altar fire. What a mighty God _Jove_ was. From nowhere, and totally unanticipated, an elemental had materialized. Big Saturday this year would be bigger, and even holier. It had been quite a while when the last human sacrifice was done, but now _Jove_ had provided. How lucky that his lowly servant, Ed, had at least had the scruples to check the _purchase_ for royal symbols. He himself had totally forgotten to, and any quick slaughtering of the _purchase_ would have caused this great opportunity of holding a sacrifice to go begging. And then Big Sat would have been just that, another Big Sat. Truly if everything worked out well, he might give Ed a small raise, but uh-hey, no, all earthlings were weak and stupid.

"Now we wait for the esteemed _Aha_ to tell us what _Jove_ has done for us this year," the chamber secretary said, saluting Ishobad by bowing.

This was the moment he had been waiting for; this kind of respect and attention was something he always craved. Ishobad stood up and approached the podium.

His eyes swept the chamber. The bald heads of the seated lords gleamed back at him. Their eyes shone with rapt admiration, just like Ishobad liked it.

"We have an elemental to offer to _Jove_ this year." The _Aha_ cleared his throat and waited for the announcement to take effect. "The elemental is female, too, and you know those are the ones more favored by our almighty." The aplauses came and he smiled.

"I could have shown her to you right away but I didn't bring her with me last night," he added, "but what I can assure you is that she is under secure guard at my home, and I'll rush and fetch her as soon as this meeting is over."

As the sound of more hand clapping rose, a bad thought crossed his mind. He had not verified what Ed had told him, and the _purchase_ might turn out to be not elemental. That would be a bad thing. Ishobad, however, did not want to worry about it, and again like last night he brushed the doubt away. Ed could not have been mistaken, even though all earthlings were generally dumb. "You are going to like the elemental when you see her. Just wait, lords." He finished his speech, soaked in the closing cheers, then turned back toward his seat.

Just after perching himself in the comfy _four-legger,_ the esteemed _Aha_ was surprised to see a female _igaafa_ walk along the aisle heading toward him. Marching past seated lords who clearly were unamused that this was happening in the middle of an important meeting, the _igaafa_ seemed greatly disturbed. Before Ishobad could fathom what the young recruit was rushing toward him for, the _igaafa_ had already knelt before his chair ready to whisper.

"An important message for you, sir," she said, patting her chin uneasily. "You have to call home, or go there at once."

"What's happening?" Ishobad leaned his head closer to the _igaafa_ 's face

"There has been an emergency, but I don't know exactly what."

 _Jove_ , what could it be, Ishobad worried. Could it be a fire, a sudden illness? Ishobad stood up from his seat then started pacing down the same aisle, heading to the chamber's reception. Just what the hell could be going on? Big Saturday had been approaching perfectly, now what was this that threatened to spoil his celebration and enjoyment of it?

"I need a phone quick," he demanded of the receptionist as soon as he got in.

The phones in here were the conventional type with a rotary pad. Ishobad worked the dial with fury and only got to breathe when his maid, Narnia, answered.

"Ed has just committed a grievous crime, and worse, he has run away with your _purchase_." Narnia was almost at the point of crying.

"He has done what?" Sudden anger constricted Ishobad's throat. "Please, don't tell me."

"He nearly killed Slasher; and he is now nowhere to be found, together with the _purchase_."

"What a damned traitor?" Ishobad choked on his anger.

"You have to please come back home right away, master, and take charge."

"Damn right, I am." _Aha_ Ishobad slammed the phone onto the receiver and rushed out.

His shoes stomped on the hallway lino as he paced back to the chamber. Sweat broke on his forehead even though the hallway was air-conditioned. His fellow esteemed lords looked at him with surprise as he marched for the table where Lord Kayo, the Apex bishop and Lord of The Realm, sat at. He bowed before the bishop and then leaned into his ear. "I have to go back home, Father," Ishobad agonized. "I have just been told something terrible happened."

The _Aha_ had no time to explain everything to the archbishop. A great sense of humiliation engulfed him when he realized he eventually couldn't run away from the duty of informing the bishop that the earthling _purchase_ together with one of his servants had run away, and that it may take a while to find them.

"You are excused, servant of _Jove_. Go see what's happening," Lord Kayo said in his gruff voice.

Ishobad nodded at the great lord, then again via the same aisle started walking out. Ed escaping with a _purchase_ ; this was a first. He certainly would pay greatly for this.

The Qmalian Privy Council Chamber was a grand partition nestled inside an even grander building that also partly served as the main residence of the Apex bishop. A palace of sorts, the whole building could be called. Dwarfing the stately residence to the west, however, was the Purple Mosque, one of the most opulent edifices in all of Egodad.

Ishobad came out of the building escorted by an _igaafa_ who carried his briefcase. The _Aha_ looked around just for once. High up, the eternal flame burnt at the top of one of the spires that jutted out of the mosque complex. Vertically below the spire, right at ground level, was the altar where the elemental's dead body would be burned this coming Saturday. He smelt again that arresting aroma of roasting human flesh. Shame overcame him and more anger rose in his throat as he admitted to himself it might not be possible to catch Ed and the elemental in time for the sacrifice. He would try his best, though. The police also would, as well as the thousands of _gaafa_ helpers in this city.

' _They will certainly be caught. They can't get far…_ '

Ishobad hurried for the parking lot. He reviewed things as he strode. Ed must have taken a liking to the _purchase_ and meant to save her, otherwise he wouldn't have done what he did. _'Dear Jove, I ought to have known that_ ,' he cursed himself.

The realization of that fact—unfortunately for the Aha—raised troubling questions. If Ed had indeed taken a liking to the _purchase_ , didn't that cast doubts on the stories he told? Sure, it must; all logic pointed to.

So what was the truth, Ishobad's mind roiled. The possibilities in fact were numerous. One could be the rosette was totally absent, and Ed had just been trying his luck to save the purchase, hoping no one would bother to make a quick check. Or it may be Ed saw a tattoo similar to a rosette, and thought he could use it to temporarily save the _purchase's_ life. The latter appeared to be the greater possibility, because Ed couldn't have lied about something totally not there, something a quick check could prove absent. That would be the most stupid act any servant could dare do.

Ishobad's mind whirled again. There was a third possibility, and this was the one he wanted to believe in the most. The elemental mark was there on the _purchase_. And because it was genuine, Ed realized it would result in the _purchase_ being sacrificed so they decided to run away. " _Oh Jove, why did_ _I fail to foresee that._

Before concluding on the issue however, Ishobad was hazily aware of a fourth possibility. Ed might have inscribed a symbol of his own on the _purchase_ —which may be why he took long to report. Now Ishobad didn't like this at all and he fought to dismiss it. Ed did not have the necessary intelligence to do such a thing and succeed. He wouldn't even dare try.

As he slid into his truck, Ishobad looked up to the sky and made a short prayer. _Jove just help me find them._ He immediately felt better after whispering that. Gosh, why had he been so panicky? The runaways would be caught in no time. Ed would pay dearly for his crimes, and the elemental _purchase_ would be delivered to the church. The rosette was good, no one would question anything, and Big Saturday would go as planned. Nothing would ever go wrong.

13.2

Bella and Ed left the metal-working shop and turned into the same narrow lane they'd come via. Thank God, they didn't see the two _gaafas_ hidden in waiting anywhere. It appeared the suspicious youths had given up hope of finding them, and had retreated to their group. That thought brought a little relief to Bella, and now she could concentrate on the other things that troubled her. The _efe_ she wore made her very uncomfortable, and the chain, especially, was rough. She felt so bad about having to walk about with a piece of degrading identification visible to the public.

Briefly she checked it, flipping the crescent back and forth. There was something engraved on one side—three letters: U.E.S.

"What do they mean?" she asked.

"It's just a way of describing our situation," Ed labored to elaborate. "if we'd been travelling using Ishobad's _efes_ they would have had his initials stamped on them."

"Sort of like to show we belong to him?"

"Yes, exactly."

"That's so sickening. Walking in public like that."

She wondered how many times Ed had gone about with Ishobad's _efe_ dangling on him in such a humiliating way. Life must have been hell.

"What anyway does U.E.S. stand for?" she asked.

Ed was uneasy. "Since that shop owner was not our boss, I asked him to make something more general, something that says we have no master and are out looking for work," he explained. "U and E stand for Unemployed Earthling, the 'S' I'm not sure.

Bella felt so sickened. "Servant, you think? Or is it Slave?"

Ed didn't answer.

"Fine, let's go." she took a step.

13.3

The most important thing was done, and the urge to leave _Mshikashika_ had risen, but Ed had long decided _efes_ were not the only thing he would purchase here. There were a few other important things. And even though a place teeming with _gaafas_ was hardly the ideal place to remain for long, Ed felt he had to get what he wanted.

"We aren't quite leaving yet," he said when he noticed the look on Bella's face was to ask them to rush to the bus terminal.

"You mean we aren't completely done yet?"

"No, we aren't."

Although two things were of importance, a radio: so they could keep up with the news, and a watch: so they could accurately time their movements, Ed also wanted to show his adoration for Bella by spoiling her with some clothes.

"Let's get some gear," he decided to make his gift to Bella top of the list.

Throughout his life he had never enjoyed that feeling of buying something special for someone—and even at the most basic level, had never enjoyed the privilege of at least going shopping with another human. Now was the time to, and if he didn't use the chance, there might never be another.

"The _efe_ is enough, Ed, I don't need anything else."

That protest was only moot. What Ed really wrestled with now was what would be appropriate to get her. The clothes she came in from earthy were quite classy, and he could try to get her something just as fancy, but there was a problem in that anything that made her stand out too much from what other slaving humans here wore could sell her out quick. There certainly was a need to blend—because you didn't want to make the work of the enemy too easy.

They turned right into another narrow street, and then walked into a clothier's. Ed relished being with a woman he appreciated. The feeling was beyond anything he could have imagined. _Gaafas_ and _efes_ be damned, he could do this all his life. They scoured the aisles looking for something lovably feminine. Bella had a good eye for the fine stuff, and Ed still wanted to buy her things as special as the money in his wallet could allow, but circumstances, unfortunately, did not permit. Blending was just too crucial. "Chic, but not too fancy," he hinted.

Bella showed she understood; she settled for a middle-of-the-road floral cotton dress that went to her knees. Ed then added a denim skirt with a blue blouse to match.

"One more thing, sneakers." The big male boots she had on made her very uncomfortable.

Bella tried several pairs of girl sneakers then opted for blue converse with white trim and laces.

"Now it's time." Happiness filled Ed's heart. Nothing could ever beat seeing the thankful appreciation in those sweet blue eyes of Bella's.

Ed, though, did not forget the radio and watch. "Allow me to just pick two more things and then we are out of here."


	11. Chapter 14&15

Chapter 14

14.1

The frenzied flash of vehicles' strobe lights inside and outside his gates only served to infuriate Ishobad further. All along as he drove, it'd seemed like a fallacy, just like someone had been trying to play a cruel joke on him. Now he glimpsed the reality of it. ' _Flashing lights don't lie,_ ' he accepted the fact.

The scene was more packed than you could have imagined. An ambulance and a police cruiser had taken space in the driveway. Two other police cars were parked close by to the left side of the road, and then to the right was another ambulance. Only a very narrow driving space was left in between. Ishobad couldn't even drive into his own gate and was left with no option but to park on the roadside a distance away.

A police officer patrolling the neighborhood greeted him as he got out of his truck. "Bad day, _Aha,"_ said the young uniformed man who showed he'd only been recently hired from the _gaafa_ ranks. "I can imagine the pain this is causing."

Ishobad nodded at him. Anger and hurt prevented him from speaking.

"We are sorry sir," said another to him while he walked toward his gate. "Your servant did you a cruel blow."

That caused his rage to rise further.

Ishobad padded into his gateway. The only person he wished to speak to right now was his guard. How had he let the two criminals escape? This was most humiliating.

Luckily for the guard, he wasn't there inside. Ishobad swore punishment and resumed walking. He passed the police car, and then approached the ambulance, whose lights flashed purple. He went around it. Its backdoors were open. A stretcher was being wheeled toward the doors. More anger flooded him as he beheld the figure of Slasher laying face-up on the stretcher. They had taken off his regular clothes and covered him with a loose hospital gown that left much of his upper torso exposed.

How could this happen? A mere earthling beating up his Qmalian senior, that was unthinkable. Ishobad paced forward so he could talk to Slasher before the stretcher was loaded.

"How are you feeling?"

The injured man looked up at him with yellow-red eyes. "Ed, your servant," was all Slasher could say for the moment. A little blood spilled out his mouth. His nose was bandaged, as was part of his face and lips.

" _Aha_ , please let him rest," a male nurse pleaded.

The _Aha_ wanted to abide by what the nurse had asked but couldn't resist obtaining clues. He gave Slasher a look that was soothing but also questioning all at once.

"Rosette symbol false, Ed put," Slasher mumbled as more blood from his mouth oozed onto the bandage on his lips.

"What?" Ishobad almost jumped into the air as he got the message. "The rosette was fake!"

"Yes, and I'm also missing book."

Ishobad didn't care about any book. "Dear Jove, what is this news? Please don't tell me."

Still reeling, he glimpsed a large plastic bag held by an officer and saw a bat in there. Straight away he knew that was the assault weapon. "What the hell," he scarcely could believe Ed had had the nerve to fight Slasher. "I'm going to get the rascal," he swore, not caring who heard or didn't.

Chapter 15

15.1

The _Mshikashika_ bus terminal wasn't situated far from the stores; Ed and Bella strode to the shelters. Three _gaafas_ who were present luckily didn't even pay much attention to them, and Ed and Bella, as soon as they saw the bus they wanted idling at a shelter, scooted to it and boarded. Plenty room was available to sit at the back. Ed loved it when he observed Bella make herself comfortable on the seat. She took off the boots he'd given her and then donned the sneakers. Her _efe_ jangled as she turned to look at _Mshikashika_ through the bus's window. If she lived, Ed was pretty sure, she would always remember this place as the first one where she tasted slavery.

With the bus ready to go, there now was a lot to look forward to. After this one ride, they would walk their destination. Ed took a moment to reflect on the words of Ishobad: ' _If anyone wants to know the source of Qmalian powers, the Shrine of the Departed would be a good place to start…_ 'Ed again rapped himself for having not bothered to investigate on his own. Perhaps he could have found something real big. Who knew, maybe he could have already done something to stop the kidnapping of humans and Bella wouldn't be in this trouble. Maybe he even could have liberated himself, or at least died trying. Today, though, he had a chance to acquit himself.

As the bus eased away from the shelter, a bit of worry began to trickle into Ed. What if they never made it to the shrine? Slasher might have been discovered and the news of their escape might now be known. Whole companies of hostile _gaafa_ s could be waiting for them at any station they tried to drop off at. The thoughts unnerved him but he wanted to avoid alarming Bella. She needed the time off worrying.

Eventually, however, Ed couldn't resist at least checking the news.

"Don't you think we should turn on the radio?" Ed had eventually settled for a small one that fit into his jacket pocket.

"You think we should?" Bella was edgy.

Ed brought the little radio and turned it on. The static was high and the bus engine loud, so they had to strain to listen. They couldn't afford to raise the volume too much because that might annoy the Qmalians in here. Much of the stuff initially read was of no consequence to them but towards the end they heard something that caused them to sit straighter and concentrate.

 _"_ _Police have started a hunt for two suspects wanted in connection with a case of attempted murder. The two suspects, a young man and woman, both earthlings, are believed to have escaped from their master's estate early this morning, and must be hiding or travelling somewhere. The earthling man is a longtime slave of Qmalo and speaks perfectly like any Qmalian, but the woman was brought here only yesterday and speaks with a very deep, distinct earthly accent…and should not be hard to identify."_

"How did they find Slasher so soon?" Fear began to color Bella's face.

"I don't know," Ed was baffled. "It's much earlier than I would have expected."

Ed looked around to see if the other passengers near them had heard. It didn't look like, but he could never be sure.

"How far have we to go?" Real nervousness seemed to be flooding Bella.

"Still quite many miles."

It might be wise to get off the bus sooner, but then if they were going to walk all those miles to the shrine that would not be practical.

They rode on for a long while, the bus heading west. The distance between stops was long and the milestones kept flitting by. Very few riders got in or out, and for several miles no one came to sit near them. It was only when the bus had changed direction and was headed north that more people started to get in.

"Where are we?" Bella asked, as they glimpsed the shimmering turquoise waters of Egodad River.

"Egodad," he answered. "We are now travelling parallel to the river's eastern bank."

Somewhere up north and to the west of those waters was where the shrine was built. Ed prayed nothing would happen before they got there.

At _Jiji_ stop, a large group of Qmalians got into the bus.

"This thing is now filling up too fast," Bella was further unnerved. "I don't feel too safe anymore."

"Wait till we reach the next station, River Quay," Ed tried to be funny. "It's going to get even more packed."

The bus chugged on and then after ten minutes the driver announced they were reaching River Quay. He swung the bus off the road, navigated a tight traffic circle, then coasted to a stop near a shelter where some Qmalians stood waiting. Behind the shelter was a large elaborately-designed building, and the label River Quay was emblazoned on its wall. As soon as the bus stopped, the building exploded into a hive. Its large glass doors flew open and people began to pour out, Qmalians of all ages.

Many inside the bus got off, and for a bit it was almost empty. The line of Qmalians waiting outside, though, had grown, and the bus would become packed again. The observation worried Ed—because some of them could have heard the news. Things could get bad. Ed watched with trepidation as the Qmalians began to show their tickets and trickle in. The front got filled up, then the middle, and now many were hustling to the back.

"If all seats are gone, do we have to stand for Qmalians?" Bella asked.

"How did you guess?" Ed thought the question smart. "Of course, we have to."

What a horrible society. Bella's feet were paining her, and he didn't want her asked to stand.

The seats didn't stop filling. Now only a few remained at the back. Ed trained his eyes to the front hoping the driver would just pull out and go, but before that happened he saw two _gaafa_ s, a male and a female, rush from inside the building and head for the bus's door.

15.2

 _Aha_ Ishobad had planned to oversee the loading of the stretcher, but rage now blinded him. He attempted to mumble a get-well-soon to Slasher, but the words turned into bile somewhere in his throat. The only thing he could do was gallop away from the ambulance toward his mansion doors. He certainly would visit the crime scene, but he thought to see Narnia first.

Everything looked the same in the main house but that didn't give him any comfort. Narnia welcomed him with a sad face.

"Can you relate to me what exactly took place?" His voice was shaky.

"Slasher came early this morning looking for you, _Aha_ ," the Qmalian maid sounded very disturbed. "And then that was it. I told him you were gone… and he left. Next thing I heard he'd been discovered lying seriously injured in Ed's cabin."

"Who saw him?"

"The chief gardener, sir—who'd gone there to find out why the lazy earthling had not woken up to perform his duties."

"And where was Ed at this time?"

"The lazy dunce had already escaped, and, I believe, with your _purchase_."

She'd already told him that over the phone. What he wanted to confirm, in his rage, was the genuineness or falseness of the rosette.

"Did Slasher say anything to you about the symbol on the purchased earthling," Ishobad fought to calm himself down. Of course Slasher had mumbled something regarding it, but he just couldn't resist asking again.

"Slasher said he had every reason to believe the mark was fake," Narnia replied. "That's what he'd come to tell you."

"And then what happened?"

"That was all, my _Aha_. He said he would deal with the matter himself."

"Okay, I will go see. You are excused."

' _Ed is going to die for this._ ' He padded downstairs.

15.3

Before he went over to Ed's cabin, Ishobad decided he'd pass through Slasher's quarters. He trotted across the backcourt. Nothing seemed to have been disturbed inside the cottage. Slasher had spoken of a missing book, but because Ishobad had never been here too often, he couldn't tell if anything else was missing. He wouldn't put it past the criminals, though, to come in and steal.

From Slasher's quarters, he passed by the lab. He opened the door to the prepping room. Everything seemed alright… except that the ropes he'd used to tie the _purchase_ were strewn on the floor. That surprised him, because it could only mean one thing: Ed had untied the _purchase_ and allowed her to walk freely from in here. "I never instructed that," the rage built again in him. "I only said take her to your cabin and detain her there." This didn't look good. Ed had allied with the _purchase_ right from the moment he saw her. No wonder yesterday he'd come running saying he wanted to be involved in the preparations. It had all been to free a fellow earthling. What a trickster.

The _Aha_ got out of the lab and readied himself for what he would see once he stepped into Ed's cabin. The evidence of attempted murder in there must be too ghastly to view. He was sure police hadn't cleaned anything away.

He hurried down the path, and reached the cabin. Heavy smudges of blood greeted him on the doorway. That was superior Qmalian blood spilled by a useless earthling. The _Aha_ shook again with anger.

Inside the cabin more pools of blood and saliva stared back at him. It was too gory, he didn't want to look at it anymore. He looked for other signs. All the evidence available showed the two fugitives had left in a hurry. Ed's wardrobe door was open, same as his cupboard's. Some old clothes had been dropped onto the floor. That of course was typical of fleeing criminals, but what he observed next made him angrier. In the sink there were plates and pots that revealed Ed had almost had a party in here with the _purchase_. An oily pan smelt of the best fish and vegies. Crumbs of rice lined a cooker. "He had the audacity to treat her to the best; how come I never smelt that?"

It all should have never happened. When Ishobad instructed Ed to detain the _purchase_ , he'd wanted her tied to a secure post and then securely guarded, not treated to this lavish welcome.

Lastly Ishobad checked Ed's bed. It wasn't made, and although there was no hard evidence, Ishobad could not prevent his mind concluding the two had spent the night in there together. That was sacrilegious. Indescribably unholy. Fornication was a serious sin. Not on his property, no, that couldn't happen.

Ishobad would soon be burning down that bed, and the blankets, and yes, everything that belonged To Ed. This cabin, even…


	12. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

16.1

The two _gaafa_ s came to sit right on the same backseat that she and Ed sat on. The young male, like Tilt-eye at _Mshikashika_ , carried a communications radio. That scared the hell out of Bella.

"Shouldn't we be thinking of getting out?" she said to Ed, as the driver fed fuel into his engine and was swinging out of the station.

"You are probably right, but then we still have far to go." Ed's attention fixed itself on the male _igaafa_.

Bella also gave the young uniformed man a glance. ' _Will he recognize us and report,'_ she shuddered.

The _igaafa_ glanced back, then looked aside to speak to his female partner. The female, whose head was round, with short rusty hair and yellow eyes, appeared to take greater interest in Ed. She gave him a long questioning gaze, which she concluded with a curious check of his _efe_.

The bus speeded north, leaving considerable smoke in its wake.

"You were right, we better get off at the next stop," Ed now appeared to feel the heat. "It's getting crazy in here."

They stood up from their seats and got onto the aisle. Numerous pairs of eyes gaped at them as they were the only ones walking up to the front.

"Bridge Stop," said Ed to the driver when they got to the front.

"Why are you two without your master? Where are you going?"

Ed didn't answer him, only nodded at his _efe_. Bella wanted to slap the driver but knew she ought not. The bus reached the stop and halted. Bella got out. Ed followed.

Time had elapsed since they heard that report and it was getting less safe with each minute that ticked. At an intersection not far from the stop, they turned left onto Bridge Road. Bella could see that the actual bridge the road was named after was not too far down. A sound of raging water made her know the Egodad was in flood. They must not be too far from the shrine, she thought, because Ed had intimated the holy place was to the west of the river. She hoped they would make it soon.

They walked and reached the bridge. Quite unlike the American society she was used to, Bella got to notice that many Qmalians liked to walk in the sun—and for long distances it seemed. Small groups of mostly women and young children ambled ahead of and behind them. Some women were pushing strollers with small Qmalian babies inside.

"Not wise to walk too close to them," Ed said after he saw that she was gaping at the Qmalian families. "Remember the news. Don't get identified."

"I see, sorry," Bella realized. She better be careful how she acted.

Her attention now turned to the sky. She searched for hints planet earth might be up there. Although it might be hard to see in daylight, who knew what could turn up. She gazed. Nothing interesting popped up, only vast expanses of shimmering blue-green Qmalian sky. She'd check again at nighttime.

Under the bridge, the waters of the Egodad River ferociously roiled. Strange how the water looked from up here, a kind of turquoise gray that stretched up, snaking until it was swallowed by the forests that marked the river's banks. Were they getting any closer, Bella wondered. She resisted the temptation to ask but hoped Ed would say something.

The bridge was very long, perhaps very well more than half a mile across. Bella strained her eyes to see what lay on the other side. Just as she was doing that, checking if there were any buildings concealed by the tall trees, a disturbing sound erupted from above. She stopped and gazed—Ed as well. Qmalian skies were always dotted with small flying aircraft, but what now came into view was something big and white, and it flew low at an unusually slow speed.

"A spotter plane," said Ed. "Not a good thing."

Bella didn't know anything about spotters. "What do they do?" her heart began a slow pound.

"They can search for a whole host of things," Ed looked worried.

"Are they already looking for us?" The concern in her voice matched his.

"Don't know, but let's lessen the risk. Let's blend in."

Walking too close to any group of Qmalians was already a hazard, but this new threat in the sky presented a bigger problem. You didn't want to isolate yourselves and then fall into the objective of a pair of menacing binoculars in the sky.

They walked faster and caught up with a young woman who was walking with her children. One of the children was pushing a stroller with not a baby, but a few groceries inside.

"We could help to push that," offered Ed, as they blended with the young family. Bella avoided speaking to the woman so as to conceal her exotic NY accent. She paid greater attention to what this spotter plane hovering above was trying to do. The thing certainly wasn't friendly.

16.2

"I have bad news to deliver, Father." _Aha_ Ishobad said into his phone as he spoke to Lord Kayo after returning to his study. He had seen everything and now there was no believing this was a dream he would wake up from. The painful moment had arrived: Lord Kayo ought to be told the _purchase_ had escaped, but even more importantly that the rosette on her had been a fraud.

"Don't tell me someone died or was seriously injured. How are things?" Lord Kayo was amiable.

"Not good at all," Ishobad said as the pain from having allowed himself to be tricked by a mere human gnawed at him. "One of my esteemed assistants was almost killed by that earthling boy of mine." Just a delay of the inevitable, this was. Lord Kayo's greatest interest would only be in the elemental and what was happening with her.

"Terrible thing to happen," the Apex bishop showed some patience. "How is your assistant, otherwise?"

"He's in a bad shape but will live." Ishobad dreaded what would come next.

"And so, what else can you tell me?"

The bomb had now dropped. Shame overcame Ishobad. How could he have done what he did last night, inform the church hierarchy he had chanced on an elemental when he hadn't verified the fact. And today he'd given the same information to the assembly. Taking the word of a lying, scheming, shameless earthling for fact! That had to be the worst. Ishobad now remembered how overjoyed Kayo had been at the news. "Behold an elemental has been found. The heavens have opened, and will sure pour again their mercies on our great country. Glory be to Qmalo."

A heavy breathing from the other end told Ishobad the archbishop wanted a response. He couldn't continue to waste the time.

"My stupid earthling servant boy ran away with the _purchase_ ," _Aha_ Ishobad almost collapsed.

"What are you telling me?" Lord Kayo's voice changed from mildly sympathetic to… anger."

"Ed assaulted Slasher and then escaped with… the elemental."

"She's what? Gone?" Lord Kayo cried. "By _Jove_ , Ishobad, how could you let that happen?"

"I don't know, Father, I'm trying to find out."

"Why wasn't the elemental kept under proper guard like you know should be done? If you knew you didn't have enough security why didn't you seek my help right away, the moment you knew you'd been blessed with an elemental?"

"I'm sure we will catch the runaways in no time." Ishobad still found it hard to reveal the truth about the symbol. Kayo would kill him.

"Do you realize you already informed the whole assembly that there would be a sacrifice?" the anger in the Apex Bishop's voice deepened. "Now what are we going to do? Tell me."

"I apologize, sir; and I swear I will deliver the elemental to you before Saturday."

"Better succeed," the apex bishop growled and put his phone down.

16.3

Past the bridge, Ed decided they leave the road altogether and plunge deep into the forests along the banks. A bunch of Qmalian hikers had caught up with them and Ed did not trust that those joggers might still not have heard the news.

"Let's check out the trees," he said to Bella, but in a way meant to make the Qmalian family they'd been walking with understand they were saying goodbye. The plane had drifted north along the east bank, and so they might not be spotted disappearing into the bushes. You never could be too sure, though.

Ed had never been much on the Egodad River and this highly forested part was as unfamiliar to him as it would be to Bella. His only advantage was that he knew the course the river took; and he knew how to get to the shrine. From here, they had to go northward for a distance equal to two transit stops, roughly four miles. The shrine would only be close when they reached a bridge called _Kwaxx,_ of which _Kwaxx_ _Avenue_ was another of the major roads that crossed the Egodad. The Qmalian Shrine of the Departed was built on a small street that branched off _Kwaxx._

Walking under trees while avoiding a suspicious plane was not as easy as Ed had imagined. There were far too many galleys and mud patches to navigate. The brambles were dense and difficult to penetrate. Once in a while they would chance upon a bear or wolf trail and walk on it more easily, but the track would eventually turn in a direction Ed did not want, and they would have to abandon it and chart their own path in the undergrowth. Tree limbs would sometimes hang too low and their faces would be scratched by the twigs. When the plane flew in their direction, they would have to stop and hide, and then resume after it had gone a distance. It took two hours of painful forest marching to get to _Kwaxx_. After crossing underneath the bridge, they walked in a northwesterly direction and then came close to a huge, well-trimmed clearing—which was the shrine's backcourt.

"Back to the decent world," Bella exclaimed as her eyes poked past the thickets to the lawns.

"I'm glad we are here," Ed sighed.

"What are those buildings?" a huge anticipation seemed to be bubbling in her, although it was clear she wasn't sure this was their destination.

"You are looking at the shrine!" Ed announced.

A great excitement was also rising in him. What could be held within those walls? For umpteen times Ed had walked past this holy place and never thought of investigating what lay inside the ancient edifices. He totally ignored what Ishobad had often ranted about. Now Bella had spoken of magic, and something had woken up inside him.

He hardly could wait, but they couldn't run into the open with the plane not being far.

Wishing the spotter away, Ed continued wondering what they could discover. Maybe a lot, or maybe not much, but whatever it might be, Ed was pretty sure it would be significant.

"I'm itching to dash across," Bella echoed his feelings.

"Very soon, Bella, very soon."

A careful check of the shrine's backcourt, and then it's buildings, showed that very likely it was, as on most days, unoccupied. The rule was for everyone to keep away, except for the occasional maintenance worker or cleaner. Qmalians were generally law abiding, and very respectful of their traditions, so there was no need to keep the shrine guarded. Today, though, could be a maintenance day and there could be a soul or two, Ed couldn't be certain.

"No _gaafas_ ever come here?" Bella had the same concerns.

"Not usually; let's just keep an eye out for the plane."

"I want to do some real damage." She clenched a fist.

For a while the plane kept hovering above _Kwaxx_. Then it began to drift sideways and then southward. Bella kept watching it, her eyes so keen and her face frowning. Soon the plane had gone a distance.

"Now our chance."

They navigated their way out of the bushes and brambles and reached the backcourt. They ran across.

Just before they reached the first of the complex's three buildings, Ed looked back. The plane was back to flying northward.

"Oh _Jove_ ," Ed cursed. "It's coming back for us."


	13. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 ** _Shawoman_** A Qmalian female psychic and wizard.

17.1

Thanks be to the _Jove_ , Slasher wasn't as terribly hurt as those who initially saw him might have thought. The blows he took did not break any bones but only resulted in concussions that caused him to lose consciousness for a while. The bleeding in the mouth and nose were due to the sudden face-first fall onto the concrete floor of Ed's shack. His lower lip split as a result, and the sudden impact also caused one of his crooked teeth to bite into a cheek leading to further bleeding. Part of his nose also tore up, but his teeth though shaken were intact.

Now he'd been properly treated and bandaged up, and _Aha_ Ishobad thought it was time to leave him resting in hospital. Ishobad had a lot on his mind. Slasher had retold him the same thing as he'd done before: that the rosette was a fraud. The _Aha_ wanted Ed and the _purchase_ caught soonest—but that alone presented a very difficult dilemma. If the runaways were caught by police or _gaafas,_ there would be the problem that the symbol could be recognized as false by the church authorities and Ishobad would look very stupid to everyone. He might be demoted or even totally chucked out of the government, a thing that should never be allowed to happen. Yet if the fugitives were not caught everyone would blame him for the sacrifice not happening. Either way he was damned, and the consequences would be serious. Ishobad looked at the dilemma again. Perhaps it actually might be better for Ed and the escaped purchase to remain free until after Big Saturday, so that when they finally got caught no one would pay attention to the symbol anymore. The humiliation and penalties from that outcome would be less severe. An even more preferable situation, however, would occur if he were the one to catch them. Then he'd just kill them both and dispose of their bodies, and his foolishness would never come to light. He might even be able to harvest a few organs and still satisfy his noble clients.

"I have to catch them myself," he resolved as he left Slasher's ward.

Easier said than done, though, the _Aha_ knew. The police with all its structures and _gaafa_ helpers were having a hard time catching the runaways. And even if it could be admitted the fugitives' escape had only been reported hours ago and police had not had the time to conduct a proper hunt, still not even one person had reported a sighting. It could be very difficult to catch the criminals quick. And if the police were having a difficult time, then what of him? With only his two eyes and two hands; what chances did he have? Almost nil, he thought—but hey probably not. Qmalians had an important asset, a last thing to resort to should a crime be too hard to solve, or runaway criminals prove too elusive.

He thought about this last resort. ' _It maybe too early to do it, but I got no choice_.' His reputation had to remain intact.

 _Aha_ Ishobad had himself never worked as a police officer or crime investigator, but he was friends with the police chief of Egodad—who told him of some of the last-resort methods the police employed when faced with a difficult crime. Ishobad knew of some of the experts the police asked for help from. A great one among them was a _shawoman_ who went by the name Moketzi.

"Yes, Moketzi will assist me and I will repay her greatly," he said to himself as he looked for the hospital's pay-telephone booths. He needed to make the call quick. If things kept going like this, he might have to buy one of those newly minted phones that you could take anywhere with, the ones which did not need to be hooked up to wires. He hated modern technology, but this was critical. If he was to succeed, he would need to be in constant contact with people who mattered.

In a small booth he got into, directories were stowed in hard orange vinyl covers. It didn't take long to find Moketzi's number and Ishobad dialed. The croaky female voice on the other side suggested it was the _shawoman_ herself who'd answered, not one of the coterie of young male helpers she employed at her compound.

"My name is Ishobad; I have a serious problem. Two of my slaves escaped after committing a grievous crime; I'm sure you heard the news and I need help," his anger was again causing him to speak so loud.

"Sorry, is that the esteemed _Aha_?"

"Yes, it's me. Can I come right away to obtain a solution?"

"When did this crime happen? Wasn't it today?"

"Yes, early this morning."

"Uh that's a problem," Moketzi croaked. "I need the criminals to have gone hiding for at least one full day. That's the minimum time limit for the footprints they leave to become detectable. Come tomorrow, I might have something for you."

'Damn it,' _Aha_ Ishobad said to himself.

"Thank you, I will sure do that," he voiced into the receiver and then hung up. He wiped some sweat off his brow as he exited the booth, heading for his orange truck which was waiting for him outside.

17.2

The building that Ed and Bella reached first was the smallest of the three. Its walls were completely bare stone and its backdoor was made of old wood. Outside it, there was a garden faucet with a worn black hose coiled nearby. It looked a bit scary to try and enter the stone cottage, but they had no choice.

Ed opened the door and peered in. There was no one he saw presently. Still, he drew out his pair of side cutters from his pocket and held it in one hand. He had to arm himself just in case, because even if this place was usually unoccupied, that didn't mean today there was nobody around. There could be a groundskeeper or cleaner resting somewhere. Perhaps there might even be some cop secretly keeping guard duties. He didn't know everything about this place; he had only frequently passed it by the road.

"Give me something to hold, too." Bella came up bedside him and glanced at his side cutters.

"I see." Ed put his duffel bag down and from a side pocket withdrew a screwdriver. "Okay, take this." What a strong and brave woman. He picked up his bag after handing the tool.

Bella was first to venture deeper into the inside, her screwdriver pointed. "If anyone is in here come out now," she called.

Silence greeted Bella's command. Ed scanned the room. Unlike what he'd thought while still outside, the interior was well done. Someone had put up a plaster layer around all walls and you never could tell you were inside an old stone cottage. The plaster was smooth and painted gray. In one corner of the room was a small metal sink, then a shelf with various cleaning and polishing chemicals. Apart from the door they'd entered through, there were two others. One clearly was the front, which would lead to the street, and another was on a partition wall to the north. In the center of the room were two old plain couches, and a small wood table.

It was freakishly dark inside, the cottage's front windows had the blinds closed. Ed and Bella trod farther, with their weapons held. Ed took a moment to rest his duffel bag on a couch, so as to better prepare himself in case of a surprise attack. The front door was made of a much better wood and was newer. A temptation to open it hit Ed for a moment, but he realized he should never do this. Letting passersby know one of the shrine's buildings had been opened would only be courting trouble. The other door, on the north partition, was battered. It interested Ed to find out if anyone could be behind there.

Bella was closer to it, however, and she opened that door before him. With her screwdriver aimed, she jumped in. "Anybody in here?"

Ed followed her. Again, the room was devoid of persons. A desk with a reading lamp took space on the center. A massive bookshelf to the side was brimful of old books and pamphlets. A small shower stall and washroom were in one corner. A mossy dank smell permeated through the partly open plastic shower-door.

"Doesn't seem like there is anybody here," Bella said after peeking behind the shelves.

"That's good, so maybe we can rest a while." Ed turned and started to walk back toward the room with couches.

"I'm tired, too," Bella said. "But I will lay down perusing that notebook of Slasher's. Do you still have it?"

"Girl, you never quit; do you?" Ed said as he felt the bulge of the little journal in his pocket. After the bus and truck rides and then the exhausting four-mile walk in virtually impenetrable thickets, he now was too burnt out to do anything. He'd let Bella do what she wanted alone.

They got back into the room they'd entered first. Bella threw the backpack she carried onto the other couch.

Ed yanked out the notebook and tossed it at her. Bella's eyes lit on it as if the battered little thing contained everything she might want to know in this world. She plunked herself down onto the two-seater and then started perusing, but before she'd gone far exhaustion caught up with her and she started to yawn and nod. Soon she was gone, and it was left to Ed to gaze at her ethereal beauty and wonder how safe they were in here. Where to later hide for the night was even a bigger question, with no visible answers…


	14. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 ** _Akan_** : A rare, almost-legendary Qmalian snake.

18.1

Bella did not know how long she'd snoozed—alright, maybe **slept** was the proper word. Darkness was falling outside and everything in here was assuming darker tones of gray. They had nowhere to go and would have to sleep in here, but what a night it was going to be, with no lights, no fire, or candles. Every sign of occupation would be a betrayer, and it wouldn't be surprising if the police came marching in should someone notice the slightest glow of artificial illumination.

Ed lay on the three-sitter couch with his face looking up to the cottage's roof. He had the back of his head held in his hands, suggesting a lot could be going on in his mind, but Bella had no clue what. She still felt tired from the difficult, lengthy walk, but the nap she took had assisted in taking off the bite somewhat. She now looked forward to exploring the two other buildings here and discovering what they held. How lucky that no one had seen them. They now had the holy Qmalian place to themselves, and could do whatever they wanted.

The failing light told Bella it was time to act. It otherwise might get too dark be able to see or do anything.

"Isn't it time for some action, buddy?" she prompted Ed.

"Yes, let's," Ed sat up. "Magic here we come," he sang as if he already knew what was in Bella's head.

"Good." Bella stood up. She brushed her clothing and shuffled toward the backdoor. Before she opened it however, that pesky doubt began to bother her again. What exactly was magic? How did you start looking for something you didn't exactly know, something you couldn't properly define? Where did you even begin?

"Did Ishobad really specify what to look at?" she heard herself ask involuntarily.

"No, he only said this was the best place to start."

"Very vague, but anyway let's begin." She reached for the door handle.

"Mind the outside, though," Ed cautioned. "Take a good look first."

Ed had a point; there was need to take some care. Bella's heart started to beat as she cautiously stepped out; there just might be someone out there.

She scanned the yard in front of her and then to the sides. She saw nothing. That brought her some relief, but she knew the street at the front could be a whole different ball game altogether. She tip-toed to the end of the wall and peeped at the narrow winding pavement. No one was passing by. That was good, but she should also use her ears too, just in case. She turned her head in all directions. The only sounds she heard were the birds in the bushes, the vehicles on _Kwaxx,_ the more distant ones on the other side of the river, and of course the now-familiar croon of the several planes in the Qmalian sky.

"It's clear, let's go," she beckoned Ed, who now stood outside the door.

The dashed across the soft grass. The building ahead, which was the largest in the complex, looked positively haunted. It was big, painted black, with a monstrous gray roof.

They got to it fast. Bella imagined its door might be locked, but hey no, it was only latched tight. Why were things being so simple, Bella puzzled. She began to doubt Ishobad's hints. If this place was a store of useful powers, why would no one ever bother to secure it by installing locks on all doors at least. There probably was nothing significant here.

The latch installed was very tight, though, and even using her two hands she couldn't move the bolt.

"Spit on it to give it some lubrication," Ed grinned at her.

What a weird piece of advice. Bella spat on the latch, regardless, but even with that, the bolt would not move. It was only after Ed stepped forward to help that the bolt started to creak. With a loud pop, it eventually came out.

Bella creaked the heavy door and was first to peer in. Gosh, what could be in there—some big slimy demon?

"Starting to hesitate?" Ed challenged her.

Bella ignored him and swung the door ajar. It was a little too dark inside; and it now felt like ghosts and other strange beings might come alive and jump her. Nothing of that sort of course happened when she entered. Her eyes were greeted instead by a litany of crouching beasts with glowing eyes.

"Strange animals," Ed exclaimed behind her. "What are they doing in there?"

"Careful now with the loud voice," she shushed him. "It's just a bunch of taxidermies."

A veritable atmosphere of occult and mysticism hung above the strange preserved creatures. Pungent smells of vinegar and old hides pervaded the whole building. Bella ventured farther in. The taxidermists had done a good job and the stuffed animals looked life-like. Darkness had fallen to the point of obliterating shadows but Bella recognized many of the beasts she saw.

"Take care, that leopard could spring at you." Ed was enchanted.

"That is actually a cheetah," she countered.

"Alright, let's see what else you know better than me,'' Ed shrugged gamely.

They started walking down an aisle lined with an array of creatures Bella was sure no similar kinds existed on earth. She saw and admired dwarf apes and other primates, some which resembled gorillas or chimpanzees, though being not quite exactly like the earthly varieties. Whereas Bella might have expected to see some other things different, the whole building showed to be a maze of only such taxidermies. Gosh, why were Qmalians so enchanted with dead animals; was it a religious thing? Bella thought a few displays could have sufficed but hell no, there were so many of them in rows, the aisles so long and so interconnected it was hard to know where you started and where you hadn't gone.

Bella, anxious to see magic, didn't take long to start losing interest. Dead animals alone, even if captivating, were not what she came here for. She wanted to feel the presence of a mysterious power, or at least get some hints of it. She now hoped to get through the displays quick, and get out of here if she couldn't find what she wanted.

Not too long after, her magic prayer was answered in quite a different way, when after turning left and right several times, they came to a creature that positively mystified them. They had to stop and stare. The creature was in the form of a snake, but unlike the other creepy-crawlies they had seen, this one was preserved in a vertical position, and in reverse orientation: head down on the stand, tail up, the stiffened body rising into the air in a long, perfect S. Only the head was glued to the pedestal, but nothing else supported the long suspended body. Another strange thing was that this taxidermy took more display space than the other snakes they had seen.

"Why is this done so differently?" Bella heard herself exclaim despite the previous warning she'd given Ed about loud voices.

"An _Akan_ ," said Ed. "A very rare reptile."

The poor lighting had worsened to a point where Bella had to strain to view details. The _Akan_ had dirty-yellow eyes, pretty much like all Qmalians, and its skin color was orangish mostly, but with some gray-black smudges that looked like freckles. Many multi-colored beads were strung around it in spaced bands: black, blue, red and yellow.

"Don't be fooled by the shades shown here," Ed shed more light. "The damn _Akan_ can change its colors on the fly, faster than a chameleon."

"Astounding! A snake that can change colors!" Bella intoned. "Why so many beads around it, though? No other display has that."

"The _Akan_ is a snake very special to Qmalians is all I know."

Bella observed further with fascination. The beads were strung in an intricate pattern, but their presence, however, wasn't the only strange thing about the display. On the pedestal on which the _Akan's_ head was glued was a unique inscription that Bella presently could not properly read. Bella's heart beat with excitement. What was this writing?

"Give me your flashlight just for a sec, I really want to see."

"Careful not to let anyone notice the beam." Ed pulled the light out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Bella turned the thing on and angled herself to prevent the light spilling out to the windows.

She squinted at the inscription and made out five individual words. The language used was strange. ' _Qamala Vuyiza, Ogaidan Inxhu Antwi_.'

"What does that mean?" Bella gave Ed a mystified glance. "You should be better at this than I."

"Must be some ancient Qmalian dialect," Ed mused. "I don't really know."

"Could very well be some kind of code, then. We should copy this."

Ed fished for a pen in his pockets. "Oh _Jove_ , we left Slasher's notebook in the cottage."

"Write on your hands, sir."

They couldn't keep the flashlight on for long. Bella turned it off as soon as Ed finished. "Good enough for one evening, I think. This is a good start."

"Okay, let's head back." Ed slid the pen back into his pocket.

They traced their way through the maze. Now excited, Bella couldn't avoid glancing again at some of the taxidermies, particularly those she'd previously ignored. As she was doing that, hidden in an alcove surprisingly not very far from the door, another thing startled her. The display looked like a giant lizard, but strangely it had one eye much larger than the other. And, as if that alone weren't enough, its head was nodding intermittently.

"Whew, is it alive?" Bella's jaw dropped.

"Let's see."

They stood and looked. Sure, the thing's head was nodding at intervals.

"This to me does look like magic at work," Bella couldn't believe she was seeing it. "Ever seen anything like this?"

"Very strange."

Bella gaped at the display again, hoping to glimpse tinier details but it was now hard to see properly. "Maybe just open the door a little."

Ed did. Not much light spilled in, but what she got was enough to make her see somewhat better. The skin of the huge crawler wasn't scaly like that of a normal reptile; rather it was smooth and it glistened as though it were moist.

"A salamander, now I recognize it! A legendary creature."

"Is that so?" Ed was astounded. "But why is its head bobbing?"

Bella set her mind thinking. She blanked out for an instant and then when she came back to, an inspiration hit. "Must be the big abnormal eye!"

"Very astonishing." Ed closed the door and walked closer. "I would like to prove it's because of the eye, though. I will pluck it out and if the head stops nodding, I will know your theory is correct."

"Trust my instincts."

Ed brought out the screwdriver and side cutters he'd put into his pockets. As carefully as he could, he gouged the big eye out. The eye was hard like glass and did not deform or squash up due to the treatment it got from Ed's tools.

He handed the glassy thing to Bella.

The salamander's head went dead.

"What a crazy thing," Ed shook.

Bella spun the eye in her hand. "I'm going to keep it. This thing has got power and might help us."

"Your faith is admirable," Ed grinned in the twilight. "But have you considered this enchanted eye might work against us. It might even be rigged to call the police when plucked out."

"Now, you scare me; please don't."


	15. Chapter 19&20

Chapter 19

19.1

The alarm clock rang and Ishobad sprang up, trembling as if waking from a nightmare. It took him a good three seconds to realize he was in his bed and then he silenced the beeps. Morning had arrived and a very real daytime nightmare was beginning.

Nothing was normal. Even the alarm he'd just killed was something he rarely used, but last night he'd set it for a very specific purpose. He wanted to catch the earliest news. It was important to know if the police had caught the runaways. He'd favor it more if they hadn't.

He turned on the bedside radio. A jingle played before the bulletin aired. The news reader was female, with a sweet sort of voice, but that's not what Ishobad was interested in. Much of what came through at the beginning was to him just plain drivel. He trained his ears waiting for the crime news that he knew would come toward the end.

' _Almost a full day is gone and the earthling fugitives who escaped from their lord's estate after grievously assaulting a Qmalian remain uncaught._ '

"Good _Jove_ , all is fine," Ishobad welcomed the fact. He was still in with a chance to capture the runaways himself, and he'd better start preparing.

He turned the radio off and headed for the shower. Today he'd skip breakfast. Moketzi had said to come early and he would do just that.

Moketzi's compound was located well north of Egodad. Ishobad had never been to see her and it took him a while to locate her road. Each minute that went by ticked him the wrong way. He wanted to beat the police in apprehending Ed and the _purchase_.

After close to one and a half hours since he'd started this journey, Ishobad came to a rusty sign. It was the one he wanted. He drove down the country road, and after only five minutes he glimpsed the array of buildings that comprised Moketzi's compound. Hope warmed up his heart.

Moketzi's gate was unguarded and he drove in and parked. A male courtier of the _shawoman_ accompanied him to the main house. Moketzi's consultation room was a lesson in Qmalian traditional tapestry and carvings. There were cloths and rugs and drapes of every kind, all of them done the ancient Qmalian way, and all giving off a smell of foot or hand sweat, and dust and smoke. For sitting on, a few old wooden chairs draped with doilies waited in the room.

"What brings you here?" the old woman with strange scars and markings on her face asked.

"The criminals I'm tracking remain uncaught."

"That's too bad. Let me see what I can do for you."

Moketzi padded to an ancient-looking shelf and brought back a 6-inch, round looking glass recessed into a circular wooden frame. The frame had an adorned handle, perhaps fashioned from animal bone.

"Look into there. What do you see?" Moketzi handed him the glass.

"Nothing," said Ishobad, realizing this wasn't actually a mirror but just a framed plain glass.

"Good," said Moketzi. "Now let's start; drink this." She handed him a clay chalice full of a brown brew. "Drink it; it's a forensics liquor. It will help you see things you'd never have been able to."

Being a professionally trained doctor, with an army background, Ishobad knew all about liquids which when you drunk them made you see images of things not there. _Hallucinants_ , they were called in Qmalian, and had he not been in a terrible dilemma he might have ended the consultation at this point, for he wasn't into taking anything that tricked the mind. Today he however had no choice; he gobbled down the foul smelling and bad-tasting liquor.

His eyes now getting dazed, he watched Moketzi light a waxen lamp, then she held the glass above the flame, smoking it. She handed him the now-slightly-sooty thing.

"Say out the names of the vile persons you would like to catch."

Ishobad only knew Ed's name but not that of the _purchase_. Ed's accomplice, he would call her. "Ed and his accomplice," he called into the sooty glass.

Just as he said that, Ishobad felt an incredible amount of heat seep into his chest and his brain was getting fuzzy. Was this what people described as getting drunk. An urge to puke built up in him but he suppressed it and looked into the glass as instructed. This piece of magic was truly incredible. A series of stars burst underneath the soot and soon he was gazing into something like a foggy screen. His stomach retched but he continued gazing. An image took shape, shaky at first, but it soon stabilized and then resolved into two bodies wearing male clothing. Ishobad analyzed the scenery, and saw dim images of buildings that looked eerily like those at his home. The two persons, whose faces were still unclear at this point, walked briskly, knelt down and crawled under something like a vertical mesh of wire, then stood up and walked faster. The video blurred and shook, and then when it stabilized once more, the two persons, who now clearly looked human—one male, the other female but both still in male clothes—sat in a moving truck, which was packed with bags and boxes of produce. Before long they were at a huge place with sheds and lots of people, and fruits and vegetables on stands. He watched the two persons further on their journey, recognizing some spots along the way and eventually the video stopped when the two had jumped into a forest west of the Egodad. The amazing thing was that the duo now wore things that dangled on their necks.

"Incredible," said Ishobad, handing back the glass. "Now I know where to find them."

Chapter 20

20.1

Ed woke up and saw gray light start to poke through the blinds. This morning was special, his first ever to awaken without a master to think of. Nobody was going to knock on the door and ask why he hadn't done this or that, why he wasn't up yet. The whole day would belong to him and that was something worth celebrating in spite of the dangers that lay hidden around.

He cast his eyes on the figure of Bella who lay quietly on the other couch. Something nipped at his heart. One master was gone, but slowly another was taking over: his feelings for this slender woman he had helped save were ones he could not deny. Bella was just beautiful, perhaps way too beautiful for him. He wanted to touch… Oh no, this was so wrong. Things shouldn't be this way.

Ed racked his mind. Why was he feeling so different today, so physically attracted? It wasn't his first time to see Bella. Yesterday they were together all day. Before that, they'd actually slept side by side all night in that little shack of his. Sure he'd liked her, but he never felt for her the way he exactly did now. Ed kept combing his mind. Perhaps there had to be a reason for all this. He must have wanted her all along, but then there'd been all these threats to her life that made it impossible to process any other feeling. Yes, the need to save her had been greater, but the undercurrents of love and desire must have been there.

Now in this old, stone cottage, the barbaric world of Ishobad and the Qmalian Church was completely shut out—well, at least for the time being. Ed just felt so attracted. Bella had to be at least three yards away, yet he could hear her heart beat.

"Morning princess," Ed said when he saw her blink. "You look so pretty."

 _Jove_ , was it him who just said that? What was going on? With no experience whatsoever in this thing called love, how had he become this bold.

Bella thanked him, still a little sleepy.

"Girl, there is something I will need to tell you," he continued.

"Like what?" she opened her eyes wide and then half-sat up. She was now dressed in the floral dress he'd bought for her at _Mshikashika_ , one she changed into last night and slept in. She just looked so good.

"Like that I think you are gorgeous," he said. "In this world there can't be anyone else like you."

Ed held his mouth. How the hell was he managing, and was it even a good idea? There were dangers outside; shouldn't he be concentrating on that?

Bella paid him an amused grin.

Would he stop; no, he didn't. "I know we came here to find magic, but I would like to tell you I've found in you something worth more than any super power in this universe."

Wasn't that being crazy, he thought. He had no knowledge of what he was starting, and sure ought to quit right away.

"Really, Ed, do you mean it?" Bella's smile was a befuddled one.

"Yes, I do. You mean to me more than any other woman."

"That is very nice of you. I wouldn't be here without you."

"I'd die if you were to leave me, Bella, that's what I mean. I'd really really really die."

20.2

Ishobad drove out of the _shawoman'_ s compound with the foul-tasting forensic liquor still sour in his mouth. He'd take quick action by starting his search even in this semi-drugged state. As soon as he could, he was going to take to the air—and in his own plane even if it wasn't properly equipped for ground surveillance. He wouldn't dare mess things though; he'd hire one of the young unemployed Qmalian pilots who hung around the airport, to do the flying while he did the surveillance. Taking to the air alone in this state would be too risky. Already driving his truck like he was doing now was a hazard; but about that, though, he'd had no choice. Calling someone to come pick him up would have taken too much time. This thing was so urgent.

His military-grade binoculars were on his passenger seat, ready. Ishobad cast an eye on its lenses that he'd taken the care to clean last night. Being an ex-army person, he knew how to use binoculars well. Moketzi's forensic video had been snowy but he had glimpsed the major routes Ed and the _purchase_ had escaped by.

' _The west side of town, somewhere by the river is where…'_

He drove to the airport in a blur and was soon parking his truck in the lot. His first port of call would be the aviator's lounge where the jobless pilots sat waiting for temporary assignments.

A desperate-looking young man with short brassy hair jumped at him the moment he staggered into the lounge. "You need help with anything, _Aha_?"

"Show me your papers and then come with me."

The young man picked up a thin folder from a table and handed it to Ishobad. "Right on the first page, _Aha_."

Ishobad flipped open the folder's cover and then glanced at the filed pages. "Let's go."

By his confidence, and of course qualifications, the young Qmalian seemed capable. Ishobad led him toward the hangar his plane was parked in. Walking, he struggled to avoid staggering like a drunk. That was too embarrassing, but they had to get to the plane. Ishobad gave his keys to the young pilot and he took the passenger seat, his first time to be on that side in many years.

"Those are very nice exotic girl shoes you got at the back there, _Aha_."

Ishobad did not know what to answer to that. He scarcely needed to be reminded. Two days ago the _purchase_ had been a captive in that hold.

"We heard you announced a big sacrifice, this coming Big Sat. How great, _Aha_."

"Just concentrate on your task," Ishobad belched.

Take-off was rocky and Ishobad's guts retched again. It took some time to adjust to the bumps but before long, they reached the west part of the city. Ishobad kept his eyes focused on the ground. "Fly as low as you can, and slow." He inserted the little magical gizmo that would enable the plane to do things a regular plane couldn't, like fly dead slow or hover like a bird, but even more importantly to enable landing in a tight space, so long as the land was clear. He needed this feature especially today.

The city and the river weren't new to him. What was new was the feeling of humiliation inside of him. If this operation failed, and Ed and the purchase were caught by the police first, the truth about the fake rosette would come out. His reputation would then be so tarnished, he'd have to resign from his lofty position, give up his plane, and possibly never take to the air again.

"Bank slightly to the right side of the river." Ishobad tried to recall the moving images he'd seen in Moketzi's magic glass. Ed and the prized purchase went off the magic radar somewhere on the west bank of that river and so should be hiding somewhere there.

Through his binoculars, Ishobad peered at the forests below. Birds sat on tree tops or flew above the crowns. The waters of the Egodad were as pure as nature wanted them to be. The actual ground was hard to observe because of the dense foliage. The two fugitives could be hidden below that huge green canopy. The first street parallel to the Egodad on the west side ran past the shrine. Ishobad could see the shrine rooftops clearly even though today was promising to be foggy. What a holy Qmalian place that was, and full of power, too.

"Bank more to the right and then hover," he instructed with a lot of hope. And faith.

Nothing moved in the street to as far down as _Kwaxx_. The only activity was in a motel's parking lot a little farther north. 'Could Ed and the purchase be hiding there?' Ishobad wondered and kept peering into his binos.

"I'll find them." he said to himself. "I'll surely find them."

20.3

After brushing his teeth at the little sink in the housekeeping area of the room, Ed came to sit back on the couch. Something bad was in the air and they might remain caged in here for the whole day. Staying inside wasn't any guarantee of safety, still, but being at least under a roof would make it impossible for spotter planes to see them.

Bella had freshened herself in the worker's shower in the other room, and still sat on the three-sitter couch she slept on. She looked incredibly sweet and Ed adored her, but after reviewing his earlier declarations he was now of two conflicting minds. One said he should follow his desires and explore physical love with Bella, but another, from his strict Qmalian upbringing, said that would not be appropriate. Not until after some official ceremony. From a more humane point, however—and that was more important—there was this nagging feeling that by declaring his love for her, he could just be taking advantage of someone in a desperate situation. He didn't want that kind of finger pointed at him. It would have been easier if she'd rejected his advances, but then she hadn't.

Ed's conflicts did not end. He gave Bella one glance, and saw she had done something to her lips, perhaps bitten them so they looked so red. And luscious. Who on this planet could be expected to resist that? And there was a lot more under that dress to explore. Wasn't he letting a beautiful one-time chance to get lost? The blood pumped wilder in his veins. Sure, those lips deserved a homage in the form of a kiss. Thinking of it even got him more excited. What exactly did a kiss feel like? How did it begin, how did it end?

Bella left her couch and came to his. She chose to sit closer to him. "So, you think you and me we should become an item?" she smiled.

Ed loved her being so near, but because of his mental struggles he didn't know what to reply. "If it pleases you, sure," he heard himself say.

"I don't doubt you will be good to me."

When she sat, Bella let her dress ride high above her knees. The skin of her thighs looked so soft. Ed felt again those tickly sensations in his crotch. This was so hard to resist. Although, given his captive background, he'd been well-instructed to manage his sexual feelings, it now seemed almost impossible to do in practice. You couldn't hold it, no way. Not when there was someone with a body and face like Bella's near you.

A need to start touching her gripped him, and his arm almost whipped across, but he heard that religious voice at the last moment. It wasn't the right thing to do. Enjoying a woman you were not married to was against the rules. It was an affront to the _Jove_ , he ought to realize. Sure, he had run away from Ishobad, but that didn't mean he should disrespect religion. He'd only done what he could to save Bella's life, not to rebel against the scriptures. _Jove_ did not like people who fornicated, and wasn't touching and fondling someone a part of that.

The heat in his crotch did not relent, though. If anything, it actually intensified because of Bella's proximity. Oh _Jove_ , why were things going this way?

Against his will, his eyes roved down again to her legs. It mesmerized him to see their shape. He fought to remove the gaze—and thought of how _Jove_ punished sinners—but before he'd turned away the last eyeball, he knew he'd stared at something that was soon to help force his virgin existence to end.

"You are free to touch," Bella enticed.

 _Jove_ , did she really want it? Didn't she know the kind of struggle he was going through?

"I have no experience," he groped for a response.

"You don't need any experience, now Ed be strong." She gave him an irresistible smile.

It was this bad, and now _Jove_ or no _Jove_ , he'd just go for it. He leaned closer. Bella wrapped her hand behind his head. The movement caused her breasts to jounce underneath her dress. Now the memories Ed had earlier been holding back came undone. At Ishobad's home, he'd asked her to take off her T-shirt. And he'd helped loose her bra. But even though he hadn't gotten to the point of seeing her breasts, he'd at least glimpsed where they began. That counted for something, and he'd always remember. He'd seen the beautiful skin of her back, too, and that was great. Now this other voice said to refuse all that. No, that could not be.

That puritan part of his mind hadn't been completely silenced, though, and even as the waves of attraction hit him harder, he could still hear it telling him no.

"How about we begin with just a tiny kiss," he said to Bella, while silently offering that to his nagging mind as a compromise. Maybe _Jove_ wouldn't be so much against only a very light touch. He'd see how things went.

He angled his face and gave Bella's lips a last once-over. They were so full and so plump. They burned his eyes and his blood raced mightily. He did not know what drove him, but his hand just flew and held Bella's face in the gentlest way. He pulled her towards him and before he could blink his lips were on hers. He had promised _Jove_ not to do too much, but he found himself unable to stop as a sweet sucking feeling just took him in deeper and deeper…


	16. Chapters 21&22

Chapter 21

21.1

Thirty minutes after making out, Bella slouched on her side of the couch. Ed lay brooding on the other. The surprise kiss had been so sweet and Bella wished it could be done more often. She remembered the act like it was her first in life. Finding love would have been the last thing to wish for as she stared at death's face while held captive in Ishobad's plane, but now it seemed something as improbable as a space-based romance could be within reach. What a thing. A few days ago while plying her trade in New York she never could have dreamed of this. There was no doubt Ed wanted to be good to her and she also wanted to be good to him.

Everything looked okay, but the thing bothering her now was that Ed appeared to have suddenly lost his enthusiasm. He was just so quiet. Bella wondered why. Had she done something wrong, or had Ed been flustered by the kissing act, he being a virgin. First time experiences could be so overwhelming. She'd find out later if this was the case with him. For now, she'd let him settle.

After a long while, she decided it was time to know. Ed was now even more withdrawn, and seemed like he didn't want to be in the same room with her any longer. That bothered Bella. Ed, though, always looked cuter if there were things troubling him.

"You aren't so sure any more about those things you said and did to me earlier," Bella said as a way of beginning.

Ed looked at her. Bella saw the hunger in his green eyes, but there was also something like great fear lurking behind them.

"No, I meant everything I said."

That was reassuring, but she still was positive it wasn't all.

She dragged herself closer to him. "Honey, you don't seem as excited as before. Did I do something bad to you?"

"Believe me, you aren't the problem. There is… other things."

At least he was hinting at something and that was good for a start. Bella tried to think what those other things could be. Maybe it was the perils around them he was now concentrating on. If it was that, she'd tell him to forget and be happy and only start worrying when disaster struck.

"Concerned about the situation outside? Please don't." She put an assuring hand on his thigh.

Ed gazed at her again with those troubled eyes. "It's not quite what you are thinking, but anyway let's forget it."

There was no doubt he needed her; Bella could almost feel the hormones raging under his skin, yet he remained restrained. "I need to know?" she gave him a stare.

"Know what?"

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Alright," Bella thought to approach the issue differently. "I will put something forward. The kiss didn't go well with you."

"Oh that; do you really want me to say it out?"

"Yes, if that will help make things better."

"To be honest to _Jove_ ," Ed struggled with an unknown pain. "It went well in one way, but in another it didn't."

Bella was puzzled, but at the same time thought it was a lead. "I thought everything was cool. In which way didn't things go well?"

"To be brief, you and I aren't married."

"Ugh, what's the problem with that, if we agree?"

"I just came to the realization," Ed's voice had grown a little stronger. "That _Jove_ doesn't like what we did—if you want me to be specific."

So, that was the thing troubling him. He had decided to become religious and all holy after the sweet advances he'd been making earlier. And after that great first lip-lock. Bella thought about it. This wasn't fair; and she wasn't going to have any of it. She would never allow _Jove_ or any other deity to stand between her and what she loved.

"Look at me, Ed. To hell with _Jove_."

Ed sat straight and stared her in the eye. " _Jees_ , why are you being so disrespectful."

"I don't want to hear anything about your _Jove_." The anger in Bella's voice surprised even herself. " _Jove_ is a god of the evil Qmalians. He is a god of Ishobad and all those other killers."

"No, you must be wrong."

"No, I'm not. Tell me, aren't we here because of him? When is Big Saturday and who is supposed to be sacrificed on that day? Explain to me, Ed, what civilized God accepts human blood?"

"It's the Qmalians who do the injustices, not him."

"It doesn't matter. A god of evil people is also evil. You and I are earthlings; we have no relationship with _Jove_."

After a moment, Ed sighed and then slumped back. "Okay, give me time." He scratched his head.

"Nope, I ain't giving you any time," Bella gesticulated. "You are seriously going to upset me if you keep worshipping that _Jove_ of yours. What is he; a god who was going to suck in the smells of my roasting flesh. Did you want me sacrificed?"

"No way. But please, Bella."

"I don't want to hear any word about that demon again. Never swear by him when I'm near."

"Alright, I hear you." Ed bowed his head.

"Good," she huffed. "Now show me some love."

Chapter 22

22.1

A little regretful of the shouting match she'd just had with Ed, Bella slid again to her side of the couch. Ed seemed taken aback by the incident, but was beginning to show signs he'd come around to accept they now were inseparable. She only needed to give him more time to perk up, and then soon he'd be unleashing his whole virgin self on her. Or perhaps it'd be the other way around, she plundering him. Christ, how sweet that was going to be.

She had no power to control fate, though, and before any of her juicy imaginings happened, she heard a droning noise that made her tense. Something bad had been hovering in the air at some distance, but now it had drawn close. The plane circling above had an engine hum that sounded eerily like Ishobad's. A fear entered Bella. She wasn't giving up yet on those thoughts of enjoying her newly-found space-based romance, but now she needed to be more cautious. She must attend to this creeping air-borne menace at once. She stood up and stepped to the back-window.

Ed seemed to sense her urgency and came to stand beside her.

"That plane looks very much like Ishobad's; am I right?" Bella thought she'd seen and heard right, but didn't want to make rash conclusions.

"Do you really want me to scare you?" Ed grinned rather nervously.

"Say so, if you think it's him."

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he nodded. "There is one little ray of hope, though; Ishobad can't land in this backyard."

"Why do you say that?" Bella didn't think Ed's assurance was logical and something to feel safe about. "Look at the way he's maneuvering the plane… It's hovering, I'm sure he could land anywhere he liked, so long the coast was clear."

"I'm talking of the prohibition to enter shrine grounds without permission," Ed countered. "Ishobad just can't raid this place on his own."

Bella thought about it and snorted. "Landing or no landing, I feel the net closing in. We have to start doing something."

The plane slid away from the river bank and edged closer to the shrine.

Bella had all the reasons to remain afraid, but this air maneuver caused her to marvel. How was a sideways slide like that possible? She'd already wondered how a technologically backward society like Qmalo managed to have hundreds of small planes in the sky, but now this flying contraption of Ishobad's was performing routines that a normal aircraft on earth couldn't. There must be something supernatural about it. She'd had some questions regarding Qmalian aviation ever since they rode in that farmer's truck on their way to _Mshikashika_. Now what was being displayed here caused her to wonder more. ' _A backward society that practices human sacrifice cannot put hundreds of planes in the sky; or even come close to designing something that moves so flawlessly like that little rickety jet.'_

Further, the grinding and whining sound of the engine was completely at odds with the smoothness of the plane's flight path.

"There is something unusual about that plane, and perhaps all the others," she uttered with a mix of awe and trepidation. "This planet is full of magic."

Ed's eyes widened; Bella didn't know if that was out of incredulity or mere astonishment. "What do normal planes do?" he asked.

"We are watching magic in action. Normal planes fly at speed. They don't hover like birds."

"But that thing will need gas at some point. It can't be magic that flies it. Listen to the sound; isn't that an engine?"

"Even with that, Ed, I still got my point." She forgot her fear for an instant. "I will prove it to you."

"What are you going to do now? Isn't starting to pack the better thing…?"

Bella brushed him aside. She darted to her backpack and grabbed the para eye that they'd plucked out of the salamander last night. She dashed back to the window. "Magics usually fight," she said with excitement. "Let's see what we will get here," she winked at the disbelieving Ed.

"What are you up to?"

"Just wait." She pointed the glassy thing at the hovering plane and held her breath. The plane jerked and then dropped in height by something like a yard. Had it gone a little lower, it might have licked the treetops. "Did you see that?"

"Oh God, I did." Ed's jaw dropped. "You and your magic eye."


	17. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

23.1

Ed observed the plane regain height, and shortly after, it began to drift farther north. Its continued flight was an anticlimax; it hadn't spectacularly burst into flames or crushed into the trees like he'd begun to root for. That meant they still hadn't found a solution to their problems and must continue searching. The para eye sure had some potential, but on its own might not be good enough to take them to where they wanted. Even more practically, they didn't know much about it to start considering it an ally. It just might let them down at the worst possible moment.

Knowing they had nothing much to rely on worried Ed. The planes still zinged in the sky and once in a while a car drove by. Today might be a maintenance day and a couple of workers could turn up. That really could make things complicated. And worse, an actual raid by police or _gaafas_ could happen.

Ed weighed the odds of all those terrible things occurring, and then how best to avoid them. Their situation unfortunately wasn't as simple as he might have liked. Leaving right away was an option, but it required to take into account the hazards outside the shrine. You couldn't just walk onto a public street with the daylight being like it was. That would be like just giving yourself up to fate.

Going to hide in, or escaping via, the forest lining the river was also another possibility. That seemed workable, but marching in bushes again would take too much of a toll on Bella. She had already endured too much during yesterday's journey and Ed didn't want her punished further. She actually might collapse in the ravines, and that would be unacceptable.

Ed cracked his brains again. While there were points to be made for a hasty departure, there also were good ones to be made for staying in a while longer. They came here to discover magic and they hadn't finished exploring this shrine. There still was that _Akan_ taxidermy of last night that mystified him much, and clues as to why it was so special might still be hidden here. Added to that, a whole building still stood they hadn't even entered. What then would be the point in rushing to go? Coming here had always been a hazard, and if it remained so, it's what they risked.

"Did you dream anything about the _Akan_?" Ed probed Bella, as soon as thoughts of the mystery snake took a more prominent place in his mind.

"You should have better clues than me," Bella answered. "You have lived here for longer."

She was right, but Ed himself had no real knowledge either. He had heard a lot about _Akans_ in general but nothing special enough to warrant a specific study. The elusive reptile might be of some symbolic relevance to Qmalians, but the words he copied last night from that pedestal were more mystical and loaded: ' _Qamala Vuyiza, Ogaidan Inxhu Antwi_.' They certainly begged a special attention. And now that he and Bella didn't have much else to do, starting to research about the words, together with the _Akan_ taxidermy they were on, would be a useful activity. How lucky it was they'd bothered to steal Slasher's journal; now they had somewhere to start. Being very traditional, the assistant of Ishobad's could have written something about the mystery in his journal. He might know the details.

Ed returned to his seat on the couch and brought out the little journal.

"Good idea," said Bella, looking at the notebook. "Now, like me, you would like to do a little reading." She came to sit closer to him.

"I was so enchanted by the snake last night," Ed hinted at what he'd be looking for.

"Including the coded wording?"

"Yes, that too."

"Alright, let's read, then."

Together they flipped the pages. Unfortunately no references to the display or the mystical words turned up.

"We might have to find someone to ask," Bella sighed with resignation, "or do a research in a library."

"Whom, though, could we turn to? A library would be too risky a place."

"Let me think," Bella was surprisingly fast. "Do you know of someone who is an enemy of Ishobad's, but is well-read and knows a lot?"

"Uh, I can't think of anyone, off hand." Ed puzzled at what Bella was aiming at. "But there could be somebody."

"Open the notebook again. Help could be in there."

Ed grinned with further puzzlement. He cast Bella a questioning eye.

Bella's face exuded a deep inspiration. "As a trusted lieutenant of Ishobad," she opined. "Slasher could know a lot about his master's dealings. He should know of an enemy or two of Ishobad's, and I figure for someone to become a rival of the _Aha,_ that Qmalian must be as learned, or even more learned than Ishobad himself."

"What a clever girl! So you imply any rival of Ishobad's could be of help to us."

"Precisely. And if Slasher was aware of any enemy he most likely would have alluded to the fact in this little tattered journal."

"I see, let's look at it again." Ed opened the notebook a second time. He agreed with the thinking that Ishobad would have rivals but for now he couldn't isolate a single one. How daft that he couldn't. For someone who lived with the _Aha_ almost all his life, that was unforgivable.

They started to leaf through once more. Like they'd already noticed, there was a lot written inside, but disappointingly most of it seemed unrelated to what they were looking for. They continued to peruse, however, and then finally with some luck they came upon a curious page marked with an asterisk. Ed's heart stopped.

' _On this day_ ,' Slasher wrote, ' _Master has opened my balls to the east, and I now sigh. Sheikh R. is not he who he says he is._ '

"What?" Bella shrieked. "Why would someone like Slasher need to have his balls opened? What does he mean by that? Who is Sheikh R. anyway?"

"Sheikh?" Ed thought. "There are literally hundreds of people in this country with that name."

Bella snorted. "None of them ring a bell to you?"

"None at the moment."

Bella scratched her head. As she did that, Ed saw something like a glimmer in her eyes. She pointed to the page again, and read aloud. " _Master has opened my balls_ … Hey, balls, what's that? Now, I think I get it!"

"Please share." Ed gaped at her.

"Slasher meant his eyes when he wrote balls."

Ed ran the cryptic statement in his head. ' _Master has opened my balls_ …eyeballs, eyes.' "Yes, it makes sense," he exclaimed. "Very clever of you to deduce that. But what of ' _to the east_?' What could that indicate?"

"Let's see." Again Bella looked thoughtful.

"Could Ishobad have stood with Slasher and pointed in an easterly direction," Ed puzzled. "It's confusing."

"You may be right, but in my opinion it's not quite so."

"What is it, then?"

"Crack your brains, Ed. What is the east famous for?"

"The east isn't famous at all; it's only where the sun rises from."

"Good! And what does the sun give us?"

The idea hit Ed. "Get out of here! I now know…"

"You see," Bella interjected. "Qmalians may think they are smarter than humans, but we can figure out their coding. Slasher meant _Master has opened my eyes to the light_."

"Very smart of you," Ed almost cheered. "But what does he mean by ' _I now sigh._ '

"Don't ask such a dumb thing." Bella gave him a come-on look.

Ed tapped his forehead. "Sigh, sigh… Oh, it's SEE! I now see."

"Now you get it! _Master has opened my eyes to the light and I now see_!"

"That was stupid of me." Ed felt bad as things he ought to have quickly remembered started to trickle into his mind. Slasher had used unusual code words, but the moment he mentioned Sheikh R., Ed should have had a quick clue. "I now know the Sheikh he is talking of." Ed slapped his forehead, further disappointed with self. "Ishobad has a real beef with that man. Sheikh Ramzi slept with the _Aha_ 's fiancée, despite that he was a married man."

"A love triangle, how interesting." Bella's eyes lit up. "What happened? Educate me. Who is Sheikh Ramzi?"

"You see, Ishobad's first wife died, leaving two small children. Then he fell in love with this young woman named Fionn, and shortly after, they became betrothed. Things went well for some time, and then the demons worked their way and Fionn was seduced by this married gentleman and then they fornicated—which made Ishobad a very angry man. Sheikh Ramzi and the _Aha_ had always been enemies, but their feud became irreparable after that."

"Really sweet of this Ramzi guy to do that to Ishobad; and I think he might want to help us. Can we go to him for assistance?"

"I guess we could," Ed said. "But you know what, we are way to the opposite side of town. Sheikh Ramzi lives well east of here."


	18. Chapters 24&25

Chapter 24

24.1

It began to rain lightly on and off that afternoon, but it remained too risky to leave. They had to hold on for a better time. There still was another building to explore, anyway, and they couldn't just leave this place without checking it out. It might contain something that could help them, or even a clue to the mystic words they'd failed to decipher. Going to check right away, again like leaving the shrine, would not be a good idea so long as the light outside was still good enough to allow passers-by to notice activity within the shrine. They would have to hang in until dusk approached.

With not a lot else to do, waiting was a pain. By the time the light began to fade, Ed was becoming anxious. They'd been here for far too long, and they should depart once they finished checking.

"What do you think we will discover next?" Ed was eager.

Bella shook her head. "I'm not sure but let's go see."

"Good, now it's my turn to first spy what's out," Ed said, and then got out to look.

The grass was wet and soft. The street lights weren't lit yet, but any time from now they could be. Up in the sky, misshapen clouds darkly glared back at him. It might continue to drizzle on and off tonight and that would be very good for sneaking away. Ed peered past the cottage wall to the road. No one was walking by. The coolness and rain might have forced Qmalians living in cottages around here to stay indoors. He and Bella probably might not need to dash across the yard like yesterday.

"We can go. It's clear." Ed came back to the door and waved.

Bella joined him and they scuttled across. They passed by the building of yesterday—the biggest in the complex—and one they now knew contained rows and rows of displayed taxidermies.

The building left to check was not far from that one. They reached it. The structure wasn't rectangular like the others, but round like a hut. It was big, though, much bigger than a regular hut, and very tall, almost two story, and was capped with a steeply slanting thatch roof. The walls were of mortared stone, of which the stone was the older rough kind, not the more modern smooth type. Its doorway was arched, but the old wooden door was rectangular so that it left a semi-circular gap at the top.

They unlatched the door and entered. A bad smell greeted them. Lots of squeaking and squealing sounds came from the roof, which had no ceiling. They looked up. Numerous bats' nests dotted the roof, no wonder the floors of this giant hut were littered with smelly droppings. Apart from the nasty little flying creatures, it didn't appear like anything interesting could be in this building. A few yards from the door, though, was another circular half-wall. The half wall, which was a little less than five feet tall, was not concentric with the big hut, but was displaced to the south. To the north-east was a tall, walled partition with another arched doorway.

"I didn't know the big hut was sectioned," Ed said as he gaped at the interior.

"What's that little circular wall protecting?" Bella asked.

"Let's see, but tread carefully; there could be booby-traps.

They walked to the half-wall. At first it looked like nothing was contained within it, but upon peeking over the top, they found that the wall surrounded a huge hole in the ground with stinky water inside.

"This big hut was built around a waterhole," Bella exclaimed.

"That could be a bottomless pond, who knows." Ed mused.

"Maybe that's where all the Qmalian powers are hidden?"

"I smell only tons of shit, but your guess could be correct."

"We have no way of finding out, though; what a pity."

"I wish we were magicians ourselves and then we could easily find out."

"Let's spit into the hole. Maybe that will kill any evil forces hiding in there.

"Sure, let's try. That might help, who knows."

Together they spat, but although nothing happened Ed was sure something had been dented. They had no time, however, to wait and see the effects of their spitting if any. They had to enter the other partition before it got too dark.

The bats screamed at them as they left the half-wall. To Ed that was a good sign. "We weren't attacked on coming in," he chimed. "Now the bat battalion is upon us. I'm sure it means we have upset something."

"Or that there might be something juicier where we are now headed," Bella speculated.

24.2

They reached the partition doorway, and entered, again treading carefully. Inside was a small chamber, and hung on the wall opposite the doorway was a reed mat. The mat was swaying a little suggesting it was admitting a ripple of air from behind.

"What's at the back?" Bella pointed.

Getting excited, they dashed for the hanging mat. Its bottom almost touched the floor and they had to bend to roll it up. After raising it a yard, they peered and saw a curving stairwell staring back at them.

"What could be up there?"

They forgot all about possible booby traps, and raced up.

On reaching a landing, another open entryway admitted them to a narrow but tall alcove. Whether by design or by fault, the alcove's top was not covered by the thatch roof and so its floor was wet. Bella wasn't too bothered by the dampness and only focused on the objects that lay inside. Mounted on a wood platform was a telescope-like contraption—one whose optical tube ended in an opening in the wall. Unlike regular telescopes, whose tubes are metallic, this one's was made of fired clay.

Bella was first to peer into the thing's eye-piece. She saw nothing but darkness. Now thinking it must be some sort of pay-per view device, she looked underneath the platform, and to its sides, hoping to find something resembling a control panel with a slot where a coin could go. Nothing like that turned up, just a lot of wood members holding the platform together.

The opening above the alcove was now admitting very little light and it was hard to see everything. "Ed please, your flashlight just for a sec."

Ed brought it out and turned it on. He swung the beam around. This side of the massive hut was not visible from the street so nobody would see the light. As Ed was aiming his beam, Bella noticed, lying on the platform top, a small carved wooden stick that had a feather dangling from one end. Bella grabbed the stick. "Is it a kind of key?"

"I don't know," Ed glared.

Ed focused his light on the telescope tube, and Bella noticed there was a small hole on the topside of it.

An inspiration suddenly hit. Bella slotted the small stick, which had a pointy tip, into the hole to see what could happen. She again looked into the eye-piece, and voila a big luminous ball became visible.

"Ed, you should see this."

At first, she couldn't discern what the partly-squashed ball was, and then when she did, she went wild with excitement. "Wow," she said. "I can see the earth. Please, come see the motherland."

She gave Ed a chance to peer.

"You mean that ball is where we come from?" Ed squinted into the objective.

"Yes, that's where you were born."

"Oh how much I want to go back." Ed wished.

Bella asked for another turn. She peered once more and now did a better job of focusing on the earth's landscapes. The position currently was that the Atlantic Ocean was at the center. She saw the continent of America to the west and then Africa and Europe to the East. She felt homesick but her mind kept functioning. "My only conclusion from this is that this planet and earth are not terribly far apart.

"So, did you ever see this planet when you were still on earth?"

"No I didn't, but I have a clue why. This planet we are on is bathed in a coat of invisibility, that's why humans don't see it. When we looked through the telescope without the little stick-key, we couldn't see the earth because of that invisibility coat. So, what the stick-key helped to do was create a small hole in the invisibility barrier and make the earth visible"

"I see," said Ed. "We should keep the stick, then. It helps to render the invisible visible."

"You just said what was on my mind, now let's go."

Chapter 25

25.1

This time, the blood Slasher smelt as he woke up was not his own but rather that of Ed and the purchase. He would find them and kill them. The cloud of pain around him was still heavy but that didn't mean he couldn't rise and go on the mission. Death was the only thing the fugitives deserved. Adding to his determination, the _Nsuka_ still sang in his head. " _Go, warrior, go_." Which Qmalian worth his blood could ignore that? To the war song, Slasher now added a slogan he'd learned long ago: _Qmalo strong, earth weak_! That was so true—and he would prove it.

They'd brought him back from hospital; how nice it was to see his bedroom walls. It was inspiring, and reassuring, too, to see another Qmalian stand next to his bed. Yes, that was Narnia, Aha Ishobad's chief housemaid—Slasher recognized her even though his mind was still dazed.

"You want to join me as I go for battle?" he mumbled half-wittingly.

"That would be great, but you aren't well yet," Narnia's voice sounded sweet for the first time.

"I have to find those earthlings, those two murderous schemers."

"Don't worry, they will be caught and punished soon."

That didn't sound good at all. Couldn't Narnia tell Slasher wanted his own revenge? ' _Come on Narnia, won't you please say: 'Warrior, rise and go,' like Nsuka does_.'

Narnia smiled at him. Despite she hadn't echoed what he wanted her to, Slasher still felt empowered by her presence. All Qmalians were good, all earthlings horrible.

Narnia left his bed and returned from the kitchen with a glass of water. "You can take your meds," she indicated at a vial of Qmalian Oxycodone that stood on his bed stand.

How compassionate she was—but only those things that prepared him for battle would do. If those pills couldn't make him strong enough for total war, then he would not have them.

"Are they good enough for fighters?"

"The very best any wounded warrior could ask for."

That was lovely. Narnia had said _warrior_ , and _wounded_ , and _the_ _very best_. What inspiration had suddenly hit her. She looked almost like an angel now. Perhaps that _Nsuka_ sound he was hearing was emanating from deep within her.

"Alright, I will rise as you command."

Fighting back the waves of pain, Slasher half-sat up. Narnia opened the vial and dropped a caplet into his palm. Slasher held the glass with his good left hand. He threw the caplet into his mouth and washed it down with a gulp.

"Good, see you soon, stay healthy." Narnia walked out and closed the door.

No good staying healthy if you can't execute your revenge, Slasher wanted to say, but he was now left alone. He stayed still for several minutes and then he began to feel a pleasant dullness take over. The waves of pain were lifting. That felt good. Without anyone's help he lowered his legs from the bed and his feet tasted the parquetted floor. Some good soul had rested his battle knife on the wall near the door. He staggered to it, picked it up and kissed it. There was nothing sweeter on this planet than to be reunited with a weapon so formidable.

"Ed and purchase, here I come. It's now my turn to shine…" he said rather loudly then began to look for something most suitable to wear, perhaps something with an army feel. This was now total war…


	19. Chapters 26&27

Chapter 26

 ** _Grinhya_** : this is very well explained in the text below.

26.1

Not far from the shrine, only up the street, a Qmalian woman named Fionn watched darkness engulf Egodad. The woman was no ordinary one; she was a _grinhya_ , a female kidnapper of humans; and she was very efficient at her work, and very much respected by her peers. Aside from her _grinhya_ skills she also had other attributes that made her outstanding. Like she once secretly apprenticed with a sorcerer and gained some knowledge of the dark art. She'd also been a feared _igaafa_ as a youth, but what she thought set her apart from everyone else was her ability to smell love when it started to grow. Right now, she could sense it as she stood on a balcony at this river-side motel. The darkened skies and intermittent drizzle would not dampen the aroma. Yes, it was there, coming from down street. A lucky couple was falling head over heels with each other.

Despite her exquisite abilities however, Fionn had some troubling problems of her own. Like right now she was lovelorn. And she felt needy, a fact she was made more aware of by the love hormones she was picking up. Not that Qmalian men never approached her with romantic intentions. She possessed, in the rugged Qmalian way, a perky beauty few men could refuse to take notice of. Not so long ago she was seeing Sheikh Ramzi, one of Qmalo's better-known dissidents. And before that, she'd been engaged to Ishobad, the _Aha_ himself. Poor Ishobad, she betrayed him when she shouldn't have. She couldn't go back to Ramzi, of course, because Ramzi was married. Now she wanted Ishobad back. Why did she even do what she did to him?

Her sense of betrayal was now made more acute by the shocking news she'd heard: how Ishobad's servant, Ed, had run away with an earthling woman the _Aha_ had purchased. Why did things have to go like that for a noble man like Ishobad? Today as she'd spent the time thinking about him, she'd seen a plane that sounded like his hovering in the air. Did he think about her? Was it his way of stalking her from the air?

Fionn had something interesting to tell him, of course. According to news reports the purchase who escaped was elemental. That could not be true, Fionn could swear—for she'd been there with her fellow kidnappers in that damned earthling city named New York. Of all the humans captured that night, none had been detected as elemental. Someone must have lied to Ishobad, cheated him. And very possibly it was Ed, that depraved earthling bastard.

The well-known _grinhya_ today had nothing much to do. With no man to take care of, she was just here as a single. She could do as she pleased; it was her off days anyway. Later on, if the mood continued to suit her, she might go out for a very long walk. That might do her a lot of good, and the thought of it made her feel better. There also was that love smell that she was curious about, and she'd just for fun find out where it was emanating from. Love intrigued her much. She was tempted to sniff again. The scent had actually intensified, but the strange thing now was that it didn't smell typically Qmalian. It curiously tasted human.

That was so unusual. No humans here, whether as slaves or servants, were allowed to fall in love. Romance was a high thing reserved only for Qmalians. She'd investigate this travesty, and then later go for her walk. This was just too suspicious to let go.

Chapter 27

27.1

It was well past dusk, and time to go. Unaware of the new source of danger that was creeping toward them, Bella and Ed packed their bags. They didn't want to get to Sheikh Ramzi's when it was too late. A guard there might turn them away saying their employer had retired to bed. They would be asking for a place to sleep there, too, and if they were refused and it was late, it'd be impossible to make any other plan. They would then be totally screwed, what with today's weather.

"You got everything packed, your paranormal eye and stick-key?"

"I could never forget those," Bella said. "What would have been the point of coming here?"

Because they were going to use the street, they would exit by way of the front door this time. What would be the point anyway of sneaking out through the back, when they still were going to walk in public.

Bella was cautious, however. She opened the blinds and gave the street a quick appraisal. "All clear, except for a bit of fog," she said, donning her _efe_.

"Perfect," said Ed, putting on his as well. It saddened him to see the demeaning metal crescent dangle on Bella's neck but this was not the time to argue with things. Hopefully in future, when Qmalian power was destroyed, no one would ever be forced to wear such a lowly badge again. It pleased him to imagine they'd already taken the first step toward achieving such an epic feat.

Ed picked up his duffel bag. Bella creaked the front door open. She stepped out. Ed followed and closed the door behind him.

Things seemed okay for now. The street's darkened pavement snaked in front of the shrine, maybe about twenty yards away. There wasn't even a hint of anything moving. Only a slight wind broke the neighborhood's quietness. Up in the sky not a star shone; the blanket of clouds had not lifted. Despite the tranquility, a sense of fear still however crept into Ed. You never could be sure what the dark could hold. Danger could be lying in wait anywhere, and succeeding to reach Ramzi's estate could not be guaranteed.

Retreating into the cottage to put up for another night in hiding was no option, though. They'd already gotten what they wanted here and another world out there waited to be discovered. ' _Qamala Vuyiza, Ogaidan Inxhu Antwi.'_ Those words seemed to hold a lot of meaning. If they got to Ramzi's, and he was willing to assist, they could end up with a lot of knowledge.

"Hope all goes well," he spoke to the night air.

"Take heart. Together we are strong."

"I love you, Bella." He kissed her on the doorstep.

"I love you, too."

Because of the intermittent drizzle, the front porch concrete was still wet. Ed's boots fought with the moisture as they hit the walkway. Bella's sneakers squeaked as she stepped alongside him. Tonight she'd changed into the blouse and skirt he'd bought her at _Mshikashika._ She also wore the cowboy hat he'd given her so she would not be easy to identify.

They were going to foot it down to _Kwaxx,_ cross the bridge and then walk all the way to Egodad Station. From there they would catch a bus to the east side of town. And hopefully if nothing bad happened they would reach Ramzi's estate and ask for help.

"How long will it be to the station?" a tang of concern laced Bella's voice.

"Slightly less than an hour."

"That should be good, then."

"It should be," Ed nodded, even as a fear of the unknown still gripped him.

27.2

The imitation army-gear he wore made Slasher imagine he was a real soldier going to combat. He felt heroic. The Qmalian army was a glory thing he could have joined but the fates had worked differently for him. Now clad in the same bush-green, and out on a mission to destroy a lesser creation, this was his way of earning a medal for bravery for himself. Nothing would stand between him and his goal. The pain that'd been troubling him had lessened, too, and that made his chances brighter.

His mode of transport tonight was going to be his trike—which he kept parked in one of Ishobad's sheds. On a drizzle-washed night like this, something that didn't expose him to the open air would have been better, but he didn't have any—and so the trike should do. He picked up his battle knife and slid it into its sheath, which was tied to his belt. No one could separate him from his knife again. The sheath swung about as he strode out of his house.

Before he marched to the shed, Slasher thought to pay Ed's shack a visit. He wanted to pack more anger inside of him. That little dirty cabin was where this conflict began. And that, too, was where he first heard the _Nsuka_. It would be necessary to glimpse that battlefield again, and he'd rededicate himself to the Qmalian cause.

Ed's door was not closed. Slasher did not even need to go in anyway because the blood he left on Ed's stoep hadn't been completely washed away. Seeing the wet stains caused his anger to peak. Just like he wanted. That was Qmalian royal blood shed by a mere earthling. This was unheard of. No earthling who drew Qmalian blood like that would ever live long, and Ed wasn't going to.

Fighting his remaining pains, Slasher padded with determination to the parking sheds. The weather today, apart from the drizzles, was also breezy and cool, but like Slasher had decided he would still go. Turning back because of the wind was out of the question—only sissies would do that. Strong fighters like him would brave the drafts and succeed.

His key was in the ignition. He gave the starter a kick and the engine droned. A brief glance into the mirror revealed to him his bandaged face. That was all good, because he was at war—no matter that the bandages might make the guard at the gate ask where he was going in that condition, a question that really would be hard to answer—but Slasher would find a reason. He wouldn't give away his mission of course, because only he needed to know. Ed and the purchase had committed a grievous crime against a Qmalian, and Slasher would avenge himself without the aid of law enforcement.

The scattered lights in Ishobad's yard caused the grass and bushes to glow with a certain magical iridescence. Did battlefields glow like this? Okay, Ed and the purchase would be no match for him, so it wasn't going to be exactly a battle, rather just an execution. Still, the thought of shedding blood excited him. Tonight, wherever he met Ed and his accomplice, the grass, or bushes, or pavement, or whatever they stood on would be colored red. A wet glistening red.

His knife dangled on his waist, as he rode toward the exit. ' _Qmalo strong, Earth weak_.'

"Are you well enough to ride out, chief?" the guard at the gate asked like Slasher had predicted.

"Qmalo strong," Slasher replied cryptically, and then rode out.

The last bit he'd gotten from _Aha_ Ishobad was that Ed and the purchase had disappeared somewhere northwest of Egodad. Slasher had no reason to doubt the esteemed lord's intimations, although he had no clue where the _Aha_ got that info from. What he was sure of, however, was that fugitives, to increase their chances of remaining uncaught, generally avoided staying in one location for too long. So, Ed and his accomplice might want to look for another place to hide. And with no car, they would have to use public transport. And a safe time to travel would be at night when there weren't so many people around. Slasher would check out the bus and train stations of the west and perchance he might succeed. He pressed on his gas pedal and his trike speeded up. The wind singing against his helmet was like glorious war music. And _Nsuka_ tagged along. _Go, warrior, go; arise and shine._


	20. Chapters 28&29

Chapter 28

28.1

The night was bewitching. Bella cast her eyes beyond the dense dark forest lining the river. Not far from the margins of the tree-line across the water, the tall streetlights of Egodad West towered. Smothered by the minor fog, the lights appeared to dance, or swim—she wasn't sure which—but her concern was not with the dependability of her vision but whether they would succeed at this mission to unravel the possible age-old Qmalian mystery locked inside the words— _Qamala Vuyiza, Ogaidan Inxhu Antwi._

Already expectant, she listened for sounds that might help point to something. Echoes of river water splashing and roiling filtered through the forest of trees. Nearby, a gentle but moist wind whispered in the bushes and scrabble. Absolutely nothing to give her a clue as to what those ancient words meant, but when they got to Ramzi's he might give them something meaningful.

She sensed the air again. Danger very likely waited; you never could be so sure of yourself in a foreign land. More than a day had passed since news of their escape had been broadcast, and the hunt might be intensifying. Ishobad, too, according to the last they'd heard, had put up a handsome amount of cash as a reward for information leading to their capture. Couple that with the fact Big Sat was nearing, and a sacrificial human would be needed, the net around them must be closing. The quest to get to Ramzi's might just be a hopeless dream.

The sidewalk kept swallowing their footsteps as they headed toward _Kwaxx_. Just before they reached the end of the narrow street, Bella heard a crack.

She stopped to listen. The sound had been like that of a twig snapping. What could cause that; she looked back. The darkish haze did not allow her to see far but she thought she noticed a furtive movement.

"Ed," she said, fear rising in her. "I don't think we are alone."

"Our ears might just be playing a trick on us." Ed tried to sound brave.

"Look behind us." Bella twirled to take another look.

Ed glanced back, too.

It certainly wasn't twigs cracking. It was… footsteps.

"Shall we try and run," she turned to pace faster.

"Probably not very wise." Ed held her hand. "You don't want a chase."

Bella stopped to peer back again into the haze. Now the shadowy movement took a form of its own, a woman-like figure. Clack, clack, her shoes went in measured steps. As she got nearer, Bella saw her form more clearly. She wore a long coat and loose darkish slacks. In her hands she held a handbag…

28.2

Fionn picked up the speed when she realized the two humans had noticed her. The scent of love now almost chocked her. Two earthlings, this was unimaginable. What indeed was this planet getting to?

"Stop there, I need to see your _efe_ s."

The two earthlings halted. Oh _Jove_ , it was Ed and the escaped purchase of Ishobad's! Fionn couldn't believe it. ' _My Jove, tell me if I'm seeing mere ghosts._ ' She whistled to herself. ' _How can I be so lucky?_ '

"Ed, is that you?" Fionn tried to infuse her voice with as much warmth as she could feign. "What on this planet could you be doing here?"

Both Ed and the earthling woman indeed wore _efes._ Was that the supposed elemental spoken of on radio? How easily some people could be fooled.

"Fionn, what do you want from us?" Ed's voice carried the tang of a threat.

"KKKK, dear me," Fionn laughed it off. "Ed, now be reasonable. You know the trouble you are in and you are scaring away the best person to help you."

"We can do without anyone's help," the fake elemental woman in Ed's company bristled.

Fionn listened to her voice. It was familiar, what with the distinct American accent. "What's her name? Are you in love with her?" Fionn ignored the woman and directed her questions at Ed.

"What really is your business?" Ed was unmoved.

"You haven't told me your friend's name," Fionn continued. "She looks nice in an earthly way, doesn't she?"

"Her name is Bella, if that is what will make you leave us alone."

"No, servant, you know I'm not going anywhere yet. You and I could strike a deal."

"What deal?"

"I could shelter you two in my motel room. I will make sure no one sees you." Fionn thought of Ishobad and how happy he would be to get hold of these two. And if it was she bringing them handcuffed to the _Aha_ 's estate, the romantic rewards would be unimaginable.

"No, I don't think we can accept that," said Bella.

"Sassy, isn't she?" Fionn smiled, now actually remembering she was the one who cornered Bella and captured her. Bella had been the person in charge of proceedings in that mega club, and it had been good for a change to grab someone who controlled microphones, consoles and all the electronic gadgets that go with loud entertainment. And then little had she known this skinny but expensively-dressed captive would fall into the hands of Ishobad.

"You want to sell us out to Ishobad." Ed now trembled with unease.

"Of course not, kkk," Fionn emitted another calculated cackle. "If I meant to do that, I would have rushed back to my motel room to call the police the moment I saw you, but see I didn't." She remembered she had left in the motel the newest communication gadget in town, her mobile phone.

"In that case, please then just go where you are going." Ed's voice rose high.

"Do you really know this woman?" Bella grimaced at Ed.

"Of course he knows me very well," Fionn interjected. "I was going to be his master's wife, but I later decided it didn't suit me, so I moved on. Which is why you two must trust me. I am no friend of Ishobad's anymore."

Fionn could capture them right here this moment; she had her gun with the single bullet in it. The only thing lacking was transport. She glanced up the road to see if something could be driving this way, but alas nothing. She'd have to keep walking with them till something came up.

"So, tell us where you were going before you saw us?" Concern peppered Ed's voice.

"Just taking a walk," Fionn forced a brief giggle. "You know me well, I like to exercise."

She listened again for any sound of a coming car.

Bella glared at her quizzically.

"Let's just walk together. I have a clue where you are heading, and I actually might help you," her voice rang in the dark like a witch's.

Chapter 29

29.1

 _Aha_ Ishobad couldn't remember ever having been afraid. Sure, there were times he'd been gravely concerned about things—like the time his wife fell sick and died—but to be terrified for himself, no. Up till now he didn't know how fear felt; it was only something he saw in the eyes of the victims he slayed for organs. Now he began to feel terror's tentacles wrapping around him, and his brow moistened. Getting called to an emergency meeting at night—that was serious.

Lord Kayo, the stern archbishop, sat opposite him, enthroned in a regal chair that was placed behind a huge polished Qmalian Teak desk. His golden fleece wig, part of his ornate regalia, was draped on his head. His deputies, the four of them, sat beside him, two on each side, and Ishobad was the only one on this side of the desk, the cold side.

"Anything meaningful to report from you," Lord Kayo almost snarled. "The police haven't given us anything we can work on."

"Same old, I'm afraid," replied Ishobad, suppressing a burp whose tang reminded him of the forensic liquors he'd taken this morning. "But all indications are that the fugitives may have gone to hide west of the Egodad."

Lord Kayo gazed concernedly at his watch. "Big Saturday is only what, two days?"

"We shouldn't be long in catching the two. The elemental will be made available before then." Ishobad's heart pumped.

"My worry is the lax way in which such a prized human was guarded. How could she have been allowed to escape?"

"My error, lord," Ishobad suppressed another alkaline burp. "My misplaced trust in my lying, scheming slave caused all that."

"But how could you have trusted an earthling to guard another earthling? That's like asking a monkey to imprison another monkey."

"My most heartfelt apology, sir. I swear the elemental will be delivered within a day," Ishobad felt a stab because he knew he was lying. The escaped purchase was actually no elemental; Ed had tricked him. But now to let the hierarchy know that. It would be the most shameful thing…

"Am I excused?" he heard himself ask.

"Not quite, _Aha_ , not quite. You know this is an emergency. We promised _Jove_ a sacrifice and we have to honor that."

"I hear you, lord." Ishobad quaked. "I will do something about it, you have my word."

"You had better mean it or else…"

29.2

Egodad West, the sign glowed in yellow. Slasher parked his trike then took off his helmet. The gentle but moist breeze greeted his face. His plan tonight was simple—to just wait here and keep his eyes open. You never knew with fugitives; they could dare go anywhere. And even if he couldn't strike tonight, the satisfaction he'd get from knowing he'd at least tried would be great. What was the point in staying home and sleeping like a sissy?

Leaving his machine behind, Slasher padded toward the station building. The rough ride on his trike had again ignited those steel hammers in his head—and a dull ache sang in his shoulder—but the sound of _Nsuka_ was great. The feel of his sheathed knife against his hip gave him an even greater pride. Winning against the two wretched earthlings was the only thing he wanted.

The station was perhaps a little busier than he had forethought. Commuters hustled and darted about, their rain streaked faces glistening in the night light. Many had an umbrella in one hand while the other clutched a handbag or dragged a carry-on case. Slasher heard the squeal of castors on the hard pavement. Diesel-powered buses idled near curbs, and Slasher picked up the rumble of strained pistons. A tail pipe or two emitted plumes of smoke that rose into the lit, spitting night.

A train came, whistled, and then the station became a cacophony of steel wheels grinding and creaking. All that didn't matter to Slasher. He kept his eyes on the commuters coming and going, hoping perchance his knife contained in the sheath on his waist could see some action tonight.

29.3

' _Fionn_ ,' Bella thought she remembered the name. So this indeed was the Qmalian damsel who'd cheated on Ishobad. Was she to be taken as a friend, and was the promise to help she'd made something to be depended on? No, Bella didn't think so.

She listened to Fionn speak to Ed. It was obvious the two knew each other well but there was something about Fionn that she didn't like. Scared her, if the more accurate words would be used.

They turned into _Kwaxx_ , which was more brightly lit. Bella looked at the alien woman and shivered a little. Slightly tall, with thin chiseled features, she could, on earth, pass for a model starting to age, but her looks weren't what worried Bella. There was just this something that said it wasn't her first time to see the woman. Where had they previously met? At the airport, when she was being hustled along by Ishobad, no? Maybe she was making a mistake, but the lilt of that voice was something she had heard. Maybe in a dream or somewhere.

"If you are tired, honey, you can give me your backpack," Fionn offered, as they were approaching the _Kwaxx_ bridge.

"I'm good, thanks," Bella answered.

"You guys don't have to wear _efes_ if you are with me. I'm here to protect you."

Bella gave her a silent once-over. What was she trying to get by playing nice like this?

"We are doing just fine," Ed answered.

A little traffic flowed on the bridge, and now and then Fionn would glance at the cars as though she were trying to spot a police cruiser. That scared Bella.

When they reached the bridge's middle, a yellowish truck passed by, driving slowly. Fionn raised her hand and as though she would hail it down. Bella's heart jumped. The truck did not stop, thank God.

"That wasn't Ishobad who drove by, in case you thought it was him," Fionn said mystically.

"What did you do that for?" Ed frowned.

"It's far to walk, don't you guys need transport?"

"No, we don't." Bella thought they now should get rid of Fionn. Couldn't she and Ed throw her off the bridge?

Bella had the paranormal eye in her backpack. Maybe she should bring it out and try to use it. Perhaps by some magic it could just cause Fionn to choke to death. She unslung one of the backpack's strap off, but Fionn saw this fast.

"Sweetie, what do we have in that bag?"

"Nothing," Bella slung it back, quick.

"Don't tell me you guys got a gun." Fionn stopped and clutched her handbag.

"Where would we get one?" Ed nudged Bella to be careful. "Let's just go."


	21. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

30.1

The heat was building up. They'd reached the station and what remained was to just walk into the wide gateway. If they still had the courage, anyway. The station was busier than Ed expected, and seeing so many Qmalians standing or walking inside made him nervous. And then they had this Fionn who just wouldn't go her way. ' _I'm just out for a walk…'_ she'd said, but now she'd stuck with them for over half an hour. And she seemed like she would walk with them right in.

"Fionn, we have been together long enough, it's time for you to go." Ed gathered the courage.

"Why you saying that, guys; I'm enjoying your company."

"We don't need you anymore." Bella came to his aid.

"You are chasing away the only person who can help..."

"You've already done your part, now please just go."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you," Fionn said, and started padding away. "Don't let anyone catch you in there, though; be careful." She now dashed across the road and vanished into the night traffic.

"I don't believe that just happened," Bella sighed. "That bitch was giving me the creeps."

"Thank God, she is gone." Ed agreed.

Hardly, though, had their troubles ended. There was a police precinct not very far from this station and who could guess where Fionn was going. A person like her, who just appeared from nowhere and then tried to be nice, could not be trusted. Wouldn't she want the reward money that Ishobad had put up?

Before they walked in, Ed surveyed the station's inside. There was a lot of movement of people boarding and deboarding. A single uniformed guard stood at the doors to the train platforms, but there could be one or two more somewhere. That didn't give a nice feeling.

"Ready to mix with the Qmalians?" he nodded at Bella, even as he fought to contain his uneasiness.

"I have the para eye in my bag," Bella shivered a little.

"Touch it; it might bring us some luck."

"Or render us invisible to the Qmalians," Bella forced a smile.

Ed grinned, realizing how Bella had stretched her wishful thinking too far. They'd had the eye all along, yet Fionn had been able to see them. And talk to them, even pretend to be a friend. "You are such an optimist." Ed cast her a patronizing gaze.

"I'm better that way, let's move."

30.2

Fionn crossed the wide pedestrian walkway and ran toward a taxi-cab terminal. She would bundle Ed and Bella into a cab before they disappeared, and then she'd drive straight to Ishobad's residence. Capturing and transporting them had been her plan all along, but unfortunately no cab had driven by as they walked. Indeed, all the way, she'd desperately scanned all passing vehicles for that illuminated taxi-sign but had seen none. What a stretch of poor luck, but now she was sure this plan would succeed.

By regulation, cabs could not drive in and park right on station pavement. They had their own pickup and drop-off area nearby. Several cabs were parked in the terminal. She approached the first one she got to. The driver was snoozing inside.

"I need your help, buddy," she tapped at the half-open window. "I need transport for myself and two special people who are in the station."

"Can't the two come over? You know I'm not allowed to drive in there," the driver pointed.

Fionn opened her handbag. Her gun was inside but she didn't mean to hold up this man. She instead brought out a neat wad of Qmalian _kwachuus_ and waved it at the driver. "More than any fine you ever could be asked to pay," she offered with a pleading smile.

The driver sighed then took the cash. He unlocked his doors.

Fionn jumped in beside him. She was set, but it would help her more if she looked a tiny bit different. She took off her long coat, and folded onto her lap. Then she withdrew her yellow _grinhya_ cap from her handbag and put it on. Bella and Ed would not be able to quickly recognize her when she was back; and then she could pounce more easily.

"Which part exactly are those two special friends of yours standing?" the driver swung his cab onto the driven part of the road.

"Please just drive on."

They had to follow behind a bus that was rolling ahead, its tail lights covered in wet dust. Fionn willed the clumsy thing to go fast or get out of the way but the bus crawled. She didn't want too much time to pass by. Someone could recognize the fugitives and call the cops, or station guards, and Fionn's plans would be imperiled. Even worse, the two runaways could succeed to board a bus or train and ride to another hiding location. It would be terrible if she missed them. Those two were her only brightest chance to get back with Ishobad.

The station was a little busier than normal, and that slowed their progress further. Oh _Jove_ , why were things going like this?

The cab however did make it inside. Fionn looked out and listened for any humans being captured but didn't see or hear anything. The only noise she heard was that of traffic, both inside and also farther upstreet. Absolutely no sign of commotion. That was good. Bella and Ed hadn't been caught. She still could steal them away herself.

"Where are the friends of yours?" the driver glanced at her with increased impatience.

"Just give me a minute. Isn't it I paid you?"

She scanned the left and right sides of the terminus. Several people stood on both ends. Others were walking toward the doors to the train platforms ahead. She didn't see the fugitives; where were they? Could it be Bella and Ed had entered, purchased tickets, and gone. How smooth and daring, the criminals.

With some hesitation, the driver ventured much deeper into the complex. Soon he had to come to a stop because the platform building was now right in front of him. Fionn could see hazily through the glass windows to the few people lounging inside.

"I might have to head back," said the driver, looking frustrated. "This is the farthest I can go. Where are your people?"

"Stay here and wait." Fionn jumped out.

She briefly held her nose. The air was polluted with too many scents—diesel exhausts, cooked fish, roasted chicken, and fried potatoes—it was hard to use her unique ability to good effect. Also, as if those common scents were not enough, there were the many love aromas of the young Qmalian couples here—a thing which made it even more difficult to isolate that specific one of Bella and Ed. She'd have to do a thorough physical check.

She ran toward the bus shelters to the right, but didn't see anything. She then tried the left—again no luck. Maybe Bella and Ed had gone in to the train platforms. She ran to the platform building doors and scanned through the glass. No, the pair wasn't to be seen. The taxi driver was now idling nervously and could depart. A guard was advancing towards the taxi. That could screw up things real bad. Why was the stupid guard enforcing the no-taxis law late at night when the station wasn't too busy? Fionn wanted to rush and jump him, but no that wouldn't work. She took in the air sharply through her nose again. The love scent was there, but there were too many others mixed together. The fugitives were still around somewhere.

Fionn thought to calm down and observe things more slowly. She needed to conceal herself behind something, too, so the fugitives would not be the first to see her. Luckily, close to where she stood, there was a concrete pillar that helped support the platform building's roof. She darted behind it. It was a nice spot. "I'll find them," she muttered to the concrete.

30.3

Seated on a bench not too far from the train tracks, Slasher shook himself out of a nap. A half-shot of Oxy he'd taken had dulled him and a snooze stole him. That was a real bad thing. Warriors never slept on the job, they always stood guard.

A loop of that _Nsuka_ song still rumbled in the back of his head. It now could be sounding louder than normal, but Slasher wasn't sure of that. Maybe the drowsiness caused by sleep had amplified the sound, or it might be that anticipation was running too high in him. What the true fact was, though, didn't matter. Action was the only thing he was waiting for.

Just to be sure, Slasher flexed his shoulder and neck muscles. Oh yes, he was still fit for battle. And even though there was still that dull ache in his head, that wouldn't weaken him. If anything, it would actually make him more determined.

Where was the enemy, though? Were they still in their hiding location, or had they decided to move? Slasher was very positive they would not be putting up at the same place and very likely would try catch a train here and go somewhere else. It was getting late, however, but perhaps another twenty or thirty-minute wait would do no harm.

With _Nsuka_ bubbling even more loudly, Slasher opened his tired eyes wide and swept the inside. The number of people waiting for the train had increased, but he couldn't see anything like Ed and his accomplice. Outside, there was still quite some movement. Two or three buses idled near the shelters. Commuters darted across the pavement to get tickets. It was still very possible to see action.

Oh _Jove,_ why wasn't it coming fast, then. Slasher was getting really tired. He yawned lazily, and then thought maybe he could rejuvenate himself by walking around. Before he could stand, however, a flurry of frenzied movements happening outside caught his attention. A guard started waving at a taxi that had driven right into the station. A woman scurried by and then strangely hid behind a column. The woman wore a yellow cap and was anxiously glancing about. Soon she turned her head and peeked inside. Slasher recognized her. Fionn!

Oh _Jove_ , what was that harlot doing here? And why was she acting like that?

Slasher observed her further. Fionn didn't stop turning her head around freakishly. She then began to wave desperately at the taxi. This was crazy. Slasher could have gone to ask her what the matter was but had no time for it. He had his battles to fight and wouldn't waste his time talking to harlots. Maybe it was time he should be leaving anyway.

He stood up and flexed himself. He'd leave the building by the side door. But perhaps before giving up completely and heading back to his trike, he should give the bus shelters a quick once over…

30.4

"Rotten bastard," Fionn swore at the station guard who was forcing the taxi-guy to drive away. "Can't you just let him wait? It's an emergency."

She stayed behind the column observing the scene, and wishing the taxi-guy wouldn't budge. She still remained alert to other things, and knew she shouldn't let the taxi argument occupy her too much—because fugitives could use a chaos like it to sneak away. Every corner had to remain covered.

The station guard did not stop harassing the driver.

"Idiot," Fionn cursed.

The taxi began to move away. Desperate, Fionn thought what to do. She had her coat in there and didn't want to lose it. She could run and jump into the cab but where would the benefit be if she left Bella and Ed behind. Forget the coat, she decided, and of course the money, too. Ed and Bella were gold. She'd keep watching out.

The taxi was now reaching the exit, and Fionn saw its purple tail lights. Perhaps this had turned into a failure and she should give up. Just as she was deciding, a tall young human wearing a jacket with the hoodie pulled up walked out of the ticket booth. Ed, it was! _Jove_ , when did he slip that hoodie on?

Ed held two small pieces of paper in his hands. ' _He has managed to get tickets, I have to be quick.'_

The taxi had gone, but another problem had surfaced. She couldn't see Bella. Where was she? Was a trick being played?

She could rush and pounce on Ed, but briefly Fionn kept her position. Ed strode across the pavement and then mixed with some Qmalians who'd exited from a bus. She then saw him emerge and then dash toward someone who was standing alone in the shadow of a lamp post. That was Bella. She had taken off the cowboy hat she'd been wearing and held it in her hand. "Uh," Fionn sighed. "I got you."

Bella and Ed walked together for a short while, and then appeared to separate again. What was their plan? She observed keenly. Oh no, actually they didn't separate; one just walked faster than the other but both were going in the same direction. They came to a halt near the same bus shelter. Surprisingly they didn't stand close to one another. They let quite a number of people in between them. ' _Nice little trick._ '

XV10 East, a sign on the shelter reflected.

Fionn's heart beat with expectation. The fugitives wanted to escape to the east side of town. This was the time to act. Could she go to the shelter and hold them up? Of course she could, but without a quick transport would the plan work? She possibly couldn't order them out of the station without the guards and other Qmalians getting involved. She needed the cab back. She looked up the road. The driver wasn't returning to get her. What a debacle.

As she furiously debated things, an idea hit her. Why not ride with the two in the bus and then act when a suitable moment came. That sounded good. She ran to the ticket shack.

"Give me one, fast," she handed the cashier a ten _kwachuu_ note.

"Sorry lady, you know we don't make change," the agent looked mockingly at her high-value note.

"Bastard, can't you see I'm late." She nearly spat at him. "Keep the change."

The XV10East bus had arrived and people were starting to board.

The cashier took his time reaching for his ticket book. Fionn swore under her breath. Who did this bastard think he was, endangering her opportunity like this. After delaying for what seemed like a year, the agent finally tore a ticket from his book. Fionn yanked it away.

She wished to rush, but realized it'd be wise not to be seen by the quarry too early, so she restrained herself and ambled at a moderate pace.

' _Vile_ _earthlings_ ,' Fionn felt for the outline of the pistol in her bag.


	22. Chapters 31&32

Chapter 31

31.1

Ed saw Bella put her foot on the bus's stairwell and pull herself in. He was following in line, six people behind, and so in less than a minute it would be him doing the same. The strategy of separating from each other had worked. If they'd stood together—or decided to board at the same time—chances would have been high someone would recognize them. Now no one had, and finally they were leaving Egodad West.

The line was moving fast. Ed peered through the bus's window and saw Bella walk toward the back. It warmed his heart to see her hold herself so confidently despite the dangers surrounding. There just was something so beautiful about the human race, and Ed felt proud to be a part of it.

Not so long after, Ed jumped onto the stairwell himself. He checked the bus's front. The driver was a bearded, belly Qmalian who looked bored. Certainly not the type that would scrutinize every passenger. That was good. Ed eased himself up, and showed his ticket, while jangling his _efe_ for effect. The driver nodded at him with a burp.

Careful not to bump into anyone with his duffel bag, Ed walked along the aisle tracing Bella's footsteps. Qmalians generally liked to sit in the front but some had opted for the back. The bus's ceiling bars felt cool to his touch, even if there seemed to be something oily or filmy on them. The air in the bus was a sticky warm, too, but Ed didn't mind. He and Bella were onto something big. _Qamala Vuyiza, Ogaidan Inxhu Antwi_.

Bella was perched on a window seat right near the very back, and she had put the cowboy hat back on. A small amount of light splashed in through the wet glass and rendered her face pretty in many ways. Ed couldn't remember having seen anything else more beautiful. She'd tied her hair into a bun and it now was again concealed inside the hat, but the fact he couldn't see those blonde waves did not detract from her prettiness. She was gorgeous. And because she sat beside some rustic Qmalian with a typical pudgy face, her small pointed nose contrasted itself beautifully from the bulbous fare that was more numerous in this bus. Ed couldn't be prouder; Bella was stunning.

Ed winked at her then took the backseat, right behind her. From here, he could nudge her easily enough should he need to convey something. The Qmalian seated beside her did not seem too attentive and might not pay attention to their conversation. Already he had not even raised his eyes to see if they had any _efes._ Despite that, though, they still needed to be careful.

Pretending he wasn't travelling with Bella, Ed lay back. He looked through the back window. There wasn't much to see; the glass was too dusty and filmy and it rattled in concert with the noisy, idling engine. That didn't matter a lot; it made him happy to know he was leaving the world of Egodad West behind: the river, the shrine, Fionn. _Qamala Vuyiza, Ogaidan Inxhu Antwi_ , a whole new world waited to be discovered.

31.2

By the time Fionn got to the bus, the driver was already swinging the heavy six-wheeler away from the shelter. Fionn knew a thing or two about boarding moving vehicles. Egodad transit-bus doorways had no doors to close, so that made things easy. She only needed to remember to jump in while going in the same direction as the bus to avoid getting knocked down.

As the bus rumbled by her, she angled, took a short run side by side with the doorway then dived for the holding bars. In a moment she had jumped onto the stairwell.

"Lady, what are you trying to do? Get down." The driver, a big belly man, snarled at her.

Fionn ignored his temper but showed her ticket. Couldn't the stupid old man tell she was on an important mission?

Angrily, the driver rammed down on his brakes. "I said get down. You are late and what you did is dangerous."

Fionn once more ignored him. How stupid could a man be? This old fat guy was ignorantly going to transport wanted criminals to some destination, yet he was ordering a law-abiding Qmalian to get off. Fionn spotted an empty seat very near the front. She took it—not so much to spite the driver as to find a good place far from Bella and Ed so they wouldn't notice her quick. The two might already have, though, but Fionn didn't think so. She, herself, couldn't see the fugitives at the moment, but she knew they were there somewhere in the back. She even could pick their love hormones, but of course mixed with that of others. Let them wallow; she was going to act soon.

The driver was still upset; he stared at her and scowled. She scowled back at him. Now even angrier, the driver turned his face away, engaged his gears, then sped toward the exit. Fionn wasn't going to worry about him. She had her ultimate prize hidden back there. All she needed was a few minutes to plan.

31.3

Bella avoided turning back to glance at Ed too frequently. Her _efe_ was making too much of a swishing sound each time she turned her neck. That might attract unneeded attention. Which wasn't good. She let her eyes fall to her lap, and imagined she was on a trip back to New York. The feeling of it was so sweet. She enjoyed the comfort of her vinyl-covered seat, but the good feelings did not last long because commotion began to occur at the bus's front.

Fionn had suddenly jumped in.

Bella turned back to Ed. "Did you see that?"

"Yes." Ed's face revealed alarm.

"I don't think she is up to any good." Bella snorted hard.

"I agree; but what do we do now?"

"Let's think." Bella knew trouble had followed.

"I don't like this at all," Ed echoed her thoughts.

Everybody else in the bus focused their attention on the argument between Fionn and the driver. Bella hoped the big ugly Qmalian would stand up and really force Fionn off. She even hoped the other passengers would assist should the driver ask for help. Fionn, though, would not budge and the driver had to get going. She certainly wasn't up to any joke and meant business for sure.

The bus sped onto a brightly lit access road, then turned right into _Kwaxx_ east.

"Seriously, Ed, how do we handle her?"

"Let's see where she will get off. She might be gone soon," Ed tried to sound at ease.

"That time, didn't she say she was just out for a walk—now what's she doing in here?"

"I don't know, but what do we do about it?"

"We have to find a way of getting rid of her."

Ed seemed very thoughtful for a while. "l know what we can do," he said at last. "When we get to Sheikh Ramzi's, let's separate. You get off at his stop and then I get off at the next. That should confuse Fionn."

"I might not like being alone. Your plan is risky."

"It's the only way to shake her off. I'll come back to get you."

"I wish I could kill her."

"I wish so, too, Bella, I really wish, but there is no way."

Chapter 32

32.1

Already beginning to feel like he was betraying his cause, Slasher eased off the gas as he was swinging into _Ledi_ Road. Why had he abandoned his mission? Just because he'd seen Fionn, the harlot, no that was not a good reason.

His machine coasted. _Ledi_ itself was clear of traffic, but seeing the blacktop that would take him home did not help in staving off the bad feelings that nagged Slasher. If anything it actually made them worse. Home was just home; there'd be no action there. Sure, there was his bed he could sleep on, and his bathroom he could take a shower in, and even his kitchen with a sink and pots and plates he could perhaps make a cup of late-night tea in, but what was all that, compared to giving up on a chance for a heroic slaughter. ' _Qmalo strong, Earth weak_.'

No, he shouldn't go home; he should attempt one more time. Feeling hopeful again, Slasher braked his machine, then in one swinging motion spun around.

Trouble now was where else to try. At the station, _Nsuka_ had been sounding loudly, but now had faded to a whisper. He intuited that if he could sense a direction from which a stronger _Nsuka_ vibe came, that might be where action could possibly happen. Slasher swiveled his head from left to right and then left again. He picked up some tones but they were difficult to pin direction-wise. Oh _Jove_ why were things going like this; why would _Nsuka_ disappoint him at a crucial time like this?

As he was fretting, Slasher remembered something very important. Ed and the purchase had stolen his journal. And if they read it, and were smart enough to decode some of his cryptic entries, it would give them clues. They'd know where to get help. Sheikh Ramzi! That bastard.

Slasher weighed the possibilities. Chances were high the fugitives might now actually be hiding at Ramzi's—if they'd had the scruples to go and ask. Slasher must go there and find them! Or at least try and verify they weren't there.

The idea immediately impressed him. Why hadn't he thought of it before. He couldn't be wrong in thinking this? Ramzi was a rebel, and of all Qmalians, the only one who could dare secretly harbor the fugitives. And Ramzi, too, was a great opponent of the kidnapping and enslavement of earthlings and wouldn't think twice about offering any help he could. Furthermore, he was so much an enemy of Ishobad's, he'd do anything to cause the _Aha_ real pain. Slasher, though, would deal with him tonight if he dared assist the fugitives.

To pump himself up, Slasher licked the tender spot in his cheek where his crooked tooth had dug into when he crushed down from Ed's blow. Like he knew, it hurt because it wasn't healed yet. And like he wanted, the pain caused his anger to rise.

"Death to you, Ed and accomplice," Slasher cried in the night. " _Qmalo strong, Earth weak_."

He pressed hard on the gas pedal and took off. Shortly after, he left _Ledi,_ and then swung back into the road that led toward town. It'd long stopped drizzling and the ride this time would be speedier. Slasher blasted across. In less than thirty minutes, he was already coasting toward the gates of Ramzi's.

Feeling heroic, he parked his machine out front then walked over to the gate. A chain he could rattle dangled near the lock.

"Need any help, sir," a guard of Ramzi's came out of his cabin and approached him.

"Yes. I need to know if the wanted criminals are here? Are you hiding them?"

"I don't know of any criminals. Which ones?" The guard gave him a stern look.

"The ones who escaped from _Aha_ Ishobad. It's been all over the papers and the radio, don't say you don't know."

"Hey, we didn't see anyone."

"I know you people are hiding them. It's a punishable crime."

"Look, I'm done with you. I told you there's no criminals here."

"I'm coming in to search." Slasher angrily pulled at the lock. "You know how powerful my boss, the _Aha_ , is"

"I don't care about any _Aha_. Please go away, before I call extra help."

"You shall pay for this," Slasher spat and started padding away. "It's not a joke."


	23. Chapters 33&34

Chapter 35

35.1

A puff of diesel exhaust hit Ed as the bus sped away. He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was lying right on the edge of the pavement, not far from a tall lamp post whose single bulb cast weak yellow-brown rays onto the mud-patches and grass and asphalt below. The road was dug through a ridge, and behind the lamp post were mounds of earth and dynamited granite boulders. This rural part of the sprawling city was one he wasn't too much used to. He probably had been taken past Ramzi's gates, but that didn't matter much at this point because he would have to run back to Bushgrove Stop to find Bella. He had to reunite with his loving woman.

Ed gathered himself, brushing his knees and elbows. He was in pain and shock but, except for pain in his right leg, not seriously hurt. The fact the driver had braked hard so as to dislodge and hurl him out had saved Ed from grievous injury. Had the jettisoning happened with the bus at full speed, his life might have ended here.

To test his strength, Ed limped over to pick up his duffel bag. Perhaps it'd have been wise to leave it behind, but now he thought to carry it—because there were his and Bella's things in there. If he found her alive he'd have to look after her and there were tins and packs of food inside. Going to Ramzi's was an experiment which only had so many chances of succeeding. Should Ramzi decline them assistance, they would be on their own again; and then without supplies, particularly food, things would be so tough they would be forced to give up the fight and surrender.

Ed hefted the bag. For his bruised hands, it was a bit too much, but he'd try to manage.

Walking back wasn't easy. His legs had taken serious knocks and his knees felt weak. The road was neither straight nor flat; and presently he had to labor up an incline.

By the time the pavement began to inch downward, Ed had become so winded he had to stop walking for a bit. His shoulders pained him where the straps of his heavy duffel bag dug into his flesh. He started again; the downward gradient helped, and he tumbled down. Before long, he could see Ramzi's gates and the driveway that led to them. What a symbol of freedom those wrought iron structures represented. He wished Bella was with him and they would have just walked in.

Missing Bella now almost drove him crazy. What could have happened to her? Fionn was a _grinhya_ and her intentions had been murky at best. Why suddenly had she become so interested in Bella? Had she now captured and arrested her? But then why would she do something that she could have easily done earlier on in their journey? It was so confusing and scary. Ed hoped for the best, though. He loved Bella very much. How pretty she was, how adorable. The best thing he had ever seen, a gift from mother earth. Letting her go alone had been a great mistake. He'd never do it again. Not ever…

35.2

Bella paced up the road, every now and then glancing back to check if Fionn hadn't risen to follow. An attack from behind would be grave. One or two cars passed her, and then a suspicious thing with flashing beacons appeared in the distance behind. Bella darted away from the road and took cover behind a tree. She stayed there for quite a while. The sky was a black unfathomable sea. Phantoms of Fionn and Ishobad and Slasher appeared to her in the dark, images that glowed surreally with a menacing evil orange. Where was Ed? Where was the man she loved and trusted? Had he been taken?

The flashing vehicle passed; it wasn't a police car, but something that looked like a poorly designed military vehicle. She hid a little while longer then later emerged and walked back to the road. Just as she reached the pavement she saw somebody moving toward her, advancing fast, but with a limp. Her first instinct was to aim and fire Fionn's pistol. A quick opposing idea then told her not to. She stood, but ready to act. The person neared. She heard a groan and panting. It was Ed.

"Tell me is that you?" Ed limped fast toward her.

"Yes, it's me," she hugged him.

"Oh mi, I'm so happy you are alive."

"I am, too." Bella dropped the pistol. "And I'm newly armed, courtesy of Fionn," she nodded at the little fallen weapon.

"And speaking of the prick, what happened? How did you get rid of her?"

"I could have killed her but I didn't. She is not worth it; I had to look for you."

"Thanks, I'm glad you thought of me, now let's go."

"You are limping, what happened?"

"Never mind. Your being with me here is the greatest thing."

What she supposed to be the Ramzi estate was well lit ahead and to the right. It couldn't take them more than ten minutes to get to it. Bella, though, couldn't wait to further share with Ed everything that had happened. "There is one less person to worry about on this planet," she beamed.

"Who?"

"Slasher. He is dead. He'd been looking for us all this while, can you imagine?"

"Slasher dead! Aren't you just kidding. Who told you?"

"I saw him die. I saw him fall."

"That's incredible." Ed took her hand. "I mean it's great news, but how did you actually see...?"

"Fionn shot him. Single bullet to the chest."

"You mean he was right there at the stop, waiting?"

"Not exactly waiting. But he'd been after us and he just rode down."

"I'd love to see that dead body. This news is so sweet."

Bella laughed. "That would be a risk."

"Okay, let's move." Ed picked up Fionn's pistol and threw it into the thickets. "Won't be a clever idea to arrive armed at Ramzi's."

The lights in the estate shone. Would this famed enemy of Ishobad's be willing to help them? What a load of risky guesswork.

36.1

Ramzi's estate differed so much from Ishobad's. His did not have the grand mansion typical of the _Aha_ 's; and there were far fewer outbuildings. The lighting wasn't poor however, and even though the drizzle had started again Bella could see the single story main house whose roof shone a grayish black.

Ramzi's gate commanded some respect, with two brick columns that had a wrought iron arch connecting them. Beside one of the columns was a small stucco guardhouse. Fear and anticipation beginning to build, Bella stood with Ed behind the sturdy black gate.

She rattled a chain. "You think we will be admitted?"

"I hope so," Ed wiped beads of moisture off his face.

The guardhouse door opened and out came a young Qmalian man holding a flashlight. He aimed his beam at them, but without being rude about it.

"It's you two." His voice sounded amiable.

"Yes, it's us," said Bella, starting to feign a Qmalian accent.

The young man produced a key and inserted it into a padlock. "I shan't let you stand in the drizzle. Come into the shack."

Bella and Ed walked into the gate. This was too good to be true. Was it not a trap? Bella's heart beat a little. The guard relocked his gate. There just was something about the sounds of gates slamming shut, and chains and locks being rattled, that seriously unsettled Bella. What if Ramzi was hostile?

Inside the shack were three wood stools. "Take seats guys. You appear to have been in the cold for long."

"Thanks for welcoming us," said Ed. "You have such a good heart."

The guard fixed them another of his smiles. "Some crass native dude came looking for you. He looked injured and was very stern-faced."

"You mean the aide of Ishobad's?" any mention of a Qmalian-looking-for-them scared Bella.

"Correct."

Ed stepped lightly on Bella's foot and she read the warning. It would be unwise to inform the guard Slasher had been shot to death. They weren't sure how he would take it.

"He hasn't harmed us yet," Bella said and smiled.

"We need to speak with your employer," Ed started, in an obsequious Qmalian way. "I hope it's not too late to wake him up—if he's already gone to bed, that is."

"Let me try for you. It's he who instructed me to let you in should you show up."

Bella and Ed waited as the guard put on his rain jacket and then departed the shack. Bella's nervousness would not subside. She couldn't be sure if there weren't any police hidden in the little outbuildings yonder. Maybe she and Ed should just hightail it out of here. Of course, they could do that, but then where would they go with all this drizzle going on?

The guard took long to come back, and that only unsettled Bella further.

"How do you feel?" Ed asked her.

"Worried but still hopeful," Bella answered.

Ed's face registered concern. "What's worrying you, sweetie?"

"Ramzi is an ex-lover of Fionn's. Think he will like it when we tell him I beat her up."

"We probably should avoid revealing that. It's the safer thing to do."

Some footsteps sounded from outside and then the guard scurried in. He peeled off his jacket. "I got news both good and bad," he announced. "Which would you like to receive first."

Bella and Ed looked at one another, hesitating.

"Let's have the bad first." Bella broke the impasse.

"Sheikh Ramzi won't be seeing you right away," said the guard. "However, he is willing to grant you shelter for the night."

"We will take that," Ed smiled at Bella.

Bella sucked in a breath of relief although she wasn't sure how things would go in the morning. She felt for the para eye and thanked it for the dose of temporary good luck. Tonight had gone well but tomorrow could be a whole lot different. The police were going to discover Slasher had been shot, and Fionn would report she'd been assaulted by one of the wanted criminals. Could Sheikh Ramzi protect them from all that? It just might all be wishful thinking.

36.2

Oblivious to Bella's concerns and all the other bad things going on, Ed looked forward to something big. Romance. He wanted it. He was dying for it. It was the newest and freshest thing in all his troubled existence. Tonight he'd try to ask Bella to give him all she could. And he'd give all of himself, too, if asked. The hard knocks he'd taken after being hurled out of the bus had given him pain—and the exhaustion from all that running while looking for Bella was taking a toll—yet he walked fast behind the guard. He couldn't wait to get to the quarter allocated to them.

All the little buildings inside Ramzi's compound looked romantic, full of promise and seduction. The shrill of insects in the grass added to the air of anticipation.

"This is it," the guard unlocked a door to a sparsely furnished cabin. "You can sleep in here for tonight."

Bella got in first. Then he followed. The guard closed the door and left.

"I'll nurse you first," Ed said as they sat down on a couch. "Did Fionn hurt you too bad?"

"Not so much," she answered in a sweet voice.

Now that he was in here, Ed began to wonder if romance would be a great thing to be involved in, after what they'd gone through. The idea of it might be the last thing on Bella's mind. The more, though, Ed told himself to check his needs, the greater the love hormones raged in him. Presently, each time he glanced in Bella's direction, a hot needy ache surged through him, searing him far more than the pain he felt when he was jettisoned off the bus.

"I'll take the shower," Bella stood and walked toward the bathroom.

Ed had to strain himself not to follow her. Couldn't she just have the idea to invite him? He'd jump at it the moment she said.

Bella didn't. She closed the door and soon the water ran. It was left to Ed to imagine what a fully nude woman looked like. Did she have goose bumps on her butt, or was it stretch marks? What color was her pubic hair; was it blonde like that one on her head?

As his hormones raged all the more, Ed became angry. He wouldn't have been in this virginal situation had Qmalians not kidnapped him. Long ago, he should have already known what it felt like to sleep with a woman. And—had his life gone right—he perhaps ought to have been married by now, with kids, a job, and a house or apartment.

The water stopped running. A sense of pleasurable uneasiness enveloped Ed. How was Bella going to come out like? Would she be clothed or would she not be? Previously, on all those occasions Bella had gone to bath, she'd come back almost fully dressed, but today could be different—if what had occurred between them this morning was something to go by.

The bathroom door creaked. Ed's heart thumped. Maybe he should look aside and not be caught gawking so intently. His hormones rebelled and he stared at the door.

Out came a rejuvenated Bella, with oh only the towel wrapped around her. Thank God, the towel was one of those big ones that could cover the bust down to almost the thighs. A little cleavage showed at the top, though, and below a good amount, too, of upper thigh gaped. As his brain tore the towel, Ed felt himself getting hard again. No, no, this was getting crazy. Maybe he should save himself by rushing to the shower.

He stood up. His erection almost tore through his pants. "I'll need to get a bath, too," he fought to rescue himself.

The little relief he got from walking into the shower didn't last long. The bathroom smelt of scented Qmalian soap, but somehow Ed's mind attributed all of it to Bella. She had left this aroma all for him. She was sweet; she was mother earth. Only minutes ago she'd taken her clothes off in here. He'd take his off, too, and the two of them would be united in a love so deep, nothing in this world would ever break them apart.

36.3

No matter how much he tried to conceal it, she saw the yearning in his eyes. Virginal and unbridled. Innocent yet strong. Question was whether to answer to it at this moment or to wait for a better time.

She walked into the cabin's bedroom. The room was small but it had a bed that was midway between twin and double. She liked the room at once. Nothing like the executive suites you found in America's hotels but this was Qmalo. A small dresser stood opposite the bed but there was no closet. She didn't mind it. After all they were only here at Ramzi's as refugees and it was stupid to dream of deluxe suites in the earth's top hotels.

She padded to the bed and parted the sheets. Expectation began to take hold of her. This was a miracle. In Ishobad's plane she would never have thought a day like this would ever come, never thought she might meet a guy like Ed. The gods surely had favored her to a point.

She unwrapped herself but remained in her undies. It was nice to feel a little slutty. And she didn't feel tired at all, although she knew she should be. She heard sounds of walking in the living room; Ed was back from the shower. It probably wouldn't be best for him to find her only in panties—and above the sheets. She needed him to enjoy the act of uncovering. She jumped into the sheets, lay in there, and waited for him to open the door. Ed didn't open then. Instead he knocked.

"Okay to come in," she called. Her voice almost caught in her throat due to a surge of need.

The door opened and Ed peered in. She smiled at him in between the sheets. Was that her boyfriend in space? Yes, he was. He walked in. Ed was in shorts but with no shirt on. Bella admired his rippling abs and brawny arms.

"I just came to say goodnight. I know it's been a long and trying day for us."

"I'm not feeling too tired."

"You are strong," he said. "But I shan't bother you. I'll take to the couch in the living room."

"I'd have nightmares if you didn't sleep in here."

She saw Ed get wide-eyed. The needy ache in him was unmistakable.

He came and stood near the bed.

"Shall you just stand there all night?" she hardly could wait to kiss him.

Ed grunted then eased himself beside her. His skin was hot and he breathed fast. Bella curled an arm around him and delivered the first of the series of kisses she'd planned. Tonight was going to be oh so sweet.

She'd do it. She'd take away his virginity. She closed her eyes, put her tongue into his mouth and felt the seconds tick toward the inevitable: when the thing that was rocking between his legs would find its way into her…


	24. Chapters 35&36

Chapter 35

35.1

A puff of diesel exhaust hit Ed as the bus sped away. He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was lying right on the edge of the pavement, not far from a tall lamp post whose single bulb cast weak yellow-brown rays onto the mud-patches and grass and asphalt below. The road was dug through a ridge, and behind the lamp post were mounds of earth and dynamited granite boulders. This rural part of the sprawling city was one he wasn't too much used to. He probably had been taken past Ramzi's gates, but that didn't matter much at this point because he would have to run back to Bushgrove Stop to find Bella. He had to reunite with his loving woman.

Ed gathered himself, brushing his knees and elbows. He was in pain and shock but, except for pain in his right leg, not seriously hurt. The fact the driver had braked hard so as to dislodge and hurl him out had saved Ed from grievous injury. Had the jettisoning happened with the bus at full speed, his life might have ended here.

To test his strength, Ed limped over to pick up his duffel bag. Perhaps it'd have been wise to leave it behind, but now he thought to carry it—because there were his and Bella's things in there. If he found her alive he'd have to look after her and there were tins and packs of food inside. Going to Ramzi's was an experiment which only had so many chances of succeeding. Should Ramzi decline them assistance, they would be on their own again; and then without supplies, particularly food, things would be so tough they would be forced to give up the fight and surrender.

Ed hefted the bag. For his bruised hands, it was a bit too much, but he'd try to manage.

Walking back wasn't easy. His legs had taken serious knocks and his knees felt weak. The road was neither straight nor flat; and presently he had to labor up an incline.

By the time the pavement began to inch downward, Ed had become so winded he had to stop walking for a bit. His shoulders pained him where the straps of his heavy duffel bag dug into his flesh. He started again; the downward gradient helped, and he tumbled down. Before long, he could see Ramzi's gates and the driveway that led to them. What a symbol of freedom those wrought iron structures represented. He wished Bella was with him and they would have just walked in.

Missing Bella now almost drove him crazy. What could have happened to her? Fionn was a _grinhya_ and her intentions had been murky at best. Why suddenly had she become so interested in Bella? Had she now captured and arrested her? But then why would she do something that she could have easily done earlier on in their journey? It was so confusing and scary. Ed hoped for the best, though. He loved Bella very much. How pretty she was, how adorable. The best thing he had ever seen, a gift from mother earth. Letting her go alone had been a great mistake. He'd never do it again. Not ever…

35.2

Bella paced up the road, every now and then glancing back to check if Fionn hadn't risen to follow. An attack from behind would be grave. One or two cars passed her, and then a suspicious thing with flashing beacons appeared in the distance behind. Bella darted away from the road and took cover behind a tree. She stayed there for quite a while. The sky was a black unfathomable sea. Phantoms of Fionn and Ishobad and Slasher appeared to her in the dark, images that glowed surreally with a menacing evil orange. Where was Ed? Where was the man she loved and trusted? Had he been taken?

The flashing vehicle passed; it wasn't a police car, but something that looked like a poorly designed military vehicle. She hid a little while longer then later emerged and walked back to the road. Just as she reached the pavement she saw somebody moving toward her, advancing fast, but with a limp. Her first instinct was to aim and fire Fionn's pistol. A quick opposing idea then told her not to. She stood, but ready to act. The person neared. She heard a groan and panting. It was Ed.

"Tell me is that you?" Ed limped fast toward her.

"Yes, it's me," she hugged him.

"Oh mi, I'm so happy you are alive."

"I am, too." Bella dropped the pistol. "And I'm newly armed, courtesy of Fionn," she nodded at the little fallen weapon.

"And speaking of the prick, what happened? How did you get rid of her?"

"I could have killed her but I didn't. She is not worth it; I had to look for you."

"Thanks, I'm glad you thought of me, now let's go."

"You are limping, what happened?"

"Never mind. Your being with me here is the greatest thing."

What she supposed to be the Ramzi estate was well lit ahead and to the right. It couldn't take them more than ten minutes to get to it. Bella, though, couldn't wait to further share with Ed everything that had happened. "There is one less person to worry about on this planet," she beamed.

"Who?"

"Slasher. He is dead. He'd been looking for us all this while, can you imagine?"

"Slasher dead! Aren't you just kidding. Who told you?"

"I saw him die. I saw him fall."

"That's incredible." Ed took her hand. "I mean it's great news, but how did you actually see...?"

"Fionn shot him. Single bullet to the chest."

"You mean he was right there at the stop, waiting?"

"Not exactly waiting. But he'd been after us and he just rode down."

"I'd love to see that dead body. This news is so sweet."

Bella laughed. "That would be a risk."

"Okay, let's move." Ed picked up Fionn's pistol and threw it into the thickets. "Won't be a clever idea to arrive armed at Ramzi's."

The lights in the estate shone. Would this famed enemy of Ishobad's be willing to help them? What a load of risky guesswork.

36.1

Ramzi's estate differed so much from Ishobad's. His did not have the grand mansion typical of the _Aha_ 's; and there were far fewer outbuildings. The lighting wasn't poor however, and even though the drizzle had started again Bella could see the single story main house whose roof shone a grayish black.

Ramzi's gate commanded some respect, with two brick columns that had a wrought iron arch connecting them. Beside one of the columns was a small stucco guardhouse. Fear and anticipation beginning to build, Bella stood with Ed behind the sturdy black gate.

She rattled a chain. "You think we will be admitted?"

"I hope so," Ed wiped beads of moisture off his face.

The guardhouse door opened and out came a young Qmalian man holding a flashlight. He aimed his beam at them, but without being rude about it.

"It's you two." His voice sounded amiable.

"Yes, it's us," said Bella, starting to feign a Qmalian accent.

The young man produced a key and inserted it into a padlock. "I shan't let you stand in the drizzle. Come into the shack."

Bella and Ed walked into the gate. This was too good to be true. Was it not a trap? Bella's heart beat a little. The guard relocked his gate. There just was something about the sounds of gates slamming shut, and chains and locks being rattled, that seriously unsettled Bella. What if Ramzi was hostile?

Inside the shack were three wood stools. "Take seats guys. You appear to have been in the cold for long."

"Thanks for welcoming us," said Ed. "You have such a good heart."

The guard fixed them another of his smiles. "Some crass native dude came looking for you. He looked injured and was very stern-faced."

"You mean the aide of Ishobad's?" any mention of a Qmalian-looking-for-them scared Bella.

"Correct."

Ed stepped lightly on Bella's foot and she read the warning. It would be unwise to inform the guard Slasher had been shot to death. They weren't sure how he would take it.

"He hasn't harmed us yet," Bella said and smiled.

"We need to speak with your employer," Ed started, in an obsequious Qmalian way. "I hope it's not too late to wake him up—if he's already gone to bed, that is."

"Let me try for you. It's he who instructed me to let you in should you show up."

Bella and Ed waited as the guard put on his rain jacket and then departed the shack. Bella's nervousness would not subside. She couldn't be sure if there weren't any police hidden in the little outbuildings yonder. Maybe she and Ed should just hightail it out of here. Of course, they could do that, but then where would they go with all this drizzle going on?

The guard took long to come back, and that only unsettled Bella further.

"How do you feel?" Ed asked her.

"Worried but still hopeful," Bella answered.

Ed's face registered concern. "What's worrying you, sweetie?"

"Ramzi is an ex-lover of Fionn's. Think he will like it when we tell him I beat her up."

"We probably should avoid revealing that. It's the safer thing to do."

Some footsteps sounded from outside and then the guard scurried in. He peeled off his jacket. "I got news both good and bad," he announced. "Which would you like to receive first."

Bella and Ed looked at one another, hesitating.

"Let's have the bad first." Bella broke the impasse.

"Sheikh Ramzi won't be seeing you right away," said the guard. "However, he is willing to grant you shelter for the night."

"We will take that," Ed smiled at Bella.

Bella sucked in a breath of relief although she wasn't sure how things would go in the morning. She felt for the para eye and thanked it for the dose of temporary good luck. Tonight had gone well but tomorrow could be a whole lot different. The police were going to discover Slasher had been shot, and Fionn would report she'd been assaulted by one of the wanted criminals. Could Sheikh Ramzi protect them from all that? It just might all be wishful thinking.

36.2

Oblivious to Bella's concerns and all the other bad things going on, Ed looked forward to something big. Romance. He wanted it. He was dying for it. It was the newest and freshest thing in all his troubled existence. Tonight he'd try to ask Bella to give him all she could. And he'd give all of himself, too, if asked. The hard knocks he'd taken after being hurled out of the bus had given him pain—and the exhaustion from all that running while looking for Bella was taking a toll—yet he walked fast behind the guard. He couldn't wait to get to the quarter allocated to them.

All the little buildings inside Ramzi's compound looked romantic, full of promise and seduction. The shrill of insects in the grass added to the air of anticipation.

"This is it," the guard unlocked a door to a sparsely furnished cabin. "You can sleep in here for tonight."

Bella got in first. Then he followed. The guard closed the door and left.

"I'll nurse you first," Ed said as they sat down on a couch. "Did Fionn hurt you too bad?"

"Not so much," she answered in a sweet voice.

Now that he was in here, Ed began to wonder if romance would be a great thing to be involved in, after what they'd gone through. The idea of it might be the last thing on Bella's mind. The more, though, Ed told himself to check his needs, the greater the love hormones raged in him. Presently, each time he glanced in Bella's direction, a hot needy ache surged through him, searing him far more than the pain he felt when he was jettisoned off the bus.

"I'll take the shower," Bella stood and walked toward the bathroom.

Ed had to strain himself not to follow her. Couldn't she just have the idea to invite him? He'd jump at it the moment she said.

Bella didn't. She closed the door and soon the water ran. It was left to Ed to imagine what a fully nude woman looked like. Did she have goose bumps on her butt, or was it stretch marks? What color was her pubic hair; was it blonde like that one on her head?

As his hormones raged all the more, Ed became angry. He wouldn't have been in this virginal situation had Qmalians not kidnapped him. Long ago, he should have already known what it felt like to sleep with a woman. And—had his life gone right—he perhaps ought to have been married by now, with kids, a job, and a house or apartment.

The water stopped running. A sense of pleasurable uneasiness enveloped Ed. How was Bella going to come out like? Would she be clothed or would she not be? Previously, on all those occasions Bella had gone to bath, she'd come back almost fully dressed, but today could be different—if what had occurred between them this morning was something to go by.

The bathroom door creaked. Ed's heart thumped. Maybe he should look aside and not be caught gawking so intently. His hormones rebelled and he stared at the door.

Out came a rejuvenated Bella, with oh only the towel wrapped around her. Thank God, the towel was one of those big ones that could cover the bust down to almost the thighs. A little cleavage showed at the top, though, and below a good amount, too, of upper thigh gaped. As his brain tore the towel, Ed felt himself getting hard again. No, no, this was getting crazy. Maybe he should save himself by rushing to the shower.

He stood up. His erection almost tore through his pants. "I'll need to get a bath, too," he fought to rescue himself.

The little relief he got from walking into the shower didn't last long. The bathroom smelt of scented Qmalian soap, but somehow Ed's mind attributed all of it to Bella. She had left this aroma all for him. She was sweet; she was mother earth. Only minutes ago she'd taken her clothes off in here. He'd take his off, too, and the two of them would be united in a love so deep, nothing in this world would ever break them apart.

36.3

No matter how much he tried to conceal it, she saw the yearning in his eyes. Virginal and unbridled. Innocent yet strong. Question was whether to answer to it at this moment or to wait for a better time.

She walked into the cabin's bedroom. The room was small but it had a bed that was midway between twin and double. She liked the room at once. Nothing like the executive suites you found in America's hotels but this was Qmalo. A small dresser stood opposite the bed but there was no closet. She didn't mind it. After all they were only here at Ramzi's as refugees and it was stupid to dream of deluxe suites in the earth's top hotels.

She padded to the bed and parted the sheets. Expectation began to take hold of her. This was a miracle. In Ishobad's plane she would never have thought a day like this would ever come, never thought she might meet a guy like Ed. The gods surely had favored her to a point.

She unwrapped herself but remained in her undies. It was nice to feel a little slutty. And she didn't feel tired at all, although she knew she should be. She heard sounds of walking in the living room; Ed was back from the shower. It probably wouldn't be best for him to find her only in panties—and above the sheets. She needed him to enjoy the act of uncovering. She jumped into the sheets, lay in there, and waited for him to open the door. Ed didn't open then. Instead he knocked.

"Okay to come in," she called. Her voice almost caught in her throat due to a surge of need.

The door opened and Ed peered in. She smiled at him in between the sheets. Was that her boyfriend in space? Yes, he was. He walked in. Ed was in shorts but with no shirt on. Bella admired his rippling abs and brawny arms.

"I just came to say goodnight. I know it's been a long and trying day for us."

"I'm not feeling too tired."

"You are strong," he said. "But I shan't bother you. I'll take to the couch in the living room."

"I'd have nightmares if you didn't sleep in here."

She saw Ed get wide-eyed. The needy ache in him was unmistakable.

He came and stood near the bed.

"Shall you just stand there all night?" she hardly could wait to kiss him.

Ed grunted then eased himself beside her. His skin was hot and he breathed fast. Bella curled an arm around him and delivered the first of the series of kisses she'd planned. Tonight was going to be oh so sweet.

She'd do it. She'd take away his virginity. She closed her eyes, put her tongue into his mouth and felt the seconds tick toward the inevitable: when the thing that was rocking between his legs would find its way into her…


	25. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 ** _Monhya_** _:_ A male Qmalian kidnaper.

37.1

Morning blessed them with some sunshine. Ed could see the rays impinge on the curtains of the small bedroom window. A day of new challenges had arrived, but he took a moment to appreciate what he had for now. Bella lay nude beside him. Yes, he'd done it. Now he knew what it felt like to love a woman. It was oh so heavenly.

Although no specific time to see the great Sheikh had been set, Ed thought to take an early shower. Bella followed him in there and then they did it again. The parts of her that fascinated him the most were her breasts and butt. He could never get tired of touching those. As he came inside her for the second time, Ed had a glimpse of what a trouble-free, blissful existence could be like. He wished he could fly away with Bella to a place where they would be happy forever.

It was just as well that they took early showers because no sooner had they finished than when a messenger came to say Ramzi was willing to give them a brief audience.

"Touch your para eye for some luck," said Ed when the messenger stepped outside to wait for them.

"You don't think we should never mention anything about it to Ramzi."

"You may be right, but why shouldn't we?"

"I'm worried he may not like it, if he learns we vandalized one of the shrine's displays," Bella answered.

"Alright, I see. _Qamala Vuyiza, Ogaidan Inxhu Antwi_ , that's what we should concentrate on."

Ed checked his pockets for Slasher's journal to make sure he wouldn't leave it behind. Going outside meant reverting to wearing _efe_ s. Ed wasn't sure it was a requirement here, but they had to play it safe.

"You don't have to put on any such things," advised the messenger. "That's something Sheikh Ramzi is very much opposed to."

Ed and Bella removed their _efe_ s and threw them back into the cabin. The walk to Ramzi's main house only took two minutes. Ed had never felt so free in his life, or so secure. Some smoke was issuing from a chimney and the smell of it was homely. Bella walked beside him. Her radiant skin shone in the sun and Ed couldn't help thinking of her as his future bride. Together they could go far, if fate worked for them.

The messenger ushered them into a guest room that had nice brown leather couches, a dark mahogany table and a book shelf with lots of what seemed like Qmalian fantasy novels. Sheikh Ramzi came in sooner and welcomed them.

"I'm sorry for how my countrymen treat you fellows," he said. "We shouldn't be going to earth to steal people and then ill-treat them."

Ed had previously seen press photos of Ramzi, but he actually looked more handsome now than in those pictures. He had a full head of rebellious wiry hair and his nose was less bulbous than that of the average Qmalian. His orangish skin was freckled, though.

"I've been made aware of your opposition to the kidnapping and enslavement of earthlings," Bella remarked. "It's something we need help putting an end to, if you please can assist."

"Qmalians stick to old ways and are difficult to change," Ramzi shrugged. "The laws and traditions here are so rigid."

"We don't mean that you force the government and people to change laws. We are aiming for a different approach. What we want to know is the source of the powers that enable kidnappers to do what they do." Bella continued.

"We suspect it's all to do with magical powers," Ed decided to be more direct. "Without magic, Bella tells me, kidnappers would not be able to abduct humans and spirit them away."

"My intuition is that the biggest asset kidnappers have is some kind of invisibility," Bella added. "Without being invisible, kidnappers would be seen and easily dealt with by the authorities on earth."

"We come to you, sir, for information regarding those powers," Ed implored.

Before Ramzi could say anything, Bella had something to add. "Another manifestation of magic is in powers to fly. Honestly, sir, I don't think your society has the proper technology to be able to go to earth. The planes used by kidnappers to raid humans must be powered by some magic as well."

"Those are the mysterious powers we need to deal with if the human race is to be freed from abduction and enslavement, even murder," Ed couldn't wait to interject.

"I even have death waiting for me as I speak. Ed, too, probably," Bella added forlornly.

Ramzi scratched his forehead. "I have heard all that you said and I sympathize with you, humans."

"Now do you know where we can find those magic powers and destroy them?"

Ramzi patted his brow once more. It seemed as if he might know something but wasn't comfortable revealing. "I'm a lawyer and a scholar, fellows, not an expert of magic," he shrugged again. "But I will give you the little I've heard."

"Yes, sir, tell us." Bella perked up.

"My grandfather told me Qmalians are a mystery creation, and our power in the universe derives from three major mysterious systems. And I must say you guys, according to folklore at least, have pretty much everything figured out."

"Interesting!" Ed's heart began to beat.

"The first and most important mystery is the cloak of invisibility—better known as _STEALTH_. I'm told this magic was first used by an ancient Qmalian army. When it's activated, one or a select group of Qmalians become invisible to humans and other creatures. Imagine what an advantage this power could give to an army battalion, or a hunter's group."

"So, Bella, your suspicions have always been good, then." Ed winked at her.

Ramzi continued. "Legend has it that our whole planet is bathed in this magic and so remains invisible to inhabitants of the earth and those of other worlds. It's that cloak of invisibility or _STEALTH_ that is now being abused by abductors who fly to earth to kidnap humans like you."

Anger began to rise in Ed. Why would God, or was it the devil, so favor Qmalians and grant them the ability to harness such a mighty power.

"Carry on," prompted Bella. "What's magic number two?"

"The second one is the _Teleporter_ , and again, Bella, your suspicions might be correct. I'm told this magic, when activated in a plane, allows it to defy gravity and travel at phenomenal speeds, whilst also keeping the air within it fresh at all times."

"So, that's what enables _grinhyas_ and _monhyas_ to travel to earth and reach it so quickly," Ed's lips parted into an astonished grin.

"I suppose it is," Ramzi nodded. "I'm not really involved in that business so it's hard to say exactly."

"We get it," said Bella. "Now please go on to the third."

"The third one is much more insidious and it works at the individual level. It's called the _Weakener_ force."

"Let me guess what that one does," said Bella. "I think it weakens or actually knocks out anyone who is targeted to be abducted."

"You are very right. How did you guess?"

"Because I was a victim of it. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't; I'd be home with my family—Ed, too."

"I'm very sorry about what happened to you."

"Thank you for what you have told us so far," said Ed. "The big question, though, is how do you counter all those magic systems? How do you destroy them?"

"Honestly I do not know how. I have no interest in magic and traditions myself, as you see I am a lawyer and an academic."

"Maybe you could enlighten us on where the evil powers are stored. Did your grandfather tell you anything about the source?"

"Where the power comes from is something that's only known by the religious rulers of this land, the Qmalian Privy Council, of which the man you are running away from, Ishobad, is an important member."

"That makes our job far more complicated then," Ed imagined.

"Maybe it does," Ramzi concurred. "But would it make it any easier if I were to inform you the secret source is said to exist under the ground. The Privy Council communicates with it periodically or so, I'm told."

"Is that why they still do human sacrifices," asked Bella with anger. "To feed that force?"

"Very likely so, but I personally am very much opposed to human sacrifice, kidnapping and enslavement, too."

"We are grateful, Sheikh, for those kind words," said Bella, her face glowing with genuine appreciation.

"So that's it, guys, from my side," Ramzi summed up. "Get to the source of _STEALTH_ and you will have found everything you want, including the _teleporter_ and _weakeners_."

It made sense and Ed was thankful, but he had another thing to ask.

"Just one more thing sir," Ed pleaded, with some urgency to his voice. "We have these words we think form some kind of code." He brought out Slasher's notebook and opened it to the page he'd written on. " _Qamala Vuyiza, Ogaidan Inxhu Antwi_."

"What's that? Where did you get it from?"

"From the Qmalian Shrine of the Departed, on a certain display," Bella answered.

"Let me think," Ramzi caressed his chin. "That's a very old Qmalian dialect. Lucky I studied ancient languages in my law classes. Those words translate to 'Qmalo strong, All others weak.' It's not a code, just a statement."

"Specifically, we saw them written on a small stand that hosted a taxidermy of an _Akan_ snake. Does that signify something?"

"Look, those are old things that I'm not too interested in. The _Akan_ is a very respected snake in Qmalian folklore, it's seen as a source of immense power and fortune."

"Good," said Bella. "Maybe if we keep researching on this _Akan_ we could find something."

"You have done a wonderful job of hosting us." Ed bowed his head at Ramzi.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you further. Much of the work you will have to do yourself."

With that Ramzi left the room. Ed suddenly felt exposed. The magic forces Ramzi had spoken of seemed very real, something to be afraid of for sure.


	26. Chapters 38&39

Chapter 38

38.1

 _Aha_ Ishobad gaped at the litany of antiques in the _shawoman's_ consultation room and hoped the magics would help him better. Today he wasn't just angry. He was anxious and confused. Fate was working so much against him. Slasher was shot to death. The fugitives were still missing. Big Saturday was tomorrow.

Feeling sorry for his contribution to the crisis, Ishobad stared at the chalice of smelly forensic liquor that Moketzi had placed before him. He shouldn't be doing this. A man in his position must never consult psychics and back-door magicians. He should be praying in a mosque rather than seeking the guidance of a mere conjurer. He especially shouldn't be drinking _hallucinants_ that caused brains to go into deep fuzzes. Now he had no choice.

The chalice still sat where Moketzi had placed it. _Aha_ Ishobad picked it up and opened his lips to gulp. Like previously, his tongue and stomach rebelled but he just had to guzzle. By the time he put the goblet down he was already getting dizzy. The shawoman put her hand on his shoulders to steady him. " _Aha_ , you are such a strong man of _Jove_ ," she encouraged.

Moketzi smoked the framed glass and brought it to his eyes. It was this part that befuddled Ishobad. How did moving images get behind the darkened thing? How did Moketzi's art work? Without bothering himself too much, though, Ishobad concentrated on what came through. Dizzily, he gazed as three fuzzy shadows appeared, walking first on a road and then a bridge. The images clarified a little after that. The trio separated, and then one of the persons, now alone, brightened to become a vaguely familiar woman who wore a yellowy cap. Ishobad was instantly drawn to, and then reviled by the woman; he wondered why. He again watched. This time he saw buildings and people and idling, bus-like vehicles. A lot of movement occurred, and the scenery changed wildly. The video then blurred for a bit, but when some clarity returned, two females now stood on the side of a road. One was the vaguely-familiar-one with the yellow _grinhya_ cap on, and the other was human and tall, with all the poise and bearing of his missing purchase. Ishobad wanted to scream at the runaway to come back home, but the video wasn't ended. He gazed. Soon a disturbance—like a serious argument between the purchase and the yellow-capped _grinhya_ —occurred. A bandaged man with a knife appeared from nowhere, but didn't take long to fall to the ground after a flash of light and smoke.

"Hold it," he said to the glass. That man lying on the ground was certainly Slasher. Dear _Jove_ , his assistant had tracked the fugitives and that's how he got killed. Ishobad scarcely could continue watching because the anger rose so high in him. Before he dizzily handed back the glass, he saw an illuminated estate that very clearly looked like that of his archenemy Ramzi. Two fugitives walked into a gate…

"Bastards," he exclaimed with a burp. "Now I know where you are. I'm going straight to court to obtain an emergency search warrant. That rat's nest you are hiding in will be thoroughly combed, or even completely bombed."

38.2

Much later on, Bella looked through the window and saw one of Ramzi's men gallop down toward the cabin.

"Ed, look, that man must be coming for us."

"What could it be for?"

The man knocked but hardly waited for an answer. "You have to act," he breathed hard. "Things aren't good anymore."

"What's happening?"

"Sheikh Ramzi received an urgent message. Maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you about it."

"No, tell us."

"Someone at the court phoned to say Ishobad has applied for an emergency search warrant and may get it issued. He will be descending on this estate in full force."

Bella wasn't well-versed with Qmalian procedures but thought Ishobad should not be issued a warrant because he was not the police. Unless of course he was too powerful to say no to.

"Let's get the hell out of this place, then." Ed was concerned.

"Maybe let's first go and say bye to Ramzi."

"Good idea."

They left their bags inside and then got out. The skies had begun to cloud up—looked again like the heavens favored bad weather. The birds that had been streaking the air had retired and an unusual quietness had taken over.

Sheikh Ramzi was already seated in his guest room. His demeanor suggested anguish and concern, although he tried to conceal it under a brave placid face.

"Things don't look too good," he said, after making them as comfortable as he could.

"We heard," Bella nodded.

"I would have wanted to shelter you for a while longer but the forces are working against me."

"We totally understand," said Ed. "We will leave. We don't want to create trouble."

"It's actually better that we depart soonest," said Bella. "There's no way we could stand against a dozen armed police."

"I wish I could have done better for you," Ramzi sounded genuinely apologetic.

"Don't worry. What you have already done is enough," Bella smiled.

"Okay we will go back and pack." Ed stood up.

Sheikh Ramzi remained thoughtful. "Just wait," he said. "You can't just leave like that. Let's arrange some quick disguises. I'll send for my make-up artist. Her name is Haun."

"Good, we will be waiting for her in the cottage," Bella thanked him.

They stepped out. Things surely had taken a bad turn.

Chapter 39

39.1

When they got back to the cabin, Bella found the air of safety that'd previously pervaded the rooms was gone—and had been replaced by that pesky feeling of the net closing in. Ramzi, no matter how good he might be, had no authority to shelter them forever. Ishobad was just too powerful, and could raid any time.

They had to go but then where. "Now, what's next?" she searched, nudging Ed. "I know we need to get away from Ishobad?"

"Yes we do, but let's think."

Concerns regarding the _Aha's_ maneuvers aside, they needed to get to that ultimate source of Qmalian powers—the very thing they'd set forth looking for from the beginning. The prospects of succeeding, though, were still dim. Ramzi had given hints but they'd been murky ones at best.

"Let's verify the sheikh's theories," she said it like a proposal, although that was the only meaningful thing to do.

"Gosh, now how to begin?" Ed showed he understood.

Bella cracked her brains like she could see Ed was also doing. They could no longer resort to journeying to a friendly person's home to ask—because there was no one anymore. That avenue was now closed, and from now on they must work things out for themselves. "If we can get to a library, won't we gain more clues?" she offered.

"Maybe—but frankly the odds aren't good." Ed was direct.

"It'd be better than trying to dig into every hole, cave, or mine, here in Qmalo," Bella countered, referring to Ramzi's hint the ultimate _SOURCE_ was located somewhere under the ground.

"It's not the libraries I'm against," Ed answered. "It's the risks I'm weighing."

"Which ones now?" Bella asked like she wasn't aware.

"If Ishobad suspects we are in the area, how safe would be visits to public places?"

Bella knew how to respond to that. "What would you rather hazard, then. Getting caught while cluelessly scouring the countryside, or in a building with books, learning the system?

"I see your point, Bella; I see."


	27. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

40.1

Fionn stirred in her motel bed. Humiliation had kept her in her blankets for the better part of the day. Last night started well, but ended a disaster. She still felt pain from the blows she'd taken from Bella, and of course the big final fall. How could things have gone that way?

Today she needed a better plan. Police hadn't gotten hold of the fugitives yet so she was still in with a chance. And she had a better idea of where they could be found. That was a plus; and it also was the precise reason she avoided reporting last night's occurrences to the police. Had she done so, the cops would get a better clue as to where the criminals were, and she didn't want to give them a start. With time, though, they could glean something so she had to work fast.

No approach was guaranteed to succeed but Fionn thought employing extra help would bring quicker results. She knew a guy who could help her with some investigative work. Captain Weba was a crewmate of hers, a pilot of raider planes, but he was also a very good amateur sleuth. She'd talk to him.

The mobile phone was still a very privileged thing in this country but Weba, being a pilot, had one. What was his number by the way? She slapped her own mobile on her pillow as she tried to recall—and the digits then, as if by magic, flashed in her head.

She dialed. The phone rang on the other side. Weba answered.

"I have a request to make, please."

"I'm not home; what do you need?"

"A little PI work; but very special, though."

"Fionn don't tell me you want to do some digging behind someone's back. It's so unlike you."

"I'm serious, Weba. I need to get hold of those two famous fugitives."

"Oh, those earthlings! The police are after them; why do you want to get involved—if I may ask?"

Fionn found it hard to tell Weba what happened last night. The humiliation from narrating her defeat at the hands of Bella would be too great. "Call it a personal agenda if you like. But I really need to get those bastards."

"Granted, but where do I start? I haven't really been following the case too closely and hardly have any ideas."

Now this was another difficult part. Although Fionn couldn't be sure, she suspected Bella and Ed had taken refuge at Sheikh Ramzi's, her former lover's home. They'd been so near it when Bella got off that bus. And after winning the fight, Bella had scurried off in that direction. Ed, too, had continued on the bus in the same direction. And Ramzi was exactly the kind of person who might deign to offer some assistance to earthlings in trouble.

"I'm going to give you some privileged info but don't share it with anyone else."

"Good, any little hint can help."

"The earthlings were last seen on the XV10E transit line, close to the estate of some very famous man."

She hated Ramzi for what he'd done to her, but at the same time she couldn't go herself and confront him about the fugitives. Ramzi was very foxy and she might end up being the one in trouble. "Would you please be very tactical how you go about this thing, and please don't mention me," she said.

"I will; but what do I do when I get hold of the criminals."

"You call me."

"I'll try my best."

"Don't just try, Weba. Bring me those bastards and I'll reward you greatly."

"Anything, Fionn. You know how good I am."

40.2

Haun arrived a couple of hours before sundown. A raid by Ishobad could happen any time and the tension was already high. She and Ed could have gone as soon as they heard of the threat, but without good disguises they would be identified and arrested as soon as they got out of the gates.

Haun carried a big black bag with her, and Bella marveled at what it could contain.

"I apologize I couldn't make it earlier." Haun was a thin, older Qmalian woman with grey orange hair dyed blue in some areas.

She set to work; Bella was first to receive a make-over. Haun cut her hair very short, then dyed it a sparkling green. False green lashes and heavy purple-toned face powder completed the makeup. For accessories, Haun attached to her nose a brushed nickel ring, then gave her a white fishnet hat whose drooping brim partly covered the eyes. The look was so garish Bella wanted to laugh at herself but she knew it was all for the good.

Ed was next. Haun shaved his hair completely off, then gave him a false grey mustache and goatee. She brushed on a silver enamel coating to two of his front teeth. "Wear a hoodie once you are out," she advised. "It will shadow your face and make you hard to identify."

"Excellent."

Bella wore the same blouse and skirt as yesterday. Ed retained the same shirt but changed his long pants into a pair of cargo shots with deep pockets.

They packed their bags as a guard waited for them outside. It was time to be mindful not to leave their _efes_ behind. Haun remained to dust and clean off all evidence of their fingerprints on doors, sinks, furniture and faucets. The guard led them to Ramzi's garage where a car was waiting for them. The car was a small crossover with tinted rear windows. The driver had already started the engine and Bella jumped in first. Another very hazardous episode was beginning. "Here take this," she whispered to Ed, handing him the para eye. "Your turn to carry the charm."

"The stars be with us," Ed whispered back.

They strapped on their seat belts.

"Where would you prefer that I drop you off?" the youthful driver asked. "By the way, I'm Sheikh Ramzi's younger brother, Toggy."

Bella and Ed looked at one another and then the western horizon. Although the sky was covered with clouds, you could tell the sun was still some way from setting. It probably was too risky to enter a public building with this much light even while heavily disguised. Things could be better if they delayed a bit.

"Leave us at the farthest point on the XV10E transit line. We will see what we will do after that," said Ed.

Toggy headed for the gate. The road outside seemed like a death trap. The feeling of insecurity in Bella increased. She clutched Ed's hand.

Ramzi's younger brother swung the car into the eastbound lane. The gradient was upward for a short drive then the road levelled. Bella looked behind and saw the buildings that comprised Ramzi's compound slide back. She'd written Qmalo and all of its people off, but Ramzi had been a revelation. Here was an oasis of civilization and understanding, one she could never have expected to see anywhere on this planet. It pained Bella to see all that go in the rear-view mirror. Her first experience of beautiful sex on this cruel planet had been in some dainty little cottage in that cozy complex. A cute little episode in her short life here had ended, and the dark clouds in the sky spoke of something else. Death, destruction…

40.3

The X-over's tinted windows allowed some view out. Ed observed the sections of roadway he'd run along after being jettisoned off that bus last night. The dynamited boulders on the sides were uglier than he'd seen them. The gaping hillsides bled wet red soil, and the few trees left untouched sang a sad hollow tune in the slight wind. The car soon passed by the spot he'd been thrown out. "There it is," he pointed, "the place where my life would have ended."

"I'm so glad you are alive," Bella squeezed his shoulder.

Ed couldn't thank the heavens enough for bringing Bella into his life. A few days ago he was a lonely lonely virgin. Now all that was history.

After about thirty minutes of driving, Toggy turned off the road and parked near a convenience store and gas station. "We have arrived at the farthest stop on the transit line. The busses turn around on that circle," he pointed to a wide piece of circular pavement on the other side of the road.

"Thanks for your help and please convey our gratitude to your brother." Bella and Ed donned their _efe_ s then slid out.

"Good luck," said Toggy before he drove off.

Signs of dusk were beginning to show, and behind the clouds the horizon was fringed with yellow and orange bands. Another night of risky adventures was looming, and Ed could not be sure if fortune would favor them this time like it did last night.

"I'll get tickets," Ed said, looking at the convenience store—which had a tickets-for-sale sign.

"You don't want to pay inside the bus?" Bella spoke like she was afraid the store clerk might recognize him and create trouble.

"It's actually safer this way," Ed reasoned. "Bus drivers often scrutinize the faces of those paying inside, but if you wave a ticket at them they just let you go in."

"I see," Bella nodded.

Ed was suddenly consumed by a desire to get something good for Bella. "You want a coffee?"

"That would be nice."

"Good. Now you stand here while I go to buy."

Ed weighed the odds of the clerk identifying him. The risk existed, but had to be taken.

Ed dashed to the store door and opened. The clerk inside was an old man with the typical mean Qmalian looks. He paid Ed a withering gaze, but did not say anything.

"I will need two tickets and two cups of coffee," Ed said to him. He felt for the para eye in his pocket and continued to pray for luck.

"Earthling, I'm surprised you have money for beverages." The man gave him another interrogating look.

"Can I have two cups, please."

Unwilling, the old man gave him two tickets, then ambled to his coffee machine. He filled two plastic mugs.

Ed accepted the two and then rejoined Bella. Together they walked with their bags toward the bus shelter. The shack was no more than just chest-high asbestos panels fastened to poles that supported a rusting corrugated metal roof. Ed could see several Qmalians waiting inside. A little distance from the shack, a tandem bus was idling, parked near the turnaround circle.

They avoided going into the shelter. The Qmalians inside noticed them but none seemed to develop any interest.

"Caress the para eye, still," Bella whispered nervously.

"Your faith mirrors mine," Ed stealthily fondled the glassy thing.

No more than five minutes later, the bus driver began to rev his engine and then he turned around and drove toward the shelter.

Ed considered the prospects of coming out tonight with anything useful. Ramzi had revealed some things, but much remained unknown. Could they get everything in one big score? It didn't seem likely. That the library would help was still pretty much a guess, and information on the forces they wanted to learn about could be totally lacking. And even if it was available, it might be coded, and in a way hard to decipher. And then the pressure would be on them to avoid being recognized. What an unenviable task.


	28. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

41.1

It was requests like Fionn's that made life more interesting. Back from an exciting raiding trip to earth a few days ago, Captain Weba had been having a bit of a dull day but now this assignment had come up. How great! Investigative work was something he enjoyed very much—in fact so much to the point he sometimes wondered why spend his time flying planes. Maybe he should ditch that and become a full-time PI. Traversing the skies sure had its rewards, but there was nothing as gratifying as seeing the look of satisfaction on a client's face when a difficult investigation had finally been completed.

Previously Weba had solved a lot of cases, but this one from Fionn was very different in that it was his first involving earthlings. Tracking runaway slaves would make for a fun task, but this case was even more thrilling in that the earthlings involved were quite high profile. The two had nearly committed murder. One was a servant of a high-ranking member of the ruling Privy Council and another was an abductee marked for death. How more interesting could a case be?

Weba wondered what the female runaway looked like. Descriptions on Radio and TV had been vague at the very most—and he'd not paid much attention—but she was said to be tall, thin, with blue eyes. "I'd like to see that runaway!"

Being part of the raiding team, Weba had been there in that earthling city called New York when all the captured victims were loaded up. There'd been many women, but this one purchased by _Aha_ Ishobad must be special. Already she had caused a lot of trouble ever since she came, and could cause more. Weba, of course, would put an end to that. He'd find her and her accomplice, and then hand them to Fionn like she had requested. What happened after that, Fionn would be responsible.

Weba fished out from his jacket pocket a pack of cigars (stolen from an earthling captive), then lit one. Smokes made by humans were very tasty and flavorful, and he'd enjoy this one while waiting for the bus. After boarding he'd get off at Ramzi's and begin his investigation from there. He wore clothes suitable for concealing himself, a leaf-green jacket and camouflage pants. It was slowly getting dark, too, and that would help.

He pulled from his stolen cigar and inhaled the earthy scents. A bus with its headlights already lit was snaking toward the stop. He butted out the smoke. Three Qmalian women stood with him outside the shelter. The bus stopped with the open doorway right opposite him. He could have let the women go in first, like men in some earthly societies did, but no, he stepped in first. Here, men were more important, and he should enjoy the privilege.

Feeling good with himself, Weba slid along the aisle and scanned for a free seat. There were plenty to choose from but before he could settle on one, his eyes lit on a pair of earthlings. It actually was the glimmer of their _efe_ s that caught his attention first. The male wore a jacket with the hoodie pulled up to cover the head as though it were cold, but no, it was warm inside this bus. The woman had on quite a garish makeup, with a white fishnet hat that had its flopping brim covering her brow, almost down to the eyes. The woman whispered something to the man. Her teeth were so white, typical of the more upper-class damsels of the earth. ' _Oh Jove what have we got here_ ;' Weba instantly remembered the captive. She had been one of the last ones to be loaded up. The green lashes and purple face powder could not fool him. That woman had crystal blue eyes underneath that green mess. She had to be _Aha_ Ishobad's missing purchase!

Across the aisle, a bench-seat opposite the one on which the carefully disguised fugitives sat was free. Weba chose to sit on it. From here he could better watch the two, and see where they'd get off. ' _Be very tactical about this_ ,' Fionn had emphasized.

Weba lay back and took sneak peeks. He wore dark glasses, nobody would see his eyes taking snaps.

To his surprise, though, barely a few minutes later, the earthlings must have sensed something. They stood up and started walking toward the back. Had they noticed any one of his furtive glances? Maybe so, but honestly Weba did not believe he could have been that careless.

There was no door at the back, however, so the two could not escape. The bus was a tandem one, with accordion-like folds at its swivel joint. The fugitives chose a seat obscure from him but each time the bus took a turn and the joint 'swiveled' he caught glimpses of them. Now he was smarter and he kept his head low to avoid being suspected. When the two got off, he'd act.

For now he would make a call to Fionn. He fished for his mobile, turned it on, then dialed.

"I have found the idiots, can you believe it?"

"Already?" Fionn couldn't hide her excitement. "Wasn't it only a couple hours ago when I called?"

"I'm specially gifted am I not?" Weba wanted to beat his own chest.

"Yes you are, but where are you?" Fionn's pleasure was infectious. "How do you plan we handle them?"

"I'm on a bus, XV10E line: that same road you said the fuckers were last seen."

"Good. Where is the bus headed—downtown, I suppose."

"Yes, downtown, but I can't tell where the two will get off."

"Okay, I'm on my way. You can call me back any time; I have my phone."

"Excellent."

"Thanks, Weba, and hang tight. We don't want to mess this thing."

"No, we won't; you have my word."

41.2

"Are we getting any closer?" Bella asked as the conjoined bus lumbered into the more densely built-up downtown area.

"Next stop." Ed pointed ahead. "We should be getting off."

They stood up and eased into the aisle. Bella looked ahead and felt afraid. The big man in dark glasses and greenish clothing had not gotten off and still sat on the same row that they previously had been sitting on. Bella didn't want to attract his attention and so she avoided talking to Ed about him. His behavior had been downright suspicious. She hoped he wouldn't follow them. As they passed his row he stole an almost undetectable glance. That unnerved Bella further.

They reached the stairwell. Bella looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following but didn't see any. She breathed a sigh as she stepped into the evening air.

"That man in dark glasses scared me so much."

"I saw him, too," answered Ed. "Very sneaky."

"He sure gave me the creeps."

"Thanks be to God, he's left behind."

The air was cool. It didn't look like it would rain like yesterday but the clouds in the sky were solid, not a star could be seen. The evening lights had come on in many places.

"You know exactly where the library is?"

"Right there."

Bella glimpsed an edifice that stood alone without any other buildings nearby. Its architecture was typically Qmalian, with small lit minarets at the top. A neatly cut lawn, sprinkled with flower beds, surrounded the building. A little of the fear that'd been troubling Bella lifted, and anticipation of what they could discover crept in.

"I have been here a few times," Ed sounded hopeful, too. "And I know the building layout pretty good."

"You don't think there might be any _gaafa_ s in there?"

"Very likely not. It's too late in the day for them to be still lurking." Ed extracted the para eye and handed it to Bella. "Your turn to wish for luck."

Bella plonked the eye into her skirt pocket.

The bus took off, and then stopped again a distance away. It was now too dark to see if anyone suspicious would come out, so they just paced toward the library edifice. The OPEN sign was still up. That brought relief to Bella.

A Qmalian woman with her hair tied in a grey scarf sat behind the reception desk.

"You speak to her, your accent is familiar," Bella said to Ed.

Ed approached the woman. She was old and pale faced, with severe frown lines around the mouth. She checked his _efe_ and then transferred the same scrutiny to Bella.

"People like you never come here often," she snarled. "And no bags in the library. Go leave yours outside, otherwise you might steal something."

They had no option but to comply.

"We would like to do a bit of reading," said Ed, when they were back.

"I'm surprised you are literate," she grinned. "By the way, kindergarten books are downstairs," she added with a smirk.

Bella ignored her as she saw something far more interesting up on the wall behind her. A gilded frame hung, and in it was a painting of a snake drawn in an upright S shape. Below the curious reptile, the painter wrote a word that was even more obscure: 'TEALTH'

Curious, Bella dragged Ed by the arm so she could speak about this out of earshot of the receptionist. Not far from the entrance were two benches which were unoccupied. "Mind if we just sit there for a minute."

Ed didn't seem to have noticed the painting.

"Isn't that the _Akan_ again," she excitedly pointed it to him.

"Oh God, yes, it is. How could I have failed to see."

"The snake is truly like the one we saw taxidermized in the shrine." Bella remembered the words _Qamala Vuyiza, Ogaidan Inxhu Antwi_.

"Yes," said Ed. "And this _Akan_ is drawn in a vertical 'S' too, with the head on the bottom. That's something."

The puzzling thing, though, was that this one did not have those old Qmalian dialect words she remembered. Rather it had ' _TEALTH_ underneath.

"I don't see _Qamala Vuyiza_ …" Ed jumped up. "The letters there somehow… say ' _TEALTH.'_

Bella raked her mind. She nearly jumped as a hint came to her. "I got something! The snake is drawn in the form of an 'S', so if we imagine it as a starting letter then add ' _TEALTH_ ' what do we get?"

" _STEALTH_ , of course," Ed nearly exclaimed. "How very clever of you."

"Remember what Ramzi said! _STEALTH_ is the most important of the three magics whose source we are looking for, and once we learn about it we have found that source. And that picture, I think, brings us close to what we are looking for, let's talk with the librarian?"

Bella stood up and together they paced to the desk.

"We need your help." Ed approached. "We are trying to learn about something called ' _STEALTH'_."

"Oh _Jove_ , you sound quite educated, it's awful."

"Ma'am can you help us?" he pleaded.

"Okay, okay, do you mean 'stealth' as in the word itself, or as a name for something?"

" _STEALTH_ as a name for something... mysterious," Bella forgot she had a non-Qmalian accent and risked giving herself away.

"Sorry, I have no clue," the woman looked away.

"Look behind you, madam" Ed implored. "Do you know that painting well? Does it signify something?"

The woman gave the painting a reluctant glance. "I may work here, but I'm not the one to worry about those things. Do you have any other questions?"

"We think that snake might have a link with a certain magic…" Bella hazarded.

"Magic," the woman banged her desk "Now you annoy me. Thank _Jove_ , it's almost closing time." She gazed at the clock. "I'm done with you."

"Do you have any books on the subject?" Ed begged her again in that obsequious customary Qmalian way of his.

"Downstairs, lots of kindergarten stuff."

"This is not helping," Bella dragged Ed by the arm. "Let's find it ourselves."

41.3

Captain Weba waited outside the library.

His eyes followed the fugitives' movements. He had nearly lost them after they got off the bus while he remained inside. That had been necessary, though, to hide his intentions. After a short ride, he'd demanded to be dropped off, then he sneaked back in the twilight and traced them to this vast library.

The sun had long set, and where he stood was shaded and dark. They could never see him here; the laws of Physics would not allow it. If they looked in his direction they would only see shadows.

Weba surveyed the inside. There were not a lot of other people. The runaways stood clearly illuminated near the help desk.

It probably was time to call Fionn and give an update.

"We've gotten off the bus. Everything looks pretty set."

"Great, that's why I like you Weba. At what Stop are you?"

"You won't believe this—the main library."

"Who else is close by? Can you hold them up?"

"There might be one other dude puttering inside. You want me to go in and raid?"

"I thought you said you were at a Stop. Do you mean they are right inside?"

"Yes, I can see them through the glass."

"You think you can go in for the kill without attracting too much attention."

"I could try."

"Yee, this is too interesting. I'm already on the bus," she said, rounding up.

"By the way what's the girl's name?" Weba held Fionn up for longer. "The boy's, I know."

"Her name is Bella."

"Good, now come…"


	29. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

42.1

Upset by the librarian, Bella and Ed hurried away from the desk.

"You know what I'm seeing," said Ed, as they headed for the shelves. " _STEALTH_ is confirmed the biggest of the magic system, and once we learn everything about it we are almost there."

"And by what I can tell, it is inextricably linked with the _Akan_."

"Yes, but now how do we start on it?"

They began consulting the library signs, mindful it was almost closing time. The ground floor was divided into two wings. One arrow pointed toward Fiction and the other Non-Fiction.

"Non-Fiction, it has to be," Bella said, although it was obvious.

Toward the section, they raced.

"Shall we look for _STEALTH_ as a standalone magic subject, or are we to first find books on the _Akan_?" Ed asked as they paced in the aisles. "Which do you suppose would be faster?"

"Let's see," Bella replied. "Maybe let's just go straight for the _STEALTH_ thing and save time."

All the individual book sections were prominently labelled, but they couldn't find any separate area marked _STEALTH_.

"It's frustrating, why isn't it there," Bella complained mid-step.

"Remember according to the legend we heard from Sheikh Ramzi, _STEALTH_ is a secret magic force known to only a few, so there might not be any books directly relating to it."

"Alright then, let's work on the _Akan_."

They had to pace through another few aisles before they came to the one labelled _Reptilia_. Ed's heart beat. Maybe they could find something here. There were lots of books on snakes. Randomly, Bella picked up a hardback that had several such slitherers on its spine.

"Now where to open?" Bella glared at the cover.

"Go straight to the Index."

Bella opened the book to its back. Ed inched closer so he also could read. Despite that they were researching the _Akan_ , it tempted him to first look for the word Stealth—which had numerous pages listed under it. Page 50 was number one on the list.

They flipped back to 50. The page was the start of a chapter, and half of it showed a fearsome snake whose mouth was open and two venomous fangs dripped something toxic.

"Oh my, I hate snakes," Bella cooed.

"Let's just rush to where the word Stealth is." Ed worried more about the lack of time.

They skimmed the text. Halfway through, Ed was flooded with hope as he glimpsed the word. ' _The Qmalian Swamp Mamba has great hiding abilities.'_ the writing went _. 'Its Stealth Ratio is roughly eight and is exceeded only by that of the Akan. It can lie still and wait for prey for hours and hours."_

"Disappointing," Bella snorted. "That's not what we are looking for. What is even this thing called Stealth Ratio?"

"It's a factor by which Qmalians measure how well a creature is able to hide itself; perhaps it might have a bearing to the powers we are looking for?"

"I don't really think so, but let's read on."

"Damn, time is running out." Ed glanced at the clock.

They ran through three more of the listed pages. All the ' _Stealths'_ mentioned had to do with the various snakes' abilities to hide in leaves or on branches, and to move noiselessly in search of prey. It upset Bella that this factor called Stealth Ratio was of such importance to Qmalian researchers it caused the word Stealth to appear too often, and in confusing ways.

"I'm getting tired of this characteristic," Bella sighed.

Meanwhile the clock didn't stop ticking. Now it was half-past seven. Thirty minutes from now, the doors would close.

"Let's try the _Akan_ , then." Ed's hopes were also dampened.

Bella's fingers trembled as she thumped through the pages. Ed sensed her impatience. The book was that irritating type whose pages sometimes just stuck together for no reason.

Worse, the various snake chapters were not in alphabetical order, and that made the search time-consuming. Eventually, though, they got to the _Akan_.

"There it is!" Bella was rapt.

Ed made a quick appraisal. This snake surely was of greater significance to Qmalians than he'd previously estimated. Its picture, unlike those of the others they'd seen, occupied more than half a page. A quick leafing-through revealed, again unlike the rest, there were several other pictures of the _Akan_ , though smaller.

"Why is this serpent so worshipped." Bella gazed at its images—whose color shades all varied. "None else are so majestically treated. Is it because the dude can change color, like you told me at the shrine."

"I don't know, I suppose it's because it's magical." Hope surged in Ed.

"Let's find out then."

They flipped back to the section's beginning. The header _Akan_ was shown as mostly dark green, but with grey-brown spots on its top, and a sleek, darker gray chevron pattern near the bottom.

Ed had no time to appreciate the snake's wild beauty but was only anxious to comb through the text. The few paragraphs on the first page didn't turn up the kind of _STEALTH_ they were looking for.

"I'm tired learning about hiding abilities," Bella let out an impatient breath.

"The second page could yield something," Ed soothed.

Bella quickly turned the page over. The new one had a main text and a sidebar. They ran through the main text first.

"Where's _STEALTH_?" Frustration was now really creeping into Bella. "I don't see nothing."

"Just hold it. We still have the sidebar."

The sidebar was written in a smaller type that made skimming difficult. Ed squinted at the text. There was no other option than to labor through the whole of it. Almost all of it turned up nothing useful, but luckily toward the end they got something.

" _Akan snakes have abilities to conceal themselves so well as to practically become invisible,"_ said the text. _"Because of this, generations of ignorant and misguided Qmalians have secretly tried to trap and kill them so as to harvest the magic power supposedly arising from the snake's superior stealth capabilities. This trend is tragic, and is the reason why the awesome reptiles are now so rare, and consequently protected. The actual STEALTH we Qmalians employ is not something distilled from the skin or flesh of ordinary Akans, but rather is a magical-military force emanating from three undying Akans whose whereabouts and the knowledge to extract the magic from them is a secret only known to a very select few, if not just one entity._

"Phew," Bella exhaled. "This is really something."

"Sure, it's all starting to come together." Ed beamed. "That taxidermy we saw in the shrine had the words _Qamala Vuyiza, Ogaidan Inxhu Antwi_ : which Ramzi said translated to ' _Qmalo Strong, All Others Weak.'_ I'm sure that display was a sneak way of hinting at where Qmalians obtain their power from. That _Akan_ was not just a dead creature, but an actual representation of those secret special ones mentioned here?"

"Excellent, so what's the next hint?" Bella glowed.

"Remember Sheikh Ramzi told us that according to legend, the ultimate SOURCE lives under the ground. I'm sure that's the entity being spoken of here.

"Good, but how do we find it then?" Bella scratched her head. "Shall we have to dig the whole of Qmalo to get to it?

"There has to be a better way." Ed offered. "Since the text confirms _STEALTH_ is a magical military force, we could further research it as something the Qmalian military uses or once used."

"Fantastic thought," Bella lauded. "Now let's not waste time; where is the military section?"

42.2

They darted amongst the aisles but there was no military section to be found anywhere. Reluctantly, they had to trot back to the desk to ask.

"Where, please, is the military section?" Bella let Ed do the pleading.

The Qmalian woman checked her clock. "You got no more time, hopeless earthlings. It's only fifteen minutes to closing."

"Just tell us where the section is." Bella was getting antsy.

The old woman glanced at the staircase but remained silent.

Bella decoded her body language. "Alright, its upstairs."

Up, they dashed. The lights in the second floor were a little dimmer than the downstairs but that didn't deter them. Better though, the display space here was not as big and was not divided into wings. The rows of bookshelves were still too numerous, however. Bella had a disadvantage compared to Ed in that she didn't know the ordering of the letters on the Qmalian alphabet. Ed led her to where the M categories started, but they still had a hard time spotting the Military section. There just were too many subjects starting with M and that was frustrating. Not surprising, it took long to find what they wanted, the fact Qmalians sometimes spelt words differently not helping.

They finally got to it, however. The Military section itself was huge, and covered vast swathes of shelving. Without some criteria to help them select which book to pick, it would take a long time to go through them all.

"My hunch is to find something that deals with the more ancient combat arts," Bella intuited.

"I was also thinking along the same lines," Ed supported. "The _STEALTH_ magic must be a very old thing."

Her eyes like a hawk's, Bella swept a swathe of bookshelf then lit on a tome that had the image of a Qmalian man in ancient warrior dress emblazoned on the spine. The man looked fierce, his bare arms ribbed with veins. In one hand he clutched a short, feathered spear, and the other a round shield. The title of the book was _Ancient Qmalian Martial Arts_.

Bella yanked the tome from the shelf.

"Possibly a very good choice," said Ed, looking warily at the clock.

The book had a rather lengthy index section but it didn't take them long to find S. The word Stealth had several pages listed under it. The reference here was a little more helpful in that each listed page-number had a few words summarizing what the page contained. Together they read through.

"Look at this one," Ed's face lit up. "It says 'Cloak of Invisibility.' Remember what Sheikh Ramzi said?"

"Sure, that could be it." Bella thumbed back to the listed page.

Instead of the paragraph after paragraph of text they expected, their eyes were instead greeted by an almost full-page drawing. A caption below the drawing read ' _Mamazola_ : The link to _STEALTH_.' Below the caption was one small paragraph of regular text, but they ignored it for the time being, too wowed by the illustration. The drawing wasn't one continuous thing, but rather it consisted of two separate images. The top half showed a temple-like building, with four minarets surrounding a vast central dome. Both the minarets and dome were painted purple. The mosque's main walls were orange and yellow.

"The Purple Mosque." Ed recognized it at once.

Bella was puzzled by that. "What would a mosque have to do with magic?"

"Maybe a lot. Let's look closely."

The drawing on the bottom showed an ancient Qmalian battalion kneeling before, and worshipping a snake-like deity.

"Looks like the _Akan_ again," Ed excitedly ran his finger over the drawing.

"Why would warriors worship a serpent?"

"If it's a source of power."

The paragraph below the illustration said, " _STEALTH_ , _Teleporter_ and _Weakeners_ are important forces that Qmalians have used for generations. Our armies would not have done well without them. The three emanate from a single _SOURCE_ that exists underground.

"Very much like what Ramzi said." Bella couldn't help beaming.

No clear clues were given but towards the paragraph's end a cryptic bit was added in the form of a question. It said… ' _one may then ask that if the SOURCE exists underground and is sealed off to mortals, how then is its power obtained and harnessed. Logically this question puzzles many, but the simple answer is that there exists in a holy place a fantastic thing called a Mamazola..._

"A Mama what?" Bella exclaimed. "What could that be?"

 _"_ Let's read on,"

The last sentence read _: '...should you see it, you will not mistake it because the Mamazola will dazzle you._

"What do you say to that?" Ed gave Bella a look." My own deduction is that this _Mamazola_ link, or guide, or whatever it is, lies in the Purple Mosque."

"And I think I know how the system works," Bella posited. "If the _Mamazola_ link lies in the mosque, the archbishop and his deputies must look to it to connect them with the magic SOURCE.

"So, you mean _Mamazola_ is a special animated map?"

"Either that, or it could be a fantastic instrument, or fabulous diagram with very special instructions."

"Lovely, so if we go to the mosque we should be able to find it."

"I guess we will. Certainly with luck we should."


	30. Chapters 43&44

Chapter 43

43.1

Outside, Captain Weba felt the killer instinct begin to rise in him. He could not stand here anymore and be troubled by gnats and mosquitoes while the wretched runaways enjoyed the comforts of the interior. Whose country was this, for _Jove'_ s sake, and for that matter the library itself?

Being a plane pilot, his vision was the epitome of magnificence. He spied the inside. The lights had begun to flash off and on at intervals. The single librarian he'd seen had moved away from the desk. Not a single other Qmalian reader walked or sat at ground floor. On the off chance, there might be a couple remaining upstairs, but he didn't think so. The earthlings and that old Qmalian woman must be the only souls left in the venerated building. Which would only make his work easier.

Time for action. This wasn't a mere investigation anymore but a direct capture job. Weba slid out of his hiding place and headed for the doors. For a moment he panicked as he imagined the doors might have been locked from inside. Then he remembered this was the one only regular exit, and the fugitives would have to come out of here. There bags were not far from the door. Even if he couldn't go inside, he'd still nab them right at this very spot. Unless of course the criminals tried the few other emergency exits, but that would result in several alarms going, which wouldn't help them at all.

He tried a handle. The door swung open. Weba walked in. "Sorry, we are closed," an old female voice called from behind some shelves.

"I know what I'm doing; I will be out soon."

Now some smartness was needed. The library ground floor was too vast and if he searched among the aisles, the earthlings might walk out the main doors without him noticing. He'd keep those doors under surveillance. He paced about, scanning the nearby aisles while keeping one eye on the exit. No, he didn't see anything. His hearing was as superior as his vision; he listened. Only the footsteps of the puttering librarian reached him.

' _The fugitives aren't on this floor. They must have gone up_ ,' he whispered to himself.

He trained his ear at the ceiling. The lights went off again at that instant, and only made listening easier. A tapping sound radiated from through the ceiling. Weba's heart raced. It must be the fugitives!

43.2

The knowledge they'd gained from this short research excited Bella. Not only had they proven Ramzi's tale had the truth to it, they'd gone as far as learning the existence of a secret link called the _Mamazola_. Qmalians were a society only as strong as their magical powers allowed them to be; so if the _SOURCE_ of their powers could be found and destroyed, they would become weak and beatable. She and Ed could now leave, but there was still one crucial thing she wanted to learn: the mystery of the para eye in her skirt pocket…

"It's time we got going," Ed prompted. "It won't do us any good to start fighting with the librarian. There might be security hidden somewhere, too."

"Just one more minute. Remember we have the para eye whose exact powers we don't know yet. That thing could be an asset, provided we know how it works."

"You got a point," answered Ed as the lights flashed again. "Now where shall we start—Salamanders?"

"Yes, that thing we took it from was lizard-like. Maybe we…"

A distinct sound of footsteps shot from the direction of the staircase, interrupting her

"Now we might not have the time," Ed quaked. "You hear that?"

The footsteps were getting louder, and eerily didn't sound like those a tired old woman would make.

The lights went off again, the darkness didn't make things better.

"Someone big is coming up."

Just as the lights came back on, Bella's eyes lit on a figure of a humongous man hurrying toward them. The man wore greenish clothing and had dark glasses. That man again from the bus! Whaat!

"We meet again, earthlings," the man forced a grin that was part way between mere mocking and downright threatening. "What are we up to, now?"

"Leave us alone, we are not here to break the law," Bella managed.

"My name is Captain Weba. You idiots are criminals and you are under arrest."

"No, you are wrong," Ed sized him up.

Bella also took another glance at the hulking Qmalian, and knew they would have no chance against him. Ed was tall and strong but not too muscular. In fact he was a bit on the slim side and would not be able to outwrestle this powerfully-built native. In a tussle, Bella could add her own pound-worth of fighting ability, but this giant would be too much for them. Worse, there might be other Qmalians still inside, and guess to whose aid they would come.

Bella groped for a way out. Maybe this was the time to just try the paranormal eye. She could have attempted the same thing on Fionn last night, but the fight got hot too quickly and there'd been no chance. At the shrine, when she pointed the eye at that plane, they'd observed a small bump in the plane's altitude. It was all guesswork but why not just try to squeeze it. She winked at Ed, then put her hand into her skirt pocket.

"Hey you, stop those tricks," the Qmalian barked. "You make me mad. Now follow me."

As they began the march, Ed wanted to pick up her hat, which had fallen.

"Leave that, let's go."

43.3

Fionn couldn't wait to get got off the bus. Her hands itched for action. The road ahead was open but the damned bus just wouldn't go fast enough for her. 'Why can't you just speed up more,' she silently urged the driver.

Ten minutes later, her stop was less than a hundred yards ahead. She stood to go. Just as the bus squealed to a halt, she hit the stairwell and was out in a sec. The library building stood roughly a football field away. What a wealth of Qmalian arts, crafts, literature, and knowledge that majestic edifice held within its walls, but Fionn wasn't interested in any of it. Two of Qmalo's most wanted fugitives were trapped somewhere in there. And she was going to get them.

The bus drove off, and she crossed the road. Her feet felt firm in her runners.

The debacle of last night pained her. How could she have lost to Bella? A Qmalian should never lose to an earthling. How did that happen? Maybe Bella possessed something, a force of some sort that caused things to go so wrongly for Fionn.

It wasn't to happen again. This time Fionn had brought along her powerful magic wand, one she called the 'Little coyote.' She wasn't a newbie in the field of magic. About ten years ago, when she finished her _igaafa_ duties, she apprenticed with a secret Qmalian mage. She proved a fast learner, and within no time had mustered many of the arcane techniques. On graduating she received a baby coyote's tail as a personal magic device. It was the power of this wand, when she demonstrated it, that got her into the elite academy of _monhyas_ and _grinhyas_ who stealthily raided earth. Her 'little coyote' had so much power over earthlings. Every time, while in an invisible state, she touched the body of a human with it, the human became powerless and subject to capture. Unless of course the individual was elemental and needed much extra force to subdue. Only days ago, in New York, she'd used 'Little coyote' on Bella and had taken her without much resistance. Today 'Little coyote' would do the same thing…

Just in case Weba was playing a crude joke, Fionn sensed the air. At much less than a hundred yards, she should be able to pick the earthlings' love scents. She flared her nostrils. She got it. A mix of hormones, desire, and all the other human love secretions. She flexed herself for the impending action. Today she'd dressed herself in running shoes unlike last night when she was in pumps and skirts, a fact she thought allowed Bella to outwrestle her. Completing her outfit today were her T-shirt, yellow cap and blue track pants. Ready for a night of hustling and running and wrestling, she was, but she didn't think things would go that far. 'Little coyote' would do its job fast.

Weba had done great. She would always thank him. Fionn quickened her pace, the distance between her and the library melting in strides.

Chapter 44

44.1

' _This is going to end outside—in a back alley,'_ Weba decided to himself. ' _the street will not do.'_

Out front, someone might just recognize the two outlaws and then his deal with Fionn not to involve the police as yet would crumble.

' _I'm sure Fionn will be able to find me behind there_ ,' he thought silently. ' _She is an intelligent Qmalian, and will guess where to look_.'

"Ye criminals, let's get round to the back," he voiced loudly. "An important person is coming to get you."

As they turned around the north wall and headed for the dark alley, nether thoughts began to enter Weba's head. He had seen Bella days ago on earth, and here he was seeing her again; she was attractive in her human way. ' _I think I'll have a quick one with her_ ,' he smiled to himself. Sex between earthlings and Qmalians was of course forbidden, but who would ever know this happened? Fionn, possibly; but she never would report him because of this favor he had granted her. And who knew, she actually might like to snap a picture or two, images she of course wouldn't share with anyone.

They reached the alley. "This is our destination, felons," Weba announced. "The madam is on her way, and we wait here."

He gaped especially at Bella. She stood not far from Ed in the dim light, her hair now cut and garishly dyed a sparkling green. She was tempting, even in disguise.

"Ye guys, we are going to play a little game while we wait for the lady commander," Weba grinned.

The runaways stared at one another and remained silent.

"Ed, you are going to lie down on the pavement and I put my boot to your neck. Bella, you are going to kneel between my legs and do as I say." Even if he was going to be caught, oral sex would not attract any meaningful punishment because it didn't have any potential to result in the birth of something half-earthling and half-Qmalian, which was the very thing Qmalian authorities were seriously against. Weba felt himself grow hard underneath his pants.

"No, I can't do that," Bella's voice resonated in the twilight. "I'm not your wife."

"We can't oblige you in that manner," echoed Ed. "Do whatever else you can," he curled his fingers menacingly.

How dare these fugitives oppose him like this. "I will teach you a lesson, you stupid earthling," Weba jumped and grabbed hold of Ed, then punched him in the face. It felt sweet to have his hand dish out punishment to some worthless human. Ed reeled and then fell.

"You dare oppose me?" Weba huffed.

Seeing that, Bella lunged at Weba. Her nails dug into him. Weba grabbed her by the neck and slapped her hard on the forehead. "Come on, do as you are told. Kneel down."

Form the corner of one eye, Weba saw Ed rise. The earthling was coming fast. Weba jerked and pushed Bella away violently. He had to deal with the male. He swung a muscular arm toward Ed's face but Ed ducked and Weba's hand hit thin air. Ed bent over and grabbed him by the waist. Weba felt the force of Ed's arms as he began to back pedal from the push being exerted. Bella rose and came rushing toward him, her arms flailing. She landed a few punches on his chest and chin but Weba still paid greater attention to Ed. He shoved him with rage and Ed's grip fell loose. Another big push and Ed went tumbling. As soon as Ed hit the ground, wincing, Weba grabbed Bella's hands and started to twist. He heard a cry of pain but he didn't release, only twisted her further, bringing her face closer to his.

"I will fuck you earthling," he said as anticipation rose sweet in his pants. In Bella's eyes was a look of intense pain and anger but Weba didn't care. He brought his lips crushing onto her and then released her briefly.

"Now if you want to live, do as I say. Kneel down below my crotch."

44.2

Ed lay almost paralyzed on the pavement but as soon as he saw Weba kiss Bella, an enormous rage and fighting power surged in him. He gathered himself and rose. Even though he was still in a cloud of pain, he dived at the big Qmalian. "Leave her alone," he shouted as he grabbed the big hands holding Bella. Weba was strong, but Ed was able to prize his hands away from Bella. The sudden force of being released caused Bella to reel backwards and then she stumbled and fell. Weba turned on Ed. His hands clutched Ed by the shoulders and then he shook him. Unfinished, the Qmalian swung his head aiming to butt it with Ed's, but Ed ducked and instead connected with Weba's chin. The Qmalian grunted and staggered but did not fall. He dived for Ed's waist, and lifted him. Ed tried to resist getting airborne but was unsuccessful; he was sent flying. Pain exploded in his body as he landed once again on the asphalt. This probably was the end, but Ed learned it wasn't as the big Qmalian dived down for him. Ed tried to jerk away him but he couldn't do it fast enough; all the enormous weight of the Qmalian crushed on him. He almost passed out from the pain. Just as he hovered on the edge of unconsciousness, he thought he might have a tool or two in his pants pocket, a pair of cutters or something. He dug his hand in as the Qmalian began to punch him. The tools were in, but sadly too far down to reach with speed, and without being seen. Because should Weba realize quickly a weapon was being drawn he might become murderous and… Ed couldn't finish the thought—darkness was closing in.

44.3

This wasn't going to be like last night, Bella saw. Weba had to be five times more powerful than Fionn; she and Ed could not win. Right now she almost felt useless as she lay in pain watching Weba demolish Ed.

Hope or none, Bella still had to rejoin the fight, anyway. Just as she gathered herself, looking for an opening, she chanced upon something in the periphery of her vision, a small sky light. The clouds had parted and a small star lay exposed. She felt so awed by it, like it was something she could wish on. In that instant, almost like a god-send, words began to flow into her. ' _Power come down_. _Power come down_.' An inspiration hit; she brought out the para eye and aimed it at the little star. "Power come down!" she repeated. Immediately, all her strength returned, and she rushed toward where Ed lay pinned. She need not have bothered herself, though, because she saw the big native start to squirm, as though a few fires had ignited under his clothes. His grip on Ed weakened. Ed threw him off. The big Qmalian staggered, uttering strange noises. Even as she rushed to tear at him, Bella saw Weba run his hands all over his body as though he were trying to get rid of hot flaming lizards crawling under his shirt and pants. Momentarily he clutched his crotch and groaned with pain.

"Finish him off," cried Ed as he stood. "Bella, you are a miracle."

Bella rushed the Qmalian and began punching and kicking him. Weba was strong; even though he was in pain and almost helpless, he would not fall. Ed came in to help. He kicked and punched with force. The Qmalian held on for a while until eventually a boot in the groin sent him tumbling.

"Whew," Bella exhaled as she observed the now-vanquished Qmalian writhing on the ground. "That was close, Ed."

"Let's continue to beat the brute," Ed would not want to stop.


	31. Chapters 45&46

Chapter 45

45.1

Fionn reached the library's main doors and looked around. She didn't see anyone, but there were two bags near the door, of which the backpack she recognized. She tried the door handles. The library was now locked and most of its lights off. Where was Weba and the quarry? Had he taken them away already and misled her. No, that couldn't be. She could pick the love scents quite strongly from here.

' _They must be nearby, somewhere_.'

She brought out her mobile and dialed. Weba's number rang unanswered. Fionn started to panic. What the heck was going on?

She listened. There was some kind of faint noise coming from behind the building. She listened again; she could make out shouts, or were they—whimpers? She put her phone into her pocket and rushed.

"Oh _Jove_ , what is going on? Stop it!" she cried.

Weba lay helpless on the ground, with Bella and Ed punching him. Fionn went into a moment of fear. How had the human weaklings overcome a big man like that? Were they beginning to turn into super heroes. They wouldn't win against her, though. She yanked out 'Little coyote' from her handbag. "Stop the hell. Now you are done," Fionn felt the power in her voice.

Bella and Ed seemed surprised by her sudden arrival. They stopped punching and kicking.

"Now, witch, you will be next." There was sarcasm in Bella's voice. "You are going to join your friend there on the pavement?"

"Shut up, you must be crazy." Fionn menaced. "And what's with the new nose ring?" she smirked, realizing she was going to win.

Ignorant of what would be coming, Bella raced toward her. She balled her hands into fists, and sent one flying. The punch thudded onto Fionn's chest, but she didn't feel much pain. Oh how she was going to enjoy this. If not for the presence of Ed, Fionn might have wanted another fight with Bella with no involvement of magic. It didn't seem like that would be the case, though, because Ed joined in to help. He closed ranks with Bella, flexing his arms, ready to lunge.

"You are going to lose; give up." Fionn cackled. She could smell Little coyote.

With fury, Bella once again rushed her. Fionn did not duck, only waved the little tail while uttering the incantation. Instantly, a eucalyptus-like smell arose as the magic took effect. Bella froze in her rush. Ed staggered weakly to hold her.

"Now see what has happened. Didn't I tell you," Fionn smirked.

Little coyote was really showing its power. Ed squirmed. Bella trembled. The two then began to stagger around like drunks.

"Stand there. Don't go anywhere," Fionn barked.

Weba needed help. She walked to him and performed a little therapeutic dance. The big Qmalian stopped writhing and then managed to sit up.

"Don't worry, you will be fine," she took his hand and helped him stand.

She patted him. Except for some minor bleeding, he wasn't terribly hurt. "Just rest for a while. Nothing is going to happen to you. When you are good, catch a cab home, I'll pay."

"The crazy bastards," Weba pointed at Ed and Bella.

"Don't worry about them; you have already done your part. Leave the rest to me."

45.2

Jesus, how fortunes changed so suddenly. One minute he and Bella had Weba pinned, but now Fionn was in command.

"Now you two walk," Fionn ordered. "We go to the street."

Like goats they now were being headed out of the alley. Ed looked at the library—which had yielded some valuable secrets to them. It now glowed darkly, like something from an ancient time. Was the dream to find _STEALTH_ and the _SOURCE_ ending here. It'd be sad if it were.

They turned the library corner and soon reached the front.

"We wait by the road," Fionn commandeered.

Ed continued to smell the little something that Fionn had waved. It was so overpowering. Even though he thought of lunging at her, he felt weak, almost close to paralysis. His hands couldn't go into his pocket to find the tools. They were too numb. Walking was a pain. So, this was what being under magic felt. What a horrible sickly feeling.

A cab drove by; Fionn hailed it. The driver stopped.

"Let's go," Fionn shouted.

Ed wanted to pretend like he couldn't walk anymore but found that his body did not completely obey him anymore. His legs continued walking, as though the muscles were under the control of something else, like he'd almost become a robot.

They trundled down the curb. Fionn opened the cab door.

"In first," she snarled at Bella.

Bella tried to say something but words caught in her throat. She tensed in some attempt to resist, but Fionn shoved her in.

"Now you," Fionn grabbed Ed. "Get in."

Ed tried to brace his legs but couldn't. A cold hand threw him in. Fionn turned around and went to the other side.

"Ma'am you could come and sit with me in the front. You want to sit with slaves?"

"Oh it's you." Fionn seemed to know the driver. "I lost you last night, gosh, how _Jove_ works."

"Last night was crazy," strangely answered the cabman. "You know I got chased away from inside the station. I still got that money, though."

"Hell, keep the cash," Fionn glowed with some pride. "These are the two famous persons I wanted you to chauffer last night."

"Oh these trampy earthlings," the driver paid him and Bella an over-the-shoulder glance. " _Jove_ , aren't those the two fugitives the police are looking for?"

"They could be, but that's not your problem right now. Just drive straight ahead." Fionn had assumed a surreal look that mirrored the strangeness of her voice. "I'll give further instructions as we go."

Bella appeared so confused as she sat in the middle beside him. Ed dizzily wondered what was going through her mind. Only less than an hour ago, things had been so right. And then that stupid Captain Weba…

"Turn right at the next light," Fionn directed the driver.

Ed seemed to remember the streets and intersections hazily. Some of the buildings looked like ones he had seen a century ago. What a strange fearful thing, magic was.

Later, the cab drove down the Great Purple Road. The mosque was just an intersection or two down, Ed fuzzily recalled. That was supposed to be their destination after leaving the library. Something fantastic called the _Mamazola_ was hidden in there _._ It had taken a lot to get to know that, but now it was all moot.

As they drove past the mosque, and the huge purple roof was slipping into the rear-view, Ed saw the missed opportunity that this was. A big promise to save earthlings from further pillage had come to a sad end.

Chapter 46

46.1

A truckload of specially-hired _gaafas_ waited for Ishobad at the _shawoman_ 's gate. A raid at Ramzi's estate had not yielded anything. Ishobad tried all that was within the law for him to do but Ramzi refused to crack. He wouldn't even admit he'd ever seen the fugitives. All along, Ishobad knew Ramzi was lying, but a thorough search with his team of _gaafas_ failed to reveal even the slightest evidence.

Now was probably too late to do a consultation with the psychic but time was running out. He had to catch the purchase and Ed. Tomorrow was Big Saturday and he must deliver.

 _Aha_ Ishobad stared at the chalice of forensic liquor. It would have been better if he'd gotten something that predicted where the runaways would go next, rather be shown only the trail of their movements. That predictive magic wasn't available, though, and this forensic liquid was the best the _shawoman_ could give.

The liquor's stench reached his nose, but the desire for conquest was overwhelming. Fighting his revulsions, the _Aha_ picked up the chalice and drank with his eyes closed. His face contorted. He fought to drain the whole thing without a rest. The liquid always gave him a sickly kind of drunkenness but today it wouldn't matter if he'd later look silly in front of his hired teenage force.

The liquor hit his tummy, and soon would flood his brain. Before he felt the dull tingling sensations, and before the charmed glass was brought to him, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Ishobad hated things that were too modern, and would not have bought this thing had he not realized its convenience. He signed the requisition yesterday and got it only today, but now the device had already proved its usefulness. His home line was now tied to it so if an emergency call came he could answer it from anywhere.

He brought the gadget out and checked the identity of the dialer. A long-lost fiancé; he looked on with interest. What did she want? He had no time for harlots who whored themselves with non-believers like Ramzi.

Before he dismissed the call, something—perhaps an unknown sense of need—told him to answer it.

"It's me, Ishobad," Fionn said from the other side. "I'm in a cab and I need to share something with you."

"What do you want?" Ishobad was curt.

"Look, I don't need anything from you, but I have got what you want."

"You got something I need. Really?"

"Yes. I'm bringing Bella and Ed to your home. Leave the gates open. By the way, Bella is the name of your purchase."

"The fugitives? Now, Fionn, don't be like this."

"Yes, _Aha_ , I'm not joking. If you were here you'd see the stupid disguises they're in. Ed, probably, you wouldn't recognize."

"Woman, you know a prank like this could land you in serious trouble."

"I'm not pranking anyone, dear. Just wait for me at the gate."

"Alright I will accept," Ishobad relented. "If you tell the truth, then, I'll rush home right away."

"Okay, Ishobad dear, I'm coming there."


	32. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

47.1

The lights and buildings outside flitted by ceaselessly as the taxi speeded down the streets. A journey to hell couldn't have been more terrifying. Even that trip in Ishobad's plane hadn't felt like this. Bella now knew how bad it was to be under a spell. She still had her energy but it was bound and rendered useless by a force that was pressing on her from all sides. Her mind was dazed, like she was in a state of inebriation. She still could understand all that was going on, though—how perilous the situation now was.

"We are going to _Aha_ Ishobad's residence," Fionn spoke to the driver after putting her phone into her bag. "That's just to let you know, in case you weren't following my conversation with the esteemed lord."

Bella was aware the driver had heard, and that Fionn knew this, but was just saying it to taunt her and Ed.

Down toward hades they seemed to be going. Now the horrors she was going to face began to play in her head. She saw an altar with a smoldering fire underneath it emitting plumes of smelly black smoke to the sky. Someone wearing the robes of a priest or bishop stood over a dead body roasting on the altar. The priest uttered incantations that seemed to travel with the smoke upward—straight to the Qmalian heaven or was it Elysium? What a terrible turn things had taken.

Her mind only returned to the present when the driver applied his brakes and the cab decelerated with a shudder. Wondering what the cause was, Bella peeked through the windshield. The traffic for some reason had started to crawl. What a pity that she and Ed were spellbound; this would have been a good opportunity to try something. Being held prisoner in a speeding cab meant there was nothing you could do, but if it slowed you were in with a half-chance. Bella tried to flex her arm muscles. The movement, if any, was extra-sluggish. Absolutely no hope.

The crawling continued, but several moments later the cab then halted. Bella checked again: they'd reached a level crossing and the booms had come down to let a freight train pass. Just another tiny delay on the freeway to hell.

As they waited, a sudden and inexplicable feeling broke out of somewhere and began to seep into Bella. A new air filled her lungs, making her heart pump. The nightmarish haze she'd been in receded and her senses got sharper. Not exactly back to normal, but much better than before. Oh God, was this something to be believed? Was the power of Fionn's spell waning, or was Bella just fooling himself? She twitched her fingers. The movement of them was almost complete, and free of that magic-induced numbness. Christ, what a change.

The cab was still stopped, and now probably was a good opportunity to try something. Fionn wasn't paying Bella any attention, and concentrated on the stalled traffic. Perhaps Bella now could try to cast a spell to counter Fionn's. She had not given the para eye to Ed, and it was still in her pocket.

Before rushing with it, however, she gave the idea a second thought. There were some uncertainties and the probability of succeeding was tiny. For starters, she might not be functioning exactly well yet, and might screw up badly. Fionn could become alert and capture the eye. Most problematic however: there was not a star to be seen that the eye could draw power from.

Despite those odds Bella still thought she should try. As imperceptibly as possible, she slipped her hand into her pocket and felt for the eye. The glassy thing was tucked into a corner. Her fingers clutched it, but now the problem, like she'd previously seen, was to find a source of energy to draw from. One or two street lights shone a distance away, but Bella wasn't sure the eye could respond to those. Ahead, too, was a good number of cars' purple tail lights but she dismissed them for the same reason. Another thing really powerful was the passing freight train. That indeed contained a lot of energy, but would the eye work with it? Oh gosh, where was that star they drew from earlier? Could it be hidden somewhere behind that thick mass of cloud?

Miracles did sometimes happen, and just as Bella was frantically searching, her eyes landed on something with a considerable potential. Behind the daisy chain of moving freight cars was a small halo pulsing in the southern horizon. And even though the halo had a dark irregular center that could be devoid of energy, it had quite some bright circumferential bands glowing in pink. What a God-send. Bella had no time to go deep into explanations, but she thought somehow the clouds around that spot had parted and might be revealing a comet passing far far away…

That was all she needed! Now as carefully as she could, without taking the eye out of her pocket, she slowly angled it towards the halo. ' _Power come down,'_ she whispered.

In a flash, a vibrating energy burst into her body causing her to jerk. Ed, beside her, also began to tremble as his body filled with the same power.

"Let's go," her voice broke out of her throat.

Ed jerked a lever and pushed the cab door open.

"Stop," cried Fionn hysterically, reaching for her handbag.

With a strength she could not believe herself, Bella slapped Fionn across the face. Fionn yelped but she still tried to reach inside her handbag. Bella yanked the handbag away and threw it upward. The bag hit the cab's roof and then landed on the front passenger seat, cluttering its contents about.

Ed jumped out, but remained to hold the door open for Bella. "Let's run."

Fionn grabbed hold of Bella's jersey. "Help me stop them," she yelled to the driver.

Bella tore her jersey away from Fionn's grip and jumped out of the car. Ed held her hand and they began a run. It was so liberating to feel a rush of free air as they accelerated to a sprint. Only a while ago she'd not even had the power to blink. Now she was almost flying.

For a second, Bella didn't care which way they were going, but soon she saw they were passing the line of stopped cars, headed toward the flashing booms.

"We are going the wrong way," she tugged at Ed's hand as she started to panic.

"Don't stop," Ed urged. "It's okay."

Bella wondered what Ed had in mind. She looked back. Fionn and the driver had begun to give chase. With the rumbling freight cars blocking their way, wouldn't she and Ed be trapped.

They reached the booms. Fionn and her helper were still pursuing.

"Let's take to the tracks." Ed swung and changed direction.

Bella followed. Now she understood Ed's plan. They ran parallel to the train cars but oppositely. Soon Bella could see Ed had chosen a direction that led back toward the Purple Mosque.

The train cars kept thundering past the other way. Following behind Ed, Bella felt like a comet speeding. She had never sprinted like this, and for such a distance. Nothing could stop them for now. Far ahead, the rail line curved and then rose slightly, soon lost between tall bushes to one side and dirty industrial buildings on the other. A possibility to resume their mission had opened.

As their pursuers quickly tired and fell behind, Bella realized what the magical eye had done. It had not only drawn some power from the halo, but had also subtracted some energy from the freight train and infused it into hers' and Ed's bodies. Indeed the freighter was slowing down since some of its momentum had been drained.

By the time the last freight car had chugged by, Fionn and her cab-driver of a helper were no longer to be seen. Only the darkness followed.

Ed wouldn't stop, and so wouldn't she. They speeded atop the elevated ground the line was built on, or sometimes actually jumped onto the tracks when the bushes lined on the side came too near and became obstacles. Ed's idea worked in their favor in that for the mile or so they ran along the rail-line, they were safe from encountering anyone who would apprehend them. They kept to it for as long as was practicable—it was only after the tracks began to curve leftward and the mosque was directly to their right, that Ed turned off. They took to a paved but bumpy road that ran past a series of industrial buildings into a park-like setting. Here, they encountered a number of cyclists and bikers but none gave them any trouble. Things seemed to be going well, but ahead the road widened and then cut through what from afar looked to be a commercial zone.

There could be more traffic there, and one couldn't guess…


	33. Chapters 48&49

Chapter 48

48.1

You can't go forever running on borrowed energies. When they turned off from the rail-line they'd slowed down from a sprint to a steady jog, but now after passing the park, Bella felt the strength start to drain. Heat built up in her chest and she struggled for breath. "I'm getting winded," she shouted to Ed, who also now was panting like her.

Ed slowed down to a walk, and she followed suit. He gave their rear a cursory glance. "I don't think there is anybody pursuing?" Ed wiped sweat off his face.

"With luck we should be able to get to the mosque, then." Bella scanned the roads.

Less than a mile ahead, the mosque's eternal flame was bathing the night sky with an evil light. At a steady pace, it would take fifteen or so minutes to get there, but that was providing nothing hostile intercepted them. Bella's heart beat—not only from exhaustion but also fear and anticipation. The enigmatic _Mamazola_ was concealed somewhere in that complex, but whether they could lay their hands on it was another question. The mosque would be guarded, and entering might not be easy, perhaps even impossible. They might not even get to it in the first place—because one or more of the Qmalians who encountered and recognized them tonight might have contacted police by this time, and a search zone might have been established.

"Don't you think we better not take a very direct route?" she advised as the thought of a police hunt became her single greatest concern. "We might fall into a trap."

They were now approaching the busy commercial area. The road they walked on had widened and was soon going to intersect an even bigger one.

"Let's turn into this little one," Ed's tone suggested he was as wary as she.

They took the narrow lane and then hit a couple of back alleys. Ed, wise as he was, chose only those that were poorly lit or not at all. The general direction, however, remained to bring the mosque closer and closer. Bella took some comfort in the shadows that surrounded. The narrow lanes were practically deserted and there was less chance anyone not specifically searching for them would accidentally encounter them.

Qmalians generally did not build beautiful buildings, and now because of the poor lighting, the facades looked so ghostly. Things only got to change as they neared the mosque. The lighting improved and the buildings looked nicer. Bella's heart began to beat again. There was danger in that light. Fionn, Weba, or even Ishobad could glimpse them while hid behind an unseen corner.

They reached the mosque's backyard and stopped. Qmalians were obsessed with fencing, and knew how to do it well. One look at the one behind the mosque convinced Bella that they never could sneak in from this side. Unlike at Ishobad's, the fence here wasn't simple wire but actual iron bars that Ed's cutters and pair of pliers could never make a dent on.

"We can never cut it." Ed confirmed forlornly. "Going to the front is the only option."

A quick look through the fence bars showed that no police cars were parked anywhere she could see. At about four stories in the tallest parts, the mosque building was immense. The structure, however, was sprawled, too—from east to west, covering a length close to a football field. Looking past a corner of the building, Bella could see that the front side was protected by a wall. Anything could be lurking behind there. There were no guards here at the back and it would have been much safer to enter had the iron bars not blocked their way. Now the only way was to go in via the treacherous front.

"Ready to roll," said Ed, turning to find the way round.

"Yes," Bella answered even as an unknown fear began to take hold of her.

48.2

"Okay, here we come." Ed fought a shiver, as he led.

They had to be more careful now—this was holy ground and many eyes could be looking. Ed knew this place well, though, to have seen the options. Where they'd stood was the south side, and from there it was easier, and perhaps safer, to reach the front by going round the west side of the fence—which bordered a street called _Skhieez_. Trying to go via the east would have haven taken much longer because on that side the mosque abutted the archbishop's palace and they would have to go around the palace complex, too. Furthermore the palace was more securely guarded and passing around it would have been a bigger risk.

Ed warily looked ahead to _Skhieez_. Although it didn't look like there were any police waiting on that road, you never could be so sure.

They reached _Skhieez_ and turned right. Great Purple was the road that fronted the mosque. They got to it in no time. Ed peeked past a wall post to see if any guards were lingering near the gates. He didn't see any. It was time to rush and risk an entry. His heart raced.

"Here take this," he handed his pliers to Bella before they made the dash. "Time to get armed."

The main gates of the Purple Mosque were the most exquisitely finished in all of Egodad, but today Ed had no time to admire the beauty.

No guard stood at the entry posts, and one half of the double-gate structure was open. Avoiding being seen, they bent low and treaded in. The mosque façade was now maybe only twenty yards ahead. There could be guards in the security office, which was to the left of the mosque's main doors. Ed looked through the office's windows. The lights were turned on, and a guard in a cap was slumped in a chair, possibly snoozing.

"Good, he's not looking."

Ed was here almost every week and knew most of the security by name. The one resting in the office seemed to be the rather rude and short Qmalian man named Urich. It was hard to do a proper identification, though, with the guard's cap lowered to his brow.

"I like that he's snoozing," Bella whispered.

"He actually might not be," Ed cautioned.

They bent low enough and tiptoed to the mosque's main doors, which were painted a bright yellow.

"Do they keep them unlocked?" Bella whispered again.

"Let's see."

Ed tried the door's ornate handles but nothing moved. He shook and pulled hard but the heavy doors did not give even an inch.

"Jesus what do we do now?" Bella suppressed a sigh.

Ed thought for some time. "I know what we can," he beamed. "We take our first ever hostage."

"Clutch your weapon tighter," he added. "And we don't need these anymore." He grabbed his _efe_ and popped his head out of it. Bella did the same and cast hers away as far she could. The tables had turned.

Chapter 49

49.1

Mosque guard Urich slouched in his chair behind a desk in the security office. The office had two doors to it, one facing the outside and the other leading to a hallway inside. Mostly he sat gazing at the outside—because that was where the trouble was supposed to come from, yet in more than fifteen years of constant shift work he'd never encountered a single troublemaker. Coming to work and keeping guard duties was now just a matter of routine, and largely a hustle free way to a monthly paycheck—if the inconvenience of being away from home and family at nighttime could be discounted, of course.

Today the working hours stretched ahead of him with no promise of anything major, the late dusk passing into night, night into midnight, then on to the wee hours of the morning. Qmalians were generally a law-abiding society and he did not expect anyone to sneak in to steal something, or to desecrate the holy place, not especially since tomorrow was Big Saturday.

Urich always looked forward to the big day, and tomorrow would be another spectacle. The only damper would be that the promised human sacrifice might not happen because of the elemental's escape, but Urich hoped something might have just happened to change that. _Jove_ was not a God to be played games with, and if he wanted his sacrifice he would get it.

Just as Urich was thinking of tomorrow's proceedings, urging his brain not to fall into a snooze, two shadows sprang in through the door. He jerked. Earthlings! He recognized them at once with their unique looks, their lack of _efes_ notwithstanding. ' _Oh Jove what is this!'_ Urich's heart somersaulted.

The male in lead was Ed; Urich knew him—never mind the odd goatee and botched mustache disguise he now wore. Ed came here almost every week, attending to _Aha_ Ishobad.

"Urich, you are under arrest." Ed jumped forward with—oh, a side cutters pointed. "Cooperate or be dead."

"Lead us straight to the _Mamazola_ , we have no time," the female in tow boomed. She of course must be the escaped elemental. She looked ruggedly beautiful in a human way, although she had painted her face purple and dyed her lashes green, a rather unwieldly combination. She had a comely narrow face, with a sharp nose and small ears.

Ed advanced, his knuckles curled tight around his weapon. Sweat started to trickle down Urich's back. How could he handle this? He had a truncheon and revolver in his desk drawer, but trying to fetch them was out of the question. He stole a brief look at the desk phone.

"Don't even think about it." Ed waved his cutters in his face.

"Straight to the _Mamazola_ ," thundered the feisty elemental.

This was crazy. What were these fugitives up to? His first thought had been that they were going to take him prisoner because they wanted a place to hide. "No, I can't lead you to the… it's a most hidden thing." Urich knew where the _Mamazola_ could be found, but wasn't going to help the criminals.

Like her male accomplice, the elemental jumped forward with something hard pointed. "Show us now," she almost screamed, and then she lashed at him with her weapon.

Urich tried to jerk aside, but the sharp metallic thing dug into the side of his neck. His mouth opened and he let out a terrified howl. He staggered backwards and his head hit the backwall. Red hot pain radiated from the back of his head toward the base. "Okay I will. Leave me alone." A dizziness he tried to fight caused him to start crumbling. Before he completely lost his balance however, he did a smart thing. He tapped with his shoe a panic switch hidden by the baseboard near the floor. That was good, oh so good…

"I said I will take you to the _Mamazola_ ," he said, and then allowed himself to completely collapse, an act he mixed with a bit of theatrics to prevent his switch trick from being noticed.

"Better not lie; we are serious." Ed meant business.

By all means Urich would try not to take them to where they wanted. He'd work out another ruse. If an attested and true-blooded Qmalian like him was not permitted to ordinarily see the _Mamazola_ , what of these good-for-nothing earthling criminals. They couldn't dare to, and he wouldn't let them…

49.2

Knowing what had happened maybe only an hour ago, when they subdued Weba and then Fionn arrived to change the game, Bella knew better than to waste time. They had this stupid guard cornered, but had to act fast. She bent down and grabbed Urich by his collar. "Where is it, come show us?"

Wrinkling his face in pain, Urich stood up. He pointed to the rear door.

"Lead," Ed ordered from behind her.

Blood was dripping out of the wound she'd inflicted on the recalcitrant guard's neck, Bella's third time to see a Qmalian bleed, but she didn't regret it. It was all in order, the brutes deserved it. If she and Ed had not dared escape, she would have been the one to perish at the altar tomorrow—so injuring one uncooperative native was no big deal.

Urich lumbered into the doorway, almost falling but he struggled to keep himself in balance. The hallway was unlit but with a slide of the hand, Urich flicked a switch and the lights came on. They took a westerly direction. About twenty yards ahead was a door with a rectangular observation port but presently Bella could not see what was behind. The treasure they wanted might not lie behind that door but it was good to be going in the right direction. The _Mamazola_. The link to the _SOURCE_.

Urich's office had been smelling of coffee, but the hallway was all fresh paint and the tang of a commercial-grade floor cleaner. Qmalians took this Big Sat thing seriously. The hallway had been neatly repainted and gleamed in a creamy orange, a kind of frightening Halloween theme.

Bella tried to recall what the library book had said of the hazy _Mamazola_ thing. All she remembered was that it was a fantastic link but it was hard to visualize what form it could be in. It should be very interesting to see, though, whatever contraption it was. And it would please her much to lay her hands on it and steal it.

Things, however, weren't going quick enough. Urich wouldn't walk fast, and he wanted to take as much time as possible. Right now he had his hand to his neck, right on the spot Bella had jabbed with that pliers. He scrunched his face with each step, like it was his legs that hurt, a real piece of high-end Qmalian theatre.

They reached the door. Without losing guard of his weapon, Ed pulled the handle for Urich. "We go in."

Equally wary, Bella clutched her side cutters. Someone might be hiding behind.

The door opened to two hallways, one which continued west, the other south. Ulrich indicated for them to turn and head south. Before they'd even gone three steps they came to staircase that was to the side. Ulrich halted and looked up the steps.

"Is that where?" Bella barked. Urich had to go a lot faster than this.

"It's up there, but see I'm injured."

"No, you aren't; that's just a scratch."

Urich wasted more time, they almost had to drag him up. The stairs hit a landing on the second floor, but another set continued up. Urich stopped at the landing. He looked up once and then to the sides.

"Where is it? Don't test our patience." Ed waved his cutters.

"Ed, you used to be a good servant," Urich patronized. "You are employed by a noble family, why go like this?"

"Shut up, I have no relationship with Ishobad anymore."

"Just lead the way," Bella commanded.

Urich did not continue up as they'd expected but instead limped into the second-floor, his hand still nursing his injured neck. He led them to what must now be the back of the mosque—into a dark room with no windows. The room smelt of dust and old leather. "Is this where it is? Turn on the lights."

Urich's hand fumbled over something, and then with a click a pair of yellowy fluorescents flickered to life. As the spare illumination stabilized, Bella went wide-eyed with excitement. They finally had reached the place!


	34. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

50.1

An intense hope seized Ed as his eyes took in the room. Salvation could be hidden close by.

"Now help yourselves," said Urich, shrugging mystically.

Ed ignored him for the time being, enchanted by what he saw. The room's walls were decorated with old pieces of leather. The pieces seemed to have things inscribed on them. Could be maps or guides. This must be the right room. _Mamazola_ could be any one of those.

"Tons of parchment," Bella exclaimed. "What do we have on them?"

"Find out." Urich was rude.

"Come in and close the door." Ed kept his sidecutters trained on Urich. No matter how excited he was, he would keep Urich under guard. Only when they laid their hands on the _Mamazola_ would he let him go.

An atmosphere of mystery pervaded the room. Like that shrine building full of taxidermies, the air smelt of old hides. _Mamazol_ a could be an old illustration. His blood surged; he couldn't wait to isolate the parchment they wanted.

While he took care of Urich, Bella rushed and looked at the pieces. "Ed, I think we have been cheated." A dejection came over her face.

"Are you sure?" Ed's heart sank, even though he imagined Bella could be wrong.

"Yes," Bella nodded. "Remember that book said you cannot mistake the _Mamazola_ , because when you see it, it will dazzle you. I'm not getting dazzled by anything in here."

"Urich what do you say to that?" Ed became angry. "Where is the _Mamazola?"_

"I told you I don't know it. I've brought you to the most sacred library in the mosque.

There was one thing Bella had ignored. Right in the center of the room was a fat handmade wooden stool with something like a scroll on it. "How about that thing?" Ed pointed.

"No, don't touch it, it's too holy," Urich protested.

Bella rushed to it and grabbed it. She unfurled it. A much stronger odor of old leather wafted.

Bella walked toward Ed while scanning the scroll. "It's full of nothing but bullshit."

"Don't say that." Urich was upset.

Ed would have liked to think Bella was just being impatient, but one glance at the scroll convinced him she could be right. The scroll probably was just a piece of holy writing by some ancient Qmalian prophet, and not a link to something powerful like the _SOURCE._ The book had said the _Mamazola_ was fantastic. Now he didn't see anything superb or dazzling about this.

Bella threw the scroll at the wall. It partly tore up as it fell to the floor.

"By _Jove_ , what are you doing," Urich screamed.

Bella slapped him, and the echo of the clap reverberated. "You will be a dead man soon if you don't take us to the right room. Walk now."

"And better you listen," Ed said, pushing Urich toward the door.

50.2

The pain from the elemental's slap bled right into his brain and Urich realized the fugitives were serious. At this rate he might not see the sun rise tomorrow. These evil humans sure had murderous instincts in them. He knew where they wanted to be taken to, but wouldn't leading them be a betrayal of the highest order?

"We will beat you to a pulp," the feisty elemental rushed and grabbed him by his neck where there was that wound.

"Okay, Okay." Urich moaned.

Despite having worked here for long, and being an attested senior, Urich could swear he had never actually set his eyes on the _Mamazola_. The room it was locked in was up on the fourth floor, but he had never entered it. And although he knew the unlocking combination—by training as well as by practice—his job when called upon to do so was strictly only to unlock. He was totally prohibited from interacting with the _Mamazola_ , even just glimpsing it. The thing was that sacred, and he should protect it. Now these damn fugitives were asking him to break that holy decree. What could he do? Give in, or lay down his life protecting Qmalian traditions? Oh Jove, why were things going like this?

Just as Urich was dragging himself out of the room, the distant moan of a siren filtered into his ears. ' _That can't be an ambulance_!' A warm feeling began to trickle into his chest. It certainly must be the help he'd called. Things were going to turn good. He gave the humans a glance and saw black fear settle in their eyes. Only a few minutes, and the roles would reverse.

They headed back toward the staircase. Urich staggered and sauntered, in a show of belligerence. The sirens grew louder, this was going so well.

"It's a long way to the fourth floor, guys," he grinned mirthfully. "Don't say I didn't tell you."

50.3

Bella gazed up the staircase. It sure seemed a distance. Would she be able to get her hands on the prized thing?

"Let's get this idiot to hurry, Ed."

The sirens drawing nearer each second could not be from ambulances or fire trucks. Any moment now, the mosque complex could be teeming with police.

Bella ran through the possibilities. For now she only saw two viable. One: to let go of this jerk of a guard and run as fast as possible to the mosque exit, bail out, and wait for another day; or two: forget freedom, hasten Urich to the room, capture the _Mamazola_ , analyze and decode it if needed, and then die fighting with the police after having discovered the secret to the _SOURCE_.

"Dude, you have to go fast," Ed pushed Urich up. "Or those friends of yours coming will find you a corpse."

Bella's thoughts raced again _._ There yet might be a third way. If they captured the _Mamazola_ , they could give up the idea of decoding it right away, and instead sneak with it out the mosque. But that could happen only if the _Mamazola_ was small enough to carry, of which it might not be. If the worst came to the worst however, they had a fourth option of just exacting revenge on Qmalians by destroying the _Mamazola_ , killing Urich, and then setting fire to the mosque before engaging with the police.

Urich at last quickened the pace. Now he seemed to understand that their threats were not empty. At the third floor landing he switched on the hallway lights but they did not enter. They labored up. On the fourth floor he was about to turn on the lights again but Bella sensed danger. Urich was leaving a trail of turned-on lights to make it easier for the police to follow.

"Don't touch any switches from now on," she ordered.

"Then how do we find the way?" Urich bristled.

"I've got a flashlight, just lead." Ed yanked his torch out and flicked it.

Unlike the other floors they'd been to, the ceiling on the fourth floor was low—Ed and Bella had to bend. The whole floor had no windows, and everywhere Ed's light could not reach, the darkness was dense.

"Which way?" Bella asked their captive.

"Be patient," Urich was getting ruder.

"Don't say that to her," Ed bellowed.

"She is a bitch."

50.4

Urich led them to a minaret door that was secured with a combination padlock. He took his sweet time entering the required sequence. Despite that this floor had no windows, the sirens still filtered in, and by the sound of them, police had gotten into the yard.

"I can't see properly; your flashlight is not good."

"Oh yes it is, don't waste time," Ed countered.

Urich's fingers crackled on the combination wheels. He attempted a pull. "Shackle is too hard, maybe jammed."

"No, you fake. Give it to me and I will do it."

"Better not be lying." Bella stuck her pliers on Urich's shoulder.

Urich pulled harder on the lock and the shackle eventually popped open.

"Get in first," she ordered, fearing if Urich remained outside he might lock them in and they would be trapped.

"I can't see, I might knock things over."

Ed trained his flashlight forward. To one side the minaret had wood shelves of various sizes. Several pairs of eyes glowing like a cat's in night light shone in the shelves. Bella was filled with wonderment. What were those eyes doing in here? Were they a part of the _Mamazola_? Her heart began to pulse. The book had spoken of the _Mamazola_ as being fantastic, and with a capacity to dazzle, but eyes?

Urich obeyed her command and sauntered in, but wouldn't go far past the door. Bella couldn't hold herself anymore; momentarily she forgot about Urich, and just wanted to rush in. She didn't, though; she stopped to consider there might be booby traps. Ed's flashlight was not good enough to reveal everything at once. He flashed it around, one figure at a time, while Bella scanned from a distance.

Something then started plodding down below. Bella listened and Ed did the same. That certainly was a sound of several boots, though far down.

"Quick now, we just have to rush the shelves," Ed said. "Close the door." He had to keep holding the flashlight.

"I'll take off the lock, first." Bella feared whoever had come into the temple might march up, find the minaret, and lock them in.

"Smart and very cautious," Ed praised on the fly.

Because her skirt pockets had other things and no space to contain the big tool, Bella freed her hands of the pliers she wielded by quickly passing them back to Ed. Just as she was fighting the rusty combination padlock, Urich suddenly bolted into the dark. Ed had been concentrating too much on illuminating the lock, and had given him a chance.

"Shall I rush after him?" Bella's voice rose in desperation.

"No, let's just get to the _Mamazola_ ," Ed hurried into the inside. "Don't waste time with him."

Bella threw the lock onto the floor and shut the door fast. She rushed to join Ed. Nothing dazzling jumped up in their faces. The glowing eyes were apparently due to shelved human skulls that had been fitted with fake glass eyes of different shades. Realizing that was disappointing.

" _Mamazola_ could be a skull, then," she said, trying to keep some hope.

"Or a carving, look." Ed pointed with his flashlight to a low, curving platform where a few small wooden and stone sculptures were arranged. "One of them might have a map—or instructions"

"Maybe, yes, let's look. Gosh, we have no time."

The stone and wood figurines were all intricately sculpted, but none yielded a map. She and Ed were however soon drawn to the far end of the platform where an even larger soapstone figure lay. The carving—which sat on the floor rather than on the platform with the others—was in the form of a nude old woman, with a carved _Akan_ snake coiled around her waist to hide her crotch and bum. Another coiled snake covered her breasts. A similar carved _Akan_ was coiled on her head and formed a crown, its tail having a small shiny jewel at the tip.

"Ed, that has to be the _Mamazola_!" Bella enthused. "Look at her. Isn't she dazzling?"

Before they could bend down and examine the sculpture more closely, there was a rush of bootsteps climbing upward. In an instant the lights outside the minaret were turned on; some of the beams filtered in through gaps in the closed door. Bella rushed, opened the door slightly and then peered out. Urich was marching with not one, but three Qmalian police officers.

"Jesus, they are here." She slammed the door shut again. "What are we to do?"


	35. Chapters 51&52

Chapter 51

51.1

"Latch it." Ed, in panic, dropped his sidecutters and pliers as he frantically lit the door to show Bella what he was talking about. "There is a bolt there, slide it." He had already noticed the door was fitted with an inside latch.

A thud sounded just as Bella slid in the bolt. "Jees, they are going to break in."

"Back to the _Mamazola_ , fast. Let's see if it has a map?"

"Aim your flashlight." Bella was close to panic.

The door was banged a couple times more.

"Think they might bomb the room?" Bella shrieked.

"Don't think so; this is a mosque." Ed found little solace in the reasoning himself but hoped Bella would. If they couldn't perform a miracle soon, they would be done. Bella would be captured, and Big Saturday would turn out very well for Qmalians. He shuddered to imagine what could happen to him.

Despite the rising terrors, Ed returned his mind to the woman-snake sculpture that Bella was calling _Mamazola_.

"I don't see a guide?" She was frantic.

"Could be some instructions underneath. Tip it."

Bella grabbed the snake crown of the woman and tilted her. Suddenly, from the north side wall, a grinding noise, quite different from that of the police banging the door, erupted. Ed checked with his light. Something surprising greeted him. That wall was false!

"Jesus, there is a partition behind there, look."

Bella gazed. "Oh yes."

To confirm their suspicions, two obtuse angles showed at the points where the straight wall met the minaret's actual circular ones.

"What could lie behind?"

Ed held on to the flashlight, while Bella attempted to go and listen. Before she'd even made three steps, the grinding noise grew louder and then something rolling burst out of the false wall leaving a huge hole. The object was an old wood carving, made into the shape of a fat bald man. It stood on its short legs.

"Yeish vile humans, go away." The wood-sculpture terrifyingly had a voice. "Why are you touching my wife?" it asked, referring most likely to the snake-woman sculpture.

"Who…what are you?" Bella, stunned, retreated slightly.

" _Mamajoya_." The wood carving pronounced the 'z' in its name as though it was a 'j' and the 'l' as 'y', much like a young child who can't speak properly yet would. 'This is my home, what do you want?"

"Dear Jesus, so you are the thing," Ed's jaw dropped as he beheld the large hole the living sculpture had punched into the wall.

In a flash the _Mamazola_ thing rolled down and came aiming for Ed. Ed had to jump, and the thing hit the shelving causing it to shake. Amazing that the thing had legs, but preferred to roll rather than walk.

"It's an animal, strike it." Bella dashed for her pliers on the floor.

The _Mamazola_ rolled around again and then aimed for her. Bella had no time to jump aside and the thing smashed into her ankles. She yelped in pain but did not fall down.

"I'll get it," screamed Ed. He braced for a hit as the spirited carving turned, but the thing did not come his way. It rolled in a direction toward the shelves, stood before it hit, then rolled once more, and then possibly by mistake rammed into the snake-woman—its purported wife. The snake woman fell. Now perhaps with more fury the _Mamazola_ aimed again at Bella. This time it struck her in the shins. She yelped like before, but as she was collapsing she managed to strike the _Mamazola_ with her pliers. Since it was a living thing Ed expected some blood-like goo to issue out but the wound emitted a smoke and ash—as if the wooden creature had a furnace inside it. Bella struck it a second time and the thing screamed. More ash and smoke issued.

Hardly was the _Mamazola_ killed, though, and now with greater force it rolled toward the shelves. A huge thud sounded as it crushed into them, and skulls fell from the top and cracked. In an instant the Mamazola gathered itself then launched toward the false wall. This time it broke a huge part of it, large enough for even Ed and Bella to enter.

"Let's follow it and kill it."

Ed now had time to pick up the side cutters he'd dropped. They raced into the huge hole. Ed beamed his light inside the partition and beheld the scenes with amazement. There were some wooden plates with dried meat. A lone human skull was laid on the floor. The Mamazola lay smoking in a corner. As soon as he and Bella raced for it, the _Mamazola_ began to spin and then it jumped up and down with force causing the floor to vibrate. In a moment some kind of trap door fell open and the _Mamazola_ disappeared into it, leaving behind a puff of smoke that smelt like burning weeds.

"Oh God, we lost it," Ed sighed.

51.2

Outside, the sounds of boots whacking the minaret door continued. Some officers shouted orders and then Ed heard something like a screwdriver cracking on the door hinges.

"Come out, fools, there is no way you are going to hold it," an authoritative voice screamed. Someone big shook the door and it gave in some.

Another person outside must have found a switch and turned on the single light inside the minaret. Things were getting to a breaking point. Ed sized his sidecutters, and the pliers Bella held. With those alone, there was no way they could stand against a horde of armed police.

"Bella we have to go." There was serious urgency in his voice.

"Where and how?"

"We follow the _Mamazola_."

Ed made a dash toward the trap door the Mamazola had disappeared into. The opening was sizeable and led to a chute large enough to allow an adult to drop into.

Ed focused his flashlight into the chute to examine it better.

The chute was very deep and his beam couldn't go all the way. The shallower parts, though, were well-illuminated. The well walls were built of brick, and running down was a line of notches and metal pegs spaced about one and a half feet apart.

A wisp of smoke was rising from the bottom, suggesting the _Mamazola_ had not altogether disappeared. It was scary to imagine following the fiery creature down there, but there was no other option. Police had made serious headway with the minaret door. It might be a better thing to die fighting the _Mamazola_ than be arrested.

They now had to decide who to go down first. The chute was a total risk and Ed imagined he should test it first, but the thought of leaving Bella up here while he went down was unacceptable. Police were about to break in and the person left standing here might soon be captured.

"Better you go down first," he said. "I'll follow."

Bella crouched and then inserted her legs go into the chute. Ed held her hand as she lowered herself. She felt around for a foothold and her boot must have connected with a notch. She sent another leg lower and then she began to clamber down with measured confidence. She used her hands to hold on to the pegs. Feeling for notches was the harder thing but she did go down and soon what Ed could only see of her was the crown of her head. Unlike him she was now temporarily safe from police, but down there the _Mamazola_ could be waiting. With open arms…

Chapter 52

52.1

Police almost had the door off and Ed would have to rush. He might have followed Bella sooner, but Ed knew from his regular labor duties that it was hazardous to have two people going down a ladder at the same time, of which the notches and pegs in the chute constituted a virtual ladder. One mistake by the one above, and the two could go tumbling, possibly to the death. Now, though, Ed had no choice. Police would be in soon, and he had to go.

Without as much as caring whether he was doing it safely or not, he lowered himself into the opening. A peg grazed his knee but this was not the time to pay attention to any pain. His one boot found a notch and he gripped it. He lowered himself farther. As his hand searched for a peg to hold on to, he lost grip of his flashlight and down the thing went. Now below him it was totally dark. Only a little light shone at the top from the minaret's electric bulb.

It didn't take him long to start hearing footsteps run toward the chute opening. The door had finally been broken. Ed began to descend faster. Things were working well for now; the pegs were solid and the wall notches deep enough to allow a boot some good grip. The danger lay not in tumbling down any more, but in that the police might follow them into the chute. Also, no one of course knew what the _Mamazola_ could unleash. Any moment it could begin its violence.

Ed looked up. Of the two potential dangers he'd seen, the more immediate one now revealed itself. Two officers stood near the opening peering down.

The cops spoke in hurried tones. "Shine your light in," one shouted.

"Oh hell, it just malfunctioned," replied the other after a small delay.

"Now how do I see where they are?" the first one cursed.

"Just fire."

Ed's heart jumped. A pistol muzzle was aimed downward. A shot rang and a small fireball erupted out the muzzle. Something fiery wheezed close by. The barrel was lowered again. Ed angled himself to the side but when the shot sounded, a slug tore into his backside. The flesh of his buttocks burnt. Lucky he didn't lose grip of the pegs—otherwise he would have tumbled…

The police officers must have waited to hear the cry of someone hit, or maybe a sound of falling. For a few seconds all was quiet, but the muzzle was again aimed downward. It was scary to see something that could spit fire like that.

"One more round." A voice rang.

That was bad. Ed braced himself for a hit. It could be really bad this time…

Another shot boomed, and the chute went alight with a flame…


	36. Chapters 53&54

Chapter 53

53.1

"Stop the firing, man." Urich, shouting, ran and held the hand of the officer who'd drawn his revolver.

"Why not," the officer shouted back. "They are fugitives escaping."

" _Mamazola_ could be down there."

"What did you say?" the hefty Qmalian officer objected, getting ready to aim again. " _Who is Mamazola_?"

Urich suddenly remembered he was under instruction not to reveal anything about the fabulous creation.

"I say not to fire, these are holy chambers," he ordered.

"The humans could escape. Do you want that?" the officer put his hand to his trigger once more.

"Look, officer, I know this place. The humans have no means of escaping, but here is what you can do to quicken their capture."

"What?"

"Radio your fellows and have a group go to the basement. Meanwhile you stay up here and watch this opening. I will go myself down there to give instructions to the group you'd have sent."

"You mean this chute does not end in some dump outside the mosque."

"Don't worry about those technicalities," Urich knew he shouldn't reveal too much.

The other officer, the one not holding a gun, pressed the talk switch on his radio and called. He passed over Urich's instructions.

"You officers remain," Urich said to the two cops. "But you, pal, can come with me," he commanded a young recruit who'd just followed in.

They marched out. Nursing his injured neck, Urich knew he need not really rush. The chute ended in a cellar, and although the cellar had a door that opened into the basement, that door was stronger than even a prison's. Without the relevant keys no one could ever open it, unless you used welding torches, or you totally bombed it, of which the hapless fugitives could never do. They only had the pliers and side cutters he had seen, and those were pretty useless…

Down toward the basement, they trotted…

Chapter 54

54.1

A bullet wheezed past her and plopped onto something hard below. The sound of the plop wasn't distant, and Bella thought it meant she was not too far from hitting the bottom. Her fear had been that this well could be bottomless, and no matter how much she hung on, the journey would never end—but now there was a chance she could just hold on and make it. Her hands were sore and her ankles painful.

Another shot rang. Something groaned distantly above. Ed could have been hit. Bella nearly shed a tear as she waited for Ed's body to come tumbling. The two of them would then crush to the bottom and die together. The thought pained her but it also made her feel good in a way. They would die in each other's arms, which was what they'd promised each other in the first place.

Ed's body did not come falling, and when she looked high up she saw his shadow in the chute. He was hanging on. A need to rest her hands hit her, but she knew she had to continue. Wisdom has it that when going down a ladder, never look down where you are going, but now she did. What she saw scared her more than the depth she still had to contend with. Something was resting on the bottom; she saw a faint glow. Was that from hell? Maybe yes but maybe not. She sensed the air. There was no heat coming up, but that weedy, smoky smell of the _Mamazola_ was now even stronger. That was scary; that evil thing had destroyed a wall and seriously hurt her legs.

"You caming down?" a voice startled her after she'd gone down a few more notches. She took another peek. She was nearing the bottom; the little glow had brightened. The smell of smoke and ash was now almost chocking.

" _Mamazola_ was waiting. These are his lower chambers," the creature spoke.

'What the heck,' Bella began to sweat. Judging by its voice the _Mamazola_ must have grown in strength, even though it still strangely pronounced its name as ' _Mamajoya'_. Her fears intensified. She halted.

Suddenly the glow of fire began to gyrate. A huge grinding sound rose. She now could see an outline of the strange, talking carving. The _Mamazola_ soon abandoned the one-position spin, and began to roll from side to side much like a wrestler trying to gather strength by bouncing around between the ropes. Judging by the evil carving's movements, the chute seemed to end in a wider bottom. The _Mamazola_ then shot to one wall and the whole structure vibrated. Bella fought to cling on to her holds. The carving wasn't done; it spun in one position again then boomed toward the wall with the notches and pegs Bella clung to. She lost her grip at once and began tumbling. She banged on to the floor and shock drowned her, but she didn't completely pass out yet.

"Werecome."

 _The Mamazola_ was now bigger than she had seen before. Bella attempted to gather herself. Pain seared her head and back. Before she could do anything, another rolling noise erupted and the wicked carving was coming for her. How ferocious the thing. Perhaps it wasn't a carving at all, but a demon which had taken the form of a wooden sculpture. The wood-man-demon shot toward her and struck at her with the force of a boulder. She was pinned and she struggled for breath; it'd be a miracle if she lived another minute.

"Hang on, Bella I'm almost there." A voice she scarcely remembered called from above. Bella didn't think it mattered really because the force pinning her was just too enormous. What she could only do was to wait for her breath to flutter out…


	37. Chapters 55&56

Chapter 55

55.1

There was always a good ending to something that started badly. Today had been a nightmare, but a joyful turn was now within sight. All floors were now brightly lit, and crawling with officers. Even if the fugitives survived those shots, there absolutely was no possibility of them escaping.

"What happened upstairs? Are they caught." One officer asked him at the third-floor landing.

"Not yet, but won't be long, just keep an eye." Urich answered.

The only blemish that would sully his reputation for the rest of his career was the fact he'd allowed the humans to jump into his office and subdue him. He should have been more alert; but honestly nobody could have seen the danger coming. Fifteen years he had worked here and nothing of this sort ever happened.

"You think they will want to climb back up?" the young officer in his company mused.

"Even if they are still alive, they wouldn't dare," Urich said. "More likely, however, we will just collect their bodies." If that officer missed, then the _Mamazola_ would finish the job.

Before heading to the basement, Urich dashed to his office. He'd make one quick call to his superiors so the elaborate process of obtaining permission to open the cellar door would begin. That area of the mosque was so holy, only the archbishop of the realm could authorize the unlocking. And even if permission was granted, only high ranking privy council members could come and operate the special keys. His job after this call would be to stand vigil at the door, and see that no miracle happened to allow the fugitives to come out alive.

Urich finished calling and hung up. He nursed his neck wound and felt heroic. His revenge would be done when the bodies of the fugitives were pulled out from the cellar.

He came out of his office and headed for the basement stairs. The young cop was still in his company.

In the basement, a group of officers paced about in high alert.

"No sign of anything around here?" Urich asked casually. Of course nothing would happen, or be seen, until the forbidden door was swung open.

"None yet," the officers answered.

Of all those in here, only he knew where that door was. The way was to head to the basement's north wall—to an area concealed behind movable cabinets and shelving. This area was restricted but today was an emergency. By design, the basement lighting was dim but Urich knew how to go. A black drape, which had a huge red X running across it, concealed an arched entryway. Past the curtain, they walked in a short hallway that at its end was blocked by a white metal door splashed repeatedly with the words: 'Stop- Do not Enter' in black. Officers looked at him with awe, as he produced a bunch of keys to open this. From here another hallway, this one unlit, wound ahead but one office had a good flashlight. After navigating the meandering passageway they finally stopped at the forbidden door: an imposing black brass type, with a skull and crossbones symbol emblazoned.

"We wait here," he said.

Before they'd stood even a minute, a noise erupted that caused Urich's heart to race. Those certainly were banging sounds behind there. One or two war cries pierced through the metal, and then a huge grinding or rolling noise vibrated. Had the fugitives made it to the bottom alive? Where they fighting the _Mamazola_ in his lower chambers? This was strange, totally not possible.

Remembering the Mamazola was not supposed to be seen or heard by uninitiated mortals, he thought to ask the officers to move back a long way. "Gentleman, please."

Hardly had he finished than a thunder boomed inside. A mighty force whacked the door and a big hole was blown open in the metal. Something dark brown burst out and missed him by a millimeter. Its power was so much, and the wind accompanying it so high, the officers fell back with shock; the flashlight tumbled to the floor. In a moment the dark brown thing roared and then rolled back into the cellar. It gathered force and with another thunderclap blew another hole into the cellar's backwall and in a whiff was gone.

Urich only had one second to peer before another high wind lifted and he saw the fugitives being sucked into the hole the Mamazola had left behind. In a moment nothing remained, just a dim silence and two gaping holes…

Chapter 56

56.1

Getting sucked out of a supersonic jet did not feel like that. The horror of plunging in total darkness enveloped Bella and nearly knocked her senseless. She flailed her arms and legs but did not come into contact with anything. It was like there wasn't even a single particle of anything to stop her plunge. Her eyes closed in terror, but even when she fought to open them she didn't see anything, just the falling blackness. Thinking became hard to do. Time lost its meaning and she fell into the same blank helplessness like she did that first time in Ishobad's plane.

Things only got to change when she hit something like a mud storm, and then the motion slowed and she was rolling down a wet slippery slope. A bit of her dizziness lifted and her senses returned. The darkness did not lift, but she felt a movement beside her. That was Ed. They still were together; what a break.

They continued tumbling, then after a long while—one that could have lasted an hour or a whole day—she felt a splash and the rolling ceased.

"Are you hurt?" she said to Ed who piled up beside her.

"I don't know yet, but I don't feel so bad. You?"

"I'm wet, but not in pain," she snorted in relief.

Bella found Ed's back and rubbed it. He didn't yelp in pain so he probably was alright like he said. She wasn't feeling too bad herself, at least for now anyways, and that was good. She breathed in the air—which was warm and humid. A tang of moss hung around, and she heard a slight trickle of liquid somewhere. Could be water, or maybe—she didn't want to imagine because anything else could be toxic. Whatever the trickling fluid was, however, they lay on a film of it, and had to be content with it.

She sensed the environment. Below the liquid hugging them was something soft, hot and slithery, which made Bella feel like she'd been thrown onto a layer of wet soapy towels. She opened her eyes wide, hoping she could glimpse a light from somewhere, but there was none. She couldn't even see herself, not even if she waved a hand in her face. Only the unfathomable darkness stared back at her like a giant blank TV screen. She groped around for objects. Apart from Ed, and the warm wet surface, nothing else was there.

"Where is this; Ed, do you see anything; do you see me?"

"No, I don't."

"Me, neither; Christ, where are we?"

"Perhaps in a giant watery grave." Ed's voice hinted of misdemeanor.

"Don't scare me," she admonished. Ed could be right, though. They could be buried alive in a vast watery tomb, perhaps in an underground pyramid, and there could be no easy escape. The thought was terrible, but she however was able to dismiss it quick. This couldn't be a grave, what with so much going on. There was that tang of living moss. And then there was that constant trickling, and in addition to it, a hiss so discernible—like a gentle breeze blowing at something. No, you could never get those things in a burial chamber.

"I don't believe we are entombed," she voiced her thoughts. "We just must be somewhere enclosed—like an underground."

"That is where they put dead people," Ed deadpanned.

Bella could sense him grinning with mirth as he said that. She wanted to smack him. "Now be serious."

"Yes I am," Ed wouldn't let up. "We were blown by the _Mamazola_ wind, and then we landed in hell."

Bella felt the humor in Ed's voice. He'd decided to make jokes, perhaps at an improper time, but for now she'd let him be. There was no way this could be hell; it just must be a wet cavern of sorts, one likely very deep below ground.

Bella thought about it again. Her theory about their location must be the right one—because the sensations she'd experienced, right from the start of being blown, were those of falling or being sucked downwards, not being carried horizontally, and so this couldn't be anywhere else except underground.

Now that she'd made that conclusion, an enticing idea began to dangle itself before her. Previously Ramzi had spoken of the _SOURCE_ of Qmalian magic as being somewhere under the ground. Could this then be the buried location? Could the _Mamazola_ have accidentally blown them to where they wanted to go?

The idea was too good to believe, but it was worth giving a serious thought to. Perhaps she should use her senses again to explore the surroundings. Now a veritable air of mystic hung around, and the trickle of liquid promised to yield a lot of secrets if properly investigated. Her hopes flew. This certainly should be it! And that low hissing sound was not due to a breeze, but the three legendary Akans working hard to produce the three evil magics. _STEALTH_ , _Teleporter_ and _Weakeners_...

"I'm positive, Ed." She couldn't wait to let it out. "We have reached our destination."


	38. Chapters 57&58

Chapter 57

57.1

Bella's words were encouraging, but Ed had been with her for days and he now knew her well. She could be very optimistic. And now here she was—saying the best in the worst of circumstances. Ed honestly didn't share in her positive thoughts. While the hissing sounds, warm air, and soaked ground signaled they could be somewhere where life could go on for a little while, it was too farfetched to imagine the _Mamazola_ had simply blown them to their destination. Could a creature that malevolent be this benevolent? That would be oxymoronic. The only reasonable view was that the _Mamazola's_ wind had sucked them and then dumped them into a big, wet abyss, with the sole hope that they would eventually perish. How else could you explain the forbidding darkness that didn't allow you to see even a speck of anything. This place was desolate. Apart from the hissing sound and the murmur of liquid, there was no hint of anything else. No animal, bird, or insect sounds. This certainly couldn't be the _SOURCE_ 's location, because—according to Ramzi, the _SOURCE_ was composed of living entities and there were none here. Absolutely nothing he could sense gave any hint of life, except maybe for the mossy smell of the moist ground they wallowed on. To a logical thinker it all added to vanishing prospects, but Ed wouldn't reveal his thoughts to Bella. It would be a tragedy to dash her hopes too soon.

Life hadn't ended, though, and even if the possibility of busting Qmalian magic was remote, they still could do a few things. They still were two people hotly in love and they could enjoy that. The air was breathable and temperatures good, so what could prevent it. In fact, after all the close encounters of tonight—with Weba, Fionn, the _Mamazola_ and then the falling winds, didn't they deserve a little happiness.

The heat built up in Ed as he thought of it. Although he couldn't see her, Bella was so close. He wanted her right away.

"Bella can you feel me," he said, as a way of beginning.

"What do you mean?" Bella emitted a little laugh. Ed's heart melted; obviously the giggle must be accompanied by any one of Bella's thousand sweet smiles. Ed formed an image of her, Bella's sweet plump lips parting to expose milk-white teeth, all for him.

"Can I touch you?"

"You are such a jerk. Aren't we here to look for the _SOURCE_?"

" _SOURCE_ or no _SOURCE_ , this jerk loves you, and wants to kiss you."

"You said, before, that we were in a giant grave. Now how can dead people kiss?"

"This corpse wants to."

Ed's heart pumped hard in his chest as he again imagined how she looked. One of his hands fondled a breast; the other searched for her face. He found her mouth and kissed it. Jesus, this was going to be so good…

Chapter 58 ****

 ** _Necromalia_** : A Qmalian limbo.

 ** _Necrol_** : A type of zombie living in Necromalia.

58.1

Deep down here in Necromalia, a world buried underground, Vigoose saw two bodies tumble down and land near a tunnel mouth. Oh _Jove,_ what a travesty. It was so unnatural to see bodies just roll down like that. Who'd dumped them?

Vigoose crouched behind a jutting rock and observed further. This side of Necromalia was not the typical one for dead Qmalians to enter and then transform into full-fledged Necrols. How come it was, then, that those two were here?

His unblinking eyes focused at the odd sight. Curiously, nothing about the bodies looked traditionally Qmalian. For a start, the two weren't even dressed in the correct burial robes necessary for one to rise to a zombie existence. Vigoose couldn't properly see the bodies' faces, but the exposed legs and arms showed a skin color that was way off. What kind of creation had pale white skins? He searched his memory, and then remembered…ah, a certain race of humans! Vigoose nearly collapsed. _Jove, this is more than a travesty_ , _Human bodies_! That could not be possible.

The dead old chief could swear that in Qmalo, when humans died, or were killed, their bodies were just burnt up, or dumped into an abyss. None were ever prepared for the zombie existence of Necromalia. And even if some mad Qmalian priest had tried to, the higher powers here would prevent their admission. This world was for Qmalians only.

As Vigoose observed the unnatural occurrence with greater consternation, several more things happened that caused the saliva to completely dry out of his mouth. The two bodies sat up and started talking to one another, very much in the way regular living people did. The eyes blinked, and the bodies breathed. _What oh Jove_! Were those two fully alive? No, that could not be real. Here in Necromalia, dead Qmalians only rose to a half-life, becoming zombies—of a specific type called the Necrol. And although Necrols could walk and talk, they did that in a sluggish way. Their eyes never blinked, and they didn't breathe.

Those two humans, however, exhibited all signs of complete life. Their hand and body movements were far too smooth for them to be half-dead. Their legs kicked out with the speed that only living blood could impart. Their skins should be warm, too, if touched, Vigoose was sure. _Necromalia is up for invasion—by earthlings!_ That should not be permitted.

If the observation that the two were truly living had stunned Vigoose, what followed totally floored him. The humans came so close to one another. Then the man brought his lips to the woman's and started to perform an unspeakable and debauched act. His lips pressed hard on the woman's and he sucked or licked them. Vigoose's hearing was extra-acute, and the grunting and smacking sounds the humans made reached him. _Jove_ , what was going on in Necromalia?

Now had the vile earthlings ended with that, perhaps Vigoose might have dismissed it as a single mistake, but no, the humans didn't. They continued doing what they were doing, and soon began to edge toward totally-forbidden territory. The man put his hand to the woman's chest and partly undressed her there. He touched and fondled her milks. The woman gasped with pleasure. The man made grunting sounds and fumbled hungrily. Vigoose had once lived, and knew where all this would go. Soon the woman lay down and let the man mount her…

Vigoose now had to stop this, but he didn't. Thoughts whirled in his head. These two sure deserved to be killed—for after all Necromalia was no world for the living, less so for humans—but perhaps he must exploit this. A quick kill might not serve his interests well. Maybe he should wait for the humans' sins to multiply and then he'd force-march them to the authorities. Parading two exotic sinners at court might bring him more prestige than merely reporting he had encountered two humans and slaughtered them. The only thing that worried him was that later someone might ask him why in Jove's name he allowed such a sinful act to continue, why he didn't prevent it by way of a preemptive slay—but he'd see about that. For now, he'd just observe what took place.

The man was now kissing the woman dizzily. The woman kept moaning softly, much like a kitten being tickled. These were sounds totally new to Vigoose. During his living days he only knew humans to cry in pain, fear, or suffering, but not in pleasure. The woman's moan had a delicious sweet pitch to it, and it echoed in a manner that drove the man crazier.

Propelled to unknown heights, the man pulled down the woman's skirt. In a moment his hands were all over her. He yanked off his shorts, with the woman helping. The woman had long honey-oozing legs, but Vigoose had no clear view of what lay there—where the two sweet limbs joined. Something fleshy and womanly perhaps, graced with only the slightest hint of stubble.

There was a small geyser nearby, and it made the air warm and the mossy ground slippery and soft. Oh _Jove_ why did nature make things so cushy for these sinners to enjoy their act. The man searched for the woman's sex and looked like he could take it all in his mouth. He didn't do that right away, though; he fumbled some more. That was when Vigoose realized something interesting. Both man and woman had been struck blind and could not see one another, or for that matter any other thing. Perhaps that was why there hadn't been those eye to eye gazes.

' _Jove, they are blind and in total darkness_.' Now Vigoose could pounce more easily. He came out of his hiding place.

58.2

Orgasms in total darkness, while in a strange land, were even sweeter than those in good light. Images of an angelic Bella flooded Ed's brain as he emptied the last of himself. Oh God, how much she'd moaned as she reached the zenith herself.

Before he could completely come off her, something snapped.

Bella jerked. "Jesus, we are not alone." She wanted to scramble to find her skirt and put it back on but Ed held her. "Something is seeing, or hearing us, can't you hear?" her voice rose sharp with the jitters.

"I get it." Ed calmed her in a low voice. "but it might just be an animal."

"No, be serious; it could be… well, who knows…the _Mamazola_."

Now Ed himself jerked. Bella could be right. Dear God, how could they fight such a demon in total darkness, and while in the nude…


	39. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

59.1

"What are you doing, and how did you get here?" Vigoose approached with force.

"We loved one another; who are you?" demanded the female.

"I'm arresting you."

"For what?" the male bristled.

"For trespassing and fornication," Vigoose declared.

"What!" cried the female, standing up and covering her sex with her hands.

In his living days Vigoose had never cared much for the human body. All humans were slaves after all, good only to serve their Qmalian masters, or be made to suffer. Now he saw that this tall naked woman was quite comely. Her milks were firm on her chest and their pink tips taut with a potential to give unknown pleasures. The skin of her body was smooth, with hues ranging between white and cream and pale pink. Her face, though, was discolored with an unnatural purple powder, and the greenness of her lashes looked like something garishly added on. It was her milks however that was giving him trouble.

"Cover your chest, you are naked."

The woman now seemed to remember she was being watched. She brought her hands to her milks. That left her sex exposed. Oh how well-formed she was. Which explained the man's ceaseless grunting and swallowing hard as he'd thrust deep into her. Seriously, Vigoose had thought the man was going crazy but that was before he saw that _thing_ for himself. The man now stood with his manhood going limp. Owing to his blindness, he had not glimpsed the wonders of his companion-in-sin, but his hands had felt and caressed her folds. That dangling manhood must have found a lot of pleasure when it was lost into that luscious flesh.

Vigoose had long lost his memory of sex, but now it came back in deep waves of nostalgia. Jealousy drove him mad; he could never have it anymore, but these lowly scumbag humans could. He swore he'd get them punished for defiling sacred Necromalia.

"Now put on your clothes, let's go." he commanded.

59.2

"We don't see a thing, pick them up for us." Ed boomed at the unseen but threatening voice. He would fight this apparition if he could see it.

It unnerved him, however, to imagine this actually could be the _Mamazola_ faking to be something a little gentler so as to trick them before unleashing his violence. It sure could turn out to be the evil creature, but the absence of those burning weed smells made Ed question his supposition, and that brought him some comfort.

"Take this, you." Two cold and clammy hands handed him his shirt and then the shorts. So, this apparition had a human-like body, complete with hands, and not the carved-wood features of the _Mamazola_. His supposition must have been correct, then. Unless of course the malevolent creature had morphed into something else…

"You, wear this." The hands must have given Bella the same help. "Now we go."

The relief from knowing this wasn't the _Mamazola_ did not last long. Where did this man-like apparition want to take them? "Better tell us where?" Ed clenched a fist. "And what kind of creature are you?"

"I want to parade you before the authorities, you shameless fornicators."

"What! I'm not coming with you," Bella shrilled. "Ed, we are going only to the _SOURCE_. We don't deserve this. We fought the _Mamazola_."

"Yes, we did, honey."

"You fought what!" the apparition exclaimed.

" _Mamazola_ ," Ed repeated with emphasis after noticing a mention of the evil creature unsettled their harasser.

59.3

"You people, you lie to your faces;" Vigoose said, appraising the two humans in light of what they'd just claimed. "You cannot have battled with the _Mamazola_ and survived. Do you even know the thing you're talking about?"

"Of course, we did," said the female. "How do you suppose we got here?"

That got Vigoose thinking. Perhaps the humans were not telling a complete lie. "If you really did battle, then show me the wounds." Vigoose retained some doubt.

"I'm not showing you anything," the female stamped her foot.

 _Jove_ , how feisty this woman. Vigoose paid their tale a fresh look. If what they said was true, the humans must have some super abilities, then. Vigoose knew the _Mamazola_ creature very well, although he wouldn't be revealing its secrets to the two. No ordinary living human, or for that matter even a Qmalian, could stand against it _._ The creature was just too powerful.

Vigoose remained not completely convinced the humans were special, however. If they were, he should have sensed it. These people could very well be cunning liars, but before dismissing them outrightly, Vigoose began to check for other things that might collaborate their story, signs of battle perhaps. He looked around, and then he stumbled on it, something he had surprisingly missed. A portal high above the huge sloping rock down which the humans had rolled! That entryway was controlled by the _Mamazola_! And, come to think of it, it must be the means through which the humans tumbled into Necromalia! _Jove_ , these two must indeed then have interacted with the forceful creature. Now he knew how they came to be here.

"You people you visited the mosque." Vigoose couldn't hide his admiration.

"Isn't that the only way of getting here?" the man retorted with some arrogance.

The humans must indeed possess some superpower, Vigoose concluded. But then of what kind, he became curious. He might make good use of these two if he could know what. Long ago, before he got cursed, he knew how to detect special powers but now he wasn't sure he still could. He'd still try, though. He circled them fast, sensing any magnetism, but nothing came up.

"Tell me, what powers have you got?" Vigoose stopped finally and asked.

"We are not telling anyone anything," the female searched for him with blinking eyes. Briefly, she put her hand into her left pocket. Just as she did that, Vigoose sensed it. Something truly magnificent when properly used! That powerful stone that had been taken out of here centuries ago. A special Topaz crystal imbued with fabulous power and mystic.

Damn it, these humans were otherwise perfectly ordinary but had chanced upon Qmalo's most prized gem. Vigoose cursed himself; how had he not sensed it when the two had their clothes strewn on the ground? He should have searched, taken the Topaz, and gone, leaving these two to wander alone to their deaths in these forbidding tunnels.

"Where did you get that stone from? Give it to me!" he cried, nonetheless, his short-lived admiration of these bastards turning once again to hate. "You don't deserve it."

Vigoose had to take the prize and go. The rewards of possessing it would be enormous. He dived at the woman, seized hold of her skirt, and began to insert…


	40. Chapters 60&61

Chapter 60

60.1

"Ed, he's attacking me," Bella cried "He has his hand in my skirt."

"Which side is he?" Ed cried back. How frustrating it was to deal with something that could see you, and yet you couldn't.

"He is forcing his fingers into my left pocket."

Ed felt for her, then jumped to the other side. He moved his hands in the dark, groping. Then he got it. The cold body of the same apparition attacking. Previously Ed had had contact with the creature's hands, but he now felt its head and body. The apparition must be in the form of a short man, but wasn't made of wood like the _Mamazola_.

"Give me the stone, and I will leave you alone," the mystic short man's voice reverberated, maybe off a wall or something hard.

This could get bad. If there were hard objects nearby, it would be that much trickier to fight with someone who had the benefit of vision while you didn't. You could have your head bashed against a sharp edge…

"It's a person, Bella, I've grabbed him," Ed said, struggling to get a better grip. The man was icy-cold, could be a ghost, but no he'd been speaking like something living.

"I said give me the topaz and it's over."

"What does he mean?" Ed struggled.

"The para eye," Bella called. "That's what he wants."

"Don't yield." Now it made sense to Ed why the man-apparition who previously had been nonviolent would suddenly go at them. He probably knew the nature of this eye better than them. He or Bella could have thrown punches at the man but in darkness you didn't know where to aim.

"We aren't giving you anything." Bella shouted into the black. "Who are you, anyway?"

They pushed at the apparition, who twisted sideways and kept hold of Bella's skirt. Gosh, the mystic man had quite some strength to him. He kept switching sides from front and then back, and was hard to pin. In a while the tussle had reached a rock-hard object. Ed felt it biting his side.

"Know I'm the lord around here," the man-apparition said. "If you want to live longer give me what I want."

"We know of no lord. Leave us alone," Ed growled back.

The man showed a desire to continue; he began to push Ed against the hard surface. Ed fought to restrain him. He grabbed at the small man's shoulders.

The man yelped but did not stop trying to pin Ed. Resisting the pin, Ed flung a leg, hit a hard object and then doubled over.

60.2

Bella heard Ed's grunts, and how he swore in pain.

"Are you alright?" she said. "Hang on, we will win this."

Bella clawed about, hoping to get a grip of this strange man. Her hands only caught air. A rapid movement of feet suggested the unforgiving man was circling about, looking for another opening. Unless they did something quick, this apparition could win. Pity that they'd lost both their tools in that violent last fight with the _Mamazola_ in his lower chambers. Now they had absolutely nothing to use.

The man's hand grabbed hold of her skirt again, but now from behind. He pressed against her buttocks, and then his fingers dove into her left pocket once more. Bella attempt to free herself but hit her shoulder against a hard surface. Now she was partly pinned. Bella grappled with the icy hand fighting to get the eye. "He's now this side," she waved fruitlessly, trying to give Ed a clue. Her other hand flew: hopefully at the apparition, but it hit empty air.

How frustrating this was. Lack of vision was a total tragedy. Bella's thoughts whirled. Unless something happened, they might have to give in to this persistent little monster.

In a flash Bella had an idea. At the shrine, she and Ed had used that small key-stick to pierce the invisibility barrier and bring the earth to view. She remembered she luckily had not stowed the stick in the backpack they left at the library. That meant she must have it with her. In her one pocket was the prized eye. The key-stick must then be in the other. Whilst still holding off the apparition, she felt into the pocket and yanked out the little feathered stick. Ed meanwhile appeared to have luckily zeroed in on the monster and was prizing him away from Bella.

By way of an unknown inspiration, Bella struck the sharpened end of the stick onto the rock-hard surface she was pinned on. Something like a spark lit off and suddenly the space they were in was filled with an eerie kind of twilight. This was great. She turned and searched for the monster.

A strange-looking short Qmalian released her, and flew out of Ed's reach.

"What is that thing? Your eyes are now opened?" the short man trembled.

Ed stood stunned. He, too, could now see.

Bella sized the weird little man. He actually was a Qmalian dwarf, with a big head and a thinner body. He stood only about a yard and half tall. No hair remained on his big head. His body's skin was worse than a sickly pale orange, turning an ugly gray in areas. The dwarf wore worn leather robes, with tattered sandals on his feet.

"Get hold of him." Bella asked Ed, while she attended to stowing the key-stick back in her pocket.

"You still want to fight?" Ed jumped and grabbed the dwarf by his robe lapel.

"I only wanted what you have got." the dwarf surprisingly softened.

That got Bella thinking. If this pitiable weirdo knew about the eye, he must also know something about Qmalian magic.

"We only have one question for you," she said. "Where is the _SOURCE_?"

" _SOURCE_ of what," the dwarf cracked his sickly lips into a grin.

"Of Qmalian magic." Ed shook him. "Of _STEALTH_ , _Teleporter_ and _Weakeners_."

"Give me the Topaz and I will show you where it is."

Bella wondered why that would come too easy. Was this dwarf, who neither breathed nor blinked, so eager to get the eye that he'd give away such a holy secret. Could he be trusted? Well maybe, but she better check with Ed. "Think that's a deal?"

"I don't trust the dude," Ed shrugged. "But we have no better choice."

"You people have got yourself a great deal," the dwarf grinned even more wickedly. "Now don't waste time, or I will just change my mind and give it up."

"Okay," Bella gave Ed a let's-just-get-going look. "Take us straight to the _SOURCE_ and the eye is yours."

"Excellent." the small man twisted his mouth, baring small brown back teeth. "I'll take you right to the palace."

Chapter 61

61.1

Slasher opened his eyes to the glimmer of a misty, soul-warming light, and realized there indeed was such a thing as a second life.

"Thanks to you, _Jove_ ; I'm risen." He sighed and stretched himself.

All along during his living days, it'd just been a lot of faith, with nothing substantial to hold on to. You never could truly speak of life after death until you'd been to the great beyond, yourself. Now here he was, far from the living multitudes, and starting a walk along a path he instinctively knew would never lead back to that old life. It truly felt great.

The light around was suffused with amber tones, much like a winter's dawn, and along with a mystical whirling fog, seemed to signal a new beginning. Slasher wished the mist would soon lift, though, making his road to heaven clearer. Who wouldn't love to glimpse the landmarks in full detail and remember their journey from the grave? That would have been nice, but things were still great—because fog or no fog, a second world was worth celebrating. Slasher would still be fine, so long he was on the right path.

A brand-new beginning, everything fresh. That's what the gurus told you heaven was about, but Slasher now found some things really stuck on you and followed you to eternity. His resurrection, for a start, didn't take him out the deathly robes they buried him in—no new flowing golden, or silver garments. He was still very much draped in the same green and black ceremonial habit that Qmalians of a higher breed like him were interred in. The hold-overs did not end there. The religious undertakers had had the duty, too, to bury him with his knife in a sheath buckled to a religious belt around his waist, and he still had it! Right now, the sheath hung there by his hip, swishing softly in the quiet light.

Slasher trudged farther on his path. As he discovered more about his new self, he learned the baggage from his old life wasn't only to do with material things but also extended right into his brain and heart. He still clung to the grudges. The pains and hurts weren't gone; death's blackness had failed to cleanse him of those. He remembered vividly his last moments in the living world, and knew his death was due to two earthly scoundrels he never liked nor forgave. The waves of that enmity really still encircled him. And while, regarding other grievances, he might have wanted to subscribe to the notion that once you died you forgave and forgot, the hatred he bore for those two vile humans was something he'd like to hold on to forever. He'd cling and cling and cling. Seriously, he wanted the earthlings not just dead but totally obliterated. Gone forever, perished, never to rise again.

Through his robes he touched the hole where the bullet from Fionn had ripped through. The wound was there in all its ugliness, and a pain almost physical rippled through him. Slasher would always thank _Jove_ for allowing him to keep that bitter memory.

"Please give a salute to Necromalia, your new home!" an authoritative voice startled him.

Who was that— _Jove_ himself?

"You mean me, sir?"

"Yes, I mean you, child of _Jove_."

The voice had said _child of Jove_ rather that _my child,_ so it couldn't be _Jove_ himself speaking. That didn't matter, though; it was nice to trudge along his path knowing there was someone up there looking out for you.

"I salute you Necromalia, my new home." Slasher said it in just the way the voice had put it. He pumped a fist. He had his knife; everything was so much in order…


	41. Chapters 62&63

Chapter 62

62.1

"Because we have struck a deal, perhaps let's get to know each other. My name is Vigoose," the dwarf extended a bony hand to Bella.

"I'm Bella, and he's Ed." Bella took in the icy fingers into hers.

"Good," said the dwarf. "Now I'm wondering what you intend to do at the palace?"

"Destroy the _SOURCE_ of Qmalian magic powers, of course." answered Ed.

Bella would have hoped for something less direct from him, but she realized they couldn't conceal their mission for long.

"I should have guessed," said Vigoose. "Anyway let's go."

It still puzzled Bella why Vigoose would be so eager to help them on a cause that would work against Qmalo. Why was the para eye so important to him? Did he not care more for Qmalian supremacy and the preservation of its traditions? Or was his real plan to trick them by leading them astray, and then robbing them, seeing they knew nothing of this place?

"Just for interest's sake, Vigoose," she thought to obtain some clarity. "What's your link with the _SOURCE_? Why don't you worry we are out to destroy it?"

"Because frankly I don't care. The stone you have is more important to me. I was cast out of that palace, and has been banned ever since."

"Palace? Banned?" Ed, too, was flummoxed. "Why?"

"You know what." Vigoose frowned a little. "There is something there called the Prima Donna, and I fell out with her."

"The Prima Donna, who's she?" Ed was fast.

"The leading lady you are looking for," Vigoose answered. "I was a husband of sorts to her, and then she divorced me and threw me out."

"And then what happened?"

"I have been cursed since; that's why I am now this short. Centuries ago, I was tall." Vigoose now sounded upset. "The Prima Donna is the most powerful living entity at the palace, she's almost as old as time itself."

"We sure might want to see this Donna. Did you say she's the thing we're calling the _SOURCE_?" Ed dug deeper.

"Yes, she is."

"Christ, I can't wait to get to her." Bella tried to envision.

"You will most certainly see her, but that is if you get to the palace."

"Now what do you mean—if you get to the palace?" Bella was confused. "Isn't that where you are taking us?"

"Yes, that's where; it's the deal," Vigoose nodded. "Only that I can't promises we will make it."

"Why, Vigoose, are you changing your mind. You want to lead us astray?"

"No, I will not," the mystic dwarf shrugged. "Just that the journey—for you guys, I'm afraid—is far too perilous…

Chapter 63

63.1

It didn't take Bella long to get the first hint of what Vigoose meant when he said the journey would be perilous. For one, the environment changed. After they passed the geyser that'd been showering the air and ground with hot water droplets, the air grew cold. The ground changed from wet moss and lichen to cold dry rock that was so rough if one of them was to fall, a couple of teeth could be lost. The lighting had not been all that bright, but now it had darkened further into a dull monochromatic haze. Rock walls became covered by misty shadows, and Vigoose lost his colors and became no more than just a grey ghost.

They turned into another tunnel. A bad smell wafted into Bella's nose.

"You smell a change?" she asked Ed.

"The rising stench, you mean."

"We have passed the portal zone," hinted Vigoose. "And have entered Necromalia proper."

The air soon worsened from plain smelly to actually suffocating. Bella peered into the haze, looking for the source of the disquieting stink. Just then, a shadow showed itself in the nebula. In a flash it solidified into a tall figure of a cadaverous unblinking Qmalian.

"Oh _Jove_ , we have run into Necrols," Vigoose warned, but maybe a little too late.

"Stop right there," the tall Necrol boomed. His voice had a rather heavy drawl to it. "Who are you?"

Two more like him, but not as tall, emerged behind. Yeish, the uglies seemed to just spring from nowhere. And it was now clear they were the source of the damning bad smell.

"Those two don't belong here," the first Necrol eyed Vigoose, demanding and answer.

"I can't speak for them," Vigoose shrugged weakly. "See, I just met them."

Bella wondered why Vigoose would now disown them.

"They must die."

"Nobody is killing anyone." Bella backed away a little, even as she said that.

"You, dwarf, stand aside. Don't get caught in this." The big Necrol got ready.

Vigoose stepped aside. Bella worried he might join the hostiles.

"First, I will take a feed," the necrol of medium height advanced and grabbed Bella's hand. "Oh _Jove_ , her neck is pulsing." He bared a crooked set of ugly teeth.

"Release me," Bella slapped the Necrol hard, but he didn't release.

" _Faki_ , tear her apart." The third Necrol, which was the shortest, shouted to the medium-height one holding Bella.

The giant Necrol made a rush at Ed and the two grappled. Bella feared for him.

She wasn't safe herself. _Faki_ , loosened his grip on her, took two steps back, the came back with hands clenched. Bella traded a few punches with him but the Necrol was hitting hard. Bella needed help. Vigoose just stood there with his hands folded. Ed couldn't come to help her because he presently was fighting with the giant—who apparently was named _Tauzen_.

 _Faki_ , thinking he was winning, backed up a bit, then glared at Bella with arms outstretched, eyes unblinking. There was something dearthly red in his rage. "You dare to resist me, Can't you see you won't win. Let me feed, I'm vampiric," he roared.

Oh God, how his mouth smelled, especially. _Faki_ jumped at her once more. Bella met him with a kick in the groin. He doubled over briefly, but then he lunged again.

The shortest Necrol came to help. In a flash, his teeth had reached her neck. He went for jugular. Lucky the fangs were not sharp, and they didn't go deep. Bella elbowed him hard in the belly. He released his hold and groaned with surprise. _Faki_ lunged again but missed her chest, only managing to clutch her blouse's collar. Bella punched him in the face but not before he tore her collar, which now dangled. _Faki_ staggered back then Bella lunged at him, and threw him to the ground. He fell onto the hard rock with a whimper. A thick gel-like goo began to come out of his mouth. The short Necrol stared at Bella with enormous hatred in his eyes.

63.2

 _Tauzen_ , who grappled with Ed, was really huge, with two missing front teeth. The remaining incisors, though, were long which gave his open jaws the look of an angry bulldog's. Ed held him by his waist and was pushing hard. The Necrol growled out something, but the words came out like a hiss. His whole body smelled like a corpse.

 _Tauzen_ pushed Ed back and he nearly stumbled. Ed angled, ready to make his third attack.

Just then the big Necrol began to prance in a victory celebration. "What the hell," he bellowed. "You are going to give in."

As soon as he said that, he launched himself into the air toward Ed, but of course with the characteristic Necrol sluggishness. Ed landed a barrage of punches on his chest. _Tauzen_ 's body was hard like a block of ice, and Ed's knuckles cracked as they landed into the hard cold.

The giant swung his hand to slap Ed. Necrols were strong, but slow in their movements. Ed saw the Necrol's move in time and ducked. The attempted slap flew over his head, whooshing like a bat that has missed a baseball.

Ed again dived for the Necrol's waist. Before his hands reached the thick masses of hard round flesh, the Necrol managed a dart, and Ed found his head butting with the frozen giant's chest. A throbbing pain rushed into his forehead, like his skull had hit an iced-up pavement. Ed imagined himself as passing out—when stars he knew to be nonexistent flashed into his eyes.

 _Tauzen_ had fallen back but gathered himself. Even while still in pain, Ed kicked him in the legs. It was like kicking a bag of salt. The giant hissed and crumbled downward.

" _Ogi_ , beat the crap out of her," _Faki_ was calling on the shortest Necrol to attack Bella.

Ed rushed to intervene. Just as _Ogi_ was launching himself, Ed lowered his body and sent his boot flying into _Ogi's_ legs. _Ogi_ went crushing down but the result of the impact also caused Ed to tumble. _Tauzen_ had again gathered himself and decided to take a dive on Bella. He jumped over the fallen Ed aiming for her. Bella swerved as the big Necrol dove. Ed kicked out a leg and tripped the giant. As _Tauzen_ was tumbling, Bella kicked him hard in the face and the giant fell in a heap.

"Let's go," Ed rose quick. "Vigoose, show us the way."


	42. Chapters 64&65

Chapter 64

64.1

"Necromalia is so vast. I've been marching for long," Slasher spoke audibly to himself as he trained his eyes into the unending tube of amber light. "No, _Lord_ , I'm not complaining, but it would be nicer if I could meet others."

Immediately after he mumbled that, Slasher began to regret it. A child of _Jove_ should be patient; _Jove_ would work things out in time, and this great lit path would lead to a happier and more glorious place.

Still, curiosity drove him crazy. This place remained potent, and rightly should be full of other walking souls. Where were those who had died at the same time as him? Had they not also risen? How come he hadn't seen even just one by now? What of those who died before him. Where were they? Were they near or around him but bathed in invisibility so he couldn't see them? It sure couldn't be possible that of all the dead it was he alone who deserved to be resurrected. There certainly must be raging multitudes somewhere.

As he peered farther into the amber, Slasher noticed the tunnel widened and then it seemed to cross another—and apparently at right angles. The other tunnel's two mouths gaped at him invitingly, though at a distance. ' _A great crossroads_ ,' he mused. His wish for company returned. ' _How am I going to know which one to turn int_ o?' If he had someone, he could discuss and share ideas on where to go. Now he hadn't, and he'd have to wait for that voice that spoke to him before.

As he trundled toward the cross-tunnel, listening out for the voice, Slasher heard something different, something in fact so surprising, it made him halt: the low hum of _Nsuka._ ' _Wake up fallen fighter, Rise and fight again_ ," the familiar coaxing tune went. He opened his mouth into a wide amused grin as he drank in the heroic words.

The sound soon rose to a fever. Slasher clutched his sheathed knife. _Jove_ , what was _Nsuka_ calling him for? Perhaps he should hurry to the cross-tunnel and see. Something could be hiding there.

He started to stride, now with more power added into his legs. Unfortunately death had robbed him of his agility, and he couldn't be as fast as he wanted. He didn't complain about it too much, though, because when you rose to a second life you had all the time you needed in the world.

With a little extra effort, he reached the crossing in reasonable time. He gazed into the opening to his right and saw nothing, just hazy light. Then as he peered into the left one, he saw three figures walk. One was a dwarf—male and Qmalian-looking, very respectable, and the other two were…Oh Jove, a man and a woman, both…suspiciously human…

Chapter 65

65.1

"I have lead you far enough, now I have to go."

"Already, Vigoose," Ed fixed the dwarf a vexed stare. "We see no palace."

"Like I said before," their guide retorted. "I'm not allowed anywhere too near that place. Your way is through that mouth, and then straight. You stay in the tunnel and then you will come to an incline. Once you rise to the top, you have reached the palace."

They'd come a long way since that fight with Necrols, and they'd encountered a few more, too, and had had scuffles. It should please Ed to know they were getting close, but he didn't see any signs.

Ed looked again at where the dwarf pointed. Vigoose's directions were clear enough. There was, though, another tunnel crossing this one at right angles, and at the point where the two met was a wide space, and that might cause a mix-up. Vigoose had pointed straight, however, so there should be no mistaking.

"Now give me the stone." The dwarf turned to Bella. "I have discharged my obligations to you people."

"But," Bella protested. "We don't see the _SOURCE_ , we aren't there yet."

"Straight through that mouth," Vigoose repeated. "You can't miss the palace."

Bella brought out the para eye, but steadfastly held on to it. Ed felt her pain. That magical thing was almost like their love story. They went far and risked a lot to get it. Ed remembered the whole journey: from Bella in the jaws of death at Ishobad's, to _Mshikashika_ with its hordes of _gaafas_ , to the risky bus ride and then on to the riverine jungles of Egodad, and then to the shrine, while trying to avoid the gaze of a suspicious plane. You couldn't give up a product of such struggle.

"Hand it over," Ed fought his own objections, nonetheless. "It's the deal."

Bella clung to the eye. The sense of loss in her face was palpable. She seemed to remember, too, the escapes from Weba, Fionn and then the _Mamazola_. This eye had come with them a long way.

"I love you Bella," Ed said, thinking all she needed now was some assurance that everything would be okay. "It's alright, you have got me."

Bella extended her arm and handed the eye to Vigoose.

"Goodbye people," the dwarf turned to walk toward the other tunnel, a differently-lit one. "Good luck where you are going, and beware of Necrols."

65.2

Not from so much afar, Slasher watched the Qmalian dwarf haggle with the humans. The dwarf repeatedly pointed at the tunnel mouth that was to the left of Slasher. It appeared the humans might need to go that way. Slasher had to see what. As fast as his legs could carry him, but without generating any noise, he paced to the intended tunnel and stood near the mouth. Where were the humans going? He peered deeper into the opening and saw nothing, only that the lighting was different to the one he'd been walking in, a kind of worn gray.

Careful not to miss anything, he turned his gaze back to the eclectic trio. The dwarf and humans were now directly opposite him, maybe only thirty yards across. The dwarf wore old leathern garments but Slasher thought he looked regal, like he had originated from a real place of power. Maybe he was the bearer of that voice that greeted him.

Slasher continued gazing, and then something struck him. The humans curiously looked familiar. The male, particularly, had mannerisms Slasher had observed countless times. And the female—even though her complexion had changed and her face now looked garishly purple—was not new to Slasher. Should he believe his eyes? Was this possible? Meeting your sworn enemies in the afterlife!

Briefly, Slasher lost himself to wonderment. Who finally managed to kill those two? Was it Ishobad? Or was it the police or some _igaafa_? So, the dissident, Ramzi, or his whore, Fionn, had not been able to protect them. _Jove_ , how effective the long arm of Qmalian law. Slasher wondered when this welcome thing happened. Did the criminals live long after he died? Or was their death just as swift. It didn't matter much, though, so long as someone finally succeeded. Their life in the living world had ended, just as his; that was the important point.

Slasher kept thinking, however. Now what should he do? Should he let the scoundrels live in the same after-world as Qmalians. No, he didn't like the sound of that. Emotions got the better of him. ' _A second and permanent death to that human scum_ ,' he swore almost loudly. He wanted them totally exterminated. Slasher grabbed hold of the sheath, drew his knife out and kissed the blade. Today, if it could be, he'd commit his first murder in the afterlife.

Before he rushed with his knife however, he realized there were a couple points to consider. Was it really possible to kill again persons who had already died, and then risen? How did things work in this world? Did the blood still flow in the bodies of those no longer breathing? How exactly could you murder them? It sure might not be possible, but even with that, Slasher would still find other ways of exacting his revenge. The thought of that was sweet. Even if his enemies were now beyond killing, there should be at least one way to make them experience eternal pain. He wished he could speak alone to that good, wise-looking dwarf and obtain clues.

He watched the trio bargain some more. Now something even stranger struck Slasher: Ed and the fake elemental purchase were breathing! Just like the living, Oh _Jove_!

Something must be very wrong. Those two shouldn't be breathing; he couldn't be wrong in saying that. If he, a native of this land had stopped breathing, like he'd already noticed, then why should those two low lives be. In case he'd been wrong, he raised his free hand to his neck and then chest to check himself. No, he wasn't breathing at all. But then why should the douche bag humans be? _Heaven_ , this was unfair.

Now in wild anger and confusion, he checked the trio again. The dwarf's eyes didn't blink; they remained open in a deathly glare. Was that how he was, too; Slasher hadn't noticed this. He tried to blink; no, his eyes weren't closing! But there, Ed and his accomplice's were! They squinted into the haze at will.

That difference, too, oh _Jove_ , wasn't the end. The motor skills of the humans remained refined, their hand and body movements so perfect, the dwarf's sluggish gestures seemed out of place. Slasher would not bother to check himself regarding this. He knew the truth already. This was unbelievable. Could it be possible his enemies were alive in the real sense? And if so, how then had they entered Necromalia?

Things were unfair in the after-life just as they were in the living world, but even as Slasher gazed at this travesty he began to see an opportunity. Living, breathing people were so easy to kill—and you didn't need anyone's permission, so what the hell was he waiting for.

Just as he made the decision, he saw the fake elemental pass something to the dwarf. The dwarf thanked the humans and started walking into another tunnel, the one Slasher would have walked in had he continued straight.

"Good," said Slasher. "Now I can strike." He had had almost magisterial respect for that old Qmalian, and it wouldn't have been nice to kill in his sight. Now nothing could stop him. _Nsuka_ bubbled to a peak. Criminals had been allowed to enter Necromalia without anyone killing them. Slasher would fix that.

"Ed, I'm risen and here I come," he cried as he set his feet in motion.


	43. Chapters 66&67

Chapter 66

66.1

"Take care," Bella screamed. "Slasher is here."

It was hard to tell where Slasher's voice came from, but in no time he showed up in front of them.

"Christ, he is turned into a Necrol," Ed called, backing away two steps.

"And goodness, he has the knife." Bella shook. The fastest thinking was needed. Tackling that armed beast with bare hands would be like suicide. Only a day ago, Bella had seen that wicked knife flashed in her face, ready to slay, but now there was no Fionn with her pistol to take care of things. Jesus, what was this cursed world the _Mamazola_ had blown them down to. Encountering the dwarf, she had not been as terror-stricken as she was now. And even though Vigoose had had strange, unsettling looks, with unblinking eyes, and an unbreathing body, now Bella was gazing at a Necrol she personally knew. God, wasn't it only last night that a bullet ripped into that chest, sending Slasher crushing to the ground? She saw the death in his eyes. She heard him breathe his last. Now he was here, and in a palpable physical form, as ready to kill as that scary first day she saw him. Could she and Ed survive this fiend?

While he flew, Slasher uttered a murderous cry.

They really had to run. As if coordinating by telepathy, Bella dived to the right and Ed to the left. Bella sprinted briefly in the direction Vigoose had gone. The tunnel this side had a completely different lighting, with deep scary amber tones. She glanced back. Slasher was hot in pursuit. He still had that characteristic Necrol sluggishness, but he was gaining fast. Now what was she going to do? She might be trapped in this tunnel. She sprinted again, then stole another backward glance. Slasher was closing in. Surprisingly, Ed had changed course, and was running after Slasher. He came close behind Slasher and tugged at his robes. Slasher halted and looked back, waving his knife. The half-dead assailant turned around to face Ed, who began a deceiving dash in the reverse direction. Slasher pursued. Bella had seen Ed's ruse, she'd try the same. She turned and began to pursue Slasher. Hey, would she catch up? She was fast losing breath.

Despite the awkward strides, Slasher gained in on Ed. Bella had to make this trick work, or else. She sprinted hard and tugged Slasher again by the robes. Predictably, Slasher stopped and turned to face her. Oh, how much hatred was in those unblinking dirty red eyes. It was the knife, though, that was the big menace. Could she win against the gleaming steel? No, she couldn't; she began a run in the direction of the palace tunnel. The nebulous lighting around confused her, she missed the mouth. Unbreathing, Slasher was hot behind. Bella nearly hit a rock wall, but managed a diving turn just in time. Ed was coming very fast behind them. As Bella changed direction and sprinted into the palace tunnel, Slasher also just missed hitting the rocks but as he turned in pursuit, Ed just managed to trip him by kicking his heel. Slasher crushed to the rocky floor with a thud.

"Wait for me." Ed grouped with her; and together, burning with exhaustion, they trotted into the palace tunnel.

66.2

Slasher stood up and dusted himself, ready to pursue once more.

"How the hell did I miss them?"

He knew, though, it was hard to deal with two nimble criminals, especially when they ran in different directions. The reason he kept switching who to chase was plain simple: to avoid an attack from behind. An enemy to your back was far more dangerous and you had to turn to face her. A proof of that was in the way Ed had, at the last moment, been able to trip him. What a bastard. The fall Slasher took hurt in a dull unfamiliar way but he'd be fine. He'd catch up with the runaways. The last time he glimpsed them, they were panting and stalling, so they couldn't go far before stopping to rest.

He limped into the tunnel they'd gone in. They certainly were not far; he could sense them, he thought.

Before he could cover much of a distance, that sagely voice came back. "You can't cross that line, child of _Jove_."

"Why sir?"

"Because I said so."

"But those damn criminals did?" If there had been worse words to use on the humans Slasher would have used those.

"I order you to head back where you were going."

No, this was unfair. Slasher hung his head and thought what he could do. Maybe not a lot, but something at least. Perhaps this was the time to make his first show of disobedience: he wouldn't cross the line, but he wouldn't go back either. He'd stay put. He was sure there wasn't an exit where the fugitives were going; and, stranded, they would want to pass this way again. Slasher would then have his opportunity to pounce. That sounded great. And it wouldn't matter how long it took to watch, even if forever. All else must wait. Including heaven…

Chapter 67

67.1

Ed looked up the incline Vigoose had spoken of and became seized by an indescribable feeling that this was the end of it all. From Ishobad's estate to the shrine, and then onward to Ramzi's and then the library and mosque, all roads had been leading to this place. Everything else had just been a preparation, the struggles with Slasher, Fionn, Weba, the _Mamazola_ and then all those Necrols. If they couldn't shine once they reached that top, everything would come to naught. It would be like they never began, like they'd just waited for fate to take its course and allowed Qmalian supremacy to remain unchallenged. A wall of black lay at the end of the incline. Ed viewed it not as a barrier but a writing board where only one of two words could be scribbled—victory or defeat. There would be no half-result, no we-almost-managed. It would be life or death.

They took to the incline. The haze that had previously limited their vision had disappeared and now you could see everything for quite a distance. The tunnel floor was now even, almost like it'd been paved. Ed listened to the tap-tap of his boots and Bella's sneakers—which didn't squeak because they'd long dried. Bella walked beside him. She still looked good even though her purple disguise was now badly patched. He loved her so much, and did not regret her arrival in Qmalo had caused his life to change so much. Had she never been brought here he might still be suffering the indignity of working as a lowly servant to a lord who didn't care about you. He wasn't going back to that life; and if tragedy was to strike, he'd want to die in the arms of that woman.

Ed breathed in with some exhaustion as they reached the incline's top. So, this was it; the tunnel had ended, and they should be at the palace. Ed searched for something resembling a gate.

"Where are the buildings?" Bella whispered, echoing what was in his mind.

"Let's see," he whispered back. He didn't see anything remotely palatial but did not want to dampen Bella's hopes by admitting so quickly.

Where they stood was one side of what seemed like a huge hemispherical cavern. The lighting was bright and almost natural, as though a big moon was shining nearby. You could see practically everything. The cavern's almost-circular walls were jagged rock, but the floor was smooth, almost polished. It was possible something might live in here, though he didn't see anything moving yet.

"Jees, look at that." Bella excitedly pointed to their left.

A big star was painted in black on the cavern walls. Its sides were straight, and its points so uniformly spaced to form a hexagon, this couldn't be a freak act of nature. Some expert hand must have drawn it.

Ed's eyes did not linger on the figure too long because something terror-inducing was emblazoned on the cavern floor below the star.

"Is that blood?" Bella had also seen, and was first to speak.

"Oh God," Ed's breathed heavily. "It sure does look like."

"And it's fresh." Bella said in a voice that hinted fear. "Something was recently killed."

"Very scary." Ed nodded. Throughout their journey in Necromalia they'd never seen fresh blood anywhere. The Necrols they fought oozed a brown gelatinous goo, not real blood. Where had this come from?

"We should take a better look." Bella tiptoed toward the blood pool, while he followed. The blood did not end there underneath the star but formed a line of drops that cut across the cavern floor to the other end almost in a straight line.

"What's there," Ed looked where the blood line ended and noticed, not too high above the floor, an opening in the rock. The hole was big, but not large enough to constitute a tunnel an adult could walk freely through, but perhaps a toddler could.

"I'll go see." He followed the line of blood drops.

Bella followed close by.

They reached the other side. The hole had something of a brownish radiance inside it but faint. Risking getting stabbed in the face, Ed peered into the hole and smelled. He saw nothing, but the odor coming to him was that weedy smoky one typical of the _Mamazola_.

"I have figured it out; we've reached the _SOURCE_ ," he uttered.

Fear began to enter him, as he said that. The blood glistened more menacingly. Could they survive whatever the thing was that lived here?


	44. Chapters 68&69

Chapter 68

68.1

' _We've reached the…"'_ Bella gave a thought to what Ed had said. "Tell me, what you have figured?" she voiced shiveringly.

"The _SOURCE_ lives here, and it is the job of the _Mamazola_ to come and get the magic and then take it to the Privy Council. No wonder that book said _Mamazola_ was the one and only true link to the _SOURCE_."

Bella smelled the hole and she, too, go that weedy smoky smell. Ed must be right. "Where then is the Prima Donna, if this is her palace?" She felt afraid, but the job of fighting with the _SOURCE_ had to be done.

"She drinks blood." Ed pointed to the trail of drops. "She will be back soon."

Bella shivered again. This indeed must be it. The Prima Donna could be hanging around somewhere, perhaps even watching them. And she had a capacity to kill. That blood was no joke.

She gazed again at the trail of red. The connection between the hole and the black star was obvious. Ideas began to enter her. That star couldn't be just an ordinary one. "Tell me, isn't that a rosette," she recalled what Ed had drawn on the back of her shoulder. "The elemental symbol."

"You might be right." Dread filled Ed's voice.

"Let's check it out quick," Bella said, "before the Prima Donna comes back with fire…"

They crossed the floor, skirting the trail. The rosette now looked stranger when they examined it. It wasn't painted on like they'd initially thought, but was cut cleanly into the rock. Its blackness was intense. Bella attempted to touch it. Her hand went through.

"Hey, my hand has been swallowed," she screeched with surprise, then drew her hand back quick.

"Unbelievable," said Ed. "If it's an opening why doesn't the light shine in."

"I don't know," she sent her hand flying into the rosette once more. She didn't see any of it; it was like someone had cut it at the point where the black started.

"You feel anything?" Ed hinted he also wanted to insert his. He clenched a fist and then dunked it into the rosette. It, too, became invisible in the black ether.

"It's empty inside, let's just jump in," he said.

"Sure and get eaten." Bella said, letting her eyes fall back to the blood trail. She knew better than to risk blindly. She still had that little stick key; perhaps it could help them see into the blackness.

Without telling Ed, she brought the stick out and struck it against the rock. The first time nothing happened, and then the next she heard a snap but again nothing. The third time the stick's tip broke. The tip, though, glowed a little as it fell down. And then when it hit the floor it exploded like a fuse and, behold, the black ether vanished…

Chapter 69

69.1

Before anything had barely clarified, Ed jumped into the star-shaped opening and Bella followed. It was important to get a head start on whatever they were going to face. The den they found themselves in was immense, lit by an array of waxen lamps. Right by the entrance was a stash of traditional Qmalian weapons, swords, sabers, bows arrows, machetes and quarter-moon axes. There was again that trail of blood and it led to a banquet table thirty yards away where a group of monarch chimpanzees was feasting on a large rodent whose guts were torn open.

"Monarchs," Ed called to Bella. "Action."

The chimps jumped up and started barking.

"Here hold." Bella handed him a sword. She picked a saber for herself.

Before they'd even taken a stance, one chimp raced toward them. It was on all fours. It stopped two yards away, deciding who to attack. It aimed for Bella. Bella attempted to strike as the beast lunged, but it swerved aside and caught the blade of her saber. Two other chimps behind it rushed in, and Ed saw the danger. He rushed to Bella's side and stabbed one of the chimps in the face. Bella continued to struggle with the chimp that'd caught her saber. She rallied and then succeeded to violently draw the blade away. Ed heard a howl as the chimp had its fingers cut. Blood dripped onto the floor.

The third chimp, a monstrous one, sprang forward with its forelegs outstretched. Bella dived to the side and let Ed stab it. A thud sounded as the sword sank into the beast's flesh. The chimp had enormous momentum however and it threw Ed back as it cried with pain. The injured beast fell after it knocked him down. Ed's back struck the rock floor and pain singed him. Before the chimp could do anything to him, Bella swung her saber and struck it at the back of its head. The thing shrieked and fell to the side. Ed gathered himself and stood.

Two other chimps that had been behind the first three joined in the action. One grabbed Ed by the waist and began to tear at his clothes. The beast's claws sank to his skin. He yelped in pain and fury. Bella brought her saber down on the monarch's neck with as much force as she could muster. The beast crumbled to the floor with a terrifying howl. She also let it fly onto the other. Blood colored the floor.

"Are you hurt?" Bella screamed.

The last chimp came. Ed gathered himself and aimed his sword at it, but it jumped to the side. It hit Bella legs and she was sent flying to the floor. She grimaced as she hit the hard surface. The chimp dived for her throat. One other which had been lying injured put her sneaker into its mouth and started chewing at the converse. It scratched and dug into her shins. Ed sank his sword right into the ribs of the chimp on top of Bella, and the knife went in with a crunch. Blood poured out of the beast as it roared in pain. Its grip on Bella loosened. The injured one was still fighting to chew her foot. Ed's knife was caught into the flesh of the other beast, and was hard to pull out. Bella fought to sit up. She grabbed hold of her saber and struck the chimp chewing her foot. Another crunch sounded and the chimp howled.

The floor now had a carpet of red. Ed lifted Bella up. "How are you feeling?" Just as she was about to mumble something, Ed suddenly saw in the corner of an eye, a flaming blanket thrown at them.

"Move away," he barely managed to say in time.


	45. Chapters 70,71&72

Chapter 70

70.1

Ed darted aside and the flaming thing landed on an injured chimp. The primate groaned and whimpered in pain. The smell of burning animal hairs rose. Ed searched for the thrower. It was a very old woman, so shriveled in fact, Ed marveled where she found the energy to throw the blanket.

"Bella," he cried. "Do you see her?"

"Yes, get her." Bella limped to him, holding her saber. "She's the Prima Donna."

Ed raced for her with his sword poised.

 _"Qamala Vuyiza, Ogaidan Inxhu Antwi_ ," cried the ancient woman. She launched herself toward Ed, who thought she was going to be an easy strike. Before they met however, the old woman vaulted above his head. Soon she was making loud shrilling noises while hovering near the den's roof.

"Did you hear what she said?" Ed remembered the code words they saw scribbled on that _Akan_ taxidermy in the shrine.

"I did, but let me cover the entrance so she doesn't fly out."

With speed, Bella limped to the opening. She held the saber aloft.

 _Qamala Vuyiza_ … Those words had mystified Ed. Now the answer lay above him. "She is the _SOURCE_ of the magic we are looking for," he shouted to Bella.

"Oh yes," Bella shouted back. "Now she just activated the _Teleporter,_ and has flown."

"Very evil," Ed agreed.

"Come get this." Bella still covered the opening, but bent over to pick a bow.

 _'_ _Qamala Vuyiza, Ogaidan Inxhu Antwi,'_ The old witch called again while airborne. From nowhere, two snakes came hissing in. Both were massive _Akan_ s, long, with big scary heads.

The snakes were coming fast; there was no time to load the bow and shoot. Ed had to try something else. An idea flashed in his head.

"Keep guarding the exit," he called again to Bella.

He used the arrow to pick up the flaming blanket. He rushed at one _Akan_. The slitherer eyed him and spun around. Ed touched it with the hot blanket and it slithered more furiously before disappearing into a hole in the rock. He turned around and saw Bella fight with the other _Akan_ which had reached her. She swung her saber and lashed at the reptile with great force. The snake hissed, and blood dripped out of its side. The flying Prima Donna sailed toward the entrance.

"Watch out for her," Ed shouted to Bella, who now ignored the wobbling injured _Akan_ and waved her saber at the flying Donna.

Ed now loaded the heated arrow onto the bow. He aimed at the witch and then let fly. The metal tipped thing flew at the Prima Donna and next thing Ed head was a grunt as a lump of flesh crushed onto the rock floor.

Chapter 71

71.1

Almost instantaneously, sparks shot up and thunder boomed. A great wind like that spun by the _Mamazola_ blew. Things rattled off shelves; the walls of the huge den shook. A couple of explosions, like huge pots bursting, or fire being quenched, followed. A smoke billowed and soon Bella couldn't see anything; she had to lie down on the wet bloody floor to avoid being hit by flying debris…

Chapter 72

72.1

Sitting in an observatory and gazing into a medium-range telescope, an amateur astronomer, Jason Stinz, looked at the night sky and saw a strange phenomenon unfold before his eyes. A small silvery ball began to appear right in the center of the telescope's view.

"Come see what I'm looking at!" he jumped up from his chair, and dragged his colleague, Karen Pratt, who stood not so far away

"What in the world is that?" Karen came and gazed into the objective, puzzling. "A new star forming?"

"Maybe some moon we've never seen," Jason said. Astounded, he asked for a turn to peer again. The speck began to grow bigger and brighter. "Jesus, it's a planet; we have to share this."

"You sure it's not an equipment malfunction?" Karen cautioned. "We must have this collaborated."

"I'm going outside to see with my own eyes." Jason put on his jacket and paced toward the door.

"It's too much of a fantasy." Karen followed him. "Please, I'm not saying you are crazy."

Outside, the air was brisk, but the skies were the clearest. The speck of bright matter sat where he'd seen it.

"The world must be ending." Karen shook her head as she looked up. "How on earth can something just arise from nowhere?"

"It's not on earth," Jason corrected jokingly. "It's in the sky."

"Boy, you are a genius."

Jason ignored her snide remark. "Back to the computers, we will broadcast this." He'd post lots of pictures on the internet, taking credit for having been the first to see.

"What name should we give it?" he asked Karen with glee. "Now be creative; don't disappoint me."


	46. Chapters 73,74&75

Chapter 73

73.1

The only way out of the Prima Donna's den, and Necromalia, was to crawl for a long a time in that hole that smelt of the _Mamazola._ They exited on the side of a hill, their weapons tied with cord to their waists. The sun was setting, but it was a new beginning. The _SOURCE_ of Qmalian magic powers was dead. No more would there be any _STEALTH_ raids on earth.

Ed gazed at the roofs of Egodad, which was a distance away. The shingles glowed back at him, illuminated by the setting sun.

"I hate the city; I'll see what's on the other side." Bella left him. A big boulder was to their back, and she started to go round it.

"Ed come see," she soon called. "Planes!"

' _We're on Bagra hill, Jesus, why did I not realize,_ ' Ed said to himself as he hurried to Bella.

"Bagra Air Force base," Ed said. "Small, but nevertheless important."

"I see; but then, what shall we do now?" Bella asked a question Ed had been dreading. "Wait here till we rot?"

"We go on a violence mission," Ed offered. "It's the only useful thing to do before our end comes."

"Good man. And speaking of violence, why don't we burn down a couple of planes."

"Just what I had in mind."

Several flying machines were scattered on pavements in the Forces yard. The yard abutted the steep hill and wasn't fenced on this side. The far side, which was the front, was walled, though.

They scurried down, jumping over stones, and almost tripping each other. The first plane they got to was a big carrier draped in the colors of the Qmalian army. One of its doors was open. A big Qmalian pilot in uniform was busying himself with some gizmos, even though the engines weren't turning.

"We take a hostage," Bella whispered, imitating how Ed had said it at the mosque the night they captured Urich.

"Hey you, bugger, look here." Bella commanded. "You are under arrest."

Startled, the burly pilot turned to look at them. It was Captain Weba…

Chapter 74

74.1

"Captain, you are under arrest," Ed jumped in, followed by Bella.

"Surrender now," Bella waved her saber.

An intense fear came over Weba. "You people are supposed to be dead."

"How can we be, when you are seeing us?" Bella retorted.

"You died and disappeared at the mosque." Weba shivered. "It was reported."

"Behold, we are risen." Ed spoke like how Slasher had put it, far down in Necromalia.

"Oh _Jove_ , this can't be happening. Please people spare my life."

"No, we aren't; we are killing you," Bella rattled her saber.

"Please don't."

An idea hit Ed. "Okay, fly us to earth and we spare you?"

"To earth, are you joking?"

"No, I'm not; and if you want to live that's what you will do?"

" _Jove_ , how do I do that?"

"You are taking us in this plane."

"This one?" Weba shook his head. "When?"

"Like right now," Bella cut in. "Close the doors and start your engines."

Shaking, Weba operated the controls that closed and locked the door. "But we need the _Teleporter_ ," he seemed to have zeroed on a winning point.

"We know it all. Just start your engines."

Sighing resignedly, Weba sat and buckled his belt. He turned on a key.

" _Qamala Vuyiza, Ogaidan Inxhu Antwi_ ," Bella and Ed said at the same time, remembering how the dead Prima Donna had activated the _Teleporter_.

The plane floated on the runway and then rose smoothly into the air. Weba trembled as he looked at them, "Childrens of bitches," he spat onto the floor. "We got no permission to depart."

"We don't need anyone's permission," Ed pointed to the skies

74.2

Bella ignored Weba's curses and allowed herself to look down at Egodad. The vast city of her torture lay sprawled on the ground. She picked up landmarks that she remembered, the wide snaking river, the mosque fire, and even the city airport where she landed with Ishobad that fateful first day. She wondered if the _Mamazola_ had returned to its perch. And whether Ishobad, and Fionn, and the rest of them, truly believed she and Ed were dead. Did Necromalia remain the same after the fall of the Prima Donna, and was Slasher still looking for them.

It was all like a dream; the evils of Qmalo were ending. _STEALTH_ was gone, and probably only a little bit of _Teleporter_ remained. (They wouldn't of course be flying back to earth without the aid of the _Teleporter.)_ Nothing was invisible anymore, and people on earth should be seeing this planet.

She cast her eyes at Ed whose begrimed skin was glowing in the dying skylight. It was nice to be with a man you loved, God how sweet a romance in space could be. She would tell it all when she got back to New York, how this adventure began with a promise of certain death, and how that almost came true deep in the bowels of Necromalia. She just couldn't wait to get back home.

Chapter 75

75.1

After a time that seemed like a whole day, Ed gazed at the widening squashed ball of mass called earth. It wasn't his first time to see it of course, the first having been through that magic telescope at the shrine. Now he was seeing it with his own unaided eye. The lit side of it showed clouds and oceans and lands. The unlit side was a hemisphere of black, with gray fringes.

True to its magical design, the plane nosed down toward home. Soon the clouds were a vast but broken sheet of cotton below. How great it would be to touch down.

"We are under military escort," Bella said, pointing through the window at two jets flying alongside them, whose design was of a type Ed had never seen. "Don't worry they wont shoot at us, as long as our prisoner cooperates."

Weba was speaking frantically into his headset. He loved his life so he wouldn't try anything stupid.

They broke through the cloud and Ed gazed down at a city so vast like he could never have imagined.

"Prepare to land," Weba called, giving them a pained scowl.

"Preparing to land," Bella scowled back.


End file.
